


亲爱的秘密读者

by melota



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 179,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: 1949年，因“凯撤”失踪，中情局特派专员阿尔弗雷德紧急奔赴西柏林，同时被迫与来自苏联情报组织“红色乐团”的特工伊万联手，二人开始一同解救“凯撤”。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四五年前写的文了，发现被老福特删光了，于是发到ao3上面存个档。  
> 有很多不成熟或者经不起推敲的地方，水平有限，请见谅。

> **_“这场战争是用间谍去打交道，而不是用士兵去打交道，至少暂时是这样的。”_ **

他们抵达营地之后的两天内，如阿尔弗雷德所预料那般——暴风雪几乎淹没了营地四周所有可见的标志物，橙色的大楼忽然变得斑驳而迷离，只有坚固的合金还在太阳下闪闪发光。空军出身的特派专员从不怀疑自己的判断，这场风暴只是暂时的——或许会在他们和合作伙伴见面之前停止——但那也要等上一个星期了。按照规定，正式会面前，特派专员可以自由活动，甚至可以在城市里进行秘密调查，前提是不要被其他人看见。阿尔弗雷德百无聊赖地在空军新营地里呆了两天，就去找军需官要了两套便服，打算到处看看。

军需官忙于处理分配手头上庞大的军事物资，无暇招待刚刚从国内过来的特派专员。手下有一大群嗷嗷待哺的战败者们急需供养，这让他与阿尔弗雷德心不在焉的谈话里夹杂了一大堆被禁止的粗话。阿尔弗雷德总忍不住调侃他的处境，说他们又回到了战场上，新的战争开始了。

他的话并没有对军需官的情绪造成多大影响，让对方更加忧愁的是没完没了的风雪——运输援助物资的飞机不能安全落地——带来的将是无可挽回的结果。阿尔弗雷德甚至听见军需官用夸张的语气抱怨：“如果继续下雪，我们就要到外面挨家挨户的敲门，问：‘喂！请问有人在吗？我是美国人，请问您有多余的食物吗？我们的物资还没到。过几天，过几天就到了。请您帮帮我们吧！’天啊！我都不敢想象！”

不得不说，物资的确是一个大问题。同时，阿尔弗雷德的断言也很值得怀疑。一个星期内天气会恢复晴朗？他不完全相信阿尔弗雷德的话，只想尽快打发这一位任务不明的特派专员。

为了不再增添军需官的烦恼，阿尔弗雷德再也没有在军需官的办公室内出现过了，他转而满怀兴趣地游览战后重建中的柏林，漫无目的地在街道上走着，听着和他擦肩而过的人们用德语交流。担当翻译的人员一直跟着阿尔弗雷德，对方在军队中服役多时，精通德语，在德国分区被占领后得到了晋升也是理所当然的。留在生活条件优越的柏林是他自己的选择，按照他的说法，享乐也是工作的一部分。

他们在街巷中用不大不小的声音交流着，阿尔弗雷德的注意力总是被两旁五彩斑斓的招贴画吸引，那上面有各式各样的图案，比阿尔弗雷德在美国见到的还要多一些。他在面包店前停了下来，问翻译官：“你光顾过这一家面包店吗？东西看起来还不错啊。”他这么说着的时候，目光仍旧停留在暖黄色灯光下，那些新鲜出炉的面包上。

翻译官微微一愣，不太明白为什么阿尔弗雷德话题的会突然改变。他笑了起来：“没有，我们一般都在营地里吃早餐。”

“那挺可惜的。”阿尔弗雷德啧啧叹道，又继续向前走，不再回头去看面包店里的有着一头柔顺金发收银员。“我们错过了一个和俄国佬接触的机会。”他的声音刻意压低了，在凛冽而凶猛的风中变得不太清楚，却令翻译官猛然一怔，他似乎无法理解做出如此判断的理由。

他们和面包店的距离越来越远，翻译官却忍不住看贴着巨幅招贴画的墙壁和上面油漆着的用以招揽客人的广告语，他仍然疑惑不解。阿尔弗雷德露出带着炫耀性质的笑容，低声说道：“这条街上的俄国人越来越多了。我们要更加谨慎。”

翻译官朝四周望了望，现在还在下雪，周围的房子无一例外都是早上起就堆积的白色，对此他已经见怪不怪了。让他诧异的是阿尔弗雷德所暗示的那些在这条街上的俄国人——他不曾留意过这一点——面前这一位神秘兮兮的特派专员作出的结论令人惊诧。

“先生，您的说法是？”

阿尔弗雷德露齿而笑，德国人惯常风格的呢大衣总是让人没法习惯，他有些怀念自己那一件外套了。他在路灯下停下来，伸出手指着因下雪而略显冷清的街道：“我们在说英语，没错吧？但你看，留意我们的人不仅仅是过路人，还有那些站着的、在暗处的人。那边那位老太太，按照固定间隔往外看一次，大概五分钟，非常有规律。她的窗子永远是开的。”

“开窗子的人？”翻译官疑惑地重复了一遍，朝着阿尔弗雷德所说的方向看过的，恰好捕捉到了窗子关上的一幕。

“真不巧呢。”阿尔弗雷德凝视着那个闭上的窗口，随后脚步又动了起来，速度比之前快了些，“我们说的话被他们听见了。走快点吧，别让他们把我们的样子拍下来……不得不说，俄国佬真是无处不在。”他的语气略有轻蔑。

接近正午时分雪下得大起来，寂静笼罩在他们头顶。快步跟着阿尔弗雷德的军需官想要停下来撑伞，但这点小风雪并没有对阿尔弗雷德造成多大的困扰，他以接近小跑的步伐走着，直至在刚刚开业却门可罗雀的快餐店前停下来。

他透过凝结着白霜的玻璃看店铺内部的装潢，几秒之后，转过身去对有些上气不接下气的翻译官说：“要不我们进去坐坐？”

翻译官有些紧张地想了想，还是点了头。阿尔弗雷德推门而入，意料之外的，并没有受到服务员的欢迎。他也没有多在意，只是找了个最靠内的位置坐了下来，四处张望。

“先生，不点餐吗？”翻译官问，“要我说，您有些疑神疑鬼了吧？”他好像想为自己刚刚的行为辩驳，而阿尔弗雷德毫不在意地咧嘴笑着，并不打算为对方的质疑做出什么让人心悦诚服的解释。

阿尔弗雷德只是坐在明黄色的椅子上，指尖敲敲塑料桌子，说：“给我随便来一份汉堡。如果有可乐，就更加好了。”

好吧。翻译官看了看大摇大摆的特派专员，腹诽片刻，不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，走到前台与服务员点餐。而特派专员则兴致勃勃地靠在椅背上，仿佛自己正在某个大人物招待的场所里，等待着他人的阿谀奉承。

翻译官回来后，发现阿尔弗雷德还维持着那样欠揍的姿势，脸上是好奇的表情，笑嘻嘻地盯着那个又从前台消失了的服务员。翻译官把餐盘放在阿尔弗雷德的面前，坐下思索应该怎么和这一位奇怪的特配专员开展新的话题。阿尔弗雷德好像饿极了，并没有理会翻译官诡异的眼神，大口地朝着汉堡咬下去，还不忘抱怨几句营地里十分难吃午餐。

阿尔弗雷德解决午饭时说的话翻译官一点没有听清楚，咀嚼加上吞咽简直是对听力的折磨，翻译官忍不住说：“先生，您能吃完再说吗？”

“啊？……咦……我、你……啊啊……”阿尔弗雷德颇为享受地把可乐喝完，不费多大力气地把最后一口汉堡塞进口里，拿起纸巾擦掉手指上面的油渍。

像是多日以来的口腹之欲得到了满足，阿尔弗雷德似乎亲和了些，没有往日在营地里特派专员所特有的神气：“哦，这个地方多好啊，有汉堡，有可乐，还和研究所特别近。”

他特别强调了“研究所”。

“研究所？”翻译官又看着窗外模糊的场景，风卷着的枯叶在他们眼前肆意游荡，向着另一个方向而去。柏林的研究所在战时为了躲避盟军的轰炸而分散在各个区域，但难免显露出破败的痕迹，而距离这里最近的研究所在总理的特别支持下正常运转进行研究，外国进驻人员也偶尔听说过研究所的名字。

“原子能研究所，曾经被希特勒的愚蠢一手毁灭的科学殿堂，不是吗？说真的，我还以为那儿也叫齐柏林呢。” 阿尔弗雷德恢复了正经的模样，语调四平八稳，面无表情地看着翻译官，许久也没有露出刚才那种弯起眼角的微笑。年纪轻轻的他仿佛真正对上了他王牌特派专员的称号，准确的说——王牌军事调查员，那是个相比于反间谍者更加优雅的称呼，能够安全地从灰色地带过渡到白色的区域。

翻译官并非没有接触过他所说的内容，所有他被允许了解的内容少之又少。他的等级过低，并不能从档案室以什么正当的理由借走那些机密文件。但阿尔弗雷德本身与他就是不同的，特派专员，身肩重任，专为处理仍然在保密的天大事件。

“我没有拜访过研究所，不过是听说了一些消息，不知道是否能对您的工作有帮助……但如果您有需要，我会非常配合您的调查的。”翻译官此刻显得坐立不安，他时不时抬起眼睛去看阿尔弗雷德，觉得自己并不是在一间无人问津的快餐店里，而是在某个冷冰冰的、充斥着强光的审讯室内。阿尔弗雷德充当了审问者的角色，并且显然地，他乐在其中。

直觉大约是不会错的。可阿尔弗雷德只是若无其事地牵牵嘴角，似笑非笑地说：“您不必介意我今天对您的态度，我们是同事。这一次，我不过也是想来看看研究所的环境如何罢了……”

“所以说……您是……准备好了的吗？”翻译官忐忑不安地问道。他也曾被简单粗暴的教授了一些反跟踪与监视的知识，但在这几年来显得毫无用处，因此也就忘了为什么要警戒。

然而面前的特派专员与他有着本质的不同，他隶属于另外一个不在阳光下的部门，不受法律管辖，也不在公众的视线之内，做着人们唾弃事情。阿尔弗雷德还活在战争之中，或者说，战争从未结束。

“不，这是个巧合。”阿尔弗雷德干净利落地否认了翻译官有理有据的猜测，像所有美国人一样习惯性地耸耸肩，“我更喜欢在这里呆着。”

“据说……以前很多科研人员都喜欢来这里聚会。但我觉得，应该也是很久之前了。”翻译官不自觉地咽了口唾沫，喉结上下运动着，没有察觉到自己的一举一动正在他人的监视之下，自己发出的每一个音节都会被完整无缺地记录下来。

“研究所一直在进行着战前的项目，不过被削减的很少，我看了看，他们公布的部分——毫无价值。今天也许有些不同了。”他突然之间换为德语，强调了话语里一连串词句，叫翻译官反应不过来。

“不同？”翻译官的话音高了些，阿尔弗雷德并未因此做出噤声的动作。

“嗯，我们最关心的部分。”他大大方方地把某个在未实施的计划中不确定，却相当重要的地方说了出来，又假装不经意地别过头去，看了看除了他们空无一人的店内。随后翻译官听见阿尔弗雷德以再平常不过的音调说道：“俄国佬无处不在。”

有一点是阿尔弗雷德确信无疑的：自己说出来的每一个字，都会被俄国人设置的高灵敏度无线电设施接收到——他们在这方面的技术可以和英国人媲美。他在国内时就被告知了这一点，而到达柏林后，所见的一切更是坚定了他的想法。俄国人比他们抢先一步，猎物也要落入他们的手中了。而一个拥有高级权限的特派专员，不过是亡羊补牢这一程序上最为无用的一环。

这句话说完以后，阿尔弗雷德就没有发出过声音了，方法期待着翻译官的回应，而翻译官呆在了自己的座位上，看着阿尔弗雷德用唇语与他交流。

那是躲避暗中监听的绝佳方式，一切震动都会被完美避过，像他们这些经受过专业训练的人则在这方面有着更加透彻的研究。

翻译官全神贯注地盯着阿尔弗雷德，后者没有规律的叙述着，而在他的心里却有另外一个声音响起来了：“俄国人早早就在这里埋下了种子，我们来的太迟了，种子已经生根发芽，依照我们所拥有的力量……是无论如何也不能将之连根拔起的。种子的根延伸到了每一个角落，无论我们看见与否，他们都一清二楚。”

阿尔弗雷德的指尖在餐盘上掉落的面包碎屑里游动着，随意地朝着那些碎屑压下去，使用的力气不大，但当他抬起手时，那些松软的碎屑都变得和纸张一样平整了。他的小动作没有在翻译官的疑惑下而有所收敛，等所有让他看不顺眼的碎屑被黏成新的形状后，他才继续用无声地口型说道：“在和勃鲁托斯那群俄国佬达成合作决定之前，我们时刻都要提防在想着算计我们的俄国佬……他们比你所了解的要邪恶得多，能做的也比你想象的要多得多，千万不要轻敌了，我很高兴你还会继续担任我的翻译官，有些像我的助手，不是吗？”

“是的，先生。我非常尊敬您。”翻译官点点头，跟着应和。

阿尔弗雷德却没有放在心上，他首先把鼻梁上的眼镜往上推了推，然后微微把身体往另外一个方向转去，正好对着他刚刚提到的原子能研究所。

他似乎想要张口对翻译官继续说一些警告之类的话语，却又决定不说了。于是只是站起来，找了个借口说外面的雪现在停了。这难免让翻译官匆忙起来，赶紧走到前台处询问服务员，要拿自己雨伞，而阿尔弗雷德只是在一旁看着翻译官的急切神态，觉得这一天的暴雪如果能让那些无线电监听器的捕捉性能变弱，那至少是一件让人高兴的事情，哪怕只有短短的几秒钟。

在服务员和翻译官说着话的几分钟里，充当语言不通的游客的阿尔弗雷德迈开步子走了，准确无误地找到了女服务员亲切微笑的照片，与现在的模样有些有些区别，却在可以接受的范围内。

从前台走回来的翻译官拿着伞，他看到阿尔弗雷德正盯着墙上挂着的照片出神。察觉到身边有人，阿尔弗雷德转过头来，没有暴露自己的想法，只是推开店门走了出去。

那天阿尔弗雷德以一句话解释了自己行为的反常：“我记得这个服务员。在俄国佬的护照复印件里，这就是其中一个。你看，俄国佬就在我们身边。”

而令人不敢相信的是，正是这样一群无孔不入的俄国佬，不久的将来会与他们成为亲密的合作伙伴，分享双方的情报，达成各自的目标。同时，这也关乎他们今日接近的原子能研究所内，某个会引起非同一般的巨大效应的非凡人物的生死。

可在俄国人到来之前，这一切都暂时与他无关。


	2. Chapter 2

> **_即便是在茫茫寂静的午夜，东方与西方也还在跳着冷战华尔兹。_ ** ****

****

说起西柏林，大多数人都很难分辨出它和四五年之前的区别，也许唯一不同的地方就在于面积变小了，很多人被分别开来，并且发现自己竟然在某个冷酷无情的分界线上，生死却无人理会。

但区别终究还是有的，尤其是生活在这里的人们，以前居住在东柏林区的埃尔克说起自己对西柏林的印象，却像是回想起了某些极为遥远的事情，只能根据情报活动人员带来的消息，对上司情况尴尬地作出干巴巴的汇报。他的上司当然很不满意，语气严厉地要求埃尔克好好分析，有着克格勃一款的强权风格。被斥责的埃尔克唯唯诺诺地从上司的办公室里走出来，正准备抱怨，却又迎面碰上了半个月前从陆军部队调来的凯斯卡少校。

凯斯卡校习惯性地笑了起来，还不太习惯这个名字，却也不过问埃尔克为什么会灰头土脸，和他打了声招呼以后就开门进去了，连敲门报告的程序都一并略去。借着门缝，埃尔克窥见上司的脸色仍然很不好，只是因为凯斯卡的出现而稍有改变，但那很明显不是针对于少校的。

“早上好，彼得罗夫科维奇同志。”他一边说着，一边把那扇特别沉重的木门关上，往前找了张凳子坐下来。

“早上好，凯斯卡。”彼得罗夫科维奇省略了某些不必要的寒暄，简单直接的就对方的回来而抛出问题：“勃鲁托斯那边准备的怎么样了？我们剩下的时间不多了，事情已经迫在眉睫。”

“或许我们并不需要那么紧张，彼得罗夫科维奇同志。”对于上司强调的话题，被称呼为”凯斯卡“的伊万·布拉金斯基满不在乎地笑了一下，在那张让人难以察觉到敌意的脸上摆出了不太合乎情理的、轻蔑的神情，那正是彼得罗夫科维奇与他成为上下级关系多年来所熟悉的。那意味着胜券在握，或者是对他们即将到来的敌人的嘲笑，但往往两者兼而有之。

他的话语让彼得罗夫科维奇陷入了沉默，他盯着桌面，动作维持了几秒钟，然后抬起头来。早晨温暖的阳光正透过百叶窗的缝隙均匀地洒下来，把桌面上摊开来的文件摆弄出别样的花纹，连同空气里漂浮的尘埃的痕迹也在其中融合为重要的部分。雪后的阳光总是没有那么炙热，相比于他们在西伯利亚享受过的待遇，这算是很不错的天气了。

“勃鲁托斯怎么说？”

“如您所见，我们必须和美国佬联手。那是西柏林，我们没办法安插更多的人了。‘这是极限，但我更加讨厌美国佬’，勃鲁托斯是这么说的。”伊万摊开手来，模仿着西柏林情报活动负责人的动作，还不忘抓住对方蹩脚的德语嘲弄一番。

“我还以为你会和我说，仅凭你一人就可以找回……他。”说到一个名字时，彼得罗夫科维奇下意识地顿了顿，忽然间去看挂在墙上的银质五角星，那是大使馆转赠的礼品，造型精美，叫人爱不释手。而那旁边还有一幅他们敬爱的领袖的肖像画，手笔上乘，看得出来是花了一定心血的。

伊万对彼得罗夫科维奇的走神见怪不怪，他听着对方近乎喃喃自语的话语，又笑着说：“我看了看合作伙伴的资料，还不错，勃鲁托斯说可以信赖。”

“勃鲁托斯？”彼得罗夫科维奇把这个不真实的、出自于古老历史的名字念了一遍，微微挑眉，问：“那么你的看法呢？凯斯卡。”

“我当然尊重勃鲁托斯的决定，也会执行下去。没有什么可以挑剔的——毕竟都到了这一步，如果我说不可以，他会把我的脖子拧断的。”伊万以冷冰冰的微笑回应了彼得罗夫科维奇的疑问句，他是毫不在意对方叫出了他的代号，语句平顺地说道：“我们的人一直在盯着那些美国佬，有张新面孔。我估计是他们国内派过来的高层人物，看样子像个军人，但我没有他的任何情报。”

“这个不是个好消息，凯斯卡。我想你应当明白这一点。”

“我明白，彼得罗夫科维奇同志。所以我让那些人跟着他，启动了一切可以启动的装备，结果那群废物只是告诉我：他是特派专员，不曾和我们有过接触的人之一。甚至连勃鲁托斯也没有见过这号人物。”伊万从口袋里掏出微型照相机拍下的有关美国特派专员的动作照，把那张比较清晰的照片放在最前面推到彼得罗夫科维奇一边，指着上面金发的男子，让对方去看看。

“勃鲁托斯真的和你说：他没见过这个人？”彼得罗夫科维奇疑惑地看着眼前的照片，似乎想要从中辨认出什么特征，然而他摇摇头，“说真的，我也没见过。美国佬信不过我们。”

“原话如此。”伊万复述下去，过了一会儿，又说：“我调用了无线电监听录音，话筒录下了他说的话。很不幸，这个人居然一眼就看看穿了我们在研究所附近的设置……而且好像开始怀疑我们了。”

“现在事情可真是糟糕。那么，你汇报给勃鲁托斯了吗？”彼得罗夫科维奇恶声恶气地说着话，心里计算着日渐迫近的会面日期，其实他和勃鲁托斯一样开始怀疑自己的判断力了。

“昨天我就说了，他想要搪塞过去，说迟早会认识的。我有种不好的感觉，彼得罗夫科维奇同志。这个美国佬是我们未来的阻碍之一。”

“每一个美国佬都是，英国佬也是。”他冷冷地笑了起来，把那张动作照收了起来，准备叫手下的人去查探。伊万也猜到了他下一步的行动，那正是他所需要的，所以只是点点头，并没有接着表示对勃鲁托斯处事方式的不满。

“那还有其他什么要通知我的吗，凯斯卡？”

“勃鲁托斯修改了双方的见面地点，在柏林书展上，用约定信号。然后再去‘老巢’。他喜欢这么叫那里。”伊万含糊不清地用他们的行话说着，并没有将细节一一道出。

“还有其他同志吗？”

“除我以外，我们这一边还有凯歇斯。而对方安排的是是安东尼和凯尔弗妮娅，安东尼是美国人，凯尔弗妮娅是联邦德国方面的。会场到时候一共四个人，与我会合的是安东尼。”

等伊万说完，彼得罗夫科维奇静静说道：“一切为了凯撒。”

“不必过分担心，彼得罗夫科维奇同志。我们会抢在美国佬之前找到凯撒的。”伊万·布拉金斯基微微笑着，像是在保证，又像是在说一个既定已知的事实。他站起来，在这简短的汇报结束后就离开了办公室，又准备回到残存在柏林区内的“红色乐团”*的大本营里去了。

彼得罗夫科维奇看着他关上门离开，知道代号是“勃鲁托斯”的红色乐团遗老很需要这一位效率极高的克格勃少校提供的的协助，而找到半个月之前离奇消失的凯撒的任务愈发急迫，克格勃上方施加的压力也越来越大，于是也没有让凯斯卡，又或者是伊万再寒暄些什么，干脆的让他走了。

但伊万还不忘嘱咐一句：“如果找到这个美国佬的任何资料，立刻让人送过来。我们不能像英国佬那样掉以轻心。”

“没问题，凯斯卡同志。我们不会等到灭顶之灾从天而降才反思自己的错误的。”彼得罗夫科维奇笑笑，面上的肌肉没有感情的抽动着，拿出文件袋把那些无线电报与照片装在了一起。

渗透的发生细微而又隐秘，勃鲁托斯深知这一点能如何有效却又无知觉地毁掉一个严密精细的间谍系统，那耗费了他们数十年的心血与精力，却又因为某个躲在暗处的匿名者的贪婪而转瞬丧失所有的价值，让整个组织一夜之间支离破碎。

为了避免这种情况的再次发生勃鲁托斯使尽所有了所有可以使用的办法，花了不少手段，才确保这五人小组内的众人的忠诚。而令他始料不及的是关于凯撒的调查中忽然中弹死亡原因不明的西那背后涉及的他尚不明了的计划，甚至连克格勃辛苦建立的情报网也没有提供什么有效的消息，更不用说找到开枪者了。

他提出了要补充人员的要求。电报跨越千山万水被莫斯科接收到后，经过层层考核，在高层授意下，克格勃以最快的速度派来了一位少校。按照情报活动的惯例，来者省去了真名，代号则与“红色乐团”保持着相同的风格，直呼凯斯卡。

凯斯卡热衷于规模庞大的监控计划，他恨不得把他们的监听话筒与录像器安装在西柏林的每一个角落，让他们看到所有人的活动，听到所有人交谈的话语。这一点在勃鲁托斯看来不置可否，毕竟克格勃只追求准确的情报，而手段从来就不是什么值得过问的东西，情报界的道德从来都一文不值。

而确认要和美国人合作后，“红色乐团”再一次行动起来了。就像盖世太保还在这个国家横行霸道时一样，他们的工作日渐忙碌，对于参加任务人员的培训也开始加强。

在紧迫的合作到来之前，勃鲁托斯听从了凯斯卡的建议，去调查那一位带着翻译大摇大摆地出现在西柏林原子能研究所附近的美国人，却一无所获。

他这消息难免是让人沮丧的，甚至令红色乐团蒙羞。他们并不能按时提供情报与分析，到了现在连一个普通入境的美国人也变成了他们的障碍之一。一片空白的人在这个世界上是不存在的，除非是刻意捏造或者无心掩盖自己的身份，否则都这都会有相应的破绽，但这一次美国佬的方式出乎了他们的意料。

但勃鲁托斯的解释并没有让凯斯卡感到满意，他身上的克格勃习气很重，对除了伟大领袖以外所有人的话语都嗤之以鼻，自然也就对这个没有什么价值的结果进行了一番揶揄。

“美国人，他们给了我们这一次行动的负责人和副手的名单以及他们各自的照片，唯独没有给我们安东尼的。凯尔弗妮娅也在上面，没有那个人的。”姓名不曾被勃鲁托斯知晓的伊万·布拉金斯基找到一个靠窗的位置坐了下来，他每次提出的问题和漏洞都叫勃鲁托斯头疼不已。

一场混乱的世界大战才结束没几年，可两个对立的世界没有办法根本共存在这个狭小的星球上，于是他们互相怀疑、背后策动、假装表面友好。但到了后面，两个大国的矛盾愈发激烈，他们甚至懒得伪装和善的面孔，也就随之放弃了所有在战争时期维持的项目，由此产生了断层。

“我也很想拿到安东尼的资料，可惜我们的人没能做到，虽然见机行事这句话已经派不上用场了，可你也只能这样了，凯斯卡。”终于，无可奈何的红色乐团负责人把日历上又一个日子划掉，近乎喃喃自语地说道：“凯撒失踪已经三十天了，但我们一点消息也没有，当局快要疯了。他们说凯撒是最重要的科研人员，是他们的研究组长……希望我们能够早日解决这个问题。”

“找一个人完全没有必要惊动克格勃，也不会让中央情报局来关心我们这些人在做什么的，勃鲁托斯同志。”

事实上，伊万对引起风波的凯撒，也就是原子能研究所的所长的生死毫不着急，一般来说，那和他的世界还有一定的距离，而这一次仓促之间的合作不过是各自在各自领域的领先促成的。事件发生后，当局不断地透过大使馆向活跃在东西柏林的“红色乐团”和军情五处*提供援助。但毫无疑问的，英国人拒绝伸出援手，反倒是美国人应邀而来，据说还有最为出色的特工参与其中。

克格勃精心罗织在欧洲大陆上的情报网真真假假，各种各样的信息在其中传递，辨别真假需要丰富的经验以及周密的分析和严格符合事实逻辑的推断。可这一次美国人的突然插手反倒是让勃鲁托斯产生了疑虑，而克格勃对此暧昧的态度也说明事件还没有那么简单。

凯斯卡并不直接隶属于他，甚至不受“红色乐团”的管辖。在任何情况下，这位克格勃少校都与莫斯科心脏地带保持着密切的联系，那意味着能够更加快捷方便的知道事件全貌。

勃鲁托斯被线人通知美国的特派专员们抵达新营地以后就进行会面倒数了，这一次尴尬的合作双方的筹划都没有见面，而是通过死信投递的方法是来传达消息。双方互相交流了接近一个星期以后，才敲定了最终的日期和地点，与勃鲁托斯的预想不谋而合。

他把任务备忘录用密码形式写在了纸条上，透过第三方把消息传达给了等候多时的凯斯卡，凯斯卡没有反对的声音，事情就如此轻而易举或者是轻率地确定下来了。

伊万完美遵循了阅后即焚的克格勃原则，把密码本上对应的一次性密码和信件在旅馆里烧成了灰，夜里的火光并没有把旅馆照亮，而是将墙皮令人堪忧的一面暴露出来了。他对这样破败的景象见怪不怪。更何况，和他经历过的前线相比，在这样的旅馆里简直就是豪华待遇了。

依靠着旅馆微弱昏黄的灯光阅读备忘录时，伊万把上面写着的名字圈了圈，上面还列有中央情报局提供的安东尼的预期特征，如果柏林书展上的固定地点上人流过于密集，他可以凭借这一点接头。但备忘录上的提示中规中矩，无非是大衣的颜色和围巾的颜色之类很容易被弄混的内容，唯有“金发、戴眼镜”这一条引起了他的兴趣。

时钟指针逼近凌晨时，伊万都没有在旅馆里好好休息一下，他全神贯注地看着打字机下斜体的“安东尼”的人名，想起了前几天他们手下监视到的形迹可疑的美国人，而又很大可能这就是安东尼的备选人。

在这个想法的驱使下，他开始有些承认这一场本来无料枯燥的寻人活动稍稍有了些变化。至少，他未来的合作伙伴和竞争对手是一位值得认真对待的人。无论是在他们这场悄无声息的间谍战争中，还是在有关凯撒的救援行动里。

凌晨过后旅店里的时钟又发出了咿咿呀呀的响声，接连好几日伊万都被这东西夺走了注意力，那是相当好玩的古董钟，叫人惊讶的是居然还能完好无存的保存至今。钟声响了两次之后，伊万把台灯关了，估计还有好几个小时可以休息，稍稍愉快了些，更加期待明日在柏林书展上与他即将见面的安东尼。

_*引言摘自《抓间谍者》_

_*红色乐团为真实存在的情报组织_

_*军情五处多负责监听事务_


	3. Chapter 3

> **_在秘密世界里，没有什么偶然的巧合。_ **

伊万所在的旅店的窗子看不见日出，却可以看到日落。从蒙尘的窗口像外面望去，所能窥探到的不过是这死气沉沉的城市的一条街道，行人稀疏，轰炸后的重建工作还在消磨当中没有完工。尘埃似乎永远弥漫在这破落旅店中，有别于外面光鲜亮丽的世界。而在这里租下房间的人更加不可能和正在举办的柏林书展有什么关系。

这旅店的老板娘是一位年过半百妇人，施密特夫人因自己非同一般的毅力而感到自豪，她乐于在旅店没完没了的工作中找到人生的意义，更希望自己乐观向上的态度可以感染客人们。每一日她都早早起来为客人们准备早饭，但却少食材的情况下也只能将就解决，大多数时候她的客人们都不会对此抱有怨言，因为他们心里都清楚那些紧缺的物资价格是如何的昂贵，黑市上能买到的也少之又少。见识过施密特夫人的厨艺的客人们偶尔会出于礼貌给予赞赏，施密特夫人也乐意接受这些赞美，从不追究他们背后的评价如何。

下雪的天气里让施密特夫人的工作量稍有增大，在那扇打开的只能看见日落的窗户里，伊万就望见施密特夫人在清扫积雪。那是他相当熟悉的一份工作，应当说在苏联长大的所有人都必须熟练掌握的一项技能。

他出去时施密特夫人才走回店内，一边摘下帽子一边登记入住情况，生意的举步维艰令这位妇人也免不了叹息一声。而她抬起头来时，又瞥见那位保持着和善笑容的年轻客人正拎着一个纸袋从木质楼梯上走下来。

“早上好，戈利金先生。今天要比昨天暖一些呢！”施密特夫人强打精神，用欢快的语调向她的房客打招呼。

听到声音，伊万的脚步停了停，也心领神会地笑了，点点头，说：“早安，施密特夫人。”

“您这是要出去吗？雪才刚刚停呢。”施密特夫人有些担心在这样的天气里出去遇到风暴的可能，她微微皱眉，又想起来对方还没有吃早餐：“不吃点东西吗，戈利金先生？”

“我还不饿……不过现在有些急事，可能今晚不会回来，还请您不要把我的东西丢出去了。房钱还有剩余吗？”伊万问。

“没问题，您的东西我会好好看着的。还请您放心，戈利金先生，房钱绰绰有余。我看呀等一会儿是要下雪的，您还是带上一把雨伞吧，以防万一啊。”施密特夫人贴心地建议道，觉得对方身上那一件已经看不出年代的长袍似的大衣并不能抵抗风雪侵袭，还想要从柜台下面找出一把雨伞给他。不得不说，她相当喜爱这一位面上保持着温和笑容的年轻人。

戴上保暖手套的旅客又匆匆换上靴子，分心听着施密特夫人的讲话，婉拒了对方的好意。没多久就围上围巾，冒着冷风出去了。

西柏林比东柏林好不了多少，阿尔弗雷德如此作出定论，虽然他还没有真正去过东柏林，也没有怎么了解过他人关于民主德国的描述。但有一点可以肯定的是西柏林更加让人喜爱，也更加热闹。

柏林书展因为在市中心开办而同时带来了大量的人流，那是非常难得的盛况，总叫缅怀过去第三帝国繁荣的人民感触万千。

排队进入场馆时，凯尔弗妮娅站在他的身后。阿尔弗雷德无从得知这位女特工的真实姓名，但在情报界，真假难辨的诸多人物里，又有多少人需要一个完全可以代表自己的名字呢？他们在吵吵闹闹的人群里等了十多分钟，书展的负责人们才姗姗来迟地打开了那扇门，工作人员也才大梦初醒一般地开始售票。

凯尔弗妮娅比阿尔弗雷德还要更加不满，虽然没有表露出来，脸色却阴沉的可怕。阿尔弗雷德大概也猜到了令凯尔弗妮娅如此原因，无非就是这棘手的任务带来的。

身旁的人们都自然而然地用德语交流着，有一些人的口音中能听出不同，阿尔弗雷德觉得这里面有波兰人，当然还有长期居住在奥地利的德国人，但队伍里的犹太人很少。他们交谈的语言阿尔弗雷德目前还不能完全熟练掌握，反而在三军联合学校中学习的俄语能够流利使用，在前几年的监视生涯中，这一门额外语言带来了不少方便。至少，在某些紧急情况下他能假装自己是一个俄国人，或者是来自俄国的移民。

“凯尔弗妮娅，”他喊着搭档的代号，看着慢吞吞移动的队伍，漫不经心地说：“你想买些什么书吗？”

“不，我没什么喜欢的。看看吧。”凯尔弗妮娅听到他的话，便如此回答道。他们都擅长于逢场作戏，也明白唯有和身边的人交流起来，才不会在人群里那么突出。他们要尽力做到和每一个人一样，和他们一样的表情，一样的语调，一样的颜色，最后消失在茫茫人海里，戴着面具出卖身边人。

“据说这一次的展览结束后，他们还计划去东边。”为了可以让凯尔弗妮娅听清楚，阿尔弗雷德话音稍稍高了些。他的德语颇为蹩脚，叫凯尔弗妮娅听起来有些吃力。

“以前也有这样的打算，不过这好像是第一次。”

“是吗？东边会精彩一些吗？”阿尔弗雷德又问。其实这个问题毫无意义，他也不需要凯尔弗妮娅给出什么样的答案，但是这些问题，也正是他们身边熙熙攘攘的人群所思考着的问题。

他们不可避免地怀念起了被分隔东西的亲人们，虽然近在咫尺，却又被残酷无情地割裂开来，无法跨越其中的艰难险阻。

“大概吧。”凯尔弗妮娅眨眨眼睛，戳戳阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“轮到我们了，安东尼。要去买票了。”

“好吧，我们去买票。”

阿尔弗雷德对于这个无聊的话题终于结束了感到高兴，他很聪明地没有继续说话以防自己的口音被似乎无心聆听谈话的售票员记下来。而凯尔弗妮娅已经自动自觉地上前买了两张票，等着售票员的找零。

在这空档里，阿尔弗雷德自顾自地走到了检票处，四处张望那些还在队伍里站着的人们，好像那里面就有他今天要见到的那两个俄国人。但单凭外表是无法看出来谁是俄国人的，伪装是情报活动的第一课，成功的间谍或是特工都不会让他人给自己留下深刻的印象。他们应当像融入大海的水，顷刻之间就无声无息地在他人视线中离去。

凯尔弗妮娅拿着门票走来时，阿尔弗雷德的注意力转移到了检票处隔壁的场馆地图，想要从中找到约定接头的地方。

阿尔弗雷德很清楚，在他们一起走进里面后，就应该各自找各自的新搭档了，凯尔弗妮娅没有透露她和另一个人的见面方式，那是保密的。可阿尔弗雷德多多少少能够猜到一些。和凯尔弗妮娅说了声“我去另一边看看”后，他也就走了。

很多面孔交错在一起，没有规律而遵循兴趣地走来走去。他们各自的身影扰乱了阿尔弗雷德思绪，他讨厌在这样哄吵的环境下去辨别其他人，那些人有着自己的容貌区别，留神之下甚至可以分别出他们是哪里人，从语言中捕捉他们自己透露的信息。而这一次是没必要的，他只要傻傻地站在相应的位置，在适当的时候拿起相对应的书本，假装这是一场初次见面的巧合。

在他身后的展览柜子里是名目繁多的书籍，通常他都不会去接触这些领域，过去的几年里他所接受的是超越战争而为冷战作准备的体能训练，高强度的训练令大部分精英都叫苦不迭，只有极少数人留在这战场上，在光明无法照耀的黑暗中进行着你死我活的战争。

他皱眉看着德文书名，勉强可以根据学习过的知识粗暴地翻译名字，而当他百无聊赖地翻译了几个名字以后，才发现该死的熟悉。于是阿尔弗雷德转而去看最上面那一行类别标注：“古典戏剧”。

原来如此，阿尔弗雷德心想。他最不关注的领域便是这一方面，他仅仅是在三军联合学校里，在英国人的学校里，阿尔弗雷德才见识到英国人对于莎士比亚戏剧的喜爱，而那现今已经发展到了狂热的级别了。或多或少的，战争结束之前他把那生涩难懂的古英文原著读了一遍，耗了不知道多少精力，现在脑子里有关戏剧方面却是一片空白。

而他想起来的却是这一次特别合作行动里每一个人的代号，包括安东尼、凯尔弗妮娅，也包括即将出场的凯斯卡和凯歇斯，还有作为目标的凯撒。

唯有在这拥挤浩荡的沸腾喧闹声中，阿尔弗雷德才恍然意识到自己犯下了多么大的疏忽。他们，他们这些不自觉或是出于责任感而被迫进入了秘密棋局里的人，不仅仅怀抱着各自的目标，而且还有另一个人，在无法企及的高处不带情绪地俯瞰着他们这些棋子的一举一动。

隐藏在暗处的齿轮终于在此刻缓缓开始转动，并且陆续带动其他的齿轮运动。而数目繁多的棋子纷纷就位，明争暗斗正式在舞台上拉开序幕。

往往中央情报局都会在观众席上抱着幸灾乐祸的心情去看那些在舞台上颠倒是非嬉笑怒骂的人们，注视着他们，等他们不自觉地暴露自己所有的秘密，而台下准备就绪的特工们则负责记录。但这一次不同，观众不知道在何处，而他的身份转变为了演员，另有其人隐匿踪迹，掌握开启秘密的钥匙。

很多很多想法在一瞬间涌入了阿尔弗雷德的脑海中，他再一次开始飞速思考自己所获得的任务报告以及局长胡佛委任他作为特派专员进入西柏林区时说的每一个字。大人物们的话语不可尽信，重要的是如何从中找出有价值并且没有欺骗意味的保证。但阿尔弗雷德把大脑中的零散片段凭借在一起，依旧毫无头绪，处于被动的状态，莫名其妙地期待自己的苏联搭档能带来什么惊喜。

然而凯斯卡的出现却是平淡无奇，阿尔弗雷德几乎没有察觉到有那么一个人——一个有些不怀好意的人，正在慢慢靠近自己。

大型展览上出现行窃者是见怪不怪的，而且很多人都对这种情况心知肚明，同样的，出于以上考虑，行窃者并不会获取多少非法利益。正当阿尔弗雷德以为是某个不自量力的小偷在自己身后时，他却在余光中看清了那个人的衣着。

不肖多想，阿尔弗雷德便把这个人与备忘录上对凯斯卡的备注一一对应起来：军大衣、戴手套、金发、较为高大、纸袋。惊人的吻合。

来自苏联的凯斯卡选择了一个恰到好处的角度，将某一本深蓝的封面的戏剧从第三层的书柜中抽离，那正好对着阿尔弗雷德视线所及支出，动作流畅，像每一个想要流浪书籍内容的人。阿尔弗雷德当然记得这封面的样子。剧中人物惨烈的死亡被处理成艺术化的图片，沾染了血与泪，而上面的文字正是他们最终的信号：《裘力斯·凯撒》。

最后一个有待确认的环节也因此进入到了终点，阿尔弗雷德微不可察地点点头，居然思考起应当如何开口表达善意。毕竟考虑到双方阵营处于理论上的根本对立以及多年来在暗中战场上的力量较量，这还是相当尴尬的境地，几乎让阿尔弗雷德又一次确定这次合作不过是高层头脑发热后不计结果的决定。其将要付出的代价将会十分惨重，接下来的效应也是他所不能推测到的。

率先说话的是凯斯卡，他使用德语，带着浓重且无法掩饰的俄语口音，却又不以为意。

“很高兴认识您，安东尼先生，我是凯斯卡。也许您也明白，未来的日子里，我将会和您成为搭档，为了共同的目标而携手奋斗。”凯斯卡，抑或是伊万·布拉金斯基，身负重任的克格勃少校，此时此刻眯起眼睛，视线向下微微移动，露出些许惊讶的表情。

那时他们的步伐保持一致，向着人少的地方去。阿尔弗雷德分神找了找凯尔弗妮娅的影子，却看不到，回过神来时却听到对方如此自我介绍。

阿尔弗雷德看了一眼这个俄国人，他将自己所有的杀意都收敛起来，脸上摆着孩子般的笑容，无论如何也让人不愿相信他是一位或在秘密世界里的、具有心狠手辣特质的情报工作人员。

等到人少了一些，他们在另一个书柜前停下来。阿尔弗雷德也跟着露出了笑容，却远远没有流露出凯斯卡所给予的那么多的友善：“您好，凯斯卡先生。我很高兴我们能够在工作上第一次成为伙伴，可能长久不到哪里去，但希望在这一段时间里我们不要互相猜忌，更不要因为某些人的指手画脚而打乱了原来的部署……除了这一些，我还要代表我们的上司表示对你们的欢迎。”

这些客套话阿尔弗雷德说了无数遍，接受者形形色色，很多人都会因此上钩，真的脱离了原来的组织而对这个极度容易因为单方背叛而顷刻瓦解的联盟表示至高无上的忠诚。除了一厢情愿的愚蠢，阿尔弗雷德找不到其他可以描述这些人的词汇了。

但这些句子仅仅也只是对涉世未深的初级特工产生感化与威慑的作用，而除此之外的老手，完全当作耳边风。正如面前这一位笑眯眯的苏联人，他微笑着倾听着阿尔弗雷德的话语，内心斟酌，却没给出肯定或是否定的任何一个字，语气词也不包括在内。

克格勃少校的表情滴水不漏，并没有泄漏他的想法如何。而阿尔弗雷德只听到对方说：“安东尼先生，您的观点是您的，我不会更加干涉。也许有空我可以好好和您聊聊……可事情有些仓促，并不适合我们的会面。"

约定会面之后不宜久留，这是敲定会面计划后作出的提点，阿尔弗雷德在参考地图前就思考了这一点，他不认为俄国佬把他们当成猴子来耍会有多大几率发生，而且另一种对于权威的盲目的崇拜，终于膨胀了到了新的程度了。

“也对，凯斯卡先生，您说的有道理。我们可以找一个更加适合……我们两个讨论话题的地方。要安静一些。”滑头的俄国佬。阿尔弗雷德扬起灿烂的笑容，和伊万不约而同地选择了不引人注目的安全通道，那在他们各自的准备中都是十分重要的撤退选择。

“我有个朋友，或许他可以给我们找一个好地方。”伊万轻声说道：“凯斯卡先生，我想您一定会满意的。”


	4. Chapter 4

> **_他看上去就像一个能闻出肉腥味的人，在追逐他行踪已久的猎物时是那样的贪婪和迫不及待。_ **

空荡荡的图书馆同样分门别类的放满了各个类目的书籍，陌生的德文字母好像没有重量的漂浮在他们这两个贸贸然闯入异乡人的眼前，他们还不能立刻联想起是什么意思。和早上在会场里看到的人满为患的场景不同，国立图书馆沉浸在死寂般的氛围中，古旧的痕迹随处可见，他们彼此的脚步声回荡在每一个铁架书柜之间的空隙里。而透过那些光线一般的罅隙，他们又在确认是否有人隐藏在不被察觉的角落。

处在被禁止进入的藏书室里，阿尔弗雷德会被那些已经落满灰尘的书籍外表吸引，那远比贴在门口的封条有趣多了。可以猜到的是，往常没什么人能够获得进入藏书室的权限，普通的读者不被允许看见这里的一切，那些本应该焚毁的书籍，带着某种邪恶的力量，或是会摧毁他们现行的思考准则的理论都埋藏在这些地方。永恒的宁静就像一座坟墓，宣告被禁止阅读的书籍的命运。

行走的时候，他们抬头就能看到重新修补的穹顶，过去的壁画若隐若现，保留着这个国家过去短暂的辉煌，却又成为历史陈迹，残缺不全的脱落颜色，至今面目全非。

“我很喜欢这里，平时基本没有人会来。”走在前面的苏联人回过头来，语气中并无多大的喜爱或是厌恶，至少阿尔弗雷德不能从中找出不对劲的地方。就像现在他们只是在谈论一件再平常不过的事情，也许是今天的天气，也许是猜测晚饭的菜单。

“来得不多。”阿尔弗雷德随声应道，对伊万手上的纸袋耿耿于怀，“凯斯卡，你袋子里拿的是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德的话语声并不大，还没有盖过脚步声。

一边走着一边分神去检查这一区域内的门是否上锁了的人在第五扇木制雕花大门前轻轻停了下来，像职业行窃者一样聚精会神而又手法纯熟地检查上锁情况，无心听阿尔弗雷德在说什么。

“关于我们工作必须清楚的事项。”大约过去三秒钟，正在忙碌状态的伊万才抬起头来，看着已经走到自己身边的人，如此轻声说道。

“所以……你们准备了不少东西啊？克格勃的工作效率也不低嘛。”阿尔弗雷德音调不自觉的高了一些，略有夸张地作出惊奇而分析的表情，又望向这无人进入的图书馆藏书室。

“安东尼，如果你这么认为的话，那就算是这样吧。”没有理会阿尔弗雷德暗藏的冷嘲热讽，伊万走到第六扇门前，确认封条是新贴上的，而门锁完好无损，才似乎松了一口气。他转过身来，在刚刚带着新搭档绕着这面积不小的藏书室了。

到处都是灰尘，阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得自己的每一次呼吸都夹杂着难闻的尘埃气息，比外面的风雪味道还要命。

伊万则在以前提供给阅读者们休息的凳子上坐了下来，他选择的凳子和其他有些不同，灰尘要少一些，应该是有什么人无意中进行了清扫。他拿出几本方便携带的本子，封面磨损的厉害，里面夹杂着各种颜色的纸条和卡片、照片，和大多数情报活动人员习以为常的凌乱没有区别。

脚步声终于停下来了，阿尔弗雷德在对面的凳子上坐了下来，全不在意自己的衣服到底会弄成多么狼狈。

“你可以找本书来看看。”

一桌之隔的人这么说着，从分不清顺序的本子里抽出了并不能说是清晰的图片，推到桌子上。

“没那个必要，凯斯卡。”

阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的耐心快要被这个该死的、还在微笑的俄国佬折磨殆尽了。他看着伊万像小孩子一丝不苟地完成作业一样把那些复印件和图片按照他所理解的持续排放好，阿尔弗雷德看着写在纸上的俄文，多是零散的分析以及地点记录，不同的字迹说明有不同的人执行过这个任务，而眼前的人不过是继任者之一。

等那些叫人头疼的纸片一一归位后，伊万抬起头来：“安东尼，坦白来说，这就是我们目前所有掌握的情况了。我们没有料到凯撒会那样子，的确，我们都在监视凯撒，可是之前他一切正常，没有任何不对劲。”

“然而他从我们的眼皮底下消失了。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷接到。

看着伊万宽敞的白色桌子上摆放好的混乱而繁多的线索资料，阿尔弗雷德努力让自己用最快的速度从里面挑选出一些自己尚未了解的材料。克格勃和其他的情报机关不同，他们更加容易作出决断，能够直接与最上层人物联系，也因此，他们这一群层层控制下的玩偶能获得更多消息。他从里面看到了凯撒在原子能研究所那一扇窗户之前的照片，背景是日落，角度特殊，非常隐蔽的角落。

“这是凯撒最后一次在我们眼前出现。”伊万也留意到了那一张照片，上面的科学家的表情模糊不清，说不出到底是悲伤还是兴奋。他也盯着画面里的人，如此补充说明。

“克格勃什么时候介入的？”

“你们呢？”伊万选择性忽略了这个问题需要回答的事情，他认为没必要说出来。

“一样。”阿尔弗雷德也不追究伊万的避重就轻，“凯撒离开研究所那天提着公文包，那里面有很多很重要的文件——凯尔弗妮娅给我的说法是，最新的科研成果全在里面。”

这下伊万倒是笑了，不像是之前那种凝固在脸上没有变化的笑容，而是夹杂着蔑视与像是听到极端荒谬的笑话一般表情。

“没必要欲盖弥彰了，安东尼，凯撒手里面拿的是什么你不会不清楚的。他可是原子能研究所的所长，能有什么样的科研成果让他随身不离的携带呢？……要我看，那能卖不少钱。”他语带恶意地说道，眼神在阿尔弗雷德的身上稍微停顿了几秒钟。

“不，凯斯卡，据我所知，凯撒没有必要出卖国家利益。”阿尔弗雷德打断道。

“不一定是出卖。”伊万狡黠地弯弯眼睛，“还有很多种方法让他不得不……如你所知，除了收买，我们还可以勒索。”

“克格勃惯用的肮脏手段。”阿尔弗雷德冷笑起来，看着那张微笑的脸，“你们无所不为。”

“只是必须手段。”苏联人并没有表现出被冒犯时的怒火，反而说道：“中情局过河拆桥也不是一次两次的，说不定就是你们——你的朋友、同事带走凯撒的。”

“没有理由。”阿尔弗雷德断然否定。

“安东尼，你知道凯撒真正的价值在哪里吗？”

忽然之间，伊万走向一排书的前面，语调缓慢，一字一字地发音，发问时仍然使用德语。可他从书柜里拿出一本蓝色封面的书的时候，却突然换成了英语，好像那样能让自己的新搭档听得更加清楚些：“凯撒是平衡点。他的存在让国家情报安全局、中情局、军情五处、军情六处，还有克格勃、格鲁乌，都可以继续在西柏林的行动。但是现在，他消失了……没有人知道他在哪里，这便成了一个秘密。”

他把那本书丢在桌面上，正好滑到了阿尔弗雷德面前。阿尔弗雷德仍坐在凳子上，伊万刚才用他的语言所说的话他都能分辨出来是什么意思，也理解背后的第二重意义。

“这是什么？”他看着脏兮兮的书问道。

“第三帝国时代的遗物，我们收藏了不少。这本保留的还挺好的，应该有人来过。”

阿尔弗雷德翻开了目录，那是本生涩难懂的学术著作，满是他不明白的专业术语，而且估计眼前人也不懂是什么意思。

“凯斯卡，让我看这个有什么意义吗？难道你要告诉我，凯撒的行踪就在里面？”

“难道你没有发现……作者是谁吗。”那种神秘莫测的笑在伊万的脸上浮现片刻，阿尔弗雷德看着那个名字，是他和苏联人都闭口不提的名字，曾经第三帝国内科学界首屈一指的专家，现任原子能研究所的所长。

奥伯龙。他们无从下手去寻找的凯撒。

“我们这边没有提到过这个，”阿尔弗雷德靠在椅背上，那样能让他放松一些，他不去看那站着的让人讨厌的俄国佬，“他的档案和监视报告里都没有。”

“被销毁了。”伊万以那种叙说秘密的音量说道：“我们也没有查到，但这些证据就在这里——被缅怀第三帝国的人保留着。他们期待着有一天凯撒能带来光辉重现的奇迹，来完成他们的日耳曼帝国的梦想。”他弯下身子来，在阿尔弗雷德的耳畔说道，话语里隐隐约约掺杂着对中情局把握情报能力的讥讽。

有那么几分钟里阿尔弗雷德都保持沉默，他盯着那本书上面的批注，书写优美的德文，内容却充满了狂热的、极端的叫嚣，和他在战时听到的那些德国人的叫声一同扑面而来。

终于，他合上那本作者的署名为奥伯龙的书籍，推向伊万。

“我们的会面是否让你了解到情势有多么的严峻了吗？虽然我很讨厌和你们产生任何的联系，特别是合作，可在此情况下，我们无可选择。”

“新的敌人。新的敌人出现了。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃自语一般地说道，“凯撒也加入到了他们那一边。”

“我没想到第三帝国还有如此影响力。大家都以为刀光剑影已经结束了呢。”阿尔弗雷德故作轻松地说道，“你们不也是这么想的吗？”

“差不多吧，但还另有一部分情报说明他们还在暗处苟延残喘，但谁都没有发现真正的行动痕迹。直到凯撒的失踪，这件事情才摆上台面。”

“国家安全局看起来完全没有往这方面想。”

“如你所想，安东尼。依照我们看来，国家安全局还以为只是普通的绑架事件，之所以不敢出动警察部队完全是担心打草惊蛇……他们向你们——中情局求助。结果你们同样束手无策，居然向我们寻求合作了。”

“……我是反对合作的。虽说如此，我不能因此而反对局长的命令。既然命令已经下达了，我也就只能过来了。不过，至少今天还是有收获的。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，却依然不想承认苏联人凡是抢先一步的事实，于是转而说道：“……合作愉快，凯斯卡。”

除他们以外空无一人的藏书室里静悄悄的，阿尔弗雷德环视一圈。克格勃特工把还保留有某样东西的纸袋放到他手上，阿尔弗雷德打开看了看，动作一滞。随后他微微侧过头，直视他们多年以来在秘密世界中的互相看不顺眼的敌人。

那是从未有过的距离，他甚至能够听到对方的呼吸声，以及说话时带上的轻微颤音。

“你们还真是无所不在啊。”他用近乎咬牙切齿的方式说道：“我没猜错的话，你们从一开始就在监视我们的行动了吧？凯斯卡。”

听着那不属于自己名字的代号，伊万更往前挪了一步，眨眨眼睛，仿佛眼前人与他的关系亲密无间。他想起自己几天之前收到下属汇报，说有形迹可疑的美国人出现在研究所附近时候片刻的惊讶，而他的猜想都化为现实，或者说都已经确定了。

“我一直在想，你到底是谁，安东尼。有时候我很好奇……另一面的你是什么样的？我重复听了那些所有关你的录音，不得不说，你是一个让人感兴趣的人物。居然把我们布置的监控网看穿了。”

“是你们太过明显了。”阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛，以无辜的语调说道。

“可能吧。”伊万耸耸肩，拉起一张凳子坐在阿尔弗雷德对面，神态放松得就像面对下属一样的无所据说，“我已经把所有可以告诉你的情报都说出来了。现在，应当轮到你了吧，安东尼？我们很想知道国家情报安全局怎么说。”

“凯尔弗妮娅发誓说一定会找到幕后黑手，他们也参与其中，但是晕头转向。”

“那和我们估计的差不多了。”得知终于有什么东西能够在自己掌控之中，伊万以得意洋洋的神情来表现自己的愉悦的心情。他瞥了一眼厚重窗帘透出来的光线，心想那人来人往的柏林书展也要结束了，黄昏在他们的交锋悄无声息地转换为黑夜，暮色中的柏林和四年前第三帝国元首死亡后一样昏昏沉沉，惊恐地以为再也见不到明天的道路。

“克格勃打算怎么查下去？”

“用我们的方法。”

“哦？”阿尔弗雷德看着在自己一米开外坐着的人，用质疑而又嘲弄的语气词发出声音，挑眉而笑，“你们的方法为我们所不齿。”

“安东尼，你只是在恼羞成怒吧。是你太过自信了，既然在我们的监控范围内，留下影像是相当正常的。坦白说，我们在西柏林找了你好几天，看看能套出什么情报，然而一无所获。”

“假如我是你，我不会这么大张旗鼓。”阿尔弗雷德作出决定，不打算把纸袋里的照片还给凯斯卡了。他移开目光，又在桌子上作为穿针引线工具的纸片和被遗漏的资料上停留片刻。然后又说：“除了这些，克格勃还有什么方向吗？”

“这得看你们了。西柏林不是我们的势力范围，我只能协助你。当然了，如果我们最先找到凯撒，我们绝对不会让凯撒回到你们手中的。”伊万不太介意让阿尔弗雷德知道克格勃做出的命令是什么，那只是一个无关紧要的结果，而且势在必得。

“没关系，凯撒是我们的。”

阿尔弗雷德不再收敛敌意，他想到有自己出现的照片，无缘无故的愤怒叫他热血沸腾，恨不得立刻把西柏林掀起来，找到那狗娘养的凯撒。那个天杀的纳粹分子。

“我特别讨厌你们美国佬这种笃定的语气。”伊万站起身来，话音轻捷，隐隐约约听见从门后面传来的准点的钟声，“记住了，这一次是克格勃给你们帮助的，而不是那群什么都搞不清楚的废物。”

“凯斯卡，没有什么事情是你可以绝对肯定的。”

落日中逐渐变暗的图书馆藏书室里，苏联人正以难以置信的速度把重要的情报放回身上大衣的口袋里。他对阿尔弗雷德的提醒满不在乎，只是以威胁性的音调说道：“凯撒是我们的猎物。如果中央情报局有信心能战胜我们，那么尽管来吧。”

他们虽然是合作关系，却又在这一份关系里添加了许许多多你死我活的成分。

阿尔弗雷德明白他们这一份联系脆弱不堪，经不起任何涉及安全利益的冲突。东西方的秘密大军从来没有停止过作对的局面，哪怕是新的敌人出现了，他们依旧以打倒对方为最高行动准则。

“下次见面什么时候？”阿尔弗雷德也站起来，看着背光而站的的伊万问道。

推开他们进来时的那一扇暗门，阿尔弗雷德听见苏联人如此说：“有什么新消息可以让你们的技术员给我们发电报，在我们的通讯频道上。但安全起见，还是不要选择这个方式。”

“这我明白。”阿尔弗雷德不打算和伊万走相同的路线，而对方也深谙他们这群人的活动准则，指了另一个方向。

“留心除我们之外在这里出现过的人。这里不仅仅是我们的见面地点。”伊万锁上门之前最后说道。阿尔弗雷德听到他的脚步声一瞬间和话音离去了，只剩下语意不明的提示。


	5. Chapter 5

> **_没有慈悲之心的人是禽兽，是野人，是魔鬼。_ **

东西方在柏林这被分割开来的城市里的较量从未停止过，无论是白天还是黑夜，无论是军事还是经济，都渗透在每一个人的生活之中，由数量不可估计的特工与间谍组成规模庞大的军队，在他们隐秘的世界中横行无忌。只要没有被那些活在光明下的人看见，那场没有硝烟的战争就不会暴露。一切的进行都是无声推进的，他们的恩怨纠葛，输赢高下都会在人们所不熟悉的阴影之下作出决断。

很多人还不明白什么样的变化蔓延在这宁静的城市里，好像战争结束时的茫然还在他们的身上停留，夹杂着不甘心已经羞辱般的悲痛，成了今日的麻木不安。

不论在哪里，阿尔弗雷德总是会在不起眼的地方看到那么几个说话带着俄国口音的人游荡在街头，他们的工作就在于此，等候猎物，伺机行动。

到了西柏林没几天，这位来自美国的中情局特派专员就发现了这一情况，街头的俄国人比他想像之中要多得多，而无意中抬起头来看到的窗口，很可能就有俄国人秘密设置的监视设备，像一张无形的网时刻束缚着他们。

非法活动的情报人员就潜藏在大街小巷里，也许并不来自于东西方，还有很多很多是第三势力，或者是第四势力。而在与“红色乐团”的凯斯卡会面后，阿尔弗雷德更加确定了这一点。

天空暗下来之后他走在西柏林渐渐冷落的街道上，昏黄的路灯与月亮黯淡的光辉都叫人昏昏欲睡，甚至有迫切想要回到温暖家庭中的欲望。无可否认，这死气沉沉的国家还在努力建设着自己在战争中被毁掉的幸福，鼓励着公民们勇敢地追求自由与快乐，又提倡认真工作和热爱身边的人。那和几年前盖世太保横行无忌的场面有些不同了，然而在东柏林，那是无可想象的局面。

凡是有能力得到关于苏联控制下东柏林面貌如何的人，都不会轻信出现在空投下来的传单中的话语。但那些传单还是源源不绝的从天空中飘下来，就像下雪了。

阿尔弗雷德冒着这番纷纷扬扬的雪与传单的混合物，艰难地迈出脚步，在逐渐加深的雪中向前而行。他把西柏林重要地区的道路都记下来了，可以不再询问他人或是寻找路牌确定方向。而那些道路两旁的景象并没有变化，和他几天前与翻译官一起走过时一模一样。

和他们日新月异的国家不同，除非战火燃起，这些有着一定历史底蕴的城市会保留绝大部分的面貌，无论是十七世纪还是十八世纪风格的建筑物都还在岁月中优雅的老去，好像能够在这国土之上屹立至永恒终结那一天。但眼前的事物仍然可以看出一片废墟时的痕迹，色彩迷离斑驳的断壁残垣朦朦胧胧地与新建起来的房屋并排而立，见证了不知多少鲜血淋漓的回忆。

深吸一口气，阿尔弗雷德在电线杆下停了停。他想，他喜欢这样的气氛，没有什么人打扰他执行工作，也没有什么无所事事的人会干扰自己。

研究所的大楼就在前面，接着路灯的灯光都能看到清晰的轮廓，四面的窗户都因为肆虐的冷风而紧紧关闭，唯有遮不住的灯光从窗帘与玻璃中逃逸，照着柏油路面上站着的人。

没有什么人会不计后果贸贸然地出现在这机要重地，除非是脑子出问题了。阿尔弗雷德往前走的脚步在死角处停下来了，不再向层层把守建筑走去，同时听见荷枪实弹的警卫在雪地里挪动脚步踩碎冰晶时轻微的爆裂声，而且那响声越来越大，也越来越接近。但阿尔弗雷德并没有因此而改变所处的位置，他知道这个地方足够的好，正适合和他一样怀抱着非光明正大目的的人实施某种策划已久的阴谋，来完成那些野心勃勃的计划。

警卫在距离阿尔弗雷德的位置五六米的地方停下来转过身去了，显然是认为没有危险，或是可能带来的危险的人已经受到惊吓落荒而逃了。

但研究所还在那样暖黄的光线中，光线以外的区域内的观察者还在。

为了看清楚一些，阿尔弗雷德不自觉地眯起眼睛，又想起来自己其实是带着微型望远镜的，悄悄地拿出那造价昂贵的偷窥仪器，试图从那不经意间微微露出间隙的窗户后窗帘里查探到什么。可那缝隙太小了，所能看到的也不过是一片灰暗的白色。

这并不能让阿尔弗雷德感到多沮丧，只是更加激起他不曾接触到的局面中的疑惑。凯尔弗妮娅从一开始就对失踪的奥伯龙避而不谈，他的身份、背景被简单的概括成了优秀的原子能领域的专家，是他们国家十分重要的科研人员，关乎新的研究项目的成败。在那些被刻意省略的部分，阿尔弗雷德捕捉到了敏感的信息，在那位女特工的闪烁其词中，阿尔弗雷德不太确定该说国家情报安全局是无能还是无知。虽然他更加倾向于二者兼有的轻敌大意。

他想了想，低头看看分布不均匀的雪，他来的时候的脚印已经不那么明显了，只剩下浅浅的阴影，但那很快就会彻底消失。

稀薄而寒冷的空气中还在飘散着写着德文和俄文的床单，关于那乌托邦的美妙世界和实际上不为人知的秘密战争，都在这单张上呈现出众人看来各自不一的颜色。阿尔弗雷德伸手接住一张，把那东西折叠好放进口袋里，随后避开他知道的警卫可能巡逻的路线走了。

回到营地之前，阿尔弗雷德却萌生了想要到处逛逛的想法，他对这个国家夜间的繁荣并没有什么兴趣，但出于和自己国家的比较得好奇，他发现，西柏林的景象实在太过萧条。

他从一栋破败的小楼东侧转弯走进了另一个街区，那里的灯光显示是居民区，不时传来的吵闹声却难以形成热闹的一片，叫他想到了白天的柏林书展。那当然不是一场普普通通的展览，在这样的盛会中，生活在秘密世界暗影中的特工和间谍们也会登台而来，利用这个陌生人横行其中的机会和同事交换情报，寻求最有利的信息。

那是交易与贩卖的盛宴，平凡人被隔绝在外的、欢腾肆意的高歌起舞，来自四面八方而形色各异的可疑人物肆无忌惮地捞取利益瞄准目标。包括他和凯斯卡，都是其中欢聚的一员。

雪还在下，传单却不再飘下来了，阿尔弗雷德想大概是那些在空中丢传单的人也回去了。温度渐渐降低到他早上更换的衣服无法抵抗的数值，令他也忍不住颤抖着，仿佛回到了服役时发生事故的那一天的深夜，在冰天雪地的沙漠里没有燃料也没有通讯，只能背靠飞机乞求能出现奇迹。当然，那其中还夹杂着对老天恶作剧的狠毒咒骂，就像大多数被困住的军人们一样。

阿尔弗雷德伸手去摸了摸大衣口袋里那一份传单，冰冰的、就像湿了之后被风吹过的感觉。风声与他人的交谈声呼啸着充斥在他的耳畔，他能听懂那些在说什么，但认为思考他们的对话内容只是在浪费自己的时间。

于是他在看着人来人往的白色街道时，漫不经心地想了想，觉得今天做的事情够多的了，应当回去作报告了。在阿尔弗雷德安排了下半夜的工作后，出现在他眼前的人却搅乱了他的计划。

猛然挂刮起的风对暗中行动者的脚步声是绝佳的掩饰，那短暂的思绪中，阿尔弗雷德甚至没有听见身后人糅合在落雪狂风中鬼祟声音。而他倏然回头时，被发现的跟踪者在片刻的慌乱后就落荒而逃了，忙不迭地跳进狭小巷子里浓郁的阴影，全然不顾留在自己地面上的脚印。那便是下雪天的好处，把自以为是的人们暴露在其他人的眼皮底下。

他的记忆力在心底悄悄地告诉他那个人的模样如何，阿尔弗雷德逼迫自己把那一瞬间对视的每一个细节都放大，还原那不过是回头刹那的片段。

是个让人印象深刻的人，还有些像凯斯卡，他早上见到的新搭档。跟踪者完美符合了第三帝国元首对所谓最优秀的雅利安的要求，在柔和光芒下仿佛头戴花环的金发，湖蓝色的眼睛，身形如久经训练的战士。那个人太出众，一点也不适合承担跟踪的任务。

街道的名字被小牌子贴在了墙上，阿尔弗雷德早早就注意到了西柏林这一特点，他喜欢这样，便于确定范围。

在那个深蓝色的牌子下看了看，阿尔弗雷德自顾自地微微一笑，不再纠结于那突然出现的带来威胁的跟踪者，心下有了七八分眉目。

在这样一个面积说不上大的地区调出有关人员的出现记录并不困难，效率极高的中央情报局精英们很快就在特派专员的命令下联合国家情报安全局把电磁波监控点在固定时间段的记录都拿出来了。

那时阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶于他们的速度，向送来记录的凯尔弗妮娅说了声谢谢，就没打算说些什么了。

而按耐不住的凯尔弗妮娅率先开口，也不拐弯抹角，“安东尼先生，国家情报安全局很感谢您的协助……但我们希望您可以明白，这是我们所有的、目前可以提供的文件，除此之外，就没有什么是可以进一步提供的。”

“所以你们要提出什么等价交换的条件吗？”

他们身处与国家情报安全局的档案室中，通风系统运转时候发出的响声低低地回荡在耳畔。阿尔弗雷德又抬起头来，有些好奇对方想要在哪一方面获取有利的消息。

世界上没有免费的午餐，阿尔弗雷德深知这一点的正确性；国家情报安全局所需要的不是来自中情局任劳任怨的调查，而是一个活生生的奥伯龙，但中央情报局也因此可以提出相对应的代价。而此时此刻，两个秘密机构还在遮遮掩掩闭口不提自己垂涎的部分，都等待着对方的要价。

“目的，您还没有说目的。”凯尔弗妮娅很冷静，似乎并没有被中央情报局特派专员的身份吓到，还站在那老旧的桌子前。

“哦，”阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，“我们一直对国家情报安全局怀有善意——美国与德国，是伙伴。”他用自己不甚流利的德语说道，一脸的理所当然。

档案室里两位互相不知道名字的人在进行着漫长的对峙，阿尔弗雷德看着那些德文写成的报告，另一台播放器还在重复播放着同一街区的声音，都是枯燥且单调的脚步声、风声，除此之外，就是人群里从来都不缺少的喧闹声。

“不，安东尼先生。我们想要弄清楚的是，你们，从俄国人那里弄来了什么消息？今天你们的会面，又在哪里？”凯尔弗妮娅直勾勾地盯着阿尔弗雷德，以迫切的语调说道：“凯撒失踪的时间越来越长了，我们根本不能保证他还活着……他很危险，我们需要找到他。”

轰鸣声夹杂着播放器发出来的响声里，阿尔弗雷德有些听不清楚凯尔弗妮娅在说些什么。他更乐意置身于今天早上国家图书馆的藏书室，里面放满了堪称毒草的书籍，还有凯撒青年时代一时冲动而留下来的罪证，足以毁掉凯撒未来五十年的人生，令他一辈子都在唾骂与羞耻中度过。

可现在凯撒牵动着国家情报安全局敏感而脆弱的神经，他们的工作人员正在疯狂地寻找这个前纳粹分子，不惜一切代价要找到原子能研究所的所长。

思索了一会，阿尔弗雷德放下看不出头绪来的文件，与凯尔弗妮娅对视。

“凯尔弗妮娅女士，我想问一下，你参加过希特勒青年团吗？”

毫无干系的问题，却在不经意之间击中了这名在秘密世界里生活了许多年的女特工。凯尔弗妮娅眼中闪过某种灰暗的、回忆一般的东西，她并不想回答美国人的问题。

“很多人都参加过。”她说。

阿尔弗雷德伸手关掉了放在桌面上体积庞大的播放器，那股噪音一般的记录折磨他够久的了。

“你也参加过，对吧？”

“……是的。”

“那现在希特勒青年团过去的成员们都在哪里？——你以前的伙伴，或者说那些和你一同宣誓为元首效忠的人，还有记录吗？”他努力不让自己的话听起来那么咄咄逼人，室内很安静，仅有他的声音以及抽风机转动的震动声。

“这个和凯撒没有任何关联！”凯尔弗妮娅断然拒绝，努力把话题转移到刚才追问的地方。

说着德语的美国人眼神扫过这隐藏着诸多不为人知历史的档案室，在德国人的地盘里、浩如烟海的文件中把昔日希特勒青年团的成员找出来仅凭他一个人简直就是天方夜谭。所幸，有一位尽职尽责的同事在他的身边。

“虽然我很想告诉你凯撒现在在哪里？但很可惜，我也不知道。”阿尔弗雷德仍然坐在那椅子上，椅背叫他很不舒服，他动了动身子，说：“我们的苏联朋友凯斯卡提供的消息是，凯撒和纳粹有千丝万缕的关联，但因为国家情报安全局的麻痹疏忽，你们压根没有发现这一点。所以，总的来说，我们对凯撒的私人生活的所有调查，都可能是建立在空白之上的虚假。”

阿尔弗雷德很坦诚地把自己了解到的细节都告诉了凯尔弗妮娅，在他眼中，既然之前的调查是真空，他们无从下手，那么就让更多的人也加入到这大海捞针的行列好了。那没有任何损失，还能节省精力。

听到他说的这些话以后，凯尔弗妮娅的脸色一阵红一阵白，那是绝对震撼的消息，是克格勃情报网对他们施舍的情报，无声且尖锐地嘲笑着国家情报安全局的无能。

过了许久，她才挤出几个字来：“……谢谢您的告知，安东尼先生。现在，您还有什么档案是需要的吗？”

“我需要验证俄国佬的话，他们太狡猾了。”

阿尔弗雷德合上监控记录，没有那么跟踪者的痕迹。他想，如果是苏联人，他们会怎么做？或许他们会用嘲笑的表情看着这群抓耳挠腮的新合作者，然后傲然拿出自己的监控记录，把对方的一举一动都巨细靡遗地展现在他们的眼前。

对比之下，这场追击中，力量占优的国家情报安全局和中央情报局却处于极端被动的状态。克格勃显然也察觉到了这一致命弱点。

停顿片刻后，阿尔弗雷德又说：“把你们能够调动的分析员都给我找来，追查前希特勒青年团的成员的档案记录！一个不漏地找出那些现在还是纳粹分子的猪猡。”

他模仿着在战时无线电中听到的德国种族主义者的语气，如此恶狠狠地说道。


	6. Chapter 6

> **_骗局，你我身在其中。_ **

做任何事情都需要承担风险，这是一条不变的规则，放之四海之内皆准。而基于以上理由，成为一名特工，就必须做好准备突然一天自己的照片无缘无故就被人贴在大街小巷的墙壁上，慌张与是不允许的，因为那才是撤退失败的来源。这大概是所有特工进入组织里第一天就被告诉需要适应的现实，因为他们不曾拥有法律上赋予的身份，他们的目的也绝非光明正大的保护与爱。

由于疏忽大意与自以为是而死去的人很多，西那就是其中一位，那令“红色乐团”的五人集团在一段时间内陷入了混乱，克格勃找不到凶手，怀疑的对象也神出鬼没，只能不了了之的把尸体通过东柏林送回莫斯科，再送回西那的家人身边。

在此之前，伊万与“红色乐团”的任务都没有联系，他本来在地图上的另一个国家，收集情报以及输出革命，努力让另一个国家也成为红色旗帜下鲜明亮丽的一员。那时的他更像一个革命者。

但西那同志的死亡令他们在西柏林的部署被突然间打乱了，叫成员们措手不及，急需新的成员来填补空缺。于是考虑了多种因素后，克格勃选派了少校伊万·布拉金斯基来这东西方力量的交界处，曾经的第三帝国崛起之地，如今一贫如洗的、依靠空投物资勉强度日的城市。

在这里有很多有趣的人，比如美国人安东尼，正是他怀疑的记录中出现过的人，正如他所预料的，是中情局的特派专员。如果让伊万来形容他对这位新的搭档的感觉，应该是奇怪且不能用语言具体来描述的，毕竟他们还不曾了解调查过对方的背景以及性格，早上的见面也不过是出于政治利益以及寻求解决之道的礼仪罢了。

事实上，当“红色乐团”的负责人勃鲁托斯向伊万问起时，他也的确是这么回答的，而且答案的内容类似，并没有什么改变。但勃鲁托斯并不在乎美国人派来的特派专员是谁，他需要的是伊万接下来向他汇报的见面细节以及对美国人知道多少的分析。

伊万没有肯定地说中央情报局的情报收集到哪一个程度了，他作出了大致的推测，根据脑海里美国人听到他的话语时稍稍露出的、难以掩盖过去的微妙变化，伊万认得这样的表情。每当一名想他们一样从事这一行业的人听到自己闻所未闻却又很可能是正确的情报的时候，都会有这般惊异与不可置信的羞耻感，仿佛自己被对方狠狠地羞辱了一番。

“我们安排在国家情报安全局里的人不是这么说的，他们提供的信息是，国家情报安全局还在背着美国人秘密调查其他……尚未解密的谜团。”勃鲁托斯缓慢地说着，他的面孔看不出年纪几何，极其普通，既没有衰老与苦痛，也没有露出过分坚毅与锐利的神情，倒像街头餐馆里和蔼可亲的厨师，向过路人吆喝招呼以招徕可能的顾客。

“和第三帝国有关？”

“可以这么说，但我不肯定。”勃鲁托斯双手交叠放在桌上，“我们的话筒传来的消息就是这些了。”

“在我看来，这些小把戏是逃不过美国人的眼睛的。”伊万满不在乎地一笑，抓着手中的笔杆有规律地敲击在桌面上，似乎因此而显得没有在认真听勃鲁托斯在说些什么。

“凯斯卡，你把我们的所有的情报都告诉了那个该死的美国佬？”勃鲁托斯身子微微向前倾，产生了无缘故的怀疑，他用那种仍然不会让人感受到威胁的音调说着话，好像既是被质问的人点头了也不会受到什么严厉的惩罚。

“没有。我只是告诉他，凯撒曾经是纳粹的一员，是个狂热的种族主义分子，想要建设日耳曼帝国罢了。我也没有骗他，仅仅只是说了他被允许接触到的部分。”克格勃少校很享受这样的过程，他们疑惑不解却需要自己的意思，无论是谁，都能带来巨大的愉悦，更何况对方是他们对抗已久的中情局的代表人。

“做得很好，凯斯卡。”

听到伊万这么说，勃鲁托斯稍稍放松了些，明白局势还在自己的掌控之中，“红色乐团”在这紧急事件中还处在优势地位。他往后靠在椅背上，皱眉听着伊万不停用笔杆敲击出来的响声，可他并没有制止这令他稍稍感到心烦的行为。

“凯斯卡同志，那个美国人，就是他们的特派专员，你觉得怎么样？”勃鲁托斯揉揉太阳穴，连日来的监视以及美国人的加入游戏叫他感到疲惫，而在双方之间打交道也绝非易事。

“很有趣。”

“有趣？”勃鲁托斯听见对面人这么说，忍不住用英语重复了一遍，试图确认是否就是那个词代表的意义。而他在室内的灯光下看到了对方在点头，丝毫没有要纠正的意思。

“是啊，安东尼——姑且这么称呼他吧，是个相当有趣的人呢。”伊万恢复了往常那种和他人交谈的语气，好像勃鲁托斯是他知心多年的好友，可以毫无顾忌地评价任何一个人，并且不必担心对方会不会把这些话说出去。事实上勃鲁托斯并没有和他熟悉到这一程度，也许只能保持在上级与下级的关系，但那种语气的的确确会令人产生错觉。

“安东尼就是我们监视到的那个察觉到了我们部下的网络的人。你还记得吧，勃鲁托斯同志？之所以没有消息，我估计是美国人一直在对他们的特派专员保密，但安东尼想要先发制人。他想要看看我们的实力深浅。”伊万不紧不慢地说着，脸上的笑容极为浅淡，心情似乎在提到这个美国人的时候变得很不错。

“那还真是巧合啊。”

“没有什么巧合。我告诉了那个美国佬：我们第一时间就注意到他了，同样的，我们也有能力找出那些在幕后鬼鬼作祟的人。”

“那他怎么说？”

“他不相信。直到我把那些照片给他看了，那表情和他一样有趣。”说到这里，伊万的笑容禁不住加深了几分，他转过头去看勃鲁托斯房间内一排排摆放讲究的工艺品，甚至还包括第三帝国元首的半身像，仿佛还处在第三帝国全盛时期的灿烂辉光之下。

“我不太喜欢你这一点，凯斯卡同志。”沉思片刻后，勃鲁托斯说道：“你过于想要展示自己的实力，但你有没有想过，如果有人比我们更加有把握，那该怎么办？到时候那就是我们的自取其辱了。”

“自取其辱的不是我们，而是他们。”克格勃少校反驳道。

“但我们现在也和他们一样，还只是知道，却没有任何实质性的行动。我们在这里不知如何是好已经很久了，和那群美国佬没有区别。”

这令受到批评的人稍微沉默了一会儿，伊万微微低下头，他能够理解勃鲁托斯话里的提醒，可另一种想法却不住地告诉他，美国人没有他们畏惧的那么厉害，他人依然束手无策地等着新搭档的帮助。

他动了动嘴唇，想了想要怎么应对勃鲁托斯的话，最后才说：“我承认是我过分冲动了，勃鲁托斯同志。我向您保证以后不会再有这么愚蠢的错误，请您原谅我的过失。”

那句话他说得干巴巴的，然而勃鲁托斯也无意追究下去。他又问：“那群自以为是的美国佬们有没有表示接下来有什么计划？”

“暂时没有，安东尼似乎不知所措……我想，即使是有，速度也不会那么快。因为令他们难堪的敌人们还在暗处。”伊万放轻了话音，简略的分析了一下当前的情势，许久，才缓缓说道。

“不要被事物的表象蒙蔽了双眼，凯斯卡同志。没有什么事情是忠诚的，只要时机一到，他们就会毫不犹豫的背叛你，出卖你，去换取金钱。”

勃鲁托斯以那种一本正经的神情说道，话音莫名变得沉重起来。活跃在这东西方两面的这么多年的情报生涯无时无刻都在提醒着他：要小心，要警惕，要永远用怀疑的目光去看待身边的任何一个人，不要轻信所谓的信赖，因为那是致命的弱点以及死亡的源头。

西那死于此。

“红色乐团”也因此损失了一名经验丰富的特工。

惨痛的事实说明了一切，而勃鲁托斯明白在如此情况下红色乐团是无法和国家情报安全局抗衡的，在德国人的地盘上，他们张牙舞爪肆意妄为的时代结束了。取而代之横行无忌的是大洋彼岸高高在上的美国人，他们牟取了一切非法的、本来不属于自己的利益。

对这一点的清晰认识令克格勃和“红色乐团”都感到万分痛苦，他们正眼睁睁地看着西柏林落入那些美国人的势力范围内，任由美国人的军队在上面行走，而自己只能固守东柏林，每一日都战战兢兢，生怕有那么一天他们把东柏林也丢了。

伊万静静地听着勃鲁托斯在说话，直到话语结束，都想不出接下来能和勃鲁托斯说些什么。

“我不能说您有什么不对，勃鲁托斯同志，您说的每一句话，每一个字，我都是赞成的。事实上，我正是站在一立场上思考我们正面临着的难题。从莫斯科临行之前，安全委员会的人们和我说，这一次我们不能掉以轻心，要好好看着蠢蠢欲动的德国人和美国人。只是情势的发展过于复杂、超乎意料，叫我们统统都手足无措起来了。目前来看，国家情报安全局还糊里糊涂地弄不明白自己的敌人是谁，他们什么都没发现；而美国人那一边，我试探过了，他们的的确确也是和德国人一样。唯一叫我担心的是安东尼，我说不准他的策略是什么。”

“那就随机应变吧，凯斯卡。”勃鲁托斯叹了一口气，想起了什么，指着摆在桌面上的牛皮文件袋，“由于美国人和我们在这一事件上的特殊关系，在相当多的考量以后，上一级部门将会给你提供更多可供调动的人手。只要你确认方向，他们就会一同改变。”

伊万饶有兴致地拿起那一份文件，上面盖着俄文的“绝密”。伊万明白那份名单的价值在哪里，假若一不小心被第三者看见，其代价将会是惨不忍睹血流成河和他们苦心经营多年的情报网一夜的破裂，而且将很难恢复如初。他抽出来看了看，上面还有标注了不同人士在不同领域的身份，以及他们可以提供帮助的身份。

这些文件的寿命注定不会有多久，大多属于阅后即焚，哪怕是复印件也恨不得烧成什么都看不出来的灰，不留一点痕迹给自己敌人。

收起文件后，伊万笑了笑，说：“谢谢您的协助，勃鲁托斯同志。我恰好有些方面是需要的。”

“看来你确定的下一步行动了？”

“并不能这么说，”伊万露出类似于谦虚的笑容，其中又有些不一样的情绪，“我需要的部队，最重要的是盯住美国人，唯有如此我们才能先发制人。”

速度与实践在秘密世界历史最为关键的决胜点，双方都对所有可以接近敌人身边的背叛者虎视眈眈，不息重金收买，至少为了获得一份快捷、准确、指向性明了的情报。但很多时候这都不过是过于完美的设想，往往被克格勃盯上而早早已到从天而降的敲诈勒索的人们都会选择向身边的人坦白，借此来证明自己并不是马克思主义者也不是俄国人的走狗。

“我只是恰好缺少埋伏在国家安全局里的同事们的帮助。”伊万不紧不慢地说着，什么时候碰了碰重新被折叠好的牛皮文件袋，确保还在才收回这个小动作。

注意到对面人下意识的动作，又听到他的话语，勃鲁托斯觉得以往的计划和自己的设计八九不离十。虽然没有表现出任何的赞许或是夸奖的意图，他还是点头，意为允许伊万这么做。

获得许可的克格勃少校颇为自得地点点头，并且说：“我会选择适当的时机找到他们的，还麻烦您替我提前打招呼了。”

“不成问题，请你别担心，凯斯卡同志。”勃鲁托斯大致猜到了伊万的计划雏形了，这和他们传统沿用的但是并没有多大区别。

“特别信号将由我重新进行设定，还请您放松些——只是暂时的。在任务结束后，我将会归还领导他们的权限，把一切交还给您。‘红色乐团’依然还是‘红色乐团’，我只是您的工具。”

“我不会对你的处事方式横加干涉，凯斯卡同志，但我还是很高兴能听到你这么说。”勃鲁托斯站起来，眼角也露出了发自内心微笑时的皱纹，他走到伊万的身后，拍拍他的肩膀，示意这一场在午夜的会面已经结束了。

他们做了简短的告别，为了不引人注目，从另一条狭小的楼道下去了。街上还残留着几个小时以前的雪，压根没有融化的迹象。

接着黎明前的灯光与茫茫深夜里一望无际的黑暗，伊万辨认着道路，向着施密特太太的旅馆走去。同时还有很多人在这西柏林的夜色中冒着寒风行走，有些人是怀抱着某种目的的，伊万明白，此时此刻行动的人远远不止他一个。

勃鲁托斯目送自己的同志离开，走在积雪最少的道路的旁边，吝啬而畏缩的步伐仅仅是为了不留下脚印。等伊万从他的视线里消失时，便从房间内的暗格中拿出最为先进的无线电装备，按照密码本给那些伊万告诉他的需要动用的人员发送紧急消息。

认识一个高度统一的组织，因为其严格的几率以及对于效率苛刻的要求与常人无情的训练而成了今日的克格勃与“红色乐团”，基于以上理由，勃鲁托斯可以相信那位成员收到消息后会立即明白自己应当说些什么，又应该如何做到悄无声息。

而今，要做的就是尽一切能力窃取美国人的情报，渗透他们的信息网，抢在美国人之前，找到那无缘无故人间蒸发的凯撒。

那该死的凯撒。


	7. Chapter 7

> **_现实是真相最大的敌人。_ **

“我们犯了很多错误……”

“是你们，是国家情报安全局。不是中情局。我们已经给你们提供了很多超乎寻常关系的帮助了。”阿尔弗雷德打断了凯尔弗妮娅的话，冷冷说道。他的目光在玻璃墙后数十位正在进行档案整理的分析员身上徘徊片刻，转而又落在凯尔弗妮娅脸上。

“我们没有过于关注凯撒，但是没有查清楚凯撒……不得不承认，安东尼先生，那真是蠢透了。”

“很高兴你能这么说，凯尔弗妮娅。但是你的认识对我们接下来要做的所有事情都没有任何价值。”

“有一半的希特勒青年团成员的档案我们都筛选出来了，如果您有需要，可以去看看。”凯尔弗妮娅顿了顿，不再理会阿尔弗雷德话里带刺的态度，仍旧说下去：“根据您的要求，中情局的人也来了，他们在会议室等你。”

他们所在的走廊里的灯光非常刺眼，叫人几乎丧失时间观念，以为是正午艳阳高照。凯尔弗妮娅与阿尔弗雷德看着那些被国家情报安全局紧急召来的分析员们，翻动书页以及快速阅读的人们在冬天里满头大汗，却又全神贯注地盯着自己随时可能漏掉的信息。

听到凯尔弗妮娅这么说，阿尔弗雷德也就没有继续为难下去，他懂得这一次调查方向的严重失误绝非凯尔弗妮娅一人造成，而是由于高层轻信自己愿意相信的东西，而后做出了自以为是的决策。刚愎自用是这场无声战争里最让人有有机可乘的漏洞，而每一个漏洞都被暗处的敌人加以利用，终于成了今日的困局。

他眨眨眼，因为太久没有如此长时间的消耗精力而感到疲惫，但还有另一场会议等着他。

这次凯尔弗妮娅没有跟着阿尔弗雷德，对方忙碌于处理堆积如山的过期档案，费尽力气想要从中找出嫌疑者，而美国人恶劣的话语也令她颇为不满，但真正击中她的是整个国家情报安全局在犯下的不可弥补的错误以及耽误的时间。

没有空去思考他的德国伙伴如何，阿尔弗雷德走上二楼，根据印象找到了会议室。他推开门后毫不意外地看到了和他一同从美国过来的协助者们，他们向阿尔弗雷德问好，没有多余的寒暄，直奔话题，要求阿尔弗雷德将自己目前所知道的以及忧虑的情况都说出来。

在明亮的灯光以及苦涩的咖啡的刺激下，阿尔弗雷德稍稍恢复了精神，拿起马克笔在白板上写字，而底下的人们则埋头记录，偶尔抬起头来看看阿尔弗雷德是否写完了。

会议室不大，能听见钢笔在纸张上刷刷书写的声音，而阿尔弗雷德习惯性地用笔头狠狠按下去后而发出的响声也融合在一起，形成了一种熟悉的气氛。等他写完，阿尔弗雷德发现大家也差不多了，于是说：“好了，关键都在这里了。凯撒的身份很重要，另一边在查前希特勒青年团的成员，我会要求国家情报安全局进行秘密审核……但在此之前，还有另外一件更重要的事情。”

他拍拍手掌以吸引大家的注意力。

这不是一场普通的情报分析会议，绝对也不会是轻轻松松就能得出结论的推理分析，情报世界真真假假瞬息万变，并不是他们在会议室内的一次讨论就可以掌握的。

六人小组的目光集中在阿尔弗雷德身后的白板，而阿尔弗雷德说道：“根据我们的苏联朋友提供的消息，凯撒一直以来都和希特勒青年团有关系，而且似乎没有斩断牵连，至今是重要成员。”

“那国家情报安全局呢？他们难道没有监控希特勒青年团的成员吗？”底下有人发问。

“没有，他们以为第三帝国覆灭以后就再也不会有了。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，不对国家情报安全局的行为做出评价，而是继续说：“我之所以如此肯定，是因为八个小时以前，我被怀疑是希特勒青年团的成员跟踪了。那个人被我发现后就逃了——很可惜，国家情报安全局没有记录，照片或是录音都找不到那个出现过的人。”说着，他忽然发出一声短促的笑，显得刺耳而又别有深意。

在桌子上做记录的人啧啧摇头，好像明白阿尔弗雷德如此发笑的原因。

自中情局苏联部调来的负责人西尔维娅按下笔帽，似乎想要提问什么，却欲言又止。阿尔弗雷德示意她可以说话，但对方踌躇数秒，才说：“仅仅凭着苏联人告诉我们的消息，就如此肯定是希特勒青年团不会造成新的方向错误吗？国家情报局已经输了一次了，不能再一次被人耍得颜面尽失。”

这的的确确是在座人们都无比关心的问题，没有人能是说清克格勃到底态度如何，他们虽然欣然同意红色乐团与中情局成为盟友，但这种非利益关系的连接极度不稳定，叫人难以捉摸，更加增添了怀疑的理由。

阿尔弗雷德抓着黑色马克笔，也皱起眉头，思索着自己考虑不周的方面的隐患。看了背后的白板好一会，阿尔弗雷德才肯定似的说：“或许有虚假的成分，可克格勃出示的证据都足够指明凯撒有许多可疑之处，这一点我们不能因为怀疑就放弃……另外，你们说的也对，需要作另一方面的准备。”

闻言，除了阿尔弗雷德，其他人都陷入了沉默。苏联部的另一位外派人员提议：“既然我们从希特勒青年团查起——如我们所知，那是一个相当庞大的组织，不可能数日之内一清二楚，但我们可以从他们开始扩展开来。比如说，我们调动更多国家情报安全局的资源，清查纳粹余孽，还包括他们的，敌对的势力。”

“还是太过局限了。”

寂静在会议展开时往往预兆着不好的开始，阿尔弗雷德努力想用一些别的方法来让大家开口，但无可否认的是他们虽然占据绝对优势，可以在阳光下进行这一场寻找失踪科学家奥伯龙的战役，然而苏联人却比他们更快一步到达了终点，而且藏身暗处。

“西尔维娅，你还有什么别的看法吗？”他向苏联部的女专家发问。

后者思考数秒，露出了惯常所有的困惑与坚定的表情，随后她说：“我认为还是需要着重调查带走凯撒的可疑人物，不能因为某些敏感原因排除其他人，这是必须遵守的原则之一。其次，利用苏联人消息的同时不要过分轻信，还要确认消息的来源准确与否。因此，我还是坚持要仔细审核每一条情报，不能因为他们是我们所谓的盟友就轻而易举的提供我们所有掌握的信息，那太危险了。”

“没错，西尔维娅，你说的有道理。”阿尔弗雷德点点头同意道，忽然意识到自己居然因为一场带有炫耀性质的秘密会面而如此兴师动众甚至扭转了寻找凯撒的全局方向是多么的疯狂，而他所有的证据不过是国家图书馆里一本长年累月都被封存起来的反犹太书籍。

他的思绪在西尔维娅的话语下清醒过来，面色却愈加沉重，旁人也察觉出有什么不对劲的地方。

“还有什么悬而未决的事情吗？”

“……勃鲁托斯是红色乐团的负责人，这个我们大家都知道。今天与我会面的是他的下属，代号是凯斯卡，这个人的信息我查不到，显然此前并不在西柏林活动，因此问题更加棘手了。”

“‘红顶’*也无法提供吗？”西尔维娅听到这个代号时语气有些犹豫地问道。那并不是第一次接触克格勃的情报特工或是间谍，而与她打交道的人数不胜数，但一个没有信息的、处于空白状态的特工往往较为畏惧。因为他能够动用的资源、透露的消息、知晓的秘密都是一个又一个分量不明的定时炸弹，也许威力近乎于无，却也有可能是地动山摇的撼动。

“我们掌握的‘红顶’都无法提供信息，莫斯科方面下定决心要保守秘密了。”

阿尔弗雷德略有不甘心地说道，眼前又是那张微笑着的脸，仿佛对方是他多年的知心好友，他们讨论着的是令人感到愉悦的话题，而非一个本来没有交集的前纳粹分子和顶尖科学家，或者说，一位极为擅长摆弄谎言的欺诈者。

“事情很麻烦。”又有人插嘴道。

“正是因为很麻烦，我才需要你们的帮助。”阿尔弗雷德背过身去在白板上写下凯斯卡的名字。

在他的印象中，凯斯卡于戏剧中扮演的角色也不过是无足轻重的叛党，并不会对真正的剧情造成多大的影响，然而那只是一出戏剧，现在他们在现实中，是一场硝烟弥漫而且无法辨认敌我的战争，所面临的也不仅仅是敌方的围追堵截。在他们无法意料的范围之外，还会有更多更多突然冒出来的、来意不明的人，那正正是他们不能抵御的威胁。

夜已深，逼近黎明前无法驱散的黑暗，而在这秘密处所内，中情局与国家情报安全局的工作人员却注定不能享受睡眠，只能一次又一次想出办法然后进行无望的否决。这场消耗战会令大多数人体力不支，但他们都必须坚持下来，直到得出一致的结论与决定。

此起彼伏的呼吸声说明情况不妙，没有人想出了办法，僵局之中这群百里挑一的精英们都期待着有人能够提出足够安全方便快捷的提议，而这太过一步登天了，以至于每个人都明白那只是妄想。他们还在这灯火通明的室内进行无休止的讨论辩驳，去说服其他人，等待阿尔弗雷德决议。

许久，阿尔弗雷德放下马克笔，重新在椅子上坐下。他伸出手拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，努力让自己看起来没有那么咄咄逼人与急于求成，等他觉得自己冷静下来了，他才继续说：“西尔维娅的话提醒了我一点。”

还是那么安静，而气氛却悄悄改变了。阿尔弗雷德有了新的想法，而那很能是问题解决的关键。

在场的人屏息凝神等着阿尔弗雷德说出下一个单词，而阿尔弗雷德也没有耐心继续拖延下去，只是以极快的语速说道：“对于凯斯卡透露给我们的每一条情报，我们都必须去和‘红顶’进行核对，当然，如果可以，我还是想要凯斯卡的所有资料，那会是非常有利的筹码。‘红顶’都是有价值的，我们花了那么多的钞票，绝不应该白白入了他们这些只会数钱而毫无能力的人的口袋里。他们，必须，给我证明自己对得起这么多的钱和武器。”

他的语气充满了一股前所未有的自信与赤裸裸的残酷感，如果有熟悉阿尔弗雷德人，应当会回想起他们在霸王行动最后确定前那几个月里没日没夜废寝忘食的情报蒙骗工作，安排报纸、虚假信息、欺瞒德方的间谍，每一项工作都要求一丝不苟的态度以及万无一失的结果。那时阿尔弗雷德与一同负责霸王行动情报工作的战友说起德国人在登陆之后会遇到什么样的局面，而阿尔弗雷德没有给出自己的猜测，只是以那种不掺杂除了厌恶之外任何感情的语调说出了类似的话语。事实上那一次阿尔弗雷德的心中满是绝望，根据他们所有勘测回来的消息，都说明德国人的部队能够轻易地解决这些抢滩登录的士兵，唯一能够令他们失败的就只有上帝的旨意了。

一无所知并不会给人生带来多大的困难，因为很多人都能够蒙眼浑浑噩噩地度过他们短暂的一生。但秘密战争并不能与此类别，知道的消息越多，他们所能构筑的世界就越完整，那是关于所有敌人们的将来准备以及行动战略的庞大体系，由成千上万的间谍用钢丝上的舞蹈来维系。

但这对此时此刻的中情局于事无补，这艰难的认识再一次在阿尔弗雷德的脑海中出现，与疲惫一同占据了他的思考空间。

直至太阳从东方升起他们的会议才算勉强结束了，而令人头疼的事情却远远不止他们在会议上讨论的那么多，亟待整理完毕的希特勒青年团档案也还在诸多分析员的手上保持尘埃飞舞的沉默。宣布会议结束后阿尔弗雷德留在会议室里喝着那杯完全冷却了的咖啡，味道比之前更加难以下咽，而好不容易到达的空投物资依然紧巴巴的，只能勉强让西柏林度过一个还算温饱的冬天。

最后一个人离开会议室之后，阿尔弗雷德开始享受难能可贵的、仅有几个小时的睡眠，靠在那张硬邦邦的椅子上时阿尔弗雷德感觉浑身不适。但他已经精疲力竭，不愿意再去计较这些小细节。

他想，大概下一次被人叫醒的时候，分析员们已经把报告整理好了，他们接下来要做的就是对名单上的所有人实行监控搜查，最终找到凯撒。那听起来真不错，简直是简单的不可置信，连阿尔弗雷德都开始嘲笑自己不符合实际的异想天开了。

半路折返会议室的苏联部专家西尔维娅女士碰见了前来送文件的凯尔弗妮娅女士，她们互相问好，并没有阿尔弗雷德与凯尔弗妮娅之间尴尬的气氛。

见阿尔弗雷德还在靠着椅子合眼休息，凯尔弗妮娅不太愿意敲门和这难以应付的美国人交代怎么一回事。于是她郑重其事地将已经密封完毕的文件袋交给了西尔维娅，详细说明了各种要求与备注之后，就回到工作岗位上进行新一轮排查了。

西尔维娅知晓情报永远都比时间重要，思索再三后，还是推开门把那些文件放在阿尔弗雷德伸手就可以碰到的地方。听到响声后阿尔弗雷德立即睁开眼睛，满脸警惕，甚至条件反一般地想要抽出配枪以示防御。西尔维娅理解这是中情局特工们的通病，她本人也如此，也只能告诉阿尔弗雷德她折回会议室的目的。

阿尔弗雷德向她说了声抱歉，就开始手脚麻利地拆开那几个文件袋，从中熟练地抽出刚刚准备好的复印件。那不是西尔维娅权限制内可以阅读的，何况她本人对此兴趣不大。为了避免让阿尔弗雷德产生于工作必须遵照的准则上的不愉快，西尔维娅悄悄退了出去。

她回到门口时发现同事们都先走了一步了，没有等她，只有那名配备给营地的司机还在温暖的车内闭目养神。

天空在下雪，叫西尔维娅不自觉地想起白俄罗斯，她曾经居住过的土地上的冬日。那比这里还要寒冷一些，景象也并非如此，却仍然有着相似的神韵，叫她在须臾之间置身于迷离变换的错乱时空之中。

“您好，西尔维娅小姐。”见她到来，司机摇下车窗，露出笑容。

西尔维娅微微点头，打开车门，在裹挟着白雪的寒风中上车。她看了看车窗外白雪皑皑的柏林景象，愣了一会儿，才说：“请把我送回营地。”

“没问题，西尔维娅小姐。”司机发动车子，拧开收音机，里面播放着曲调优美的协奏曲。

西尔维娅闭上眼睛，心中构思着该如何向她的伙伴们传达下一步行动的消息。

_*红顶：被美国人收买的苏联高级官员_


	8. Chapter 8

> **_骗局始于情报，也终于情报。_ **

连日来的降雪阻隔了人们的视线，每一片破碎凌乱的白色雪花反射着太阳的光芒，遮蔽了许多人的身影，所见的只有没有尽头的雪与朦胧的黑影，仿佛其他人与行道者朝着相反的方向出发的。

伊万讨厌日出以后的刺眼强光，虽然阳光落在身上会有舒适的温暖感，而不舒服的是那些光直直地落入眼中，造成短暂的视野不清。

旅馆的施密特夫人仍旧在兢兢业业地清扫落雪，但积雪比前几天都要多，而逐渐趋于最低温度的气温也叫她动作迟缓。伊万看着施密特夫人忍耐着各种不适感，既没有抱怨，也没有其他表情，只是静静地在叫人眼前呈现出一片近乎于血红色橙色的光辉中，缓慢而艰难地拖着扫把往前走，每隔几步就停下来，清扫周围那些已经变成灰色的雪。

瞥见昨日相同时间出去的房客，施密特夫人向他低声问好，又有些抱歉地说还没有准备早饭。伊万说那没什么关系，他不饿。

二人简单的寒暄过后，伊万就上楼了。

此刻整个西柏林还处在宁静早日里凛冽的气息之中，全然看不出这里曾经发生过剧烈的爆炸与数十万人一夕之间的流离失所。他在窗口处站了站，涌入室内的风吹起他放在地上方面的文件，止不住地发出沙沙的声音。

这并不是闲适且无事的一日，事实上，只是太多事件因为其不确定而转变成了日后需要解决和执行的任务，现在他们要做的不过是等候心急火燎无法忍耐的敌人们一跃而起做出最后的反击，然后寻找恰到好处的角度将其击溃。这是一个相当美妙的设想，其症结在于凯撒的踪迹，没有这一把钥匙，所有的难题都会变得毫无意义，而且将要预示着新的敌人崛起于他们情报触角不能涉及的角落。

再一次进行了简单的收拾以后，伊万在施密特太太贴心放上了靠垫的椅子上坐了下来，这样一来就不必感受硬邦邦的椅背了，取而代之的是柔软舒适的枕头一样的触感。放松的姿态极大地缓解了他由于一也没有合眼而产生的生理上的疲惫感，而今日的事物并不算多了，他只需要在这里等待眼线的汇报和一日三餐就好了。

对于那些烦人的事情或者是难以取得实质性进展的难题，克格勃都选择毫不犹豫地通过各方面的情报泄漏抛给了恍然大悟的中情局，他们相信美国人能够利用自己在西柏林的影响力而获得正面渠道的消息，那更加安全也更加快捷，因此他们埋藏在政府内部的内应也就无需冒险窃取情报了——这一思想由勃鲁托斯传达给年纪尚轻的克格勃少校——能够节省力气的好事他自然是乐意的，没有多大异议就开始执行了。

而他们贯彻的指导办法终于展露出自己的效果所在了。

施密特太太端着热腾腾的早餐笨拙地敲门开时，伊万才从自己脑海中的时间安排表中稍稍醒过来，但其实神智还处在温暖室内的半梦半醒之间。他接过早餐向施密特太太道谢，却发觉自己的德语发音仍然生硬。但施密特太太显得毫不在意，她还没听清伊万的话就扶着雕花栏杆下楼了，每一个动作都足以说明战争时期给她的身体带来的创伤已经无法痊愈，随着时间深入骨髓生长成无时无刻不在隐隐作痛、刺激神经。

伊万无意打听施密特太太在战争之间和平安稳的生活，有太多太多的人和她一样扮演了受害者的角色了，光是西柏林的土地上就有成千上万还沉浸在丧失亲人国土破碎的悲痛之中，施密特太太也不过是其中普通的不能更加普通的一员。她只是这些人们巨大阴影中的一个没有实际轮廓的影子，与其他人融为一体。

把餐盘放在没有什么东西堆积着的干净桌面上，伊万还有些贪恋睡梦时分难能可贵的无忧无虑的状态，仿佛他不必畏惧随时可能发生的危险和潜藏着的尚未爆发的因素，而是仅仅作为普通的过路行人享受着西柏林盛大壮观的日出。但在东柏林看去这不会有多大差别，东西之间的差别仅仅是一条人为规定的分界线，带着不可辩解以及补课反驳的气势野蛮地划开了两种理念，并且相互隔阂。东西之间的联系仅在于他们每年向对方的土地上输送的间谍数量已经数量可观却真假难辨的情报之海。

草草把那些美国人空头到柏林而分配给每个人的食物吃完后，伊万强迫自己打起精神来，拿起接收器的耳机调整频道收听自己可能漏掉的信息。

一般这个时候他们下层负责监视的底层人员们都已经进入新的一天了，他们会利用自己过于常人的记忆力把符合规定标准的可疑人物记录下来，像沙滩上数不胜数的沙子堆积成了平摊开阔的海岸，那也给红色乐团在这里的活动提供了风向标的便利。

例行汇报多是干巴巴的，伊万没有从中发现什么值得注意的消息，那证明一切非常正常。多多少少这算是一个好消息，但没有他预期中那么好。

趁着共享的片段时间里，出于体谅施密特太太腿脚不方便的好心，伊万端着没有剩下残渣的餐盘走了下楼，看见施密特太太正在与一位新的房客说着话，内容无非是入住需要留意的规定和细节。

不远处看去，新房客戴着一顶米黄色的软呢帽，遮住了眼睛叫人看不清楚，但身材的轮廓却能够根据衣服上的阴影判断出来。那是一个相当强壮的人。伊万如此想道，又故作不经意地瞥向对方的皮鞋，擦拭得一尘不染，也符合了德国人一向的严谨风格，所以伊万毫不意外。

他下楼时故意发出的脚步声叫施密特太太抬起头来，她略带歉意地说忘记去把餐盘拿下来了。而伊万也作出了宽容大度的回复，说不必那么麻烦，现在不也拿下来了吗。他这么说着，就把餐盘放在了大厅处的桌子上，又以正常的速度走了上去。

抓住与新房客擦肩而过的一瞬，伊万产生了高于直觉却说不出依据的预感，等他回到那旁人看不到的角落，又暗自花了几秒钟想要从新房客转过头来的霎那捕捉到对方的面孔如何。但很遗憾的是，新房客转过身去了另一边，他说自己饿了，希望能先吃一顿饭。

对于客人合情合理的要求，施密特夫人当然没有拒绝，她用细碎的步子配上小跑的速度进了厨房，还不忘把餐盘拿走。

在视觉的视角处的好处就是能够肆无忌惮地监视某些形迹可疑的人物，然而另一个不好的地方就是灵活性太差，叫伊万只能依稀地听见新房客的姓名。

在那逼狭的空间内呆了一会儿，他还是放弃了用这种方法去探听一位突然出现的人物的背景，转而回到房间内察看是否有新的电文。在他接收到的信号中，的的确确出现了新的参与者，大概是昨夜由勃鲁托斯启用的另一名间谍。

对照脑海中的密码本，伊万迅速将那人的代号翻译出来，写在纸上的字母拼成一个名字：克莉奥佩特拉。

他的笔尖在纸张上留下了不轻不重的墨点，几乎要遮住克莉奥佩特拉一名的最后一个字母，而他在下一刻译出来的电文内容却是叫人不得不严阵以待的重要内容。他们安插在美国人之中的帮手开始发挥作用了，不着痕迹地传送了他们下一步的决定。

电文简短干脆，两行不到，密报就停下来了。克莉奥佩特拉没有说下一次汇报在什么时候，也没有对自己的处境做出任何评价。

红色乐团的秘密频道每天都在互相传送着纷繁而难以分辨重要程度的情报，有些不值一提，而有一些则能令掌握它的人不费吹灰之力扭转局势。伊万知道，克莉奥佩特拉会在其中担任这一角色，并且她也将会将这一优势发挥的淋漓尽致。

断开与频道的联系后，伊万留神听着走廊外的响声，那是施密特太太打扫楼梯时无法掩盖的响声，而另外也会有一些房客们走动的步声，但传入他的耳中不甚清晰，到最后也不过是断断续续夹杂着噼里啪啦的像是无线电联系中的雪花声。

傍晚传来消息的不是克莉奥佩特拉，而是勃鲁托斯，示意他们安排的人都已经进入固定的位置，随时可以将国家情报安全局获得的勘察消息传送回来。

对于这一事件，伊万在频道里用加密信号回复了“做得不错”几个字。他的一日三餐无比规律，在施密特太太送来晚饭后，就进入了等待睡眠的阶段。通常来说他们日夜颠倒的间谍生涯已经将优良的作息习惯变为了一次又一次的均衡紊乱，但那对伊万的影响很小，他会利用这难得的无事之时整理大片大片凌乱线报，将它们共同拼凑成巨大幕布下因果对应的全局。

勃鲁托斯的帮助让他这一项工作得以以更快的速度进行，而那些存在于他的脑海里的网络连线也在填充的更加完整。

原本孤零零的安东尼一条线被牵扯出了新的一条，指向国家情报安全局的女特工凯尔弗妮娅，同样也是这一场寻找凯撒的行动中不可或缺的重要人物，一举一动都在改变情报安全局的前进方向。根据克莉奥佩特拉早上提供的情报，伊万可以毫不困难地判断美国人才是真正掌握了游戏的主导权，哪怕是在德国人的国土之上，游戏玩家也还是玩世不恭的美国人们。

秘密在他们的手上，生死存亡在他们的手上，未来也在他们的手上。

将全然孤立于各方势力以外且一直保持不干涉态度的中情局和他的特派专员放在合适的位置上还是有些难度的，多亏了克莉奥佩特拉的话语，他才能确定安东尼接下来会做些什么。克莉奥佩特拉没有明说美国人找到凯撒之后会有什么样的动作，但这也不是伊万所关心的，他仍然听着频道里时不时从静默出冒出来的响声，继续从情报网四面八方接受信息。

伊万忽然想起了安东尼的金发，他也不懂自己为什么会联想到这一点，却不断的检查自己在图书馆藏书室里留下的漏洞。

提供虚假情报是克格勃诸多阴谋诡计走中屡试不爽的决胜之法，那能够凭借奸诈与阴谋诡计不流血地赢得一场胜利，也能够利用美国人们对他们的幻象而进行欺骗。伊万并未选择保守秘密或是忠诚于国家。他想，自己不过是在适当的地点遇到了一个迫切需要新鲜情报解决问题的敌人，于是向着沐浴着光辉的世界里迈出新一步。

他会想着之前安东尼还说了些什么，同时分神将安东尼的线条连向他透露的极端民族主意研究者。美国人在他那庞大复杂的多维图表里轻轻松松地占据了最优地位，既连接着国家情报安全局，也连接中中情局。但对于凯撒，他们仍然一无所知，还在大海捞针地进行着没有进展的搜查。

还有很多问题没有解决，伊万动了想和克莉奥佩特拉交换情报的念头，那样能更透彻地看清楚西柏林官方的想法，但这个办法不切实际，没过多久就彻底打消了。

克莉奥佩特拉传达的另一个消息是疑似希特勒青年团的人已经出现了，他们对安东尼产生了威胁，以至于安东尼如此确定他们的下一步。

对此克莉奥佩特拉不做评价，她如此简短地总结了安东尼的反应，伊万想象着安东尼该是如何表情，不禁又轻声笑了出来。

安东尼绝对不会知道这些事情的，他想。那又是一条图表中需要添加的备注了。

“戈利金先生，”施密特太太站在寒风奔跑着的走廊里，轻轻地敲敲门，话语里掺杂着些许反常的颤音，她说：“请问，您可以出来一下吗？……我想，我需要您的帮助。”

伊万睁开眼睛，看着满桌子不能给旁人看到的精密仪器，略有些头疼的思考着要怎么收拾起来。但下一秒他就站起来，像无数次接受排查训练一样迅速地将接收器和天线都放进床底下，一边不急不慢地装出疲惫不堪的声音，如此应付道：“请稍等一会儿，施密特太太。我要穿一件衣服——这天气有些冷。”

他套上搭在椅子上的大衣，椅背的靠垫还留有余温，桌面上只剩下几张没有什么文字的字，写着杂乱无章的数字和近乎喃喃自语一般的字母，找不出有什么样的规律。

站在门外的人又急切地敲着房门，不耐烦地催促着他，却没有轻举妄动，伊万在门前停了停，又下意识地摸了摸腰际的枪套，确认无误后才准备打开那经不起成年人踹上一脚的木门。

“有什么事情吗，施密特太太？”

伊万推开门，眯着眼睛笑着，用自己那有些口音的德语问道。而下一个他的视线内就出现了今日的那名房客的身影，同时还有一个他印象中不存在的人，一个全然陌生、来头不明的极富危险性的精壮男子，眼中是毫不掩饰的打量猎物的冰冷光芒。

平日里一向性格坚毅的日耳曼妇女反常地低着头，不住地看着脚尖，却没有说话。伊万懂得这和无辜的施密特太太没有什么关系，他维持着没有温度的笑容，让自己显得和善一些：“下午好，先生们，发生什么了吗？”

头发斑白的妇人身后的两名男子对望一眼，由于多年的默契而有一人没有说话，另一人则用彬彬有礼的语气说道：“您好，戈利金先生。这是一次冒昧的访问，但我们想，您应该很乐意见到我们。”

施密特太太在他们的默许下悄悄离开，不敢回望，只留下原地的三个人。


	9. Chapter 9

> **_敌若欲杀你，你应先杀敌。_ **

从茫茫人海中找到一个故意消失的人谈何容易，他有意地消除了那些与他有关的记录，所有的文件档案充满了被修改的痕迹，而所指明的可能都充满了未知的蒙昧色彩，叫人同样充满茫然。

几日以来针对凯撒的搜查从来就没有停止过，但和国家情报安全局对奥伯龙夫人许诺的日期一步步逼近，那神经质的金发女郎徘徊在那常人不曾了解过的秘密组织之前，泪水在白皙的脸上留下忧虑的痕迹，每逢工作人员出入就纠缠着询问和自己丈夫有关联的消息。被她提问的人很多很多，阿尔弗雷德也在其中。

他惊诧于自己居然能否遇到目标的妻子，几乎以为自己能从中获得什么有用的线索，但他主动和奥伯龙夫人的一番谈话后，事实却说明奥伯龙夫人对自己丈夫的世界一无所知。她就像第三帝国元首钟爱的情妇爱娃，年轻美貌，未曾真正经历过烈风的摧折，假扮出久经世故的老练，却又在突如其来的作者面前不知所措，到处寻求帮助。

阿尔弗雷德找了个相对僻静的地方，在餐厅里叫人给奥伯龙夫人上了一杯具有安神功效的鸡尾酒，以耐心的模样倾听着她的诉说。

从事先了解过的情报中，阿尔弗雷德还记得这位丈夫下落不明的可怜女士的姓名，与她娇艳欲滴水不漏的外表不同，名字相当的平凡，就像街头随处可见的花花草草。

威廉明娜的哭诉似乎从丈夫消失的那一天就爆发了，最开始只是以为丈夫不过是普通的工作问题留在了研究所，也没有多留意，好像也是习惯了。但过了两三天，她的丈夫仍然处于音讯全无的状态，而研究所也不曾传来任何消息。那时惊慌占据了威廉明娜的内心，她那一股强烈的不安催促着她去找她的丈夫。只是她没有想到自己的妄想不是杞人忧天，而是冷冰冰的事实。

国家情报安全局近乎审问的问话令威廉明娜本来就惊慌失措的基础上又增添了更多的恐惧，她忍不住回想起了柏林的天空中携带着威力巨大的炸弹的日子，每个人都无依无靠，不知道自己能否平安度过今夜的寒冷。

这种和战争时期相去不远的情绪成了威廉明娜不愿意离开国家情报安全局大楼的原因。从泣涕涟涟的美艳妇人的叙说中，阿尔弗雷德不费多大力气就弄明白了这一事实，也懂得了威廉明娜为什么不再获得他人出于同情的宽慰了。如果说和凯撒有过联系的人都能提供或多或少的碎片来拼凑一个属于凯撒的世界，那么威廉明娜就是被舍弃的一部分，而且显然是出于凯撒的厌恶。

好不容易让这个流着眼泪的人安静下来一些，阿尔弗雷德用自己最容易让人接受的语气问道：“夫人，如果您不介意的话，我想问一问……您和您的丈夫，到底是怎么认识的？”

他对这桩婚姻的兴趣不大，显然威廉明娜与凯撒的爱情在现实面前不堪一击，甚至可以说没有爱情。从头到尾，观察着威廉明娜的途中，阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己在看着某一个在悲喜剧中沉浸在自己的身世故事之中的滑稽角色。同样的，纵然威廉明娜有一张值得骄傲的美丽面孔，阿尔弗雷德却不能从中找到她能够让人为之折服的光芒。

威廉明娜听到这个问题时愣了愣，随即露出了怀念过去时光的表情，阿尔弗雷德当然熟悉这样的反应，在他接触过的许多人之中，人们都怀念二十年代的挥金如土，怀念那，纸醉金迷的浮华时代。沉默听着威廉明娜没有多少实质性内容的抒情之中，阿尔弗雷德移开目光去看没有什么客人的小餐馆里的摆设，全是落寞萧条，叫人不愿意承认西柏林正在逐步脱离危机。

威廉明娜颠三倒四的叙事方法叫阿尔弗雷德听得很吃力，特别是那因为哽咽而断断续续的德语，无论如何阿尔弗雷德也弄不清楚对方到底要说些什么。

但万幸的是，最终他还是理清楚了威廉明娜追忆往昔的最重要的部分，大致规划了奥伯龙尚未进入研究所之前在战争中的那段日子。

“我和他结婚快有十年了，在我十几岁的时候，我就认识了他……奥尼比我年长许多，看到他的第一眼，我就被奥尼吸引了。我总是在想，如果我能成为他的妻子该有多好啊？没想到啊，真的有这么一天。”想起那些并不能算是浪漫的经历，威廉明娜却笑了起来，从丈夫失踪的痛苦中稍稍解脱出来，用手帕擦擦眼角，继续说道：“我们是在元首……哦不，很抱歉！我们……我们是在希特勒推行日耳曼人计划的时候真正知道彼此的名字的，大家都要参加……对了！奥尼那时候还记得我。天哪，天知道我有多高兴。我简直恨不得抱着奥尼，重复着说我的名字呢。”

谈及与奥伯龙相恋的过程，威廉明娜变得神采飞扬，之前的愁眉苦脸与泪流满面忽然不见了，取而代之的是她青春时代的悸动和那一份热烈表达出来的爱恋。

听着威廉明娜絮絮叨叨地说着话，阿尔弗雷德努力动脑海中搜索出之前阅读的档案里与依据以及对于奥伯龙的描述，那本来是阿尔弗雷德无心阅读的，因为那些文字无比艰涩，而且内容真假不辩。

“那么，我能问一下，为什么您对丈夫的失踪无知无觉，过了这么久，才来和我们说：我的丈夫不见了？”

等威廉明娜把自己要说的话都说完了，阿尔弗雷德才缓缓抬眼。他讨厌用迂回而带有暗示的说话方式问话，虽然此时此刻他并不在中情局明亮而宽阔的审问室内，而气氛也还是像普通的聚会一样。他和威廉明娜如同就位见面的朋友，有着太多的问题还处在模糊不清的状态，而对方却可以借助自己的借口搪塞过去。

阿尔弗雷德无疑把自己的疑问抛向了威廉明娜，她红红的眼圈再次增添了湿润的泪水，这一次却没有用手帕拭去。

“您这是……怀疑我吗？我的丈夫不见了，现在却要被人怀疑？把奥尼绑走对我有什么好处？我到底做错了些什么……你们都不听我说话，都不理睬我，而且还认为是我犯下的？”威廉明娜忽然激动起来，她蓦然放下杯子，声嘶力竭地向着阿尔弗雷德叫喊着，多日以来压抑在内心中由于四处碰壁积聚的愤怒终于成了现在的嘶喊。

面对威廉明娜的逼问，阿尔弗雷德不动声色地往后挪了挪。他不想等威廉明娜冷静下来，反而开始提出自己的第二个问题：“您不必动怒，我很理解您对丈夫失踪而感到的焦躁不安。但您可以坐下来，我们不必因为这些事情而中断交谈……您曾经参加过希特勒青年团吧？”

他的声音并不算大，之前威廉明娜的叫声引起了店员的主意，阿尔弗雷德则对店员做手势示意无事。但威廉明娜仍然局促地看着他。

显然，阿尔弗雷德并不打算给他什么样的答案，他不过是抓住了一个难能可贵的情报来源，想要加以压榨，从中把每一个细节都从她的口中套出来。与奥伯龙有关的情报此时都在蒙上了不确定的色彩，但奥伯龙的妻子是活生生的，是可以分辨出是谎言与否的。

看着阿尔弗雷德过了好一会儿，威廉明娜有气无力地坐下来，她似乎整个身体瘫软在椅子里，勉强支撑着自己从牙缝里一个一个字地挤出来：“我们都是。我是，奥尼也是。正因如此我们才有认识的机会。”

“那还真是叫人……啧。不敢置信。”阿尔弗雷德本想作出什么评论，然后轻笑摇头，想法是听到了什么叫人无言以对的事件。

“我很爱他……”威廉明娜眼神黯淡下来，抬起头来去看外面的天空。

“当然，看得出来。您很努力让自己变成一位合格的妻子，但在我看来，您并没有成功。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，并不反对威廉明娜对自己的阐述，但同时根据自己的感觉揭穿了威廉明娜竭力隐藏的一面。

“安东尼先生，您为什么这么说？”威廉明娜的声音颤抖着，她不再去看阿尔弗雷德，想要从这场逼问中逃离，回到自己在寒冬中温暖的家，回到那空荡荡也已经没有任何人的房子里。

阿尔弗雷德用那种社交中让人讨厌不起来的微笑以及相对温和的语调说道：“……我比较相信自己的直觉。但我们应该说回原来的话题——夫人，参加了希特勒青年团时，有什么人和奥伯龙走的比较近吗？”

“你们有线索了？”威廉明娜反问道。

“不，毫无头绪。所以我现在才在这里，想要看看您知道些什么。”

“那你们……是觉得是奥尼身边的人做的？”她压低话音，像是在说着什么随时会暴露的秘密，想要从阿尔弗雷德处获得确切的答案。

“您喜欢怎么想都可以，说不定就是这样。”

“但是奥尼身边的人我都认识啊，没有什么人和他关系特别好……奥尼太骄傲了。我见到他那一天起，就知道他是那样的人，瞧不起其他任何人，他太过沉醉在自己的世界里，还有那些公式和运算法则里……我不理解了，但我很想陪着他。告诉他，还有我在他的身边。我那么爱他。”她语无伦次地说着，不自觉地又想要证明自己对丈夫的爱，而阿尔弗雷德从她的眼中看到了费尽力气都想要隐藏的悲哀。

骄傲的凯撒。

半响，听着威廉明娜在喃喃自语的阿尔弗雷德终于再度开口，他以犹如外面深冬烈风中的冰冷语调说道：“他不爱你。”

威廉明娜僵直着身子，她面色苍白，像摆在桌子上的玻璃杯一样容易被人看透。

“您不愿承认这一点，不是吗？”

无人在场的情况下阿尔弗雷德可以肆无忌惮地挑战威廉明娜的容忍限度，他一向都不算是一位优秀的审问官，由于他不看气氛的开门见山以及对被审问者伤害的熟视无睹，他极易给其他人造成二次伤害。但在其他中情局特工的眼中，那也不过是美国情报界一向残酷无情的风格的化身。

阿尔弗雷德在这一场类似于升温的谈话中不曾去掉自己的情感色彩，但他自认自己并没有什么样过于浓烈的个人认知。不过从另一方面说，他已经确定了威廉明娜的价值几何了，也就没有比较继续浪费时间在这哭哭啼啼的妇人身上。

威廉明娜仿佛全身都被冻住了，双手颤抖着。她何尝看不出这一点呢？但尽心尽力地扮演了妻子这么多年，在一个全新的世界里，也就唯有这一段婚姻能够继续支撑下去。

她自欺欺人的骗局始于数年之前的盛夏午后，她以为自己能够在数不清的巧合之下获得美满结局，像绝大多数人一样拥有平淡而无憾的一生。但她的丈夫把她卷进了一场风暴，但此刻风暴尚在酝酿阶段，冰雪还未降临。

“我很讨厌你，安东尼先生。”

“是您自己告诉我的，夫人。”阿尔弗雷德毫不介意威廉明娜下一秒会说出如何凶狠的字句，他明白眼前的妇人没有任何攻击力。他打算离开了，在那之前又四处看了看，过了好几秒，才笑着说：“您的演技太过拙劣了，只需一眼便可看破。”

“……有时候我很不明白，为什么奥尼永远不会爱上我。”威廉明娜仍旧固执地念着奥伯龙亲密的昵称，还在假装自己是那个在爱情中获得了应得结果的赢家，可双眼眼神涣散，好像已无法聚焦。

“没必要继续纠结这些问题，尊敬的夫人。”阿尔弗雷德看看桌子上那空了的杯子，有些后悔叫人给威廉明娜上了一杯鸡尾酒。

“我无法……真正进入奥尼的生活。”

“他根本没有打算让任何人进入他的生活。”他又打断了威廉明娜的话语，然后做出一个决定：“今后将几天请您留在家中，不要再来国家情报安全局了。我们将择日拜访，还希望您能够体谅。”

他说出这话时就没打算获得威廉明娜的同意，他并不是第一次把黑暗中的行为搬到台面上，但如此明目张胆却还是没有的。可由于情况紧急，他也不是没有理由这么做。

像威廉明娜和奥伯龙这样的夫妇在西柏林远远比不止这一对，他们之间既没有感情，也没有任何共同的爱好，完全凭借着对第三帝国的元首发自内心的热爱和狂热崇拜。也许很多人会和威廉明娜一样苦苦等候着婚姻中另外一方的回头，但也有很多人会像奥伯龙一样选择扭头无视，假装自己什么都不知道。

阿尔弗雷德将此时此刻与他记忆之中大雪纷飞的西柏林加以对比，不同于之前从照片与影像资料中窥探到的光怪陆离，这里因为处于凝结一切的低温之下，而逐渐显得清晰。

他回过头去时威廉明娜已经不再哭泣了，她手上还紧紧攥着那一方浸满泪水手帕，骨节分明地显露出隐忍不发的悲痛。

在这场会面里，阿尔弗雷德消耗了一个难得的早上，他本想用来好好阅读国家情报安全局们的分析员的报告的，但现在也不可能了。他看着不远处的大楼，思索着要不要回去，还是拦下一辆出租车回营地去了。在日出的时候赶过来开展会议的欧洲问题专家和苏联部专家都会营地休息去了，阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地想着这些零零碎碎的事情，不再去回想威廉明娜的容貌如何。

他仍然还在自己无人可以窥探的、隐匿的思维世界里构造凯撒的模型，和他之前从凯撒的同事中获取的消息有着某些共同点，但也说不清楚。

车窗外的景象在飞速流逝，阿尔弗雷德却没有产生任何的感慨。不知不觉之间就下雪了，阿尔弗雷德也感受到了连续几日来进一步逼近的寒冷，与他在来到营地之后第一日预测的不同，那将会是一段非常漫长的日子，而这冬天将会异常艰难。

他们正在进行一场战争，敌人处处抢先一步，身旁的合作者却无时无刻不产生着威胁，也不曾对自己的任何行为加以表态。

蔓延着向西柏林各个方向而去的无声无息的风撩挂起地面的雪，很多人奔向未来，而很多人被万般无奈地送回过去。阿尔弗雷德明白自己不属于这里，但他必须走进凯撒的过去，在那第三帝国辉煌灿烂的时期，找到那个行使诡秘且骄傲自大的凯撒。


	10. Chapter 10

> **_我所谈论的不是爱情、离别或是不可避免的死亡，而是欲望，无所不在的炙热欲望。_ **

第二日的防务会议里，所有持反对意见的欧洲专员都被阿尔弗雷德干净利落地否决了，他以胡佛局长特派专员的身份作出决定，直接向国家情报安全局提出搜查奥伯龙的房子，并且同时调查奥伯龙夫人威廉明娜。收到要求的国家情报安全局以及他们的高级官员都犹豫了，压了一日以后，在一场会谈中，迫于压力给了搜查许可。那意味着将来几天，只要阿尔弗雷德愿意，他随时都能合法地进入奥伯龙的家中，带走他认为有价值的任何东西。

对此，阿尔弗雷德的回应只有用鼻音发出来的两个单词：“很好”。

和阿尔弗雷德保持意见一致的苏联部专家西尔维娅成了与他搭档的不二人选，同时阿尔弗雷德拒绝了凯尔弗妮娅必须同行的要求，而且他没有给出什么合情合理的理由。但在绝对的强权面前，国家情报安全局哪怕心有不甘，也只能任由中情局的欧洲事务员们在他们的国土上肆意妄为了。

西尔维娅带领着一对由国家情报安全局分配下来的队员们在一日清晨就敲开了威廉明娜的家门，尚未清醒的威廉明娜惊愕地看着主现在她家门之前的彪形大汉们，又看了看站在最前方的女士，惊得立即关上了门。那当然是所有人最正常的反应了，西尔维娅也见怪不怪，她往后退了一部，还是选择了先礼后兵。

于是她用德语对身边的人说：“请您告诉奥伯龙夫人，我们并非没有恶意。要礼貌些。”到最后西尔维娅还不忘如此补充。

在探员隔门与威廉明娜交谈的期间，西尔维娅四处望了望，发现自己找不到阿尔弗雷德了。他们是搭乘同一辆车子来的，早上街区还很安静，听不见其他人的脚步声，但阿尔弗雷德似乎看到了什么不得了的东西，招呼一声就跑开了。

而现在阿尔弗雷德还没回来，情况渐渐的不明朗叫西尔维娅的神情更加阴郁。探员还在温和有礼地说着话，里面传来了威廉明娜惊恐而颤抖声音，她竭力想要拒绝这一场无缘无故的搜查，完全自己完全有权利拒绝这没有必要性的、侵犯她的权利的行为。

听到这些话时西尔维娅无声无息地露出霜雪般转瞬即逝的微笑，她想，还是不要等那位无缘无故走开的特派专员了，有些时候，暴力手段是必需的。

“奥伯龙夫人，我们希望您能支持我们的工作，相信您比我们更加希望早日找回您的丈夫，所以请不要继续阻拦我们工作了。我们并不想闹出大动静。我数到十，如果您还不开门——十，九，……”西尔维娅实在是懒得彬彬有礼地陈述拒绝配合的后果了，那是显而易见而又冰冷无情的，她一边说着话，一边用手势示意探员们站在门口，准备破门而入。

不得不说奥伯龙选择的门还真是坚固，在几位身强力壮的成年男子的撞击下还支撑了一段时间，西尔维娅冷冷的站在墙边，忽然觉得自己就像是横行无忌的强盗，在他人的国都上做着无法无天的事情。

但那没什么关系，他们的职责仅仅在于完成任务，无论是什么，无论对与错，评判的人并不是他们。那种职责归于万能的上帝。

门在轻微爆炸般的响声中轰然倒下，而且已经成了一堆废铁。西尔维娅看着变形了的铁块，上面还留有为了减少难度而打入的弹孔，不规则的分布在表面。她看到了威廉明娜，面无血色地靠着墙壁瘫软在地上，仿佛再也没有力气站起来为自己而战。

西尔维娅看着那金发美人，并不思考对方与自己是否有相似之处，只是以一直以来在中情局养成的那种趾高气扬的神气走进去，然后站在威廉明娜的面前，对她微微一笑，进行了友好的问候。

“早上好，奥伯龙夫人。我讨厌给我带来麻烦的人，如果您能体谅这一点，我保证接下来的搜查里，不会给您带来更多的困扰。”

西尔维娅说的话滴水不漏，好像之前响声大作的烟尘与身后那一道千疮百孔的门并不是她的杰作。

说不清是巧合还是注定，阿尔弗雷德第二次看到了那个前几日在西柏林街头出现的金发男人，同样出现在小巷里，然而技巧过于拙劣以至于再次被发现。他来不及告诉同行而来的西尔维娅到底发生了什么紧急的情况，就匆匆追着雪地上深浅不一的脚印跑开了，追赶跟踪者时，他对自己的体能信心满满，还在心中慢悠悠地估计抓到这个行事鬼祟的跟踪者需要多少时间。而后他得出的结论是最多十五秒。

他暗暗告诉自己，不能放过所有出现过的线索，他们是那人数庞大机构臃肿的希特勒青年团中的一员，携带着和凯撒有关的秘密，又隐藏在黑影之中。

凡想要进入中情局，就必须经过一轮折磨身心的考验，曾经在空军中服役的阿尔弗雷德有幸避开了那样过于苛刻的检验，那并不是运气在其中增添作弊的成分，而是因为他在服役期间的格斗成绩足够的优秀，而枪法也能毫无压力的达到所谓的百发百中——或许没有百发百中，但命中率也足够高。

下意识拨出枪来时，阿尔弗雷德庆幸自己安装了消音器，而这片街区因为是地位较高的人居住的区域，没有过多的路人碍手碍脚，也不会有什么能横加干涉。他恰恰喜欢这样的场景，需要考虑的后果少之又少，真正摆在眼前的就是射中对方的小腿，叫他丧失逃跑的能力。

一般的射击动作都有规规矩矩的三个部分，可在中情局的训练下，他们的动作都是一气呵成的两个部分，没有缓冲后悔的机会，也不会留给猎物任何喘息的可能。阿尔弗雷德停下脚步来，屏息凝神，将所有声音隔绝在，自己以外的世界里，按照成千上万次再射击训练中一般，双手没有颤抖，呼吸也没有变得急促，只是另一种由肾上腺素带来的情绪影响着他，叫他不由得兴奋起来了。

子弹飞速而出那一瞬阿尔弗雷德还死死盯着拼命奔跑的金发男人，他自认自己所瞄准的方向不会带来小腿受伤以外的其他伤害，而他也在意料之内的听见了男人的惨叫和血液从动脉中喷涌而出的、细微到完全可以忽略的响声。可那叫声还没来得及传开，便停了下来。

阿尔弗雷德以为是对方捂住了嘴巴，忍住伤痛继续逃命的行为，可那沿着小腿不断流出的鲜血却成了最完美的跟踪提示，阿尔弗雷德明白自己可以跟着血液轻轻松松地抓到对方。

但那个男人还在原地，他又发出了断续的叫声，更加短促，而且嘶哑着嗓子，身子往另一边倒下。

仅仅只是一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德看见了另一发子弹在凛冽的空气中留下的硝烟之气，淡淡的如同雾气一般飘荡在半空中，来自另一个他看不到的角落，而凶手更加从容不迫，将枪口对准了猎物的左肩，加重了已经小腿中枪的他的痛苦。

没有缓冲时间，阿尔弗雷德决定抛下这个可疑的纳粹分子，揪出藏在暗处不露面的枪手。对方和他一样使用消音武器，那个不是个好消息，意味着需要花费更大的精力才能够抓住他。跑过去那几秒钟里阿尔弗雷德已然准备好一番你死我活的恶斗，也许那会是一场极其干脆射杀，但也许是两名穷凶极恶猎人的相遇，他们为了争夺猎物而不惜使用一切卑劣污浊的手段。

听到他急促的脚步声，暗巷中的人好像动了动，踩碎积雪的爆裂声在阿尔弗雷德的耳边无限放大，当他看不到敌人身藏何处时，他便开始无条件的信任自己的听觉，并且根据听觉作出判断执行下一步应当做的。而他也计划好了一枪射杀那个半路打乱他的安排的混球了。

在巷口前阿尔弗雷德贴着墙壁，用德语朝着仍旧处处在昏暗笼罩中的蜿蜒地带喊道：“出来。”

阿尔弗雷德首先听到的是自己的回音，其次是属于另一个人的嗤之以鼻的哼声，最后才是不急不慢的脚步声。好像猎人正在有条不紊地进行着在沙猎物的程序，现在也不过是对半路干扰者进行一次无足轻重的屠戮。但结果如何不得而知，阿尔弗雷德也不会往这么失败的封面上去思索自己会有如何下场，因为落到敌人手中，除了死法千奇百怪，其他都是一样的，尤其是可以预知的悲惨下场。

“谁？”疑问句传来。

话音落地只是眨眼间，惊得阿尔弗雷德用极短的时间检查了一遍子弹是否上膛。他又静悄悄地往后挪了两步，确认有一个足够广阔的空间能让他来拖延敌人的距离。

他不打算去回答这来者不善的问题，纯粹是分散精力和浪费时间，但那声音里带着一股阿尔弗雷德略有熟悉的语调和口音。但紧张之下阿尔弗雷德无法从大脑中调出相对应的画面和人物，他心里只想着叫这烦人的任务快结束。

只有愚蠢的傻瓜等到敌人彻底露面时射击，阿尔弗雷德深谙这一点对于提高自己存活可能性的好处。他做出的决定好像大脑都没有彻底审核是否会带来不可预计的后果，他只是稳住双手，在那漂浮的白色尘埃和瓦砾碎屑遮挡中对着转弯处平稳地扣下了扳机。结果他是可以预料到的，无声无息中的受伤，或许还有措手不及的第二个猎物在等着他的抽筋剥皮。

被剧烈摩擦过的尘埃有那么须臾的明亮闪光，阿尔弗雷德迅速蹲下，同时注意着还有什么微小的动静，同时双手没有空闲下来，分神去更换弹夹。这种动作他熟能生巧，完全不必全神贯注了。

乳白色的粉尘中站着的目标动了动，像是为了躲避那几发满是杀意的子弹，但阿尔弗雷德没有听到意料之内的难以忍受痛苦而出发的惨叫，也没有听到子弹穿过血肉之躯后鲜血喷涌而出的悦耳旋律。另一种不好的预感在他的心头升起，无形中的角色转变缓缓毕竟这场游戏，他已没有刚才的从容不迫，也必须认真对待这蛰伏者了。

从雾气中出来的首先是警告式的子弹，也为了驱散聚在巷口的可能存在的伏击者。没有过多的响声在宁静的早日里出现，那些破空而出的子弹悄无声息地被尽头处的墙壁卡住，随后是沉闷的呼声。

确认无人聚在那里后，子弹发射的响声又停了。取而代之的是极为轻微以及故意隐藏起来的更换弹夹的声音，还有手枪轻轻掉落在柔软积雪上的声音。

把握时机，就把握住了一切。

阿尔弗雷德猛然跳出，用那把点三八口径的手枪对准三米外站着的男人，以威胁的姿势停顿一下，想要看清楚这与他争夺猎物的混蛋到底是谁。

他看到的同样是指着他的枪口，以及一张可恶的笑脸，还该死的得意洋洋。

惊讶占据阿尔弗雷德大脑的同时他也露出了那种笑容，但他想自己假装地不够成功，因为他的微笑中还是流露出了止不住的厌恶与凶狠，而且看起来想要下一秒就一枪打爆这个俄国佬的脑袋。

“早安啊，安东尼同志。”

凯斯卡，他的苏联合作者、已经两天无影无踪的搭档，用阿尔弗雷德不能忘记的轻松愉快的语气说着话。他瞥了一眼故意丢在地面上引蛇出洞的手枪，计划的得逞的笑令他不像是刚刚还在对峙中的射击者，而是阿尔弗雷德许多年来的好朋友，恰巧路过时看到了对方。

俄国人还举着枪，阿尔弗雷德也还是那个动作，相互僵持了几秒钟以后，阿尔弗雷德觉得肌肉有些酸痛了。

“我想，我不能把这件事情归类为……巧合吧？”他咧着嘴，露出犬齿，表情仿佛是厮杀过后最后留下来的胜利者，眼中没有一点属于人类的情感。

毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德表现出了自己对伊万赤裸裸的想要战胜他的欲望。

留意到他的神情变化，伊万满不在乎地笑了，他往前走了几步，速度很慢，就像是漫不经心的散步，完全不像是被人用手枪指着的等待屠宰的脆弱羔羊。他说：“请不要误会我，我只是听说了你们今日的行动，出于职业道德，也必须跟着过来看看。毕竟，我们也算是朋友，不是吗？”

“哦？那你是说，这是职责所在？”阿尔弗雷德话音微微向上扬，以挑衅的话语回应道。

“你可以这么认为。”伊万仍旧笑着，神色有如单纯的少年第一次见到了盛大的歌舞一般，但阿尔弗雷德敏锐地捕捉到了这名克格勃成员眼中一闪而过的由于闻到浓烈的血腥味而不可控制沸腾起来的狰狞。

“你的理由可真难成立啊，亲爱的凯斯卡。”

“那是因为你误会我了。”

被他盯着的俄国人哑然失笑，语气中透出嘲笑般尖锐的无辜，他在等着阿尔弗雷德接下来的行为会是什么。不得不说，那可真是让人期待的事情啊。

“我应该让你尝尝肩膀中弹的滋味的，”阿尔弗雷德威胁似的说道，“但是我想，你会抢在前头把我的脑袋炸成碎片。”

末了，他已难以觉察的颤音结尾，在伊万的耳中那就像是冬日里洁白长河解冻时发出的第一声破裂的响声，预示着冰层下方的流水已经奔腾而去，席卷地冲向远方，浩浩荡荡地带走岸边的所有生命。

他看着阿尔弗雷德好整以暇地将手枪塞回枪套里，而作为投桃报李的结果，他也收回武器，达成短暂的休战协议。

“亲爱的安东尼同志，我完全没有必要对你做出这样无法容忍的残酷行为。我觉得接下来一段日子里我们都还是可以和平相处的。”伊万拾起那把小口径的手，踩着雪走到阿尔弗雷德身边，他相信这个美国人对他动了杀心。但那没什么好介意的，他们两个人都毫发无损，也只是把冲突当作了武力炫耀罢了。

“你的说法还真是让我拭目以待啊。”阿尔弗雷德不无讪笑之意的说道。他转过头不去看伊万，而是看那没有跑远的跟踪者留下的血痕，一路被雪稀释成好像是冒着泡泡的粉红色颜料，没有任何让人感到危险的威慑力。但那还是会给不少人造成惊恐，而阿尔弗雷德也知道这会引起多大的惊慌。

“猎物跑了。”看着那白雪之上突兀的粉红颜色，伊万提醒道。

“那就抓住他。”阿尔弗雷德声音冷淡，懒得和这心怀鬼胎的人继续说话。他朝着那延伸向另一个方向的血痕跑去，伊万也不甘落后，也不想在花费时间在和美国人的比拼上面，于是也跑向前去。


	11. Chapter 11

> **_任何伤害都是不可饶恕的。_ **

把一个问题上升到哲学层面是荒谬的，因为那对解决问题于事无补，也不能带来任何方面的改变。同样的，基于以上原理，阿尔弗雷德坚持，一个前希特勒青年团成员并不会对大局发展作出多大的影响，也不会在高层人物面前带来多么大的震动。显然，凯撒有自己的价值，却远远没有一个国家重要，在必须的时刻，他还是牺牲品。

但纠结之处在于牺牲品也有自己的思考，他不是被动状态任人宰割的羔羊，至少，表面上还是举足轻重的原子能研究所的首席科学家，他知道的秘密足以延长他生命、掩盖他作为加害者的罪名、带给他光鲜亮丽的生活且完全不受过去的影响。

“这一点都不公平。”看着那身上多处中弹且无法止血的金发跟踪者费力笨拙地奔跑在街道上时，阿尔弗雷德忽然如此想道。

他的思绪散乱在灰尘折射的日光里，一时间迷茫的光线也无法穿透飘扬起来的雪花。在平民去鸣枪是不被允许的，他与突然出现的合作者都明白这一点，却又享受着追捕奄奄一息的猎物的快乐，好像这一场属于他们两个人的比赛，双方分别遵守着抓捕猎物的礼仪，彬彬有礼地按照形式行动。

这当然是不可能的。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地提防着在自己身边的俄国人，对方显得毫不在意这奋力逃走的跟踪者的来历，似乎也无心去调查一名身有威胁的人的身份，只是表露出游戏中追逐的满足感，充满了不可一世的骄傲。

虽然厌恶这种姿态，阿尔弗雷德却强迫自己不再把注意力放在俄国人身上，而是留意着道路想要把对方逼进死角，然后进行问话。在不熟悉地形线路的时候，总归还是有些困难的，阿尔弗雷德尝试着把这线路与自己脑海中的地图拼合再一次，挑选出最有成功可能的角落，用最快的速度规划出逼迫路径。下决定时他只用了一秒，或许还不到，仍旧独来独往一般，并不理会伊万略显迷惑的神情，转过身就跑进了另一条路，而跟踪者还在前面不敢回头怕步速慢下来。

伊万看着阿尔弗雷德逐渐缩小的背影，又微微侧过头去看还没有从自己视线中逃出去的男人，顿时明白是怎么一回事了。他勾起轻描淡写似的笑容，比之前慢悠悠的追逃要好了些，还是和阿尔弗雷德一样认真地对待起猎物了。

错综复杂的街道承担了很多前所未有的功能一方面这是藏匿踪迹的绝佳地点，另一方面这也是自以为是者最想不到的葬身之地。

对西柏林还处在不甚明晰状态的来客们不约而同在实施追踪时都联想到了这些重建起来的街道的复杂性，不免的，总是叫人又爱又恨。伊万一面循着自己印象中可以通过更快速度到达的道路去拦截那身上有伤口的人，而另一面却默默地根据奔跑速度估计阿尔弗雷德还需要多久才能抓住那个人。

伊万不由自主地就放慢了脚步，根据自己设定的范围等待着阿尔弗雷德的现身，还有些期待地想象着美国人从天而降时将会是如何模样。

跌跌撞撞往前跑的男人全然不理会后面究竟发生了什么，也没有意识到两个针锋相对的追捕者已然成为队友，共同完成这毫无悬念的追击。这一切都是出乎意料的，当他回过头来喘着气观察周遭的一切时，他还庆幸自己留下的痕迹并不多，而且好像暂时甩开了虎视眈眈的追兵。

可这也不代表着可以松懈丝毫的警惕，他四处望去，不死心地分辨着撕裂的疼痛和自己大脑中的轰鸣里响起的脚步声，在虚实之间寻找平衡点，让自己稍微冷静下来，不要被眼前的疼痛蒙蔽。

他身后的人都不见了，在刚才还剑拔弩张气势汹汹的猎手或是跟踪者们分别拐入不同的方向，雪地上的脚印在飘落的雪花下也变得迷蒙起来。在艳丽而刺眼的日光下雪地反射出犹如水面的粼粼波光，他经过的每一处都发出冰雪被挤压在一团时的响声，莫名其妙地叫人想要把这些声音和子弹残擦破空气中的宁静的火花联系在一起，但其实却没有必然的关联。

游戏玩家们纷纷就位，在不同的途径中按照自己的方法逼近敌人，用他们的麻痹大意以及心底那么一丝脱离险境的庆幸凝结成追悔莫及的痛苦。

此时此刻阿尔弗雷德还在用尽全力地跑在湿滑的路面上，那总叫他想起在空军部队里刁钻古怪的训练，但情况也比这好多了。毕竟那时他还配备了防滑的靴子和其他能够一击毙命的武器，他的猎物也不过是早就知道了的、可以预测到的目标。可现在他却如同行走在茫茫无尽黑夜中的无声丛林里，屏息凝神端着猎枪瞄准尚在逃命中的猎物。他们是惊弓之鸟，也能绝地反击，重要的是夺走他们所有的反抗能力。

从西柏林的上空看，这是相当美好的一天，因为晴天终于出现了，人们正从这清醒甜美的气息中醒来，迎接战后的重建生活，不假思索就肯定自己的明天将会充满希望。

绝大多数人都无法察觉在这警卫森严的住宅区内发生的血腥狩猎，来自大洋彼岸和大陆以东的两位猎手上演着合作中常见却又让人不忍直视残酷角逐，谁也不知道下一秒会产生什么样鲜血淋漓的结果。但那也无关紧要，重要的是眼前拉开帷幕的残杀。

阿尔弗雷德仍旧怀抱着对自己锁定目标的能力的自信，他能够从不同房屋的间隙里看到另一条街道上的景象，纵然只是匆匆一瞥，却能够让他及时更新自己印象中的、对于跟踪者速度的估计。利用那些有一定规律的间隙，阿尔弗雷德深谙该什么时候别过头来以防错过一个观察点。

如他所预料的是，跟踪者选择了这一条相对安全的路线，并且相当警觉地停下来四处观察是否还有人跟着自己。可惜他完全没有留意到在隐蔽的罅隙中有一双眼睛流露出洋洋得意的神采，闪烁着某种贪婪之光。

为了适应跟踪者受伤以后的移动速度，阿尔弗雷德刻意停了停，做出了新一轮的境况评估，确认自己的计划仍旧是完美无缺以后，又朝着原来自己在脑海中的平面图设定的路线而去。

同时，十来米以外的金发男人也维持原定方向，略有兴奋地思考着自己这一回到底是如何脱险的，不由得又高兴起来今日的死里逃生，感慨自己的运气真是好。期间他还想到了那个藏在小巷之中的枪手，虽然肩部中弹令他感到肌肉收缩时剧烈而难以忍受的疼痛，但由于对方的拖延时间，才能寻找到脱身的时机。从某个方面说，那人也是他的救星。

这种想法令他稍稍减轻了一些对那枪手的愤恨之情，反而又掺杂了几分洋洋自得的傲然。倘若不是这晨光熙微巷道还沉浸在死寂的默然中，他必然振臂高呼那悲惨离世壮志未酬的英雄的名号，因此来悼念自己未竟的伟大事业。

枪手的脸庞和那本应该是被动者的美国人的脸庞一齐在这惊魂未定的猎物的眼前出现时，阿尔弗雷德如愿以偿地听见了绝望的叫声，如同惊弓之鸟以为自己被射杀之后的轰然坠地的沉重。然而叫他不愉快的是那个俄国佬也悠然自得地抓住了目标，露出一派早有预料的神情，正期待着下一步将会如何进行，弯起的眉梢肆正与观看开膛破肚表演时的看客一般上扬，丝毫不见怜悯或是同情。所有在这两个人眼中出现的，都不过是不是以感情范畴的冰冷。

直接省略过和伊万打招呼的需要，阿尔弗雷德向着迎面跑来而一时还因为惯性往前摔的金发跟踪者走去，并不介意对方和自己一样的金发。事实上，这种外貌几乎是第三帝国时代的遗迹了，代表着某个疯狂而不人道的偏执主义的疯子的勃勃野心，也代表着数千万德国青年们被蛊惑下的梦想。

而眼前这个人，正正在这个虚无缥缈的梦想里不可自拔，而且还想要为他们狼狈死去的元首作出新的事业来证明他的伟大。

阿尔弗雷德控制住自己不要露出过分明显的轻蔑，也没有拔出配枪，只是颇为随和地走到那人面前。他明白已经没有必要再去威胁这已入罗网的猎物了，因为对方再也没有办法从中逃脱机会了。在即将到来的两个小时以内，新的结局将会降临在这狂热分子的身上，而且完全是可以猜的八九不离十的。

跟踪者不死心地回头看了一眼那条被封死的退路，同样还是金发的克格勃少校正笑眯眯地看着他，令人不寒而栗的笑容却呈现出儿童一样的明媚天真，找不出半分恶意。但从他的骨子里散发出来的凶狠如同一阵缠绕在他身旁的冰冷气息，无声无息地震慑着心怀不轨的人。

“尊敬的先生，您好，这是一个非常美丽的早晨。”阿尔弗雷德抑制住语调中不由自主出现的尖锐词语，仍旧还是用德语说道：“相信您也知道我们的相遇绝非一次两次的偶然巧合，但我想……这是我们仔细谈谈的好时机。”他放轻话音，离去的柔和竟然显露出前所未有而又居高临下的仁慈，哪怕是发音不太正确的德语也表现出了那种奇妙的音调，叫人不禁一愣，花时间去沉思下一秒的事件。

踉跄摔倒的跟踪者不甘心地眨眨眼睛，动了动嘴唇，好像在思索着自己如何作出回答才能维护自己的颜面。

“你可以说说你的意见，我洗耳恭听。”阿尔弗雷德继续咧嘴笑着，又往前走了几步，却又在那一滩快要凝固了的血迹前停了下来。

但跟踪者没有因此而平静下来，也没有放弃反击的可能，反而抓住了阿尔弗雷德没有拔出手枪这一致命漏洞而从怀中拔出锋利的小刀，意图刺入阿尔弗雷德胸膛。但他忽视了那手上的肩膀里没有取出来的子弹造成的疼痛是，那一瞬间剧烈的刺激令他倒吸一口冷气，惨叫声在意志力的压抑下才勉强变作不轻不重的呢喃。

跟踪者手里还握着刀刃反射着光芒的小刀，用尽全身气力去支撑自己的身体，以最后的一搏换取生存的可能。阿尔弗雷德侧过身子，好像早就预料到会有这么一次看似突如其来的狗急跳墙，只是兴致勃勃地等着对方接下来还会做出什么愚蠢的事情。

扑空了的人维持着身体的平衡，不受控制的怒气令他双眼瞪大，而他视线里的两名男子却又不约而同发起了攻击，他们不再使用手枪这样随时会造成生命危险的武器，而是游刃有余得如同在格斗训练里和不是一个实力层次的对手比赛。

但这不是胜负输赢的格斗比赛，也不会减少任何的惩罚。但腹部被一拳集中而脖子在同一时刻被人用手臂环起时，整个世界天翻地覆，跟踪者没有办法回过神来，所见的也不过是失去了色彩的、仍然在震荡之中的各种支离破碎的建筑物，寒冷的空气舔舐着他的皮肤和暴露在外的伤口，不断带来刺痛令他眼前的情境清晰起来。

他听见了自己胃部绞在一起碰撞声，沿着血液和骨架传入耳中，还夹杂着那些从喉间挣脱出来的叫声。但他的嘴被人捂住了，一个音节也没有泄露出去，最终只剩下一连串杂乱的咿咿呀呀，似乎他还是一个牙牙学语的孩子。

于他们脚下剧烈震动的世界存在了二十多秒，随后被那面带笑容的射击者打破成为没有可以分辨清楚的物件的现实。跟踪者无望地睁着眼睛，瞳孔涣散地盯着天空，一股从未有过的畏惧于他的内心中肆虐，而另一股感觉却悄悄告诉他他做的这一切都被人看透了，现在也不过是一次疏忽后的清洗。

抢在伊万说话以前，阿尔弗雷德加大了手上箍着跟踪者脖子的力度，继续若无其事地说着看看的问题，却还是决定单刀直入些：“不必害怕，先生。我只是想问你两个问题。如果你能够好好配合我，我也没必要使用暴力手段了，前提是……你能明白现在自己的悲惨处境。”

说着阿尔弗雷德不自觉地抬头看了一眼已经用枪口对准跟踪者额间的俄国人，伊万正神色淡漠地站着，挡住了一个方向的模样，好像和阿尔弗雷德正在进行默契的配合，一语不发，却又做出了阿尔弗雷德希望自己的同伴能够做到的。他们的眼神交流不过是一秒以内的碰撞，阿尔弗雷德却摸清楚了俄国人的想法，放心地又说道：“第一，我们需要知道你的名字。这是我们两个人可以达成一致的第一前提。”

视死如归的人固然勇气可嘉，而能够在各种各样的威胁面前保持不动如山之态的人却少之又少，包括眼前人也是如此，因此阿尔弗雷德又设想着自己的第二个环节应当如何设计。

“叫他说话。”伊万用俄文说道。

脾气不太好的俄国人有些暴躁地用眼神如此对阿尔弗雷德说道，同时又表示想让阿尔弗雷德加大力度，而血流不止又仓皇奔逃的跟踪者则以僵硬的姿态反映出自己的坚持。阿尔弗雷德从那样的眼神里毫不意外地见到了轻蔑和对于怜悯的厌恶，

阿尔弗雷德一点也不愿意听从这俄国人的话，可他的下一步恰恰却又不谋而合，只能假装没有听见，于是他冷哼一声，仍然按照那可能暴露了的计划进行下去。

“说话，跟踪者。”

他一字一字地在德文里寻找相对应的词，相信对方绝对明白自己在说些什么。另一边，伊万的枪口距离额间只剩下一厘米的距离，而且似乎还会毫不犹豫地向前去，好像他如果再不说话，就会迎接必然死亡的结局。

费力抬眼直视阿尔弗雷德的希特勒青年团团员短促而无力地笑了一声，颇有几分坦然面对的味道，说出来的话语却是无奈的投降：“西蒙·加洛斯。”

在阿尔弗雷德眼前一闪而过的文字出自他前几日里不眠不休阅读的大量希特勒青年团成员的档案，他记得西蒙·加洛斯这个名字，但图片上的人是棕色头发的，并不是金发，而另一方面，叫人疑惑的是西蒙·加洛斯宣告死亡已有年余，死因是伤寒。

“为什么跟踪我？你知道些什么？”阿尔弗雷德以不再亲切友善的语气说道，不想再纠缠与混淆概念，只是用绝对的力量造成威慑，令对方清醒地认识到逐渐窒息比窒息要痛苦许多。

西蒙·看不到阿尔弗雷德的脸，只能盯着伊万，他弄不清这两个人敌友不明关系，努力在阿尔弗雷德的桎梏下呼吸着粗砺的空气。

“我们要掌握……掌握……国家情报安全局的进度和……他们了解的……程度。”


	12. Chapter 12

> **_“在你知道你要知道的东西之前，永远不要想你想知道什么。”_ **

阿尔弗雷德试图用一些看起来不那么粗暴与不人道的方法把跟踪者西蒙·加洛斯带到他认为安全的地方去，他想过让加洛斯自己走，可那对加洛斯来说太困难了。他腿部的伤口在不断渗血，每走一步都需要极大的意志力，显而易见的是，此刻西蒙·加洛斯意识模糊，并不具备如此能力。他的思考只维持一秒钟，不多加思索就决定叫来本来一起过来进行搜查的同事们。

他让俄国人把中弹了的猎物带进阳光照不到的巷子里，后者居然少有地没有表露出疑惑或是不置可否的表情，反而兴致勃勃地答应了。

来不及过多地揣摩那个代号为“凯斯卡”的对手在想些什么，阿尔弗雷德便在那一滩白雪上面的红色血液前站着，警惕地朝四周看去，悄声拿起技术部门专门研发的信号发射器。

那是中情局给每一位参与特殊任务人员的标准配备，在此基础下他们可以轻易联络到系统罗网内的任何人，而与他同时过来的西尔维娅身上当然也有。

另一头的工作接近热火朝天，西尔维娅忙于检查是否有漏网之鱼，一丝不苟地进行着像二次检查一样的地毯式收缩。

威廉明娜快要被吓昏了，她战战兢兢地坐在那漂亮的小沙发上，似乎那是整个世界唯一剩下的、留给她的财产。她时不时抬起头来偷偷去看指挥着搜查员的西尔维娅，眼神闪烁，当对方假装不经意转过头来时又迅速低下头，面色苍白却难以掩饰。西尔维娅见惯了这样的场景，她不太关心威廉明娜接下来会如何，那已经不属于中情局要担心的范围了。

现在更重要的是处理刚刚传回的信息。

她以为阿尔弗雷德已经跑到不知到哪里去了，或许今天的任务阿尔弗雷德不会参加了。所以当她看到阿尔弗雷德给出的位置是还略有惊讶地停下了在大厅里缓慢往前走的脚步，思索要分配多少人过去帮忙。阿尔弗雷德的要求不高，他说目前最重要的是抹掉混战的痕迹，不要留给其他人可能发现的机会。

那还稍稍有些困难了，西尔维娅看着一屋子忙里忙外的技术人员，其中不乏专业内顶尖的人士，可按照阿尔弗雷德描述来看，要处理的东西也相当棘手。

在大厅里绕着圈子走了几步以后，西尔维娅便做出了决定。她自己当然不会离开这随时可能发生变故的现场，也相信阿尔弗雷德随机应变的能力，基于以上理由，她叫来部门内有多年经验的处理人员，压低声音地说了几句话。临时被委托新的任务的的技术人员没有偏差地理解了西尔维娅的意思，他们纷纷点头保证不会出差错的，又非常负责地带上工具箱往另一边走去。

站在那可能会融化的雪堆旁，依稀还能看出一个人是如何倒在地面上的。看着那个人形的凹陷，阿尔弗雷德估计着专业人员到达要花费的时间，他希望把这些时间尽量压缩到最低最低，最好立刻就到。

巷子里的两个人没有什么动静，阿尔弗雷德不放心地又往那边走，悄无声息地往内部看了看，能清晰的看到两个影子。一个人靠在墙边似乎非常虚弱，而另一个人悠哉游哉地盯着他，犹如看着跑不出自己手心的老鼠的猫，一举一动都隐约散发出无比危险的气息。

眯着眼睛看了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德还是没有走进去。他挺喜欢现在这个位置的，既可以盯着周围可能走出来的居民，也可以防止俄国人耍诈带走西蒙·加洛斯。

技术人员的赶到是在五分钟以后，或者说接近五分钟，效率低下得令人发指，阿尔弗雷德强忍着破口大骂的愤怒问他们打算怎么办。带头人为难地看着一路上难以抹去的鲜血痕迹，时间越来越紧迫，而很多人都可能会走过这条路，处理的事情迫在眉睫。

一番琐碎不堪的讨论过后，排名顶尖的工作人员走到阿尔弗雷德面前，很无奈地说技术手段上是不能解决的，唯一可以做的是把积雪扫走。听完他们的简短报告，无奈之下阿尔弗雷德也只能承认这是可行性最高也最稳妥的办法，他用极度不耐烦的表情表示了自己的同意，同时示意他们不能再继续拖延下去了，必须在最短时间内让一切恢复原样。

听着阿尔弗雷德不大不小的声音越来越近，站在阴暗角落的伊万还花了一小段时间去判断又发生了什么，他懒得去察看西蒙·加洛斯的伤势如何，只是履行自己轻松的职责，偶尔转过头去观察那在外面隐约可以看到的忙碌的处理人员，眼神就好像是在关注一些平淡无奇的事情，但阿尔弗雷德走到巷口时伊万也毫无惊讶。他朝阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，不太确定自己的表情是否会叫对方感觉到刺目，却又乐于享受让人难受这一事情的结果。他朝蠕动在地面上的西蒙·加洛斯踹了一脚，让对方安分些，他使用的力气不大，只是警告性质的。

西蒙·加洛斯微微颤抖着，嘴唇发白，缩在墙壁边缘，身边的积雪都渐渐融化成了冰冷的水浸入衣服里。

“凯斯卡，把他带出来。”阿尔弗雷德的声音穿过飘扬的尘埃和城市里造成迷茫的乳白色雾气之中，为了让对方看清楚些，他还特意用手势来说明。

看着阿尔弗雷德朝他示意，伊万微不可察地点点头，几乎叫人不知道他是否同意了。但随后他做出了相应的动作，一手抓起西蒙·加洛斯的衣领，几乎是拖着加洛斯往前走的。他身上那一件染血的深灰色的毛衣呈现出非常难看的模样，款式老旧地让人觉得不应当出现在西蒙·加洛斯这样有着漂亮外形的人的身上。

数米开外的几位技术人员不太明白阿尔弗雷德是在和谁对话，他们投以疑惑不解的目光，以图阿尔弗雷德能解答他们的疑惑。

可几秒以后从巷子里走出的人令他们都或多或少明白了一些情况。他们眼睁睁地看着穿着苏联式长大衣的男人像牵着一条狗一样领着一个人出来，他面无表情，似乎并不认为自己的做法是多么的冷酷无情，而踉踉跄跄走在后面的男人面如土色，几乎跌倒在雪地上，留下一连串不平整的脚印。从他的脚印就可以看出他的腿部在受伤，应该是自己简单的处理了，可凌乱的衣服以及上面一塌糊涂的血迹都能说明刚刚的惨状。

见到这一幕，阿尔弗雷德微微皱起眉头，看着伊万，却说不出什么话来。

他想了想，以毫无起伏的、平缓的语调说：“凯斯卡同志，我可以这么称呼你吧？在此我将正式通知你，中情局将会对西蒙·加洛斯展开审讯——对，和你们合作的。但有言在先，我绝对不会同意，让你，和你的同事把西蒙·加洛斯带走。另外，我的意思是……如果你愿意，或者你的上司允许，西蒙·加洛斯的审讯将会有你们的参与。我是说，在国家情报安全局的审讯室里。”

阿尔弗雷德的话一点也不客气，毫无谦让的意思，他只想要完完全全地控制西蒙·加洛斯，并不理会是否会惹恼眼前这个俄国人，但人多势众，此时此刻他相信伊万并不能做些什么来扭转局势。

这一点叫阿尔弗雷德底气更足了，他颇为挑衅地直视俄国人的眼睛，略有嘲讽的意味。

“悉随尊便。”伊万耸耸肩，一下子就松开了自己抓着加洛斯毛衣的手，让失去重心的加洛斯几乎摔倒。

见加洛斯不可控制地脸朝着地下摔去，阿尔弗雷德迅速往前迈了一步，扶住加洛斯。然后他抬起头来，摆出了愤怒的表情，一边又负责加洛斯，帮助他费力地站起来，又转过头叫其他人过来带走加洛斯。感受到他的怒火，伊万仍然不为所动地站在距离他一米的地方，似笑非笑，好像一点也不在乎这条关键像所有什么用处。

“我同意你的做法，安东尼。”伊万漫不经心地用俄语说着，相信对方能听懂自己说的话。

阿尔弗雷德微微一愣，不太确定这句话背后的真实意思，他甚至开始检查自己是否听错了，或者说是误会了俄国人的意识。但伊万表现得好像仍然沉迷于扮演局外人的角色，无意插足阿尔弗雷德与西蒙·加洛斯的恩怨纠葛，也不太想知道加洛斯会带来什么样的线索。他显得对一切毫不在乎。

“凯斯卡，你同意？”阿尔弗雷德用英文重复了一遍，句末用疑问句的语气微微抬高了音调。

“没错。我同意。”伊万很轻松地点头，从大衣口袋里拿出手帕擦去自己手掌上西蒙·加洛斯的血迹，慢悠悠地说：“我会参与到你们的审讯过程中，不会提出带走西蒙·加洛斯的要求。这一点，我想你们应该会很满意的。说不定正中中情局的下怀。”

“不敢想象，你这么轻率地就做出了决定。我以为你会仔细思考一下。”

“没有必要，因为就算我做出了相反的选择，你也会阻止我付诸行动的。不如就把加洛斯送给你们好了。”

“谁知道你们会不会暗中劫走加洛斯。真是流氓的风格，很适合克格勃。”

“噢，那倒不会。安东尼，这一点你可以放心。”听到这话，伊万又笑了笑，显得非常笃定。

“你们这么做，其实没有什么靠得住的理由吧？在我眼中，克格勃可是秋毫不漏的风格啊。”阿尔弗雷德发出一声笑声，不无尖刻地说道。他瞥了一眼那些已经抵达现场开始清扫的人员，并没有发现西尔维娅，估计对方还在搜查奥伯龙与威廉明娜的房子。

“随你怎么说吧，安东尼，我一点也不介意你怎么揣测我的动机。坦白来说，这一次我的判断是，西蒙·加洛斯提供不了什么有价值的情报，如你所见，他只是西柏林地下残存的希特勒青年团里一个运气不那么好的无名小卒罢了。安东尼，你得承认，他就是不入流的丑角而已。”

“真是叫人惊讶，”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，脸上是完全不相信对方一人说辞的不屑，他如此赤裸裸地表现出来，全然不顾俄国人心里会作何感想。他若无其事地露出笑容，好像站在自己身旁的是结识多年的老友，无所顾忌地谈论着让人感到愉快的轻松话题。他说：“凯斯卡，如果不着急的话，你可以留下来看看——见识见识。审讯马上就会进行，那是为加洛斯准备的。”

“当然，我不会走的。根据你们固执己见的说法，虽然西蒙·加洛斯可以榨取的部分不多，但总归也是有可取之处的。”伊万停下手头上擦拭的动作，呼出一口气，终于擦干净了指尖沾染的血迹，满意地发现除了手以外身上并没有地方有红色。他双手插入大衣口袋里，显得其实气定神闲，随后他又问了一句：“你们打算现在把他带回去？回国家情报安全局自投罗网吗？那我可得提醒你们，国家情报安全局是不会让西蒙·加洛斯活着离开审讯室的。他们只会给你留下一具不会呼吸的尸体，然后和你解释：不知道怎么的就猝死了，医生来不及抢救。”

伊万模仿着官员们千篇一律的、为了逃避责任而临时编造出来的胡言乱语，表现出无辜与震惊，老练得叫人以为他经常上演这样的戏码。他的表演微妙维乔，。

“请你注意，凯斯卡，你刚刚说的一切，那是你的想法。不过我必须同意……国家情报安全局是不会放过西蒙·加洛斯的。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地打断了伊万沉迷其中的话语，他厌恶这样的戏码，“审讯不会在其他地方，只会在我们能够监控并且保证安全的范围之内。”

“准确的说，那不是我的想法，而是即将进行的现实。”

“是你们，克格勃。不是我们。”阿尔弗雷德一字一字地说出这句话来，几乎是咬牙切齿地想要表达自己此时此刻对这人的不可理喻的恼怒。说完这句话后，他不再去看让人心生恼火的俄国人的面孔，转过头去，继续用英语询问处理现场的技术人员。

“毕竟我们是同行啊，亲爱的安东尼。”

伊万双眼噙着笑意，微微弯了起来。

他跟着走在阿尔弗雷德后面，他很想弄清楚下一步阿尔弗雷德将要怎么行动，这也是“红色乐团”一直以来的关注点，而现在似乎全都集中在了这名位高权重的中情局特派专员身上。他明白代号为“安东尼”的美国人是地面世界官方系统里的万能钥匙，能够凭借着权力让一切阻碍迎刃而解，是不可多得的游戏漏洞。

街道一如既往地安静，他能听到阿尔弗雷德与身边人的交谈，同时也刻意与自己保持着距离，好像那样伊万就不会听见任何的声音一样。

伊万的关注点更多的还是在接近昏迷状态的西蒙·加洛斯身上，他时不时地瞟两眼，已确定那被自己打中要害的希特勒青年团成员的生命迹象是否还处于稳定状态。消息是好的——西蒙·加洛斯非常顽强，伤口在紧急处理后也没有刚刚那么触目惊心了。

走在阿尔弗雷德身后大约五六分钟，他们已经一同无声无息地离开了混战的街区，至少已经很远了，每个人都有意无意地加快脚步。

几个拐弯以后，伊万忽然发觉眼前这片建筑有些熟悉。他看着停在一间外墙洁白的房子前的汽车，司机背对着这群来客，但另外一些守在那房子外面的人却反应过来，他们的目光纷纷汇聚在阿尔弗雷德身上，又对伊万保持应有的警惕，神情就像守护食物的老鹰。

这群人虽然没有穿整齐划一的制服，伊万却能很明显地从他们身上寻找到在军队服役以后留下的蛛丝马迹，曾经他也费了好大力气去掩饰这些难以磨灭的习惯和小动作，训练了很久，他才把许多下意识的行为转变为了普通人所共有的、却又非常不自然的行为。他眯起眼睛，企图从阿尔弗雷德身上找到变化开始的痕迹，又有些期待接下来自己会受到安东尼什么样的礼遇。

他毫无畏惧地走进那些锐利的、甚至是敌意的视线以内，不慌不忙地思考着美国人为何会出现在奥伯龙妻的宅院之中。而更重要的是，他们的动机随时随地都在改变，而其中一个决定因素便是情报。

毫无疑问，西蒙·加洛斯正在从一个表现的垂头丧气的、被抓捕的希特勒青年团成员被迫转变身份，类似于污点证人，但实质确是出卖盟友。

事情正在不可避免地陷入泥沼之中，让红色乐团和中情局的脚步都被牵制在内，双方都还对自己指定的战略计划将信将疑，否定人了共同的敌人真正存在的无用哲学问题，简单粗暴地跳入了最后一幕。

让这一扑朔迷离局面显得清晰一些的是威廉明娜送走前来搜查的女士离开的那几秒，伊万盯着那一扇刚刚接受了撞击的门，生怕错过任何一的细节。

重新安装上的门打开了，然后又以迅雷不及掩耳之势，威廉明娜的人影也像让一个黑暗浓郁的影子。碰撞后各方都好像“嘭”地发出一声巨响，一霎那伊万以为那一扇门要裂开。

克制自己是很考验人本身意志力的，伊万看了看西尔维娅，感觉眉心一跳。他往后退了一步，去叫阿尔弗雷德，“安东尼，给我介绍介绍你的同事们吧，或许我们可以成为朋友。”

“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德说，“让我介绍一下，这位是凯斯卡，我们……来自克格勃的朋友。将一同进行凯撒的寻找任务。这位是西尔维娅，我们的苏联部专家，我想你们会对对方感兴趣的。”

“或许吧。”西尔维娅回避了正题，把手提包递给阿尔弗雷德，提示他看看里面收集到的零碎物件。她朝俄国人点点头，无比官方地伸出手等待握手。

“您好，凯斯卡先生，我是西尔维娅。很高兴能认识你。”

“你好啊，西尔维娅同志。“

伊万大大方方地与西尔维娅握手，话音轻快，他用英语进行对话，不多不少地跳过了一些音节，怎么听都和俄语没有区别，语法也是有所颠倒的，

但西尔维娅没有障碍地听懂了。她冷淡地点点头，终于也是看到了西蒙·加洛斯的狼狈模样。


	13. Chapter 13

> **_习惯与信赖，是人类最大的武器。_ **

柏林能有多大？

这是一个稀奇古怪的问题，设问范围超出了人们能够用地理学知识回答的部分，而答案也更多的取决于作答者选择回答问题的角度。对于大多数柏林人来说，柏林并不算大，他们熟悉这座城市的前世今生，熟悉每一个不为外来者知道的角落，正如他们日夜以来守护着的秘密。但答案并不会因此而出现，被提问者不得不去回答自己的感受。

当国家情报安全局毫无头绪地把关于奥伯龙行踪的报告与他们的美国盟友交换时，那在地图上只是有政治意义的柏林瞬间就被无限放大开来，变成了一座波浪滔天的迷宫，而更为险恶的阿努比斯神藏身其中，等待着猎物的无知无觉得自动送上门。

柏林的地图也同样深深烙印在阿尔弗雷德脑海中，他能轻松地指出自己现在在何方位，也清楚城市大大小小遍布着的眼线如何聚集又如何散开。那张地图呈现出深蓝颜色，正与东柏林的鲜红截然相反。

现在，掌握了表象对阿尔弗雷德毫无用处，因为他们的情报网陷入了精心设计之下的圈套之中，阳光下的暴力也不能驱散任何的阴影。而在黑暗之中，他们引以为豪的探员却又一无所知，用尽所有手段也找不到可以为之继续跟进的情报。

整个西柏林的情报界，无论是国家情报安全局还是中情局精心挑选的欧洲顾问，都像是被他们的对手无知无觉地蒙住了双眼，而他们的双耳只能听见空洞无物的回响，绵长如无尽虚空的夜。为此他们不得不与长久以来便被宣传为敌人的克格勃合作，以图换取一丁点可以称之为突破口的情报。

西蒙·加洛斯不能说是克格勃带来的惊喜，可他的出现让“红色乐团”中的俄国人表现出了惊讶——但更多的是叫阿尔弗雷德感到疑惑的不屑，仿佛早就预料到这名希特勒青年团成员的价值。但阿尔弗雷德并不会因为他的搭档的态度而有所改变，而他的想法仍然在逼供西蒙·加洛斯上。这个人说出来的每一句话都将会经过专业精英们的仔细分析，从录音中一句一句地挑选出可能虚假的部分，进行推敲模拟，最后才会得到一份准确无误的分析。

在此之前，西柏林内已经为西蒙·加洛斯准备好了独一无二的审讯场合。他们没有告诉神智有些不清醒的西蒙·加洛斯理由为何，也认定无需解释，只是一同简单粗暴地进入了最关键的环节。

审讯室现在经过防窃听处理的车辆之内，从启动车辆那一刻开始，没有目的地向前驶去，途径闹市区或是荒芜的战争遗迹，直到西蒙·加洛斯漫长的审讯宣告结束。

伊万对阿尔弗雷德这一决定毫无异议，准确的说，是不在乎。他随着阿尔弗雷德一同坐进了后座，西蒙·加洛斯就在中间，而苏联问题专家西尔维娅的位置是副驾驶座，充当了分析员的角色。一切如此安排就绪，即将开始的审讯好像给人一种平和无害的气氛，在医护人员的救助下勉强维持清醒的西蒙·加洛斯却隐隐约约有一股不甚明晰的预感，好像预示着他将要面对的不是风和日丽而是暴风骤雨。

对于他的担心，阿尔弗雷德倒是微微笑了。他转过身来故作亲昵地拍拍这位和他自己一样是金发的德国男子，试图用稍稍让人放松一些的语气说道：“加洛斯先生，请您相信我们，只要您愿意配合，我们所有的相处过程都将发挥是令人愉快的。”

西蒙·加洛斯噤若寒蝉，颤抖着不敢回话。但他下意识地转过头去时却又看见那在巷子中“巧合”射中了自己的苏联人，他也保持着颇有恶意的笑容，却好像不懂他们的语言，基本没有说话。

在他们两个人的注视之下，西蒙·加洛斯以畏惧的表情说明了他此时此刻对于充满未知的局面失控后的悔恨，说不清那是针对谁的，但很可能是他自己的。

车子发动了，车速不快，阿尔弗雷德拉上了自己那一边特地安装上的窗帘，但伊万享受白天暖融融的阳光，并没有一致地拉上窗帘。

发动机的轰鸣一瞬间就响了起来，西尔维娅低声说他们可以进行谈话了，她携带的设备会把这一切都记录下来。阿尔弗雷德满意地点点头，目光有意无意地越过西蒙·加洛斯发白的脸庞，反而落在了表现出胸有成竹模样的俄国人的身上。

多说废话也无益，阿尔弗雷德也不拐弯抹角，开门见山地说道：“加洛斯先生，您是否参与了希特勒青年团——柏林地下余部的一起绑架案件？”

“……抱歉，琼斯阁下。”西蒙·加洛斯以近乎喃喃自语的声音说，“我不知道这些。这不是我负责的范围。”

“你负责什么？”

“和现在一样，跟踪、报道。”

“那么，更为危险的事件呢？”

“范围太大了……是老成员在能接触到。我加入太晚了。”西蒙·加洛斯费力地摇摇头，肩膀上草草处理过的伤口仍然叫他感到撕心裂肺的疼痛，而他却不敢回过头去表达自己的不满。

车子内沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德继续问：“好吧，那请您告诉我，您为什么要跟踪我，是因为某个人的命令？”

”……是。是这样的。“

这是个好兆头。西蒙·加洛斯终于没有负隅顽抗、坚持否认了。德国人轻轻点头，想要说一些话来说明自己的行为。可阿尔弗雷德无心去听西蒙·加洛斯接下来的长篇大论，而是更加直接地进入了必须问到的问题：”原因。我们都清楚，总不可能是私人恩怨，加洛斯先生？我也不会把您的行动理解为……出于一时的好奇。“

车内一阵诡异的静默，唯有西蒙·加洛斯因为伤口疼痛而忍不住发出轻微的叫声。阿尔弗雷德观察着他的表情，不动声色地查探是否有假装的部分。

过了一会儿，伊万倒是用一种颇让人厌恶的、夹杂着冷嘲热讽的热情语调说道：“安东尼，冷静些，我们的犯人受伤了，可千万别忘记这一点。”他像是在安抚阿尔弗雷德，可总是不明不白地流露出某一种看戏般的冷漠，仿佛这里进行着的任何行为他都不过是以旁观者的身份参加，负有的责任就是在必要的时候站出来说几句没有用处的屁话。

车子慢慢地穿过街道，两旁的人越来越多了，也意味着他们在审讯上花费的时间在逐渐增加。阿尔弗雷德对于耗费自己宝贵的时间来与一个希特勒青年团狂热分子周旋没有什么必要，而另一方面，许多事情已经刻不容缓了。

车窗玻璃外各色面孔交错在阳光之下，悠长而绵密的寂静之中，和行道树一起烟尘飞扬，连同车窗旁苏联人的面目也一同模糊起来。阿尔弗雷德微微眯起眼睛，等待着西蒙·加洛斯的回答，他默默对自己说，对待还没有开口的犯人，应当赋予足够的耐心。

他没有理会伊万说的话，还维持着原来的姿势，注视着似乎战栗之中的犯人。

“原因，加洛斯先生，我需要原因，可以解释您的行为的原因。”阿尔弗雷德有些不耐烦地重复了一遍。

“例行任务……我只是下层成员，没有办法接触机密。有一天我的头领和我说，盯着这个美国人。所以我就去了。”西蒙·加洛斯低下头来。

“仅仅监视我吗？”

“不，我们监视很多人。可以说……数不胜数。我们对一切被认为有必要控制的人都试过。中情局也不例外。”

阿尔弗雷德弄不明白西蒙·加洛斯语气里隐隐透出来的自豪之感从何而来，他面色入场，内心却被这个问题疑惑着。他问：“你们的目标里，有没有原子能研究所高级研究员？”

不自觉捂着伤口的西蒙·加洛斯稍微想了想，花了几秒钟来组织自己的答案，用磕磕巴巴的英文说道：“不，先生……没有。”说完这句话，他生硬地动动脖子，好像被冻僵了，然而车厢内温度适宜，叫人找不出可以抱怨的地方。

“你在撒谎，加洛斯先生。”阿尔弗雷德收起笑容，虽然看不出情绪变化，可车子里的所有人能够从音调中感受一二。他并不生气，也没有用过激的行为来表示自己受到欺骗以后的怒不可遏，他只是平静地坐在那儿，无比自然地说出自己的看法，语言直接地就像呼啸而出的子弹。

“没有。”加洛斯略有犹豫，然后肯定地回答。

“不可能。”阿尔弗雷德断然做出结论。

“……我没必要欺骗您，尊敬的先生。那没有好处，我懂得这个道理。但据我所知，我们并不知道柏林还有什么原子能研究所。坦白来说，这是我第一次听说……”加洛斯用无比诚恳的眼神看着阿尔弗雷德，但对方并不领情，仍然用怀疑的目光上下打量着自己。感到非常不自在的加洛斯又回过头去，以期能获得被称为“凯斯卡”的男人的信任。

后者笑眯眯地审视着这一幕，他看加洛斯的神情蕴含着奇异的、难以说清的无所谓，那也正与他的角色相符合。伊万没有对加洛斯点头，他也没有更多的心情弄清楚加洛斯说的话真实性如何，不过那也不是他关心的。

阿尔弗雷德开始用自己的理由驳倒加洛斯了：“加洛斯先生，希特勒青年团当年的规模之大，我想……您是亲身体验过的。成千上万的人进入到这个您现在仍然效忠的疯狂组织。”

“……为了元首。”

“希特勒已经死了，他的尸体也被人挖出来了。”阿尔弗雷德轻蔑地笑了笑，没有温度的眼神恍若冰凉的手抚摸上他人不设防的背部，叫加洛斯猝不及防。他旁若无人、用不可一世的骄傲式的声音宣称：“无论如何，你们失败了。”

“不，不，我们只是暂时的。”加洛斯神经质地摇头，刺痛不断通过神经随着他的动作而蔓延全身，他俊美的脸庞呈现出绝望的颜色，双目难以聚焦，看不清阿尔弗雷德究竟以何种姿态来展示胜利者的资本。

“说吧，加洛斯先生。”俄国人用德语开口说道，他浓重的口音令这句话听起来更加的富有威胁的意味，“你们的据点，你们的意图，还有……奥伯龙。你一定听过这个名字的。”

“其实你可以不说话的，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德快速说道，他对伊万的突然插嘴显得很不愉快，同时没有掩饰自己过于激动的情绪，反而有些故意地让对方看到自己的臭脸。但伊万满不在乎地一笑，继续享受着透过车窗落下来的暖和阳光。

“哦，很抱歉，安东尼。”同样具有满是挑衅的话语。

“先生们，我只是奉命行事。这是命令。”

“谁的命令？”阿尔弗雷德接着问。

金发跟踪者断断续续地念出了几个字母，拼接在一起也毫无意义，西尔维娅迅速地记录下来，阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼纸上的文字，然后说：“你的上司在威胁你，没错吧？”

西蒙·加洛斯疲惫地合上眼睛，弓着背，不点头也不摇头。

审讯中最难以进行下去的情况就是被逼到绝路的囚犯闭上了他们的嘴，他们拒绝再透露任何消息，像块木头地接受着他人对自己的辱骂、鞭打，然而再无反应。这很棘手，因为囚犯们致力于把自己的弱点隐藏起来，而审讯者只有越来越少的时间，还有渐渐被消磨掉的温文尔雅和耐心。

“他害怕了。”伊万换成了俄语。

“是啊，我知道。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地应道，也不苦恼，自然而然地使用俄语与合作伙伴说着话，“在你们克格勃，有什么好办法让他们开口吗？”

“从肉体上消灭他们。”克格勃出身的陆军少校颇具讽刺性地说道，“你们不都是这么认为的吗？或许我们可以试试。又或者，你试试。”

“你们的作风都这么血腥？看不出来啊。”

“我本来想让他死，但我射偏了——你打到了他的小腿。”伊万说地十分干脆，吐字清晰，想法明确，并不否认自己一开始产生的利落决定。

“好吧，我还得感谢你。”阿尔弗雷德别有深意地回了一句话，看了看西蒙·加洛斯被戴上的手铐，边缘在阳光下闪闪发光，“我们得刺激他一下。否则他就死了。”

逼狭的车内因为刚好坐满五个人而更加的令人感觉无所适从：不宽阔、空气污浊，还弥漫着血液的铁锈味和刺鼻的消毒药水的味，所有的东西都让人难受，尤其还加上不平路面的颠簸。

“我的理解是，我们要使用暴力手段了。不错吧，安东尼？”

“很好，是这样。不过我得声明，我反对暴力，我们热爱和平。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷说道。

“别开玩笑了，安东尼。我总觉得你使用暴力比我更加得心应手。”伊万拉上他那边的窗帘，忽然又说：“接下来的场面可能有些不适……嗯，不想看的话，西尔维娅同志，你还是回避一下吧……”他用温柔的嗓音轻轻说道，表现出阿尔弗雷德没有见过的一面，倒有些像他接触过的英国人那样轻描淡写。

“没关系，请继续吧。”西尔维娅点点头，动作幅度不大，双眸在车内不够充足的光线下看去就像涂抹上了一层灰。

阿尔弗雷德以为西尔维娅将会侧过脸或者直接不去看接下来的事情，但他留意到西尔维娅正看着后视镜，那是个非常好的角度。

街头流水般游过的人群里，没有任何人会知道车子里正在发生什么，也没有人知道开车的人是谁，他们的目的地是哪里。准确地说，这不过是一个移动的审讯室，绕着好像没有尽头的西柏林没有确定性地到处跑。他们经过了很多人的身边，但没有人愿意多花点精力去看看其他人的事情，忙碌与安静便交汇成了光怪陆离的片段，和西蒙·加洛斯忍耐疼痛而轻微颤动的频率协调一致。

“加洛斯先生，我们做出了一些决定，您可以听一下。”伊万采用了他在克格勃被训练出来的一套说辞，彬彬有礼且令人不寒而栗，“我们将很高兴能听到您把你们，对，希特勒青年团目前的阴谋的所有细节和盘托出，但如果您拒绝回应，选择效忠组织，那我们也就只好采取特殊手段了。我给您考虑一下，十秒钟，现在我开始倒数。”

说完这句话，伊万就轻声念出来了一个个数字，他的发音仍旧听起来很古怪，但西蒙·加洛斯并没有空去分辨这和普通的口音有什么不同。

阿尔弗雷德看着车子内洁净的座椅，忍不住说了一句：“别弄脏了。”

“我不敢保证，安东尼。你的要求可真是苛刻。”伊万扫了一眼阿尔弗雷德位置，把最后三个数字数完了。见西蒙·加洛斯紧闭双眼，努力掩盖自己表现出来的畏惧感，阿尔弗雷德还是不受影响地示意可以开始了。

俄国人抚平手套上的折痕，每一步都有条不紊，并不因为汽车前进路上的高低不平而有停滞。那一刻阿尔弗雷德也不禁全神贯注地注意着伊万下一步的行动，他想，自己或许会听到加洛斯的惨叫。

可他只听见了沉闷的、嘶哑的呼气声。

车内的光线让阿尔弗雷德的眼前充满了灰色和棕色色调的阴影，与外面的世界截然不同，他莫名其妙地觉得脖子很酸，尤其是在自己看到西蒙·加洛斯的脖子被俄国人用小臂环住的时候。仅仅看着这一场面，阿尔弗雷德是估计不出来俄国人力度如何变化的，但至少，现在加洛斯并没有因为这猝不及防的攻击而没有失去呼吸，而是在生与死之间的状态拼命挣扎，他想要呼喊、抓住什么可以拯救自己的东西，没有受伤的一只手紧紧地扣住副驾驶位置，好像那样能够支撑自己。

他用尽所有力气地吸气呼气，却因为俄国人的下一个动作而失去了效果。

伊万的另一只手十分轻松地捂住了西蒙·加洛斯的口鼻，止不住泪水和鼻涕都沾在手套上，但他不为所动，挡住了从加洛斯咽喉中发出的声音。

加洛斯的手还在四处乱抓，阿尔弗雷德看着他胡乱挥动的手，顺势抓住了加洛斯受伤的肩膀，有些后悔自己没有带手套出来，现在也来不及了。他稍稍用力在加洛斯冰冷的身体上按了一下，并不去想象这该有多么痛苦，也不觉得这有多么叫人享受。

他们终于能确定加洛斯爆发出了求生的意志，还有对他们野蛮行径发自内心的剧烈恐惧。那是张开了血盆大口的庞然大物，以前所未有的速度吞吃了加洛斯仅剩的坚持和勇气，还有他为希特勒青年团树立的忠诚。

胜利是建筑在鲜血之上的。阿尔弗雷德收起手，手心是粘乎乎的血液，有些是发黑的血块。但伊万还维持原样，他脸上摆着西蒙·加洛斯无法看到的笑容，和阿尔弗雷德第一次看到他一样的诡异。

又过了两三秒，他才用德文说道：“好吧，加洛斯先生，您有什么相对我们说的？我们乐于倾听。”


	14. Chapter 14

两个月前阿尔弗雷德在华盛顿的办公室里阅读到了一份无关紧要的报告，内容是关于“红色乐团”五人小组内一名成员的死亡，推测是类似于复仇的行为，欧洲前线的情报员们被要求继续跟踪事件进展，但阿尔弗雷德一直没有获得相应的第二份报告，这件事情也就不了了之了。

中情局安排在克格勃内部的底层成员不择手段地从“红色乐团”手中拿来了那名成员的资料，其中还包括死亡状态的相片和验尸报告，其结果毫不偏差地指向了极为残酷的折磨以及出于某种目的的报复。他们相信这名成员会带来更大的震动，但那只是微微泛起了波澜，并没有撼动他们已然形成的黑暗中的任何人，这份情报随后就无声无息地消失在了西柏林的情报世界里。

那是一段无足轻重的小插曲，阿尔弗雷德甚至没有听见旋律飘荡。但“红色乐团”再度出现时，阿尔弗雷德又想起了这件事情，他并没有去问过合作者如何看待这件事情，那并不是工作有关的，也是对方不会透露的纠葛，可他总会忍不住把克格勃阴狠毒辣的行事风格和这名成员的死亡联系在一起，简直就像是以牙还牙的正义。

对阿尔弗雷德来说，真正见识过克格勃对于“暴力手段”这个词语的定义还是现在这一刻，他听着西蒙·加洛斯连续不断的抽气声，仿佛能够感受到他肺部因为吸入空气以后而扩大的变化，他以为自己会对凯斯卡的虐待式行为感到厌恶，可西蒙·加洛斯狰狞变形的脸激不起他的任何感觉。他的视线跳过西蒙·加洛斯，定在了实施折磨的俄国人可恶的笑脸上。

司机驾着汽车不太平稳地拐了一个弯，阿尔弗雷德注意到外面又开始下雪了，车窗玻璃又是一层雪白的雾气，但阳光依旧迷离朦胧。

“他会死的。”阿尔弗雷德听见自己这样说，却又有些不可置信。

伊万很清楚自己给加洛斯在哪里留下了伤口，他考虑了一下，听到了加洛斯神智迷离时破碎说出的词语，也就放开了手。加洛斯摇摇晃晃地坐在座位上，安全带勒得他胸口发闷，而一下子从鼻腔涌入的空气还带着难闻的气味，但他贪婪地享受着这一刻犹如重获新生的感受，任由眼泪从酸涩肿胀的眼眶中流出，冰冷与温热一同在他的大脑里带来了熔岩流动般的巨大响声。

阿尔弗雷德看着手心里粘稠的血液，打算向西尔维娅要一条手帕，但伊万把自己刚刚用的手帕丢给了他。他想了想，接过手帕用力地把手上的血迹擦去。

“好了，他还是有呼吸的。”伊万拍拍加洛斯伤口所在，像是故意又像是不知情，把他按在座位上。

“好些了吗，加洛斯先生？”阿尔弗雷德没有转过头去看西蒙·加洛斯，专注于把手指缝隙之间的血液擦去。

之前还表现出顽强不屈精神的希特勒青年团成员已然奄奄一息，那是比中弹还要难以忍受的伤痛，每一次都如同利刃刺入心脏并且随之起伏。加洛斯反应了好久，终于伸出手擦掉了自己脸上的眼泪。阿尔弗雷德忽然注意到西蒙·加洛斯盯着一团空气看，或者说是漂浮在空气里的灰尘，过了好久，他才十分费力地眨眨眼睛，反复琢磨着这句话的意思。

“西尔维娅，我们现在到了哪里了？”阿尔弗雷德探过头去，用英语问西尔维娅。

听到他的问话，趁着空隙埋头整理记录的西尔维娅说：“过了市政厅，准备到国家情报安全局。我们要去基地……长官？”

“看情况吧。不要停下来，继续走。”

“好，我清楚了。”西尔维娅又低下头，手上的铅笔在纸张上写下几行字，但看不清楚。

从垂死状态中侥幸生存的西蒙·加洛斯不曾设想过自己居然要面对如此原始、直接的暴力逼供，没有法律的光芒可以照耀到自己，也没有人能够看见自己出境的危险。他意识到自己面对的不是普普通通的探员，这一次自己也不可能轻而易举地安全脱险了。此刻安然自得地坐在汽车座椅上的两个男人虽然带着不同的口音，可他们的本质惊人的相同，都是磨牙吮血的凶猛巨兽，并且互相暗中比拼着自己的足以夸耀实力，乐于向所有人展示自己的骄人功绩，也乐于在像他那样的小人物身上留下致命的打击。

“清醒一些了吗？加洛斯先生。”阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛在阴影里呈现出另一种颜色，终于正眼去看西蒙·加洛斯，并不怀抱期待。他已经完成了对加洛斯情报价值的估计了，很遗憾的是，他不得不承认该死的俄国人的预料是对的，不多不少还叫人有些失望呢。

加洛斯垂下头来，他的声音因为刚刚的激烈挣扎而带上了沙哑的意味，配合上他在外人看来俊美的脸庞有轻微的错位感。伊万的位子上只能看到加洛斯的背影，他不太确定自己的任务是否完成了，但他自己是相当满意的。

“我还好……谢谢您的关心，尊敬的先生。”加洛斯说。

“很好，我想这才是我们正式审讯的开始。”阿尔弗雷德故作夸张地双手一拍，“西尔维娅，记下来。还是那个问题，加洛斯先生，我很想知道您为什么要跟踪我？不止一次，我回头时能看到您。这让我很奇怪，您愿意慷慨地解答我的疑惑吗。”他换上了更为客气的言辞，凌厉之色被完美地隐藏起来，全然没有几分钟以前的张牙舞爪的凶悍。

“所有和奥伯龙有关的人都要受到监控，我被要求跟踪一个新来的美国人，也就是您……我们被告之，紧紧盯着中情局的特派专员。安东尼，我知道您是安东尼，那个美国人。所以……正如你所看到的，我经常出现在您的背后。”加洛斯有气无力地说着话好半天才吐出一句完整的话，而且还需要大口大口吸气才能正常一些。

“看来，您是知道奥伯龙的。”

“他是我们的高级成员……就像一个神话。”加洛斯麻木地说道。

“那威廉明娜呢？奥伯龙夫人。”阿尔弗雷德回想起今天本来要去搜查的那位夫人，对方的战战兢兢和喋喋不休给他留下了深刻的印象，却又有某种直觉中的不对劲，但那构不成什么危害，他相信代替自己监督了这个任务的西尔维娅会很好地把所有细节都展现在报告之中。想到这里，阿尔弗雷德又问西尔维娅：“西尔维娅，你在威廉明娜那里有没有发现什么不对劲？”

“她是个相当爱干净的女人，而且品味很挑剔，喜欢把一切都安排地井井有条。简直叫人惊叹。”西尔维娅翻动着自己小小的备忘录，快速总结着自己今天的所见所闻，她没有抬头，专注地在这样令人不适的环境里挑出可以说出来的部分，全然不在意是否会让西蒙·加洛斯听到。

“然后呢。”

“不得不说，威廉明娜……就像是图书馆里的老小姐，细致得可以去当我们的档案管理员——如果我们还需要人工整理档案的话。”西尔维娅不动声色地说着，推了推没多久前戴上的眼镜，瞥了一眼后驾驶座上的三个人。她把小巧的备忘录重新折叠在一起，放进大衣口袋里。

“你能听懂英文吗，加洛斯先生？”阿尔弗雷德用德语说。

加洛斯摇摇头，有些迷惑，阿尔弗雷德无心追究加洛斯是否说谎。他继续了自己的下一个问题：“奥伯龙的失踪是谁干的？”

“不知道，我们发了疯地找他……威廉明娜也是，所有人都在找奥伯龙。但大家都不知道他在哪里，他好像消失了，我们以为是国家情报安全局秘密处决了他。他现在还是我们的一员……而且很好地隐藏了自己的过去。我们很依赖奥伯龙。……听说后来并不是这样的。具体如何，我也不太清楚。事情很复杂。”加洛斯有些不知所措，提到这件事情令他心底迷惑重新出现，他自己也说不准具体如何，只能如此给出推测。

“我没说错吧，安东尼。凯撒和希特勒青年团有着千丝万缕的关系，终于相信我了吧？”听到西蒙·加洛斯这么说，伊万突然插嘴说道。他的神色有些洋洋自得，而用俄语让他说出来的话更加流畅自然。他挑眉看着阿尔弗雷德，期待着对方将会做何回答。

阿尔弗雷德微微抬眼，撇了撇笑着的俄国人，冷哼一声，假装没有听见伊万说的话。

“你们在柏林地下有据点，对吧？”他问。

加洛斯露出了惊慌之色，他没有预料到阿尔弗雷德会问这样的问题，那是一个比奥伯龙身在何处更加难以回答的问题，因为一旦说出来，就意味着将来不久的覆灭，那是他绝对不可以看见的。他试图回避阿尔弗雷德的眼神，但他肩膀的伤口隐隐作痛，子弹留下的伤疤应该还在绷带之下露出了粉红色的血肉。他想要摇头，又因为其他原因只是抖了抖，看向自己的鞋子，努力分散自己的注意力。

“不……不……我们没有。我们……我们……”他想不出有什么话能够让阿尔弗雷德去问其它问题了。

“那就是有了。”伊万说。

“安静些，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德露骨地翻了个白眼，那个表示厌恶的表情如此刺眼。可伊万看在眼里，却不当回事儿。

“……没有，我们没有您说的……什么地下据点。”

“狡辩于你而言没有任何的好处，这一点早就是你我之间的共识了。不必害怕，加洛斯先生，只要您愿意把一切毫无保留地告诉我们，我们会让您安全度过这段日子的。”阿尔弗雷德并不想做出过多的承诺，事实上他自己也不肯定西蒙·加洛斯会和他的同伙获得什么样的处置，但只要有用处，阿尔弗雷德还是会在自己的权限之内保证西蒙·加洛斯的生命安全。可前提是加洛斯毫无保留的配合以及真诚，

只是，现今产生了新的困局。许多令人啼笑皆非的现状是，在审讯过程中，真诚反倒是成为了一种人人唾弃的，那是叛徒会做出的事情。温和点的说法是，投诚者才会有的坦然。

“我无法对您形容那个地方在哪里……事实上，元首去世后，我们的总部被洗劫一空，新的地点对外保密。像我这种低级成员……并没有权利知道在哪里。他们层层防备，就是担心有一天会发生像我这样的事情。”加洛斯自嘲地笑了笑，眼睛更加灰暗了。他对于多年以来都没有的升迁和自己无法证明的忠诚有着一种不知何时萌发的愤怒，但他无处发泄。到了今天，他也只能在逼仄的车厢里，咧开嘴从小丑般的浮出不合时宜的笑容，而他的嘴角还沾染着刚刚因为伊万右手因为用力过度而留下来的淤青，看起来都叫人牙酸不已。

犯人靠在满是疲倦地靠在车辆内部的皮质座椅上，长长呼出一口气，忽然之间表现出前所未有的坦荡，不限制面对伊万令人难以承受的攻击时的畏缩不前，而是看清了死亡在等待自己以后，心头涌上来的、足以淹没整个世界的咸味的海水，漫过他全身的伤口，漫过鼻腔，淹没脑袋，不留痕迹。

“那还真是叫人遗憾呢。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地说了一句话，他想不出接下来自己还能继续说些什么。

西尔维娅瞟了瞟已然是放弃模样的西蒙·加洛斯，用铅笔轻轻地碰碰阿尔弗雷德的手背，说：“他应该记得总部附近的特征的，问问他。或许会有些收获。”

“加洛斯先生，您还能认出你们的地下据点附近有什么标志性的东西吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“没有。我们经过特殊渠道……您可以理解为……被蒙上了眼睛，或者被关在车子里。我们什么都看不到，也被隔绝了对外界的所有感知。是糊里糊涂见到我们新的领袖的。”加洛斯慢慢地摇摇头，语调拖得老长，倒没有多少苦恼之色，他还是那样笑着，眼皮一跳一跳的。在阿尔弗雷德的视角里，虽然西蒙·加洛斯的英俊面容没有多大折损，却犹如被忽然而来的外力击得粉碎，呈现在审问者眼前的都是碎片化的声音与光影。

“你们每一次去据点要多少时间？”西尔维娅用严肃的表情问道。

她正如所有中情局严苛训练之下获得了认可的审问专家一样，同样精于从各种各样的方面去寻找有利于自己的条件，竭力用可能被他们遗忘的方面找出蛛丝马迹，从加洛斯的大脑中挖掘出更加深一层的背景。伊万收回望向窗外市政厅的目光，转而落在了西尔维娅一头漂亮的金发上。有些巧合的是，这一次在这辆车里，所有有着自己角色的人物都是同一发色，只是深浅不一。

“给我一个估计的数字，加洛斯。”见加洛斯没有反应，西尔维娅又问了一遍。她比阿尔弗雷德更加没有耐性，直接省略了对待犯人必要的尊称，展现出了不近人情的冷酷风格，和她那隐秘不知的血统一样即将带来狂风暴雨。

伊万伸出手，按住西蒙·加洛斯的肩头，一开始力气不大，好像还在给对方一个机会，等着他给出答案。他默然无声地配合着西尔维娅的问话，不像旁观阿尔弗雷德的问话一样置身事外。感受到肩头突然多出来的重量，西蒙·加洛斯无法抑制地抖了一抖，颤巍巍地往后看，正好见到了逆光下俄国人如同黑影一般的笑脸。那场面重叠又分离，还穿插着尘埃飘然而去的舞蹈。

“大概……大概……四五十分钟吧。我也说不准，小姐，我不敢确定。”

“你们从哪里出发？”

“国会大厦……国会大厦废墟前。”加洛斯说了一半，忍不住又补充道。

“真是奇妙的会合地点，加洛斯先生，你们如此喜爱元首的杰作吗？我想，你们应该很喜欢我们的胜利旗。”伊万插了一句话，在阿尔弗雷德示意保持安静的眼神下仍旧无所顾忌。这样的情况重复好几回了，但对他完全没有造成影响。他还是喜欢在自己认为合适的时间点上作出两句无关痛痒的评论，就像是英国人总喜欢感叹今天的天气是多么的晴朗或者今天的天空快要下雨一样稀松平常，简直叫阿尔弗雷德按耐不住自己的怒火。

“您……是苏联人？”

“当然。您应该没有见过我，因为您所有的注意力都集中在了——亲爱的安东尼同志的身上。这么说起来，我还得好好感谢他呢。”伊万肆意笑着，话音里不加掩饰的讥讽之意在阿尔弗雷德听起来简直不可一世。

“闭嘴，俄国佬！这和你没有一点关系。”阿尔弗雷德瞪了伊万一眼，恶狠狠地中断了伊万耀武扬威的话题。他让西尔维娅继续问下去。

伊万耸耸肩，像是理解阿尔弗雷德那种无名之火。他说：“请吧，西尔维娅同志。”

西尔维娅点头，算是谢过了伊万为他逼迫加洛斯回答问题上的功劳，她重新翻开了备忘录，在新的一页上写了几行字，然后说：“你也是希特勒青年团的成员，根据你们的预测，是谁带走了奥伯龙？我不需要准确的组织、个人、或是集团，给我一个方向。我需要你们一直以来都在努力避免发生的某件事的触发者……加洛斯，告诉我，你们在西柏林还有多少隐藏的仇敌？有多少人对你们虎视眈眈。”

“去问威廉明娜吧。她是第二个奥伯龙。”

最后，西蒙·加洛斯用尽所有的力气从自己混沌的意识之中挤出这句话，并且用微弱的声音告诉了他的三位审问官。


	15. Chapter 15

他们不幸的犯人，档案中被称为西蒙·加洛斯希特勒青年团低级成员，终于昏倒在了汽车污浊的空气之中。他就像被挤干了的海绵，皱巴巴地被丢在一旁，没有人会再多费心思去理会这失去了用处的男子。西尔维娅叫来队员把加洛斯送到基地的急救病房去了，漫不经心地吩咐了两句，就匆匆忙忙地跟着阿尔弗雷德走进他们军事基地中的大楼。

雪比前几天要少了很多，积雪都被工人们扫干净了，阿尔弗雷德看到军需官办公楼前空旷的临时停机坪，忽然又说也许过几天又会下雪了。

与他们同行的不速之客微微一笑，似乎不太明白这位特派专员是如何得出结论的，他尚不了解曾经是空军的阿尔弗雷德是如何在三军联合学校学习气象学的。他们仍然处在一段时间相同却被颠倒了的经历之中。

阿尔弗雷德把伊万带去了会客室，事实上他并不愿意浪费过多的经历和俄国人讨论关于奥伯龙妻子威廉明娜发生的事情，他更想要一个人获得西尔维娅所收集到的、整个事件当中最为关键的部分。

这一情况显得相当棘手，他们直接撇开了有更大关系、隶属于联邦德国政府部门的联邦情报安全局，这个秘密部门在不久之前就竭力反对克格勃和中情局的接触，他们不想看见任何自己不能继续掌控的局面。可他们同时也没有意识到自己本来就没有选择的权利，所有的决定都是由更为强大的人作出决断的。

在会客室里阿尔弗雷德盯着面前摆在桌子上的纸杯，看着滚烫的茶水冒出烟雾，而正对着他的伊万好整以暇地观察着美国人身后倒映着自己脸庞的落地玻璃。那上面他的表情模糊不清，就像遇见下雪一样蒙蔽上了层层雾气，只能隐隐约约见到不甚明晰的轮廓和刺眼灯光下的衣物颜色。室内很安静，他们都在等着西尔维娅把所有的资料整理好，三个人的会面又是不得承认的新局面，阿尔弗雷德当然相信西尔维娅的工作能力，可他却不想让更多的人加入其中，那只会让现有的状况愈发迷离。

“你们这里还真是宽敞。我从来没有来过。”像是为了找一些可以缓解僵局的话题，伊万主动说道。他四处看看，相比之下还是更加喜欢图书馆里的寂静无声。

“你第一次来？”

“是啊，你们总是很防备我们——某个层面上来说，我们还在对峙之中。”伊万摊开手，笑了一下，作出无可奈何的、似乎是尴尬的动作。但阿尔弗雷德一点也不觉得俄国人为这件事有什么样特别的感觉。

“事实上，凯斯卡，我希望你能从这里滚开。”阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢地说出这句话，他甚至懒得抬眼去看伊万会有什么样的表情，但他能预料到的人，是这位代号为凯斯卡的克格勃特工必定不会因为自己的话而有任何的恼怒。

互相羞辱也是他们相处必然存在的一个场景，阿尔弗雷德发现不是自己出口讥讽凯斯卡，就是凯斯卡在某些不经意的场合挖苦自己。那感觉一点也不好，他讨厌被占上风的挫败感。

“你这么说可真让人伤心啊，安东尼同志。我以为我们能和平友好地完成这个任务呢？……你想啊，好歹现在我们也是同伴啊。”伊万用颇为委屈的声音表达着自己的抗议，但表情却是明朗而无所谓的坦然，足以说明他不过是在对这句话陈述自己不认同的部分。

光滑的桌面上能大致映照出会客室内的景象，白色的墙壁和白色的灯光统统落在木制的桌子上，阿尔弗雷德能从那镜子一样的反馈里看到自己的反应，也能看到俄国人的动作。

伊万说的那句话倒是叫他有些想笑。阿尔弗雷德手里还抓着一支浅蓝色的原子笔，为了消磨等待西尔维娅的碎片时间而不断转动这颜色艳丽的原子笔，这一小动作被伊万注意到以后，对方也没有什么话说出来。

“我们是迫于情势。如果可以选择，我会毫不犹豫地拒绝这一次的邀约。”阿尔弗雷德用没有温度的语气说出这句话，他放下原子笔，看看墙上的时钟，不禁皱了皱眉。那已经超出了他愿意为一场报告而花费的等候时间。

“不不不，请你别误会，安东尼同志。提出邀请的不是我们，我们对国家情报安全局那群废物的活动没有任何兴趣——他们除了失败，就是被人用简单粗劣的方法蒙在鼓里，直到天大的祸害爆发了才急切地寻求他们的帮助。让我们觉得……值得一试的方面是，奥伯龙对我们大家来说，都具有不一般的意义……坦白来说，我们很想知道一个前希特勒青年团成员是如何保住自己所有的社会地位和以前秘密，并且无惊无险地爬到原子能研究所所长的高位的。这不是很诡异吗？”伊万悠悠说出这些话，他的指尖轻轻敲击没有划痕的桌面，继续环顾雪白墙壁上因为灯光而看起来不均匀的阴影，还想孩子一样的看着自己由于角度变化而渐渐缩短的影子。

“所以你们的的出了什么结论？难道是因为奥伯龙为人处事叫人挑不出毛病？还是因为大家就没想过一名科学家会带来什么样的风险？”阿尔弗雷德显然对伊万说的话嗤之以鼻。

“等价交换。”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，满眼藏不住的笑意，“我们用奥伯龙的故事，交换威廉明娜的资料。我想，那对我们都有好处，也会带来巨大的进展。”

“哦，那我还得感谢你们，没有乘人之危狠狠宰我一顿？”阿尔弗雷德端正坐姿，与伊万对视。他左手手臂撑着桌面，面上不自觉地微微挑眉，用无比挑衅且不屑的语气说出整句话，句末的疑惑完全被抬高音调以后的突出的攻击性给掩盖了。

“那是一个相当实惠的价格，你不会后悔的，安东尼。”

“不，那只是你们众多欺诈中屡见不鲜的一环。”阿尔弗雷德冷然道出自己的观点。

“你对我们抱有偏见。”

“恕我直言，那就是你的本来面目，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德直视伊万在明亮灯光下显得格外引人注目的眼睛，那是浓郁的紫色，而对方的金发好像被戴上了灿烂的光环，真叫人一点也不愿意相信他是克格勃中精心挑选出来的执行人员。

听到阿尔弗雷德以“凯斯卡”称呼自己，伊万无所谓地耸耸肩，他对这个称呼已经习惯了，而那也不过是他诸多化名中具有古典意味的一个，在过去岁月里他变换身份，穿过腥风血雨，而这样的日子还会在冷战的高墙之下继续下去，谁也说不出是否有坍塌的一天。但可以想象的是，这一猜测实现的可能性微乎其微。

“和你争吵真是让人不愉快。”伊万微微偏头，看向被打开的玻璃门。

“我以为我们是就事论事。”

发现伊万的注意力不在自己身上，阿尔弗雷德也回头去，他看见西尔维娅满头汗水地搬着一个瓦楞纸箱子走进来，各种杂乱的文件被堆积在里面，而西尔维娅向他们点头示意，径直走到了那为她准备好了的白板前面。

“抱歉，长官，刚刚有些小事情要去处理。没什么大问题，现在我们可以开始了。”西尔维娅脚步飞快，一边放下瓦楞纸箱，一边从里面拿出必要的照片、文档，把东西摆在桌子中央，然后又转过身去拿起黑色的马克笔。

情报与故事是两个不同的概念，很多人不能区分其中有何差异，但专业的情报人员永远都不被允许用“故事”这个词语来描述目标的过去如何，那是不够准确的说法。这也是为什么阿尔弗雷德会对伊万口中所说的奥伯龙的故事感到嗤之以鼻，那是他们一直以来都竭力避免的、容易引人讥笑的情况，但这显然没有对苏联人造成什么影响，对方仍旧神态如故，享受着温暖会议室内的柔和灯光。

西尔维娅很快就进入了今天会议的主题，她不太关心阿尔弗雷德需要的部分，只是挑选出了有必要知道和很有可能会对结果造成破坏性效应的情报，将它们拼贴在一起。越来越多的纸片被磁铁固定在反光的白色黑板上，西尔维娅用黑色马克笔划出一条直线，向两旁延伸，最后延展成了交错复杂的关系线，构成颇为宏大而又让人头疼的一幕。蓝色的马克笔作为注解补充了人物关系和他们的职业、身份还有特殊事件，而最引人注目的莫过于巨大黑板中间的奥伯龙夫妇。西尔维娅贴心地在奥伯龙的姓名下方用蓝色笔标注了奥伯龙的曾用名，还有他们在这一次寻找计划中对他的称呼“凯撒”。那种写法无端端地令人想起德语中人们对他们皇帝的尊称，读音几乎一模一样。

唯二的两名参与者都非常快速地浏览完毕了给他们预备的档案，此前阿尔弗雷德已经阅读过一部份了，和他苦恼的在卷帙浩繁的档案堆里看到的内容相似，只是这一次补充了更多叫人意想不到的部分，整个档案的性质也因此产生了巨大的变化。他说不出那算不算是惊讶，但他已经理解了他们所寻找的凯撒，并不仅仅是一个人，他背后代表着联邦情报安全局用尽一切去守护的一个秘密，而这一次，他和凯斯卡就要打破那最后的保护层了。

见他们两个都放下文档，西尔维娅知道自己可以开始说话了。她用笔帽敲敲白板，无知无觉地就带上了在中情局给他人开会时染上的习惯，总会预先让大家知道自己要说些东西了。

不久前还在互相争辩的两个人现在一言不发，他们的眼睛里看不到期待，当然也不是崇拜，直视等待时不免产生的空洞。一瞬间的走神并不构成大碍，西尔维娅可以原谅这一点。她清清嗓子，说：“先生们，十个小时以前，我们用一种不太合法的手段搜查了‘凯撒’的夫人——威廉明娜的房子，那也是‘凯撒’的居所。如你们所预料的那样，我们发现了很多，呃……出乎意料的证据，在我看来，已经可以证明一个我们一直没有警惕的阴谋。现在，我们来看看这里。”

西尔维娅拿起那一只黑色的马克笔，指着威廉明娜面带微笑的照片，虽然上面没有颜色，可总给人她身上的纳粹纹章格外刺眼的厌恶感。威廉明娜的面容没有什么变化，战争对这个女人尤其仁慈，她仍旧拥有让人羡慕的美好家庭、令人尊敬的社会地位，而且还能够作为精英阶层的附庸获得相当好的物质生活。总的来说，威廉明娜是所有人——尤其是战后的德国人，心目中最为完美的模范。

“对于参加过希特勒青年团，威廉明娜没有否认，而我们也有资料显示她是这里举足轻重的成员之一，不可能作为奥伯龙安分守己的妻子过下去。在战争时期，她是一位相当让人惊讶的女士，她贡献了自己家里的所有东西，几乎是财产的全部，甚至想过把自己的肉体让前线的战士们获得欢乐。”西尔维娅念着文件档案上摘录的原文，那是一份西尔维娅手写的申请书，语气狂热得隔着纸张都能叫人产生颤栗感，以至于难以把瞻前顾后的贵妇人与妇女领袖联系起来。

那是第一个矛盾，如今浮出水面。

“抱歉，西尔维娅同志，我有一个疑问。”伊万似乎是想了一下，他看了看面前档案里的复印件，然后又看了看西尔维娅。西尔维娅并未表现出被打断的不悦，她点点头，表示愿意回答对方的疑惑。

“我对你的意思的理解是……有人在协助威廉明娜在伪造文件，掩饰他们过去的罪行？”他用陈述句才有的语调说这话，好像只是等待西尔维亚的一个确认。那也正是西尔维亚推测中的一环，虽然没有给出确切地回答，却也相差无二。

“我们怀疑的就是这一点：联邦情报安全局里面有一些我们没有接触到的高层，他们掌握着我们想象不到的消息，很多说出来都像天方夜谭一样的荒诞可笑。不排除的一种可能是，联邦情报安全局参与策划了绑架奥伯龙的阴谋。”

“等等，西尔维娅，你说的是绑架？”阿尔弗雷德突然直了直腰，之前的漫不经心一扫而空，他呈现出因为听到了有价值的信息而兴奋不已的模样，双眼发亮，好像饥饿的野兽猛然捕捉到了从眼前奔跑而去的猎物，并且垂涎三尺计划着怎么撕裂对方的肌腱，然后不费力气地、细致无疑地瓜分对方的每一寸肌肉。他看着西尔维娅，等候着新的答案的出现，

“没错，安东尼先生。如无意外，我们的‘凯撒’卷入了一场谋划了长达数年的阴谋之中，目前我还不能确切的推断出那是什么，但可以肯定的是，那会让很多大人物，包括国家情报安全局的中坚成员，他们会一一获得自己在战争中犯下的罪孽的曝光。很快，他们就会无处藏身了。”西尔维娅冷漠地说。她并没有过于急切地表现出对于战争中惨无人道的事情的厌恶，好像那一直都和她没有一丝一毫的关系，可她的用词造句又沾染上了明显的感情色彩，能让其他人很容易地分辨出她的立场如何。

“那威廉明娜呢？查不到其他的了吗？”伊万问。

“稍等一会儿，凯斯卡同志。”西尔维娅想起了一些相当重要的东西，又低下头去从那瓦楞纸箱里拿出了一张照片的速写版本，很显然，那是西尔维娅临时描摹出来的，相当得精细与准确，线条却又因为时间不够而显得过分简洁。

她把照片贴在了威廉明娜头像上面，往右边挪了一步，不想遮挡伊万的视线。

在能够照亮室内的、还有些刺激的灯光下，伊万眯起眼睛，目光凝聚在图片上的一男一女的额脸上，而后他开口说话，语调听起来莫名的欢呼雀跃，“我没有看错吧？凯撒——和一个我们大家都没有见过的女人。你知道她的名字吗，安东尼？”他说着说着，又微微偏过头看向阿尔弗雷德，但表情并不是提问的表情，只是随口问起又等着看对方出丑的冷笑。

“我没见过这个女人，从来没有任何人和我提到过这是谁。”阿尔弗雷德对伊万显然带有刁难成分的举动不以为意，他干净利落地承认了自己对这个部分的一无所知，他想了想，又问：“西尔维娅，奥伯龙身边的女人是谁？”

“如果我能把一名盖世太保带到这里，你应该就会清楚了，安东尼。”西尔维亚别有深意地说道。她抽出新的一张图片，同样贴在威廉明娜头像的附近，“经验丰富的盖世太保会告诉你，这个女人是个不折不扣的犹太人，纯种的犹太人。就像宣传画里劣等种族一样容易分辨。”

图片上的奥伯龙与一位目前不为人所知的女士并肩站在一起，动作前所未有的亲昵，面上是灿烂的笑容，那是阿尔弗雷德见过的、奥伯龙所有官方资料上都没有过的开朗神态。从速写中看不清那位女士究竟是什么样的发色，那是黑白的，而奥伯龙的眼神却一直停留在她的身上，有一种阿尔弗雷德很是熟悉的神情。每一位堕入爱情的青年都是如此模样，难以掩饰的幸福流露自眉间眼里，青春正眷顾着和平年代的他们。

“他们就像一对夫妻。”伊万冷不防说道。

“我很同意你的观点，凯斯卡同志。”西尔维娅也说。

“看来事实似乎如此。”沉默片刻，阿尔弗雷德也做出结论。


	16. Chapter 16

第一印象是偏见之下产生的偏离本质的认知，那会固化情报工作人员的思维，进而影响他们做出判断，最后让调查进入“我认为不可能”的僵局。现在，阿尔弗雷德重新审视威廉明娜，在他第一次见到这个女人时，他是否也在第一印象之上掉以轻心了。

答案是让人失望的肯定。

阿尔弗雷德不得不承认自己对威廉明娜抱有轻视的态度，并不认为这个女人在整个事件中有什么样的作用，她只是一个得不到丈夫真正爱情的可怜女人，只会重复自己所谓的爱情故事。可那很大一部分都是威廉明娜妄想之下的结果，人们可以轻易地揭穿这样的谎言，但阿尔弗雷德却又出于主观的认知否决了这样的可能。

情报无非是尔虞我诈的地下世界，成败与否取决于他们对他人的信任程度，但还有关键的一点是他们对于自己判断的信任程度。无疑，阿尔弗雷德不曾认为自己有多么大的偏差，但事实摆在眼前，他就是那个愚蠢的、上当了的傻瓜。

偌大的会议室里，西尔维娅的注意力并不在他身上，她还发现了新的情况，而且那对解开问题尤为重要。阿尔弗雷德面无表情地看着西尔维娅在滚轴的帮助下把另一块洁白的、空无一物的白板拖了下来，她在上面快速写字，并不回头去观察两位男士。

奥伯龙与犹太女人的合照的复制本还留在桌面上，阿尔弗雷德想不出什么可以为自己开脱，他抿抿嘴唇，喉咙有些发干，回避克格勃少校意味深长的目光。

“威廉明娜在我们抵达以前进行了一番‘大扫除’，很多有价值的证据都被销毁了……别担心，先生们，我们的运气一向很好。在房子里，我们的工作人员还是找到了一些东西的，比如奥伯龙的照片集，我一打开就看到了这一页。”西尔维娅为了配合现场的气氛，敷衍式地笑了笑，用马克笔敲敲白板，又继续说：“威廉明娜从我手上抢走了，她发了疯一样地把奥伯龙的照片集丢进了壁炉里——那儿该死的烧着火，我们收获不大。看得出来，威廉明娜很害怕我们从她不知道的东西上找出蛛丝马迹。 ”

“她给我们的说法是那是不重要的东西，本来应该丢掉的，谁相信呢。可惜的是，我们失去了一条很重要的线索。威廉明娜的疏忽不多……她是做好准备了的。但除此以外，我们还从奥伯龙的保险箱里找到了同样是这个犹太女人的照片，以及一些信件。有一部分是希伯来文，另一部分是德文，年代久远，有些地方字迹模糊辨认不出来是什么内容。原件交给翻译人员了，他们说今天之内能够把译文送过来。我们等等看吧。”

“据我所知，奥伯龙是个地地道道的日耳曼人，同时，按照我们现在的进展，可以知道又是希特勒青年团的高级成员。在这一点上，我想不通他为什么会和犹太人有来往。那群激进的民族主义者不是对劣等民族深恶痛绝、恨不得杀之而后快吗？”阿尔弗雷德把文件夹放下，用一种稀松平常的语调询问西尔维娅。

“先生，这是个难题。奥伯龙的资料太过缺少了，我们推断不出来为什么。”西尔维娅看不出来有多么的苦恼，对于阿尔弗雷德咄咄逼人的姿态也不曾畏缩，她耸耸肩，“或许我们所有知道的东西里，有一些是假的。就我认为，国家情报安全局给我们提供的都非常不可靠。”

“如你所说，西尔维娅，国家情报安全局那群人只是想要利用我们的力量找回奥伯龙。他们很需要奥伯龙这样的尖端人才，何况他还是新近成立的原子能研究所的所长。”

这一现实让阿尔弗雷德与西尔维娅同时沉默了，他们不再相信自己的第一印象，甚至开始往后倒回到开端之处，思索他们到底犯下了什么样不可忽视却又恰恰被忽视的致命错误。

惨白如雪的灯光下，被中情局赋予高级权限的特派专员与欧洲顾问都反思诸多流落的细节，他们毫无疏漏地回想着众多交错如枝叶脉络无法分离的现实，却又不得不透过另一个角度去揪出他们的偏差。

唯一置身事外的人是伊万，这位和他们处于对里面的克格勃少校。他饶有兴致地看着两位从美国来的情报精英，表情如同知晓恶作剧始作俑者却又乐在其中的同谋，他骇人的死寂之中以近乎幸灾乐祸地语气开口说道：“恕我多言。安东尼，照我来看啊，你刚刚说的这不是中情局和国家情报安全局达成的共识吗？……莫非你还对德国佬抱有什么不切实际的幻想吗？他们比你我所想的都要狡猾得多。你不能挥霍宝贵的信赖。他们不值得。”

“你在暗示什么，凯斯卡？”阿尔弗雷德冷冷扫了一眼伊万，眼神是不加掩饰的、叫他闭嘴的意思。

毫无疑问，他讨厌这聒噪不止的俄国人。而他更加讨厌这个俄国人洋洋自得的神情，令人想要一拳狠狠击中那勾起弧度的唇角，让那张脸上出现鲜血或是瘀青。这样的画面完美满足了阿尔弗雷德的破坏欲，令他产生了一种从未有过的快感。

但伊万斯不会因为阿尔弗雷德脑内场面而停下说话的，他微微一笑，又顿了顿，然后说：“亲爱的安东尼同志，我很感谢你让我参加了这一场汇报，我也获得的我需要的消息了。我也说过了，等价交换，你给我什么，我也会相应的付出你急需的真相。”

在阿尔弗雷德隐隐含着怒火的注视下，伊万慢悠悠地开口，好像很满足于这样被人厌恶的感觉。他说：“我会信守承诺的，把你们无法查到的关于奥伯龙的一切告诉你们……容我冒昧地说一句，你们所有建立在联邦情报安全局提供的资料上的调查和推断，都错的离谱。他们在编造事实，而你们被蒙在鼓里。”

“你开玩笑吧，凯斯卡？要我说，这不是你们克格勃一贯以来的卑鄙行径吗？”阿尔弗雷德冷声说道。

彼时这场不被阿尔弗雷德承认的交易在伊万单方面的坚持下继续着，阿尔弗雷德不在乎这个俄国人会给出什么样惊天动地的情报，如果有，那也是假的。他深谙克格勃喜欢用故作神秘的事件来吸引那些野心勃勃的情报人员，给出大量真假掺杂其中的情报，随后伺机而动，瞄准目标最薄弱的一刻，毫不犹豫地击杀敌人。

克格勃是庞大情报世界里最为人所不齿、最狡猾的老狐狸，颠倒黑白正是他们成员的平常生活，而他们本身就是扑朔迷离的谎言。

“我们喜欢诚实的人。”伊万漫不经心地进行反驳，不想再浪费精力在一些无用的话题上，“奥伯龙，我们的凯撒，曾经对一位犹太姑娘一见倾心。他把自己的所有都献给了那位迷人的姑娘，甚至为他们两个的爱情规划了未来五十年的人生。可他没有料到的是，反犹主义已经逼近，而他的心上人也不得不离开这个国家，被送进了‘最后方案’*实施地。接下来发生了什么我想大家都心里有数了，那位犹太姑娘成了不知姓名的受害者中普普通通的一位，她也想过办法逃走、寻求帮助，但没有人能伸出援手。

“可以确信的一点是，奥伯龙在那段时间费尽力气去解救这位他认为绝对无辜的姑娘，我们的资料显示，奥伯龙用了很多见不得人的手段，甚至包括加入希特勒青年团去打听‘最后方案’的真面目。在那以前，他们已经准备结婚了，但是婚期因为姑娘的血统而被迫无限期推迟。”

伊万所讲述的大概不能算是一个他们能设身处地理解的故事，那是一段他们陌生的人生，虽然成千上万人都拥有如此的过去，而且不少人也感同身受，但身为受害者的同时，他们另一个身份是反击者。在座的每一位都不曾拥有犹太血统，所有的惨案仅仅局限于后世流传的影像资料或者书本上轻描淡写的语句，因此要他们这一群曾作为军人现在却是情报战争中充当先锋的人们来聆听奥伯龙真假不知的遭遇，难免会有错位感。

他的话说完了，满室寂静，连他们刻意压抑的呼吸声也一清二楚。

伊万咧嘴，露出几乎没有痕迹地浅淡笑容，看不出是否为这个自己讲述的故事而难过悲伤，他说：“请不要见怪，安东尼。这是我所了解的、剔除了经不起推敲的部分、最准确的事件轮廓了。除此以外，我不能再给出什么更加令人潸然泪下的情节，你和我一样，都需要不加修饰的真实。”

“你在解释奥伯龙为什么是希特勒青年团的成员？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，表现出异样的情绪，既不是震惊，也不是怀疑，平静非常。

他等了一两秒钟，然后听见了几声简短的、算不上是回答的回应。

“唔哼。”伊万微微点头，用语气词回答了阿尔弗雷德的疑惑之处，神情淡漠不已，依然像一个喜欢故事却又不被感动的观众一样坐在那儿。

“消息来源呢？”

“等价交换，安东尼，等价交换，这不在我们交换的范围内。我得保守秘密。”

“除非知道来源，否则我们不会采信你这种荒谬的说法，就算是真的，充其量也不过是道听途说罢了。”阿尔弗雷德冷哼一声。

“不，安东尼，你必须相信我，除此以外你别无选择，”伊万猖狂笑道，“中情局的资料都是伪造过的，你们之中的叛徒数不胜数。而最可笑的是，中情局的大脑居然还以为自己能继续坐大……虽然我不知道你们哪里来的自信，但继续按照这种没有目的也没有方向的调查，我们只能找到奥伯龙的尸体了。”

“我或许可以选择把威廉明娜抓起来。”阿尔弗雷德不反对用法律谴责的手段去做一些不经过确切证据证明贸然行动的事情，黑暗世界里的无声战争本来就是如此进行的，按照规则行事更是无需顾忌递上世界宣示的各种权利。

“我相信你会这么做，那是你喜欢的做法。”

“没错，这是我的下一步。”

“哈，安东尼，那就尽快吧，说不定现在还有机会。”伊万不慌不忙地看了看手表，又看向阿尔弗雷德，眨眨眼睛，“她肯定准备逃亡了。一旦威廉明娜离开西柏林，那么一切都要结束了，我们永远、永远都不会知道奥伯龙在哪里。”

阿尔弗雷德猛然看向西尔维娅，那当然也是他关心的一点，威廉明娜很大可能不是奥伯龙的妻子，这一点会带来破坏性的效果。他们不能肯定威廉明娜时都会在暴露之后以最快速度撤离，而更加叫人不敢想象后果的是，他们正在被蒙骗与清醒的边缘，却又没有任何亡羊补牢之举，只是在这里坐以待毙。

意识到阿尔弗雷德为什么看着自己，西尔维娅立刻说：“我派了一个小组的人日夜监视威廉明娜，一举一动都会送回到总部，如果没有扩大化，他们也不会汇报的。威廉明娜的下一步目前还可以确定，那在我们掌控之中。”

她说的话叫阿尔弗雷德稍稍放心了些，他暗暗松了一口气，转而把枪口指向对面的俄国人。

“奥伯龙就是你所有的交易？”

“当然不是。还有很多情报待价而估，但你们还付不起。”伊万的唇角轻柔地弯了弯，礼节性地笑了一下，像一个优秀的投机商人一样胸有成竹地推销着自己质量不好、销量也不好的东西。

“还有什么？”阿尔弗雷德抬高音调，命令道，“说出来，凯斯卡！”

“不不不，安东尼同志，没什么是多余的……我手上的资料还真是太多了，当你们手上的东西我现在不感兴趣了——除非西尔维娅同志接下来会给我我期待的部分，但现在没有。我会守口如瓶，但也不会屈服于你们的意志力。那不过是一只横冲直撞的猛狮，对我们不会带来任何影响。”伊万低下头，不急不慢地理了理袖子，仿佛十分清闲。他把那些质量轻微位的尘埃拂去，又观察了一下自己外套是否脏了，一点也没有留心西尔维娅的声音。

“恐怕你想要等价交换的设想不太可能了，”西尔维娅听见有人提起自己的名字，她下意识地就说，“如果你想旁听下去，我们是不会拒绝的。可情报交换仅仅是特殊时期，我们的章程上是这么写的，而我们也不会违背章程的精神……我们遵守等价交换，合作伙伴之间的亲密无间也能够做到，但希望你明白，唯有彻底公开是不可能的。”

“好吧，我尊重你们所有人的想法。”

阿尔弗雷德忽然觉得室内的灯光摇摇晃晃，他看了看雪白的天花板，电子二极管正在散发出照耀一切的光芒，他合上眼睛就能看到日夜以来自己都在寻找的那个奥伯龙，他们的凯撒，至今下落不明，但每一方都在竭力隐瞒这个人有关的一切。

眼角的酸涩叫阿尔弗雷德不太舒服，他也不想继续听西尔维娅和伊万说话下去了。他摘掉眼镜揉揉眼睛，发现自己双手冰凉，那还真是前所未有的情况。

俄国人很知趣地不再发声，他站了起来，走到西尔维娅贴满了图片和画满了线条的白板前面，细细阅读，好像生怕自己错过了什么十分重要的细节，但阿尔弗雷德却无心回忆他第一次知道自己要来西柏林找这么一个人的时候萌生的感觉。

他还记得自己做出的第一个定论，那就是凯撒很重要，非常的重要，使整个计划的核心，也是鼓励着他们向前而去的燃料，好像奥伯龙就代表着这个民族的某个部分，可他也说不清楚是什么。

机要人员在外面敲了敲门，等候会议室里人的许可。阿尔弗雷德不解为何此时此刻会有人冒昧前来打扰，但西尔维娅还是让报告着进来了

“有什么事吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。他的目光在对方的皮鞋和毛衣上停了停，似乎感觉演的不太好，却又不说什么，直截了当地询问他们的进展如何。

报告者瞥了撇那位在座位上神色自如的人。那是他不曾见面的俄国人，和印象中一样。报告者微不可察地往后退了一步，她颇为苦恼，对此有所顾忌，但西尔维娅却无知无觉地叫：

“说吧。”

“是。”报告者听了一小会儿，犹豫地看着西尔维娅，又看着阿尔弗雷德。对方阴沉的面色叫人不知如何面对，可阿尔弗雷德还是很好地克制了自己的爆发，也示意他可以继续说下去。

在阿尔弗雷德看起来可能不怀好意的注视下，协助翻译结结巴巴了一阵子以后，报告者才能流畅地说：“安东尼先生，那是胡佛局长的电话，他要求您本人亲自向他阐述进度。”说这话时，报告者故意省略了因为限期的逐渐逼近而脾气暴躁的胡佛局长说些什么，他只是看着阿尔弗雷德，有些害怕地说着话。

“谁？胡佛局长？”听到那个名字，阿尔弗雷德突然一震，另一件事情又出现在他的脑海中。

报告者对阿尔弗雷德的问题点点头，说：“是的，是胡佛局长。”

_*最后方案：犹太人灭绝计划_


	17. Chapter 17

银灰色的天空与落雪交相辉映，无数飘雪与繁星构建而成的天幕缓缓坠下，日与夜的变化透过光影交叠无声地汇成色彩单调的浓郁深蓝。

光线不断透过百叶窗落在办公桌上，那上面没有顺序地胡乱堆叠了许许多多好没有阅读完毕的文件，而另外还有摆在门口的两大箱档案需要审核。看到这一幕阿尔弗雷德说不上是厌倦，他揉揉太阳穴，转接内线，然后接通了胡佛局长跨越大洋的通话。

在等待的过程中，他短暂地放空了自己的大脑，唯一思考的问题便是华盛顿是否和他们一样都夜幕降临了，又或者还在更明亮的天空之下，其实那没有什区别，因为很快他们就能入夜了。

很多很多的片段涌入阿尔弗雷德刻意排空的脑海里，尚未得到解决的事件在俄国人的“故事”之下愈发错综复杂，而他们仍然束手无策，似乎退无可退，却也没有前进的道路。阿尔弗雷德又瞥了一眼挂在墙上的日历，一个一个红色的叉画在了已经过去的日期里，而距离他翻开下一页也没有多久了。

紧迫感还没有加重到让人喘不过气来的地步，但阿尔弗雷德内心却已经产生了轻微的焦虑，而那些焦虑如此明显，让人可以预料得到每一日都还在膨胀之中。

胡佛局长的声音很快出现在了话筒里，阿尔弗雷德向他问好，并且恭敬地询问是否有什么重要的事情。他想，那必定是很重要的事情，否则不会惊动胡佛亲自去做这些无所谓的通话联络职责的。电话那端稍微安静了一下，阿尔弗雷德揣摩不定胡佛局长是不是出现了一些情况，他犹豫了两三秒钟要不要继续发问，然后就听见了胡佛局长对他的任务的新的指示。

“国防部在总统允许后，向西柏林派遣了一组科研人员，他们的组长是洛斯阿拉莫斯实验室*的马格努斯教授。行动的具体情况会通过马格努斯教授来转述，我不方便细说……他们一行五人，正在搭乘直升机飞往西柏林，不久以后就会降落在基地里。”

“明白了，我会做好准备的，请放心。”

阿尔弗雷德下意识地挺直了腰，像是战场上士兵对军官们命令的绝对服从，他没有表达自己的疑惑，也没有过多追究是否不相信自己的能力，而是把关注点落在了马格努斯教授这个人身上。

国防部大名鼎鼎的原子能技术专家，曾与奥本海默共事，后因为另一尖端武器研究被中央情报局严密地保护起来，后来便成了这个体制中核心处无权势却又至关重要的保障之一。派出这么一位重量级人物需要承担非常大的风险，假如马格努斯教授因为这一次的行动而受到任何来自心怀鬼胎的人的伤害，那么势态将会全面升级，直到不可收拾的地步。

“第二件事，我们已经不需要确认奥伯龙的安全了，不用听德国人什么要求我们，你要记住，阿尔弗雷德——找到奥伯龙以后，绝对不能让德国人——我是说任何德国人，谁也不能接近奥伯龙。如果无法保证奥伯龙会泄漏什么秘密，那就杀了他。”胡佛局长语调并无起伏，就像阿尔弗雷德在电话会议里很多次听到的那样，冷静、无情、不留余地，而且直指要害。他没有给阿尔弗雷德拒绝的可能，也不打算作多余的解释。

“包括国家情报安全局？”阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，随后问道。

“没错，”胡佛局长说，“我的意思是，软禁奥伯龙，或者让他再也没有能力传达任何信息给任何人，你可以从里面选择任意一个。杀掉奥伯龙是迫不得已的，但我们允许把这作为最后手段，如果你认为这是最完美的解决方案，我们不会在事后作出谴责。”

“那我们和‘红色乐团’的合作该怎么进行下去？那群俄国人不会善罢甘休……而且他们本身就有自己的目的，否则他们是不会做出让步的。”阿尔弗雷德还抓着话筒，保持着僵硬且不自然的姿势。

他的动作维持着在那一动不动的模样，而与此同时，他想起了伊万那一张经常带着笑容的脸，他说不清那种笑容是不是发自内心的，但典型的、没有温度的弧度却叫他莫名其妙地厌恶对方在表情表演方面的天赋绝佳。他大略地估计了一下，认定这个只告诉了自己一小部分的计划的冰山一角感受到了如同浸末在深水之中的压迫感。

“不要理会克格勃那一群疯子，另外，让苏联部的人看紧‘红色乐团’，他们非常碍手碍脚。”胡佛局长说这话时忽然顿了一下，他似乎又想起了其他事情，说：“除了我们内部成员外，所有合作都是不成立的。阿尔弗雷德，牢记这条原则。”

“我会的，长官。”

“‘红色乐团’那群人行动如何？”

“他们和我们的入手方向不一样，”阿尔弗雷德活动活动握着话筒的手指，想了想，“他们在调查奥伯龙，而且颇有效果。”

“调查奥伯龙？”胡佛局长显然也产生了不解，他抬高音调，而阿尔弗雷德也明白是自己作出解释的时候了。

“是的，现在我们正在进行……交涉会议，互相交换信息。具体情况我将会在今晚提交的报告中发送给您，目前可以清楚确认的是，奥伯龙不仅仅是希特勒青年团的成员，他加入希特勒青年团不是因为狂热崇拜元首……俄国人的说法是，奥伯龙有一位犹太人未婚妻，死在了集中营里，但奥伯龙难以获取正确的消息——或者说是根本不相信。另外，奥伯龙的妻子威廉明娜也是希特勒青年团的高级成员，这一点可以从一名刚刚被抓到的希特勒青年团成员西蒙·加洛斯确认。”

“你们抓住了知情者？”胡佛局长的声音听不出喜悦或是惊讶，他一如既往地平静。

“西蒙·加洛斯身上有价值的情报不多。他是奉命来跟踪我的，被我发现了。”

“那威廉明娜呢？你们应该对威廉明娜展开了调查了吧？”

“是的，长官。苏联部的西尔维娅负责。会议里也有西尔维娅……她也提供了能够证明俄国人给我们情报的准确性，非常不幸的是，关于奥伯龙的部分已经可以认为是真实的了。”

“‘红色乐团’的人手上还有什么筹码？”

“我不确定，长官，他们显得胸有成竹，并且自认为知道我们还不曾了解过的事件。那对我们有很大的威胁，但短时间内危害不大。我只能这么说。”阿尔弗雷德没有让自己内心对于伊万的厌恶感从话语里流露出来，无疑，与苏联人打交道会给人带来挫败感，尤其是在双方掌握资源不对等的情况下。

他的话让胡佛局长不太满意，但对方表示出了可贵的理解。他说：“我们不需要管俄国人做什么，想什么，只要确保奥伯龙就是成功了……马格努斯教授很快就会抵达西柏林，他也是你们的小组成员，可以把你所知道的都告诉他。阿尔弗雷德，不必担忧过多。”

“……谢谢您。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地说出这几个字，他的办公室也拥有落地玻璃墙，只不过被窗帘遮住了，看不见外面。

他伸手手轻轻地挑起一部分，能看见会议室里同样也是蓝色的百叶窗，隐隐约约能察看出西尔维娅与凯斯卡的身影。他们都还在等着阿尔弗雷德回来继续会议。

“对于马格努斯教授的一切，切忌保密。”最后，胡佛局长如此警告。

“我明白了，长官。”阿尔弗雷德拿起圆珠笔在桌子上抽出一张纸写在备忘录里，用的是大写字母和简称来提醒自己。他听到电话挂断后，就放下了话筒。

办公室外还有许多工作人员在整理与这一事件有关的治疗，浩如烟海的文件堆里可能还隐藏着他们忽视了的线索，而这不允许一丝一毫的遗漏。忙碌的打字机响声被隔绝在了办公室的玻璃外，阿尔弗雷德想，他们和克格勃的区别也在于此。

情报世界里的战争不需要过多的人手、武器，那都是次要又次要的，最最关键的就是获取信息的渠道，渠道的多寡决定了成败得失。衡量对手的实力的标准绝对不会轻率地落到人数上面，他们更需要去估计，对手到底隐瞒了多少他们无法掌握的情报。那一种巨大的不确定性，同时也是致命的威胁，能够让你处于被动位置，也能够让地上警察系统引以为傲的巨大人力资源转瞬成为无用的蝼蚁，被暗中的力量轻易摧毁。

现在，中情局被推到了风口浪尖之前最后一刻的反击时机，他们已经认识到自己全局战略的错误，而更令人绝望的是，他们的朋友——国家情报安全局还在处心积虑地榨干朋友的资源。

“你们的胡佛局长可真忙。”伊万饶有兴致地看着会议室所在过道里他不认识的人走来走去，忽然做出了一个正确却没有理由的结论，他这话是说给西尔维娅听的。

中情局苏联部的专家不置可否地耸耸肩，“人民内务委员会不也一样吗？难道你们的主席就不忙吗？”她熟练地使用俄语，一种接近于她母语的语言。

“不不不，大多数时候他都在黑海别墅里，给我们的领导人说好话。那是他最重要的任务。”伊万的唇角浮起淡淡的笑意，话语尖锐，毫不留情地讥讽着他们深受宠信的首席。他没有去看西尔维娅，也不关注摆在桌子上的文件，语气轻松得就像是在和对方谈论今日的天气和今年的收成。

“凯斯卡先生，您这么说还真是叫人难以置信呢。”西尔维娅故作吃惊地看向伊万，她熟悉这张脸，以及这个认识说话总是听起来像是在微笑的语气。她笑了笑，很喜欢阿尔弗雷德出去接听电话的这几分钟，“按照您的说法，你们岂不是任务非常繁重？”

“西尔维娅同志——你是很明白的，我们有着各式各样的、千奇百怪的任务，想必那也是你的业务范围以内吧……我们去得去全世界，去哪些连名字也没有听过的地方，就是为了做一件微不足道的小事。”

“我只去过埃及。”西尔维娅耸耸肩，把鼻梁上滑下来的眼镜往上扶，“苏伊士运河简直就是情报的天堂，在那里就好像在世界中心。”

对于西尔维娅的形容，伊万似乎觉得有些幽默，他笑了笑，眼神柔和了些，“去埃及度假是个不错的选择。如果您不介意的话，我还想问问感觉如何呢？那儿的阳光可真棒，很灿烂很暖和，不像莫斯科。”

“现在莫斯科在下大雪。”西尔维娅说。

“是啊，比这儿冷多了。”伊万很赞同。

推门而入的阿尔弗雷德发现隶属于他的苏联部专家与克格勃的成员相谈甚欢，他们正在就某一个话题津津乐道，而且一起自然而然地使用俄语，融洽的气氛简直叫人简直匪夷所思。

但另一方面，谈话也是获得情报重要的一环，而且他也明白西尔维娅是不会放过一个活生生的、可能在克格勃内部地位不低的特工，从对方口里说出来的任何话语都可能兼具迷惑性和线索。

玻璃门被推开时发出的咿咿呀呀的响声让两个人同时抬头去看阿尔弗雷德，平滑的玻璃板无可避免的反射着他们头顶上明亮的光芒，像是在透明泥土上流动的河流，正散发着迷蒙的辉光。与此同时，伊万也从比较随意的坐姿改成了较为严肃、端正的模样，但脸上仍然是不加掩饰的笑。

“安东尼同志，你终于回来了啊。”见到阿尔弗雷德，伊万一点也不觉得自己与西尔维娅的谈话是否有不妥，这句话说得面不改色。

阿尔弗雷德冷淡地应了一声，不太喜欢伊万直接使用俄语。他关上门，下意识地就对西尔维娅用英文说：“我们的会议到此结束了，西蒙·加洛斯与西尔维娅都必须在控制范围以内。现在，我们和俄国人没什么好谈的了。”

他的表情倒不太像是发怒，寻觅不到任何不悦的痕迹，似乎只是平淡无奇地宣告一个决定。西尔维娅知晓询问原因是不可能获得答案的，她点点头，表情略微有些遗憾，不知道是为自己没有完成的报告还是忽然中断了的谈话，但那也仅仅是一瞬间的流露。

伊万从阿尔弗雷德身上从来都感受不到对自己的欢迎，当然，他的职业本来就是让人厌恶且憎恨的，无论是同行还是普通人，他们都尽力避免与这类人接触。他放开椅子上的扶手，想要再说一些话，又转过头去看看西尔维娅。他们的目光交汇片刻，又相互离开，假装只是不经意的巧合。

“好吧，我知道怎么一回事了。”伊万不太费力地理解了阿尔弗雷德说出来的语言的意思，却仍然坚持使用俄文，他撇撇嘴，意识到多说无益。

桌子上放着的文件伊万并没有拿走，他想今天自己获取的情报已经很多了，足够向他的上级交代来龙去脉，甚至还能给接下来的布局提供参考，从这个层面上看，他占了美国人不少便宜，也应该懂得见好就收了。

阿尔弗雷德站在门口处，他一进来就没有变更过位置，只是双手环胸、不动声色地看着伊万被下逐客令之后的一举一动，每一个小细节都不放过，似乎想要从另一个角度找到破解迷题的钥匙。

“虽然这只是一句客套话，可我还是得说……”伊万故意顿了顿，满意地看着阿尔弗雷德神色的变化，然后轻声说：“和你合作是一件很愉快的事情，就我本人而言，我非常期待未来我们的接触。我相信，那将会在很接近的一段日子，或许就在明天。那说不定。”他自言自语，语气别有深意，就连眼神仿佛也成了某种诡异而暗沉的色彩凝聚在一起的调色盘。

“谢谢你了，凯斯卡，不过我想——我不需要。”阿尔弗雷德歪了歪头，另一件事情让他心神不宁，他也无意继续和俄国人在无关紧要的话题上纠缠不休。

“您随意。”伊万扬起眉毛，不是惊奇，也不是讥讽，就只是普通的表达自己的看法。他走到阿尔弗雷德面前，又说：“您应该送我出去的。”

“你说得对，这是当然，我们的保密守则说这一点也有规定。”阿尔弗雷德装作恍然大悟的样子，难得好脾气地给伊万开了门。

即将关上门那一刻，阿尔弗雷德又转过来对西尔维娅说：“克里斯蒂娜小姐给你买了一杯咖啡，说放在你桌子上了，冷了就不好喝了，好好休息一下吧。今天威廉明娜的搜查也辛苦你了。”

他的话让西尔维娅有些愕然，但很快她就回过神来，匆忙点头说自己知道了。

伊万双手插在口袋里看着阿尔弗雷德这不太明智的提示过程，兴趣不大，反而更加关注在他身后的办公室里出出入入的人员，但没有一个人的面孔是他认识的。他的惋惜之情油然而生，这里的人都可以为自己提供珍贵的情报，他当然也可以花费高昂的价格来购买对方接下来行动的步骤，那在情报战争里才是无价之宝，是多少金钱与高官厚禄也换不来的。但人们总是喜欢明码实价地进行买卖。

“走了，凯斯卡。在这边。”

“我记得。”

“哦？……那就别看了。”阿尔弗雷德莫名地笑了笑，没有发出声音，只是面部的肌肉稍稍向上提升。他顺着俄国人的目光望去，果不其然看到了自己的办公室和那一堵天蓝色的窗帘。

“我们不讲究职业道德，安东尼同志。我以为你很清楚这一点。”伊万的话音里也带有笑意，无所谓得就像是在都弄阿尔弗雷德，与他在一个问题上进行答案永远不一致的争论。

但这一次阿尔弗雷德没有针锋相对，他只是有意地跳过了对方的挑衅，说：“你得走快写了，天已经很黑了……西柏林夜间抢劫案多发，还得小心呢。”

“多谢你的关心了，安东尼。”伊万故意作出感激不尽的语调，虽然慢慢往前走这，却无端端地形成了一股农村老妇女与他人争吵以后获胜的得意洋洋。

“凯斯卡，最好快点离开这里。”阿尔弗雷德把客套话都省去了，下了楼梯以后，他远远就看到了门口处被提前准备好了的工作人员清扫着干干净净的停机坪，也预感到跨越大西洋的飞机很快就会带来新的局势改变。想到这件事，阿尔弗雷德稍稍兴奋了些，觉得问题迎刃而解的那一天快要到来了。

“我会的，别担心这件事情。希望你能在威廉明娜的调查上有所进展吧。”

伊万凝视阿尔弗雷德。他若无其事地笑着，用略带恶意的笑容回应着阿尔弗雷德嘴里这个不属于他自己的名字，双手因为气温逐渐降低而冰冷。

_*洛斯阿拉莫斯实验室：美国制造原子弹的实验室_


	18. Chapter 18

西蒙·加洛斯以为自己睁开眼睛以后会看见戴着口罩的医生，或者是态度柔和的护士，他们都是白色的，就像外面世界里漫天遍野的雪一样。但真正出现在他的视线里的是三个男人，显然不是一伙的，却又莫名其妙地契合在一起，当日是为了同一个目的而走到了一块，叫人感受不到其中有什么强烈的反差感。他假装昏厥地瞟了瞟他们，视线不太清晰，却敏感地意识到自己的灾厄还没有结束。

他又看见了不久之前对他微笑的那个男人，说话带着俄语口音，而且被他的跟踪对象称为凯斯卡的人。凯斯卡，或者说是克格勃外勤特工，正穿着白大褂，几乎叫人错以为是进来检查病人状况的普通医生，戴上口罩后大半的脸庞都被遮住了，完全认不出来到底是谁。但他很快就拿下了口罩，随手丢在了满是棉签头和绷带的垃圾桶里能里。

医院里全天候都开着马力十足的暖气，加洛斯的伤口包扎好了以后还有一小部分暴露在空气中，可那没有什么所谓，因为他并不觉得寒冷。而加洛斯的目光触及凯斯卡时，他忽然又觉得一阵寒意从脚底攀爬至脊髓，连同那个俄国男人的笑容也凝结成了透彻明亮却又深不可测的冰凉。

“睡醒了吗，加洛斯先生？”俄国男人的话语里听不出威胁的意味，倒像是在关心被自己击中后他的生活。大大方方地走到加洛斯面前，俄国男人看了看周围，十分随意地拿起旁边的椅子坐下来，还有意无意地瞧了瞧加洛斯空荡荡的床头柜，那里什么也没有摆着，看着都叫人觉得寒酸。

另外两位站在旁边的男人似乎一动不动，他们默默听着俄国人操着有些难以明白的德语在说话，却又一刻也没有把眼神从加洛斯的身上移开，浑身上下都弥漫着危险的气息，仿佛狩猎之中全神贯注的野兽。

“……凯斯卡先生？”加洛斯颤抖着喊出这个名字，话音几乎低得听不见。他不受控制地低下头去，不敢看俄国人的面容。

听到他的称呼，凯斯卡宽容地笑了笑，从口袋里伸出手来，好像要把什么东西递给他。加洛斯下意识地往后躲开，却又引起了肩膀处撕心裂肺的疼痛，身上另外的瘀青也因为这样剧烈的动作而触及坚硬的床板而再度令加洛斯的大脑一瞬间就被锥心刺骨的痛占据了。

“噢，加洛斯先生，你这是这饿了？请你不要害怕加洛斯先生，我无意谋害你……伤害你对我也不能有什么好处，你可以抬起头来看看我，我们有些很重要的事情，正需要你的回答。”凯斯卡故作惊讶，一字一字地把这有些语法错误的句子念出来，眉间的凛然戾气都被很好的隐藏了起来，他看起来就像是最普通的俄国青年，身材高大却和蔼亲切、待人诚恳，似乎乐于帮助他遇到的每一个人。

凯斯卡的这句话其实没有什么用，加洛斯因为害怕而不能说出话来，他的喉咙不受自己的控制，只能断断续续地发出一模糊的叫声。经历了之前的事件后，他很难把眼前的俄国人和无害这个词语联系起来，而他和美国人奇妙的关系也让人不得不考虑在内。

看着他这噤若寒蝉的模样，凯斯卡又笑了，无声地指示着保持一定距离的两位先生走过来一些。其中更高更瘦的那位脚步比较快，首先出现在了加洛斯的视线里。加洛斯看到了对方擦得光亮的黑色皮鞋，还能看见灯光的轮廓。

“交给你们吧，有什么问题自己去问，我不会去干涉你们的工作的。”凯斯卡看着那两个男人，习惯性地改成了大家都会说的英语，他记得加洛斯并不熟悉这一门语言。

其中有一个男人动作轻微地点点头，应该是表示感谢。他们都一言不发，好像不想透露任何消息给加洛斯，试图做到万无一失。

克格勃的陆军少校想着今天自己应该做的完成了，他再一次用等价交换获得了新的线索，那就足够了。他和其中一人点头致意，双方都是心满意足的神情，明白他们都不会干涉对方的下一步了。

下一秒，这个外形伪装成医生的凯斯卡就拿出了新的口罩，像所有医生一样戴在脸上，又随意地整理了一下头发。此后他还看了两眼病房的布局，简单得甚至接近于刻意而为之的一览无遗，布满了战争时期留下来的裂痕。他推开门走了出去，不再回头，步子异常的轻松，一点也不在意医院内部遍布的眼线。

他光明正大地行走在监控范围以内，态度张狂的似乎料定自己能够平安离开医院，从美国人的眼皮底下把他的猎物慷慨的送给以色列人。他也就这么做了，而且毫不在乎美国人知道这件事情以后会怎么办。等到那时候，也就不能怎么办了。

凯斯卡离开后，两名男子还在那儿，他们默契地对视一眼，用一种加洛斯在战争之前经常能够听到的语言简短地教堂了几句。他想起来那是曾经专门为犹太人出版的报纸，德国人不多不少也阅读过一些，依稀能明白部分。

他有些艰难地抓住了几个词汇，想要从中获取自己非常需要的信息。但他却呼吸急促，面色通红，肾上腺素的加快释放让他无法正常理性的思考，却也没有勇气冒险在衣着单薄的情况下从医院五楼高的高度上一跃而下落在冷风中的雪地里。贪生怕死是一个致命弱点，那会让你瞻前顾后，畏首畏尾，最后一事无成，沦为败者。

两名男子慢慢走了过来，加洛斯惊恐地望着这他不能理解的场景，敏感的直觉正在不断警告自己危险、危险，可他没有藏身之地，也没有可以寻求帮助的人，唯一能够依靠的也不过是医院的墙壁，那上面的没有温度的墙壁正在从加洛斯的背部源源不断地吸收热量。

刹那之间升腾而起的恐惧感再一次让加洛斯丧失了思考的能力，他努力平静下来，说服自己要冷静，不能紧张到让他人看出了自己内心的情绪。在他抓着床头铁栏杆的时间，两个男人已经完成分工，从左右两边走来。加洛斯不管维持着现在似乎比较安全的姿势会让自己多么难受，他拼命往后退，往后退，却又于事无补。因为他已经无路可退了。

丧失理智之前加洛斯终于清楚自己为什么这么害怕了，也许死亡也不足以形容。当他看到两个男人浅灰色衬衫上用深灰色细线绣着的大卫之星的时候，他忽然想起了战争开始之成群结队的犹太人东柏林逃走的画面，他是其中欢聚庆祝的一员，认为危害世界的渣滓终于要被扫清了。

但大卫之星的光亮没有熄灭，反而从他们的头顶上冉冉升起，没有颜色的、冰冷的灿烂光辉带着凛冽的杀意落在过去曾犯下罪恶行径的日耳曼人的头顶之上，仿佛是从极地跨越遥远距离却又势力强大烈风，轰隆轰隆地卷走地面上可以带走的任何东西，哪怕是任何不例外。

旅店的门庭冷落是伊万已经习惯了的，他以怨气颇深的语调抱怨今天这场前所未有的大雪，融雪几乎把他的靴子洗了一遍，他如此比喻，而听着他的话，施密特太太连声笑了起来。交谈了一阵之后，施密特太太又像是突然想起了什么重要的事情，连忙从小旅馆柜台后的一个个临时保管箱里对着伊万住下的房号找到了柜子，她从柜子里拿出几本边角都破破烂烂的新闻学教授书籍，说那是有人送过来的。

“有人送来的？”伊万不解地翻开了最上面那本的硬皮精装的封面，目光跳过俄文字体，又直接无视了绚丽斑斓的插图，跳到去看上面的内容。他很熟悉这种传递情报的方法，形式古老且安全性不高，却又依然在广泛的使用，就像他们仍然需要的密码本一样。

“是啊。戴着软呢帽。”施密特太太回忆着自己看到的人，尽力描述出来。

伊万微微点头，神色在光线不足的条件下看不清楚。了然，他不轻不重地说了声谢谢，从柜台上拿走了那一本书。

毫无疑问，这是新的密码本，以防万一，其中只有一本的真实性是可以确信的。伊万有些头疼地想自己又要花上一晚上去分辨了。

但在那之前，他还必须把出外勤一天以来的收获巨细靡遗地以加密无线电的形式报告给上司。总有那么多令人烦心的事情，压根没有方便快捷的办法。

施密特太太送饭和咖啡来时见到伊万在全神贯注地阅读那本书，禁不住好奇问那是谁送的。伊万有必要继续扮演“戈利金先生”这个角色，于是只是轻描淡写地说是一位从法兰克福回来的朋友——要知道，法兰克福书展名声在外，也是东西柏林蜿蜒曲折的联系办法。他的话让施密特太太若有所思地点头，也没有继续问了下去，放下碗碟就走了。

觉得室内太过昏暗，伊万叫施密特太太帮忙把另一盏灯也打开。那时诡异的宁静是柏林夜色下不可预测的暗流涌动，伊万看着堆在桌子上的书本以及凌乱的室内，忽然有些羡慕美国人光亮整洁的办公大楼。

但那跟他没有什么关系。伊万微微叹了口气，翻过面前这一本书，以最快速度浏览其中用不同颜色的笔尖书写而成的根据内容作出的笔记，潦草的字迹让人内心更加烦躁不安。

把第一本书读完以后，伊万确信那不是正确的密码本，但余下的三本还需要花费上一定的时间去确认。在那之前，他觉得自己有必要给上司汇报一下了。

事实上，勃鲁托斯一刻也不愿意让事情脱离控制范围以内，和克格勃前途无量的高层一样，他们喜欢无所不用其极地限制其麾下工作人员的活动，最大限度地把一切都掌握在手中，任何一个小细节都不愿意忽略。这种偏执狂才有的极端控制欲锤炼了每一位为克格勃效力的情报工作人员，他也是其中的佼佼者，只是对这样的行事办法不敢恭维。

伊万的汇报时有所隐瞒的，他理所当然又若无其事地忽略了与他打交道的、没有理由就出现了的哈加纳顶尖成员，然后略略地提了一下被美国人抓住了的西蒙·加洛斯的失踪，语气漫不经心，似乎无心于这一搅得西柏林大多数高级官员都夜不能寐的重要失踪案件。

被人开玩笑时刻守在无线电接受器旁边的勃鲁托斯很快就发来了回复，在“红色乐团”建立起来的秘密电台中，伊万接收到了勃鲁托斯的问题： **｢美国人对西蒙·加洛斯的态度如何？他透露了什么重要消息？｣**

伊万看着自己翻译出来的电文，皱皱眉头，又伸出手去不太放心地拉上了窗帘。他尽量用最为精简的语言回答： **｢他们希望利用西蒙·加洛斯找到凯撒，目前毫无进展，只是确认了有关凯撒的错误方向。他们错得很离谱，而且还在自信满满地往前走。｣**

他把这回复重新发了出去，无声的电波穿过这座城市的天空和楼房，随着清风悠悠然地飘荡过去。那跨越了不少距离，但那必须要很久，比较近勃鲁托斯非常重视这一事件，是不会因为效率低下而束之高阁的。更何况，克格勃本来就不允许什么效率低下的人员存在其中。那样的人只是占用宝贵资源的废物、垃圾，很快就会被取而代之。

戴着耳机时伊万免不了会看着书籍上面的文字发呆，听着交错发声的电波，而无声的夜幕缓慢地压向天际，一种前所未有的陌生感涨满了他的内心。

如同层层浓雾之后的身影，他们分不清那是什么颜色的，隐藏在其中的人到底是谁，完全就是对什么都一无所知。但他们还要鼓足勇气，不择手段地往前推进，向推土机一样，毫不留情地铲平自己通往真相的道路上的模样。

伊万一直手按着耳机，一手拿着钢笔在纸张上作出翻译。新的声音出现了，话语非常短，伊万能够很轻松地更换为俄文。他闭着眼睛用笔尖在纸上记录下不同话语，逐个逐个字母写成。

**｢克莉奥佩特拉问好。｣**

这句话很短，如伊万所预料的，却又有着另外一种意味。那代表着他们埋下的、在美国人引以为傲的中情局之中代表背叛的种子的话语，也代表着更加重要、威胁真假的问题。

他们的克莉奥佩特拉，在埃及波浪滔天的海上，也在柏林的茫茫积雪之中的渺小的身影。

想到这位与埃及缘分不浅的专家，伊万第一时间想到的是自己与对方曾经有过的亲密合作，他很享受那样轻松愉快的日子，他们的对手也都是一群头脑简单的人，哄骗对他们比使用迫不得已的暴力有效得多。

翻译完成后，伊万用指尖轻轻敲击桌面，把那留在脑海里的声音的间隙完美无缺地演绎了一遍。他想起了克莉奥佩特拉的面孔，总觉得她和现在的差别有些大。但他同时又安慰自己或许只是任务必须要求的装扮，她们这一行都是这样，平淡无奇甚至到不值一提的平庸才是最为重要的一点，那是他们让其他人放下戒心的关键，对成败与否有着重要的、不可估量的结果。

他想了想自己应当对克莉奥佩特拉说些什么，但他又听到了抢先一步发来了讯息的响声，他猜，那是勃鲁托斯的小把戏。

“红色乐团”的西柏林负责人果不其然在最小的时间内把自己要说的转变成了密码信号与没有错漏的文字，他十分兴奋地表达了对克莉奥佩特拉的欢迎，并且认为在克莉奥佩特拉的帮助下伊万可以大大缩短执行任务所需要的时间。他这种鼓励人的话语叫伊万不太高兴，但在天台里因为这些小事情产生争执是很不明智的，那样的话伊万翻译到一半也就懒的听下去了。

**｢克莉奥佩特拉呼唤凯斯卡。｣**

伊万略有惊奇，不太确定自己是否产生了翻译错误，他和自己脑海里的响声的频率核对了一遍，又看了看自己在纸上留下的登记，最后承认自己没有犯下错误。

他思考着该怎么回答克莉奥佩特拉，然后中规中矩地发送了一句话： **｢凯斯卡就绪，克莉奥佩特拉请说。｣**

广播电台沉默了一会儿，伊万知道克莉奥佩特拉在努力把所有的文字都翻译成电波之中的振幅，就像心电图一样有规律地上下起伏。现在连勃鲁托斯也不说话了，都在等待克莉奥佩特拉突如其来的出现带来的消息。

 **｢西蒙·加洛斯今天逃走了。｣** 克莉奥佩特拉说。

这也正是伊万一手策划的，他满不在乎却又自豪地弯起嘴角，明白勃鲁托斯也对这件事很关注。那是他在自己报告上简短的提到的，可他没有说自己与此有关。

 **｢凯撒之妻正寻求帮助，已经惊动凯尔弗妮娅。｣** 克莉奥佩特拉发送了第二条消息。

这倒是伊万预料之中却没有获得实证的，现在他倒是可以肯定了。这在明日的西柏林会引起海啸，尤其是国家情报安全局享受着高官厚禄的达官贵人们，他们会恼怒地发现自己的手下越来越不中用，而盟友们心怀鬼胎、虎视眈眈，全然不在意他的利益得失。

 **｢不用管加洛斯，他已经被舍弃了。｣** 伊万想了想，发送了这样一条消息。他盯着发报机，想自己的脸上应该还有得逞了以后幸灾乐祸的笑容，没有等克莉奥佩特拉的回复，他又说： **｢最新查明，犹太人参与其中，原因尚未得知。｣**

他拉开窗帘，往外看了看，寒气袭人。现在已经很晚了，他也开始期待明日东升的时刻了。


	19. Chapter 19

他们唯一握在手上的筹码被夺走了。

仅仅过去了两天，风平浪静的两天，在严密监视之下的西蒙·加洛斯就无声无息地消失在了西柏林，谁也不知道他去了哪里，毫无头绪，一团乱麻，现状连同这个消息也一同成为了他们心头上环绕不去的乌黑阴影，又像是远处飘荡而来的声音凄厉地回响在耳畔。

阿尔弗雷德竭尽可能的不去改变大多数人的生活轨迹，安排了一场又一场实际上已经非常温和的问话。他不想让自己看起来过于严酷，甚至没有出现在审讯室里，只是站在特制玻璃外往里面看。

一个又一个在医院里工作的人都惶恐不安地面对着审讯官员，他们弄不明白是怎么一回事，也不知道自己卷入了什么样子的、惊天动地的大事，只是战战兢兢地请求告知自己在其中做错了什么。其实这些人社么也没有做错，他们只是在尽忠职守，但西蒙·加洛斯就是这样凭空消失的，因此他们需要找到一个能够承担责任的人，无论那个人是谁。

阿尔弗雷德总是沉默地站在那一堵玻璃墙前面，看着自己颜色浅淡的影子落在一度透明的墙上，仿佛在进行无休止的思考。

他身后的人像也能够在玻璃里看到，有时候他稍稍分神，目光涣散地望着玻璃映照之中的世界，所有的声音都变得模糊而刺耳，他再也无法集中注意力去观察被审问者的表情变化。

四个审讯室在同时进行似乎永无休止的审问，他们极其耐心地在枯燥无味的工作里辨别有可能说谎的人，努力不放过一丝一毫的线索，但也意识到自己走进了新的迷局，也隐隐感受到了蛰伏许久终于沉不住气的敌人了。但让阿尔弗雷德最最烦燥且不知所措的也就是这一点，他看不到方向在哪，无法确定攻击方向来自黑暗之中的那个角落。

两天以来阿尔弗雷德都保持着这样恶劣的状态，新进抵达的马格努斯教授与他的团队明显察觉到了这位特派专员的糟糕情绪，那感觉就像是在无边无际的科研之中找不到突破口的日子，沉闷的生活击中了每一个人的理智崩溃之处，苦苦支撑成了最难以做到的事情。马格努斯教授有些理解阿尔弗雷德，工作之余也曾建议阿尔弗雷德放松一些，但他得到的回答是绝无可能。

那时阿尔弗雷德收起了勉强挂在脸上的笑容，虽然面容憔悴却又无比坚定，他用一种不带感情、毫无修饰的冰冷语调说道：“我的责任并不会中断，只要奥伯龙一天没有被找到，我就一天不可能摆脱这件事情。在中情局，没有工作与生活区的区别，我们就是二十四小时的工作着，无论何时何地，只要有必要，就必须做出牺牲，找到自己应该站着的位置。”

他那令人惊愕的坚持很快获得了回报，高强度的审讯工作迅速将医院内可疑的内应找了出来——一个名叫帕特里克的男人，有着斯拉夫和犹太血统的混血儿，棕色头发、灰色眼睛，貌不惊人，毫不引人注意，就像是最普通的人，丢进人群里就找不到了。

击溃一个普通的人心理防线对中情局经过长久训练的心理专家来说不费吹灰之力，在强光与特意调制成低温的审讯室内阿尔弗雷德冷冷地看着帕特里克被逼至反常地大喊大叫，以至于精疲力竭地跪地求饶。那是阿尔弗雷德毫不陌生的场景，通常他不参加审讯，也不会动用暴力，但一次又一次的他破坏了自己长久以来形成的惯例，并且开始享受炫耀碾压性权力的时刻。

冷酷无情用来形容中情局每一位工作人员都是必要的标准，阿尔弗雷德也是其中之一，他不加掩饰地表现自己对帕特里克这样的内应的鄙夷态度，相较于追求准确有效的情报更喜欢让对方为自己的行为感到后悔。

身为医院警卫的帕特里克流着眼泪承认是自己偷偷放了三个男人进去，有两个是犹太人，而另外一个是斯拉夫人。那大概是一个巧合，他这么说，在异国他乡遇到同族很不容易。这样的理由被帕特里克反复强调，他说自己不不过是收了一些小钱，他当时没有想到事情会有这么可怕的结果，他以为这些人只是想在医院戒严的时候去看望朋友。帕特里克一遍又一遍地说这着着些话，声泪俱下地为自己辩解，企求能获得阿尔弗雷德的宽容大度。

但阿尔弗雷德只是漫不经心地听着帕特里克站不住脚的话，他相信这里有一部分是真实的，却又同时认定还有更加重要的事情没有坦白。

他说：“帕特里克先生，我没有时间给您为自己不可饶恕的错误忏悔，我也不想知道现在你有多么悔恨。别浪费时间了，听着，我只需要你把那一天所有的细节说出来，然后闭嘴。你很吵。”

狭小的审讯室内阿尔弗雷德与帕特里克的距离很近，就是隔着一张桌子。记录员埋头写着字，而另一边的景象则产生入了某种极为不对称的感觉：阿尔弗雷德靠在墙壁上，面无表情且居高临下地俯视着几乎无法支撑自己的帕特里克，冷峻且不通人情。

审讯官员习惯了阿尔弗雷德这样的行事风格，他用更为标准的德文对帕特里克重复了一遍，然后等待着泣不成声的男人的回答。

“……我什么……也没有做啊！他们给我的钱……我都放在了……医院储物柜下面。你们要的话……如果需要的话，可以去拿走。求求你们，尊敬的先生们……我是真的不知情。求求你们了，让我走吧，可怜可怜我吧……”帕特里克语无伦次地请求着，他无助地看向审问官员，希望的对方可以为自己求情。但审讯官员只是和阿尔弗雷德一样的看着他，眼神里是说不出的寒意。

“帕特里克先生，我觉得，您还是按照我们说的那么去做比较好，那对我们大家都有好处。”

看着帕特里克通红的双眼，脾气更好一些的审讯官员不厌其烦地解释着，但他的语调也是平静且没有起伏的，一点也不因为帕特里克的可怜样子而心软。

在帕特里克面前的人无一例外的都是铁石心肠的，他们一点也不在乎被抓住的人的过去如何，动机如何，只是想着该怎么样快速而便捷的到达目的地，因而不需要在方法和手段上考虑过多。无论是直截了当地施加常人无法承受的暴力还是对方设计层层相扣，都不过是方法的一种，在阿尔弗雷德眼里都是一样的。

“说吧。”阿尔弗雷德仍旧是那样不为所动，只关心帕特里克口中所说的三个男人，其中包括两名犹太人和一名斯拉夫人。

该死的搅局者，他在心里暗暗骂道。

帕特里克抬起头来去看阿尔弗雷德，楞在椅子上，双眼肿胀，而面部的瘀青说明他曾经遭受过的非人待遇。有那么一刻让阿尔弗雷德想起了西蒙·加洛斯，那位在受伤之前看起来极为漂亮的日耳曼男士，他手上仅有的、珍贵的筹码。

“不，先生们，我已经和你们说过了，我说过很多次了……那天就是那三个男人，他们用钱、烟、酒来和我交易，他们说想要去探望医院里的朋友。就是这样，没有其他的了。我没有骗你们……先生们，请相信我。”帕特里克摇摇头，喃喃自语的神态令他看起来更加神经质，他又饿又冷，无所依靠，一点也不明白为什么会发生今天这样匪夷所思而难以想象的事情。

“那三个男人，”阿尔弗雷德用德语一个一个单词地发音，“告诉我，他们是谁。”

“我不知道，我不知道……”

“什么样子的？”

“我不记得了……真的不记得了……”

帕特里克苍白的脸庞在刺眼的灯光下显露出了凹凸不平的颧骨，所有的伤疤都变得极其狰狞恐怖。那就像一件被恶意破坏了的劣质仿制品，阿尔弗雷德并没有在上面留下痕迹，但他明白那就是他的命令造成的。犹太男人脸上的肌肉一动一动，阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了好久，忽然明白严刑逼供已经没有用了，这个男人已经下定决心，是绝对不会再开口的。

有更加重要的事情让这个男人不惜一切代价的去付出，阿尔弗雷德猜不到那是什么，可那也和他没有关系。

靠着墙壁又站了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德走到帕特里克身边，问：“你的母亲是犹太人吗，帕特里克先生？” *

他的问题让帕特里克陷入了短暂的哑口无言，阿尔弗雷德注意到他的模样，毫无喜悦地笑了笑，仿佛意料之中。

“不，她不是。”帕特里克艰涩地说。

“那你的父亲呢？”

“……是的。”他的声音越来越小了。

“但他使用的是斯拉夫人的姓氏啊。”阿尔弗雷德从审问官员的手上接过文件夹，不急不慢地翻开到帕特里克父母那一页，所有的可以追溯到的源头都在上面列着。阿尔弗雷德视线在上面停留了几秒钟，刻意留给对方犹豫的时间。

“还有什么想说的吗，帕特里克先生？”阿尔弗雷德笑着问帕特里克，夹带着刺骨寒意的笑容让说不上是犹太人的犹太人一阵战栗。

帕特里克下意识地往后缩了一下，身体因为源源不断吹袭而来的冷风而瑟瑟发抖，低下头不敢去看阿尔弗雷德逆着灯光而暗沉的双眼。这个美国人还没有放过他，依旧执着地想要获得自己满意的答案。

抽风机不断发出轰鸣，阿尔弗雷德双手撑在桌子上，顿了顿，还是轻轻笑了出声。倒不是因为自己的猜测得到了确认，而是因为他快要控制不住自己即将爆发的愤怒了。那种笑声落在帕特里克的耳中，预示着更加残酷的酷刑，他能够预想的到将会是什么样的痛苦，就像暴风骤雨，也像是不可逃离的打击。

美国人只是需要一个答案，除此以外，放弃了其他彬彬有礼却又迂回曲折的路线。

在暗无天日的房间里待了几天，帕特里克早就不知道过了多久了。他们不被接触外界的阳光，一整天都在强光之下接受咄咄逼人、没完没了地反复审问反复测谎，直到有人愿意坦白自己做了什么蝇营狗苟的勾当。然后他被抓了出来，单独囚禁，直到今天和这个美国男人的正面交锋。

墙上没有时钟，刷的雪白，能看到他们几个人的影子，寒意与恶意都包裹着被审问的拥有犹太血统的男子。

帕特里克止住对时间流逝的思考，想要重新纠正一下自己对于美国人的认识。他笨拙地动了动自己的双手，手铐紧紧束缚着他。他麻木地眨眨眼睛，回想起过去的一些事情，那不过是几年之前，或许在更早的一些年，他想起了很多人，包括被美国人提起的父母，还有他不在记录内的、已经死亡了的兄弟姐妹。他们都在德国人修建的集中营里成为了焚尸炉内的灰尘，纷纷扬扬的飘荡在奥斯威辛的天空之上。

他的手指在隐隐作痛，不是因为美国人这几天对他的折磨，而是因为多年前他们被赶进奥斯威辛时受到的伤害。那是扭曲的关节、撕心裂肺的哭喊、冰天雪地里的赤身裸体，那些皮开肉绽的日子还历历在目，而他还在为了这个秘密，为了他坚守的理想而奋不顾身。

“想通了吗，帕特里克先生？”阿尔弗雷德合上文件夹，打断了帕特里克的精神漫游，把他硬生生地从八年前带回了冰冷僵硬的现实。

抬头看着美国人，帕特里克努力地想让自己表现得有尊严，至少看起来有些尊严，他扯出和阿尔弗雷德看看那样类似的笑容，露出自己残缺不全的牙齿。他笑着，带着一股前所未有的尖锐的骄傲：“先生，我只能告诉你这么多。”

“随你吧，这是你的选择。”阿尔弗雷德弄不明白是什么让帕特里克如此坚定不移，他似乎是放弃了从这一条道路上获取信息的可能。但他又转过头来，对审问官员用英语低声说了几句话。

下达了命令以后，阿尔弗雷德还在审讯室呆了一会儿，他前所未有地让人给帕特里克送来了热牛奶和面包。但他没有表现出同情，也没有因此而感到丝毫挫败。

他只是有些不解。

西柏林从来都不是一个可以藏得住秘密的地方，那是一个交换情报的盛大舞会。中情局不会从这一场宴会里退出的，那本来就是他们举办的，作为主角，就应该起舞到最后。

阿尔弗雷德结束了漫长而充满煎熬的审讯以后，去了一趟国家情报安全局的总部，直截了当地提出进入公民问卷资料库的要求。他的申请当即被相应的负责人理所当然地拒绝了，他们严厉地声明自己会保卫公民的生命安全，不需要中情局的介入。

那是一段没有意义的小插曲，阿尔弗雷德并不在意那年过半百且即将退休的官员会继续用什么样冠冕堂皇的借口来搪塞自己。被拒绝以后，他直接走进了凯尔弗妮娅的办公室，大大方方地坐了下来，与那位给了他许多假情报的女士心平气和地进行交涉。

凯尔弗妮娅当然对阿尔弗雷德的突然造访感到惊讶，他们之间的合作并非牢不可破的，而中情局自身的打算也给两个部门之间造成了无可避免的隔阂，而且裂隙在不断地加大。她看着阿尔弗雷德，有礼地询问到底发生了什么。

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢继续在客套话上浪费时间，他越来越明白自己不能够越过国家情报安全局的干涉，而现在他需要国家情报安全局的坦诚。那是他们能找到凯撒的基础。

在万籁俱寂的午夜时刻，凯尔弗妮娅让人给阿尔弗雷德送来了一杯蓝山咖啡，但阿尔弗雷德更加乐意喝上一杯可乐。

他们的话题进行得十分简单粗暴，阿尔弗雷德说需要帕特里克的所有资料，包括所有保密等级之中的资料，而此外，他还毫不客气地强调自己要的是没有被篡改过的。

思考了好一会儿，凯尔弗妮娅都没有作出决定，甚至说需要向国家情报安全局提出正式申请。阿尔弗雷德当然明那时是他们拖延时间的委婉拒绝，然而他厌恶他人对自己的敷衍态度。

“凯尔弗妮娅，我不想和你们继续因为这些事情纠缠不休，”阿尔弗雷德说，“要么相信我们，要么给我证明国家情报安全局有能力独自找到凯撒，不需要我们提供帮助。你大可以这么说，真的，这没有关系。”

凯尔弗妮娅有些尴尬地笑了，她双手一同搭在桌面上，显得不太自在，非常拘束。她想了想，说：“我们真的不能让你看到这些机密文件，安东尼，那是不被允许的。”

“因为有太多的秘密了？”

“可以这么说。而且，那牵涉了太多的人。”凯尔弗妮娅笑了笑，声音放轻，像是不得不承认，“如果要追究起来，我们每一个人都有罪，每一个人都应该被国际法庭判处死刑。”

“我不明白你在说些什么，凯尔弗妮娅。没必要和我拐弯抹角了，说吧，给我个许可。”阿尔弗雷德不愿意听到凯尔弗妮娅那样的话语，他喜欢干净利落的结束话题，就像他和凯斯卡那样。

“对不起，不可以。”

“那好吧。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，站了起来，一点也不生气。

走出国家情报安全局大楼时，阿尔弗雷德忽然明白这也代表着中情局和国家情报安全局的合作破灭了，现在他们各自为政，不再需要对方假情假意的帮助。也意味着他们无需顾忌国家情报安全局以及地面上警察系统的束缚。

他打开车门，松了一口气，感到前所未有的茫然。

外面下着雪，整个天空都是深蓝色的，月亮孤零零地出现在他的视线里。整个世界都只剩下风和雪。

等候着她的西尔维娅倒还很精神。

看到阿尔弗雷德回来，她打开了车子里的灯，用非常快的语速说：“长官，一个小时前我们的探员在医院里——就是西蒙·加洛斯被带走的医院，发现了一具面目全非的尸体。现在在解剖。”

“谁干的？”

“我们不能确定，那个人的尸体上，他的背部，被人用刀子画出了大卫之星。”

_*在犹太人的观念里，母亲是犹太人，孩子才能是犹太人_


	20. Chapter 20

世界上所有的在职记录人员都不会吝惜自己的墨水去记录那些只能说是平凡人物的死亡，他们巨细靡遗的描述着尸体被毁坏后的惨状，而低温令尸体的伤疤保存完好，哪怕是想象力缺乏的人也能够通过文字去接触死亡来临前，那几个小时里面发生过的凌辱与折磨。从阿尔弗雷德角度看，那的的确确是某种古老的刑罚，仿佛在隐秘之中延续了数千年，如今终于派上用场了。

他不去设想到底是什么样的人成了他们的暗中对手，那已经于事无补了。毕竟，西蒙·加洛斯也到了告别人世这一步，他也没必要为了这样的角色而舍弃更多的利益。

看到那具尸体时，阿尔弗雷德或多或少的有些遗憾，一时间他说不清是什么，只是沉默地听着法医简单解剖以后的分析。那一份报告大致勾勒两名行凶者，或许还有更多，都是壮年男子，与另一处的口供完美吻合。可阿尔弗雷德高兴不起来，因为摆在他面前的仍然是无穷无尽的未知，至今，他正在不断恶化的形势上继续往下走，他早就和伙伴们不欢而散了，如今唯有他与他的部门孤军作战。

值得注意的是，除了六芒星，西蒙·加洛斯身上还留有另一符号，一目了然地指向了唯一的可能。像可以羞辱一般，加洛斯伤痕累累的大腿上被某种利器留下了万字符，手法粗暴而干净利落，看着那些伤痕阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得自己听见了加洛斯熟悉的惨叫声。

各有不同意味的符号都被拍摄下来封存进了档案，清晰地展现了一具尸体所能表现出来的最后的悲惨，透过一张张没有色彩的图片，阿尔弗雷德能了解到西蒙·加洛斯遭受过的非人待遇，比他和那个代号为凯斯卡的俄国人一同留下的还要可怕。

这个突然窜出来的想法有如莫名的寒意扶上他的脊背，哪怕是冒着热气的咖啡也不能让阿尔弗雷德稍稍感觉暖一些，他呆在加洛斯尸体被发现的地方直到天亮，倦意与紧张一同袭击着他勉强支撑起来的神智。西尔维娅问他是否还要再来一杯热咖啡，而阿尔弗雷德却沉浸在自己的思考当中。

“西尔维娅，难道你没看出来吗，这里有太多可疑的地方了。”阿尔弗雷德把最后一点失去了温度、已经冷却了的咖啡喝下去，假想那是十分受欢迎的碳酸饮料，一点一点地把自己的观点说出来。

“毋庸置疑的是，你的看法是对的，长官。”

听到他的话，西尔维娅并不显得惊讶，她以一贯的无动于衷表示赞同。他们共同把目光落在地面上凝固了的血迹上面，那是他们这一份工作必须打交道的场面之一，黑紫色的血块有些难以清除，负责清理现场的人正在做最后准备，整个房间都很安静，只有他们低声交谈的声音。阿尔弗雷德把手上的一次性纸杯捏扁了，压不住的疲倦令他忍不住合上了眼睛，过了好几秒，才又重新睁开，但视线之内却有些模糊。

“毫无疑问，是犹太人干的——他们一直在和我们暗中作对。”阿尔弗雷德把纸杯的残余丢到了满是止血棉花和棉签头的垃圾桶里，语调听起来轻描淡写，“在我看来，那三个人，都应该是犹太人。他们怀着某种不可告人的目的，或者像我们一样……同样被某件事情纠缠着，必须做出解决。除此以外，大概也没有第三种情况了。”

他的话音不大，西尔维娅也能够听的很清楚。讲完以后，阿尔弗雷德也不期待西尔维娅能有什么反应，他靠着储物柜，双手环胸，并未将困扰他多日的苦恼表现出来，只是一同在接下来的沉默中保持安静。

“我们的关注点还在凯撒身上，西蒙·加洛斯是为了扰乱我们注意力的。”西尔维娅提醒道。

“不一定，加洛斯也是一把钥匙。很可惜的是，我们连门都没找到，钥匙就废了。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，如此评价了加洛斯的价值，语气里夹杂着冰雪吹拂以后锋利的寒冷。他的眼睛好像也失去了颜色，说这话时，只有和这夜晚一样的死寂。

“国家情报安全局拒绝给予协助，当前条件下，与官方组织硬碰硬是非常不明智的选择。先生，除了西蒙·加洛斯，我们仍然对一切知之甚少，而且，我们也没有盟友了。情势对我们很不利。”

“好吧好吧，如你所说……你当然所言不假，西尔维娅，这很令我头疼。”阿尔弗雷德忽然用一种烦恼的模样说起这话，末了脸上却是不在意的笑容，他停了一下，去看西尔维娅的表情，“但是，西尔维娅，我觉得……我们还有很多没有充分利用的资源。现在正是时候。”

“什么？”西尔维娅略有迷惑地看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，弄不清楚这一位欧洲特派专员还有什么花招。

“国家情报安全局也好，克格勃也好，或者你可以说是“红色乐团”，那都不重要。虽然我们失去了国家情报安全局的官方庇护，但在欧洲大陆上，根本不存在什么官方庇护。不是吗？最后找到凯撒的，也绝对不会是国家情报安全局，他们速度跟太慢了，反应太迟钝了，永远无法抢先一步。”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，不知何时，他的笑容既然有那么几分凭空而来的狰狞，让西尔维娅觉得自己看到了另一个人的面貌。

“我不明白您的意思，长官。”

“你觉得我需要和你解释吗？”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴笑笑，兴许是咖啡的作用，他精神起来了，“不，没必要。我认为，我们有必要去好好问候一下我们无所不知的朋友了。”

“凯斯卡？”未经猜测，西尔维娅便脱口而出。

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德用简短的鼻音回答了西尔维娅。他的目光扫过病房，逐渐明亮起来的阳光从结满白色冰霜的玻璃上落下，也像是凝固在地面上一般，折射出不同于白色的光。

仍然有人在室内走来走去，他们的影子穿梭在这样的光线之中。但人员陆陆续续都撤退了，自加洛斯尸体被发现那一刻开始西柏林的警戒分布就陷入了高度警戒状态，所有活跃在西柏林的中情局特工都被集合到这郊区以外的医院里，被要求在不打扰其他病人不引人瞩目的前提下整理现场的蛛丝马迹，也包括掩盖西蒙·加洛斯的死亡。

走廊里时不时会有睡不着的病人经过这一间无声却又在忙碌着的病房，偶尔也会有人好奇地往内探头试图一探究竟，可下一秒就被警卫告知尽快离开。那当然是不太好的处理方法，幸运的是，在拂晓时分，绝大多数人员都离开了，医院有回复了洁白宁静的平和，好像昨夜发生过的也不过是虚假的戏剧，复仇的戏码也只是一瞬间的幻觉。

阿尔弗雷德想自己应当再来一杯咖啡的，之前的那一杯咖啡不足以让自己保持在最好的状态。然而他也想趁着这个机会好好休息一下，他看了看手表上的指针，试图从中挤出最大限度的休息时间，而和马格努斯教授的例行会面却也叫他苦不堪言。

“你不回家吗，西尔维娅？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“真不巧……现在又是上班时间了，长官。坦白来说，我就没有试过准时下班。”西尔维娅似乎是抱怨地说出了这句话，她无所谓地瞥了一眼全然恢复了的病房，想着新入住的病人应该不会发现在这一间病房里发生过什么。

“你可以轻松一些，我只给你这么一个任务。”阿尔弗雷德倒不是说同情和自己一眼疲劳的西尔维娅，在他们这一行业里，大把大把的人每时每刻都在紧绷神经，就像实施偷盗食物过程中的老鼠，每一步都小心翼翼胆战心惊，而他和西尔维娅也不过是其中之一。他相信，哪怕是那一位看似云淡风轻的盟友，也和他们有着相似的经历。

“说吧，长官，我会最快给您解决的。”

“非常简单，你一定乐于接受的……”阿尔弗雷德故弄玄虚地顿了顿，不轻不重地打了个哈欠：“把凯斯卡的住处找出来。我想，他一定有什么我们还没有掌握的筹码。”

“……是，长官。”西尔维娅点点头。

“另外，务抢在国家情报安全局之前行动，控制威廉明娜。”

“不需要我亲自监督执行吗？”西尔维娅用疑惑的语气说出这句话。

原本一只脚已经迈出病房门口的阿尔弗雷德回过头来，他的眼神似笑非笑，却依旧没有温度。在西尔维娅身上停留了几秒种以后，他说：“我们不再借助国家情报安全局的官方力量，也就没有必要大张旗鼓地去做这些为人不齿的事情了……至少，不可以光明正大地做了。你应该知道我们是怎么处理这些事情的吧，西尔维娅。”

这一番意味深长的话尚未说完，西尔维娅就明白了。她迅速地说道：“我现在就通知下去。”

“很好，西尔维娅，我相信你不会让我失望的。”阿尔弗雷德以难得的赞赏的目光看着西尔维娅，他转过身去，慢悠悠地说：“找几个人，伪装成歹徒入室抢劫就好了，不要兴师动众，尽量做到无声无息。就像我们一直以来所做的。”

“是，长官。”西尔维娅又重复了一遍。

“希望在今天日落之前，我能见到威廉明娜出现在审讯室里。此外，我也想见见凯斯卡。你能帮得到吧，西尔维娅？”走出几米外，阿尔弗雷德又停了下来，用西尔维娅仍然可以听到的声音说着，但他没有去看西尔维娅，好像能够猜到被颁布命令的人是什么样的心情。

病房里的光线因为外面天空中逐渐变亮的太阳而显得愈加刺眼，西尔维娅的余光略过呈现出雪白颜色的床单，微微一愣，稍后才想到自己应当说明白。然而她的话还没有说出口，阿尔弗雷德却已经消失在了走廊里，此刻外面空无一人，没有任何声响，如果一定要说有，也就只有她一个人平缓起伏的呼吸声。

坦白来说，这两个的确都不是困难的任务，对一位中情局中前途光明的苏联事务专家来说，在西柏林悄无声息地让一位手无寸铁的妇女进入自己的控制范围之内简直易如反掌。而另一个方面看，于面积狭小的西柏林内，寻找一位故意隐姓埋名的克格勃工作人员或许不简单，但没有事情可以在转瞬之间否定，她这位苏联专家其实拥有这样的能力。那正是阿尔弗雷德所不知道的优势。

喝一杯杜松子酒是调剂下午不错的选择，哪怕只有一小杯，也能让人心情愉悦。那不必伏特加差，要说不好的地方，也就只有西柏林同样叫人浑身发凉的低温了，简直让伊万怀疑自己酒杯里的半杯酒会在两秒钟之内凝固成一块冰。幸运的是，他在那相当令人不快的场面发生之前把杜松子酒送下自己的胃里了，美妙的香甜残留在口腔之中，叫人回味无穷。

虽然味道相当不错，但还是不如伏特加热烈。看着空了的杯子，伊万咂咂嘴想要拎着酒瓶出去再问施密特夫人要上那么一两杯，那应当不是一个难以拒绝的请求。

作出这一决定后，他便往外面走了，这客人稀少的小旅馆里如今也只有那么几位访客，下午恰好是最最冷清的时候，在二楼的栏杆望去也只能看到施密特夫人在小柜台上整理账本或是阅读旧时残留下来的、为数不多的书籍。伊万曾经因为一时的好奇询问过那是什么内容，施密特夫人笑着说那是很久很久之前风靡一时的小说，她怀念的神情叫人不忍继续问下去。尔后，施密特夫人又颇为惋惜地说那是一本好书，可惜戈利金先生不能读上几次。

被称作戈利金先生的俄国人无所谓地笑了笑，实际上并不在意一本小说的情节，他能才想得出来大致内容是什么，无非是被用烂了的桥段以及千篇一律毫无特色的角色，绝大多数都是如此。此后伊万就没有过问过有关施密特夫人的事情了，那毕竟与他无关，也的确不会对他的工作造成什么印象，从固定的角度上来说，人与人之间的关系维持在没有争执的金钱交易时最好的。

毫无意外的，伊万又看到施密特夫人坐在柜台边上的高脚凳上，仍然是那副忙不过来的样子。

“下午好啊，施密特夫人。”伊万慢慢地走下楼梯，故意弄出声音让施密特夫人注意到自己。目光对上那一刻，他摇摇自己手上的空瓶子，笑着说：“请问还有酒吗，我可以多付些钱，这不是什么问题……还能再给我一瓶酒吗？杜松子酒就好了。”他用德语在某些发音比较困难的音节上还重复了好几次，而施密特夫人应声抬头，看着她的房客。

“哎呀，非常抱歉啊，戈利金先生。那真的是最后一瓶酒了，我买不到其他的了。哎呀呀，真是非常抱歉……希望您能原谅我。但您知道的，现在物资管制，我再也弄不到其他的了——您瞧！这就是最后一瓶了，我今天上午给您的时候，就和您说过了的。”施密特夫人颇为苦恼地说着，不是还重复上几次，来强调自己尽力了，她瞧着伊万，像是又想起了一些重要的事情，把另一本崭新的书从柜台边上不起眼的角落拿起来，推到伊万的面前。她说：“戈利金先生，这是那两位退房的先生让我给您的，他们让我务必在退房后的两天才交给您……我想可能很重要，也就按按照他们说的保留了下来。您看看吧。”

“是那两个人？”伊万把酒瓶放在柜台上，拿起布满几何花纹书籍，漫不经心地翻阅着。

花了大概四五秒，伊万浏览了一遍全文，只对其中几个有用的段落和关键词留下了印象，那是用德文写的，封面令他想起在国家图书馆里存放本应该被销毁的书籍的阅览室。他觉得自己似乎在那儿看到过，却没有多大的注意，也不认为是否还有可以从中获取情报的价值。

他不是真正的读者，出现在秘密读者聚集的地方，看起来则是格格不入。

在施密特夫人关切的的注视下，伊万合上书本，也不打算说写评论该，想着回房间再仔细看看以色列人到底在为什么又给自己留下了新的谜题。本来，他们应该再无联系的，也不应该继续纠缠于合作范围以外的活动。

“谢谢您替我保管了，夫人。”伊万用手拿着书，还有些不死心地问：“真的不能再来一杯酒吗？那可真的是太可惜了。”

施密特夫人为难地扯出一丝笑，也不太好应对这位提出合理要求的客人，最后唯有说道：“这样吧，戈利金先生，我明天再去看看，为您买一瓶酒。请您再等等吧，也就是一天时间，今天已经去不成啦。”她这么说着，还留意着这位喜欢喝酒的客人面上的变化。

“好吧，希望我明天也能有酒喝吧……”伊万笑笑，语气温和，表现得滴水不漏，听不出来是否因为自己的要求没有被满足而生气了，“再次感谢您，亲爱的夫人，您很照顾我。”说着，他还微微弯下腰，像是在表达自己的谢意。

“不不不，我还要多谢您的体谅，戈利金先生。”施密特夫人连忙摆摆手，她脸上满是笑容，像是被这位年轻的外国先生所触动，便又说：“您是一位不可多得的好人啊，戈利金先生。”

“是吗？”伊万轻轻地表达了自己对这一评价的不可置信。

“当然不是啊，凯斯卡。这位夫人只是在恭维你。”

伊万转过头去，这刺耳的话音破坏了他和施密特夫人交谈时候的愉快气氛。他看到了那美国人的脸庞，同时像他的合作伙伴在早前的会议中时一样，不加掩饰地用表情表达了那一刻的极度不快。

可那仅仅是片刻之内的转变，等他完全看清楚阿尔弗雷德时，他脸上还是温和亲切、人畜无害的笑容，让阿尔弗雷德又想在上面打上一拳，留下青黑色的痕迹。那当然不对的，阿尔弗雷德没多久就收起了这个想法，故意不去理会俄国人流露出来的厌恶之情，彬彬有礼地向那位年过半百的夫人问好。

“真是让人感动啊，安东尼先生，你居然会来找我。我以为我以为我们已经结束合作了呢……”伊万用一种叫人听起来极不舒服的、阴阳怪气的语调说道，他的目光不时打量着阿尔弗雷德，想起自己在秘密电台里接收到的来自克莉奥佩特拉的行动消息。那是有关于安东尼的，正是对安东尼下一步行动的报告，而箭头指向他。所以伊万对阿尔弗雷德突然造访毫不惊奇，甚至是意料之内的。

“我很想念你啊，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德走进光线不太充足的旅店内，又向在场的施密特夫人点点头，“打扰您了，尊敬的女士，我需要和这位先生谈谈。想必他也非常乐意。”

“你无需对施密特太太说什么。说吧，安东尼，这一次你又有什么事情？”

阿尔弗雷德对这话不以为意，大摇大摆地向着伊万走去。而伊万却有些故意地走上楼梯，不去看美国人，揣测自己是否还有什么话题和对方是不会引起冲突的，答案非常的遗憾，是一个也没有，至少暂时是这样的。

“想找你确认一些东西而已，保险起见，还是我亲自过来比较好。”

“不得不说，安东尼，你手下的人效率不错嘛，居然能找到这里。”伊万有意无意地看了看跟在自己身后走在楼梯上的阿尔弗雷德，用一种打趣的音调说着，而阿尔弗雷德当然像是没有听出弦外之音，正在继续往前走。

“你听说过没有？”

伊万打开门，在那一扇门一直没有停下来过的、难听的摩擦声中，听到了阿尔弗雷德的话。他走了一步，回头去看阿尔弗雷德，问：“听说什么？”

“我以为你知道呢，”阿尔弗雷德轻笑一声，也往前走，顺道关上了那一扇吵闹不已的门，“西蒙·加洛斯死了。就在昨天……你说今天早上也可以，相差不远。”他下意识地打量伊万的住所，所有物品都摆放地井然有序，桌面上放这几本书，下面压着几张纸，看不到无线电收发装置，也没有其他可以的东西了。这间房间就像所有正常旅客会有的那个样子一样，说不出可疑之处在哪里，如果要说，也就只有太过正常了。

“关于这一点……我的确不知道。”伊万摇摇头，语气倒是波澜不惊。他不打算让阿尔弗雷德坐下来或者是再往前走，只是站在那里，无形中拦住了阿尔弗雷德的视线。他看着这名不速之客，说出来的话用词倒也不怎么强硬：“说吧，安东尼同志，除了告诉我西蒙·加洛斯已经死了这件小事，你还有什么要说的？”

“没什么。”阿尔弗雷德故作不经意地说着，“想问问你和犹太人的关系。我说的是那群犹太人。”


	21. Chapter 21

“你真是个无趣的男人。”

阿尔弗雷德从桌面上拿起已经空空如也的酒杯，故意做出想要一探究竟的表情。半响，他又有意无意地以嗤笑的语调说道。看着他的动作，听着他的话，伊万倒是满不在乎地弯了弯嘴角，将酒杯从对方手上夺回，再次放在桌子上。

“噢……安东尼，那可是你的不对了，你可没有告诉我你会来拜访我。另外，难道我应该为你的大驾光临特意去准备些令你满意的美酒佳肴吗？”伊万绕回到自己的椅子前，神色自若地坐下来，似乎是毫不被阿尔弗雷德挑衅意味的话语所激怒。

“有什么关系呢，凯斯卡，现在我们不是重新碰头了吗？”

室内只有那么一张凳子，除了桌子以外，阿尔弗雷德找不到第二个可以坐下来的地方，他四处看了看，确认没有其他位置以后，就十分自然地走到俄国人面前，在他的左手边空出来的一角坐了下来。伊万略有惊讶地睁着眼睛，没有想到美国人会如此选择自己的位置，但他也只是一如往常地笑笑，显然不太在乎对方是否采取了高人一等的姿态，似乎那对他并不会造成多大的影响，也不会引起内心的不适。

伊万撇了撇桌子上除了酒杯以外的物品，那上面还摆着两位朋友给他留下的书本，他还未来得及从中提取出有用的信息，就被另一位来势汹汹的盟友打乱了今日的安排。他了无痕迹地在心里翻了一个白眼，告诫自己不能这么外露地表现情绪。于是，稍稍让自己冷静下来后，他问：“安东尼同志，你还有什么事情需要特地跑了整个西柏林，到这种小地方来通知我的吗？这可不太符合你的身份啊。我以为你会让你部门里的小职员给我留个口信之类的——你懂的，那是你们美国人一贯的风格，不是吗？”

“值得高兴的是，从现在起，你对我们来说，是一位相当重要的……合作伙伴。我不能否认这一点。”阿尔弗雷德清清嗓子，用一种非常不情愿的口吻说道：“虽然我们之间常常有摩擦发生，当然我们先把这些琐碎小事放一边去。今天我来这里，还是想要……”

“我明白了，等价交换。对吗，安东尼同志？”伊万打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，而目光在阿尔弗雷德身上稍作停留，嘴角上挑，已然心中有数。

“好吧，对。就是这样。”阿尔弗雷德歪歪头，嘟嘟囔囔地说道。从他的角度里看到的俄国人，大部分轮廓都被下午灿烂夺目的阳光照耀着，同时也还有一小部分是逐渐扩散的阴影，他看不清楚伊万的面容，只能听到那细微的声音。

“那还真是奇怪了，你们居然遇上了难题啊。可真是奇怪。”

“不要再大惊小怪了，凯斯卡。你应该很清楚的——让西蒙·加洛斯死亡的人是谁，我想你是凶手以外，在西柏林里最清楚的人了。”阿尔弗雷德面无表情地说出这句话来。

他看着伊万，眼神也如同窗外肃杀而凛冽的景象，所有属于人类的感情都一并消失，只剩下过度冷静之后遗留下来的、超乎寻常的平静。他在等待着这一位克格勃特工给出解释，纵然那是必然的谎言与可以预想的到的推卸。

被人俯视对伊万来说是一件比较难适应的事情，他不得不抬起头来去看阿尔弗雷德，那是在他以前很少发生的事情，凭借他的身高，基本不会发生现在这种情况。他的盟友很明显的被激怒了，罪魁祸首当然是他，可那也不会留下多少愧疚之情，就像他不会因为西蒙·加洛斯死在犹太人手中而感到羞愧，自然也不会认为自己因单位出卖了盟友的利益而负责。何况，他们本来就不是真正实质性意义上的盟友，那不过是一时之需而造成的愚蠢错误。

错误总该有终结的时候，只是时间迟早的问题罢了。

“为什么这么认为呢，我亲爱的朋友？”伊万故作无辜地说道。他以不掺杂任何羞愧成分的笑容回应了阿尔弗雷德的怀疑，双眼因遇上下午温暖的日光呈现出别样的清澈。

“这需要原因吗？”

“当然，你这是在怀疑你的盟友啊，安东尼。”

“我倒希望你能把这当成一场审讯，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德稍稍把身体转过来一些，能更好地观察到伊万的表情，他没有迷惑，也没有因为对方恶意的调侃而发怒，知识和危房一样露出了微笑，看起来匪夷所思。

“好吧，这是一场审讯。”伊万稍微认真了一点，挺直腰，好笑地抬起眼睛去看阿尔弗雷德，故作疑问地说：“那你有什么问题呢，安东尼同志？”

“犹太人给了你什么样的条件，要多么丰厚才能买到西蒙·加洛斯的性命？”

“你这就错了，安东尼。不瞒你说，西蒙·加洛斯的性命很廉价，几乎是不值钱，用它换不到任何我需要的东西。你应该记得的吧，抓到他以后，我就说和你过的：西蒙·加洛斯只是一个无名小卒，他是上不了台面的。”伊万回想起自己出现在加洛斯眼前时，那位称得上是俊美的日耳曼人全身都在颤抖，因为夜晚的低温与侵袭血脉的畏惧令他无法完整地说出一句话。那时他便猜到加洛斯已经意识到一个非常残酷的事实了，只是参与游戏的所有人都对这件事情沉默以对，假装自己做出的承诺还会向牺牲者兑现。

“如你所言，他一文不值。多亏了你，他现在只是一具尸体。”阿尔弗雷德呐呐地接过话题，睡眠不足令他难以完全振作精神，而他却又在俄国人面前保持着那样的姿态，仿佛下一秒就会一拳狠狠地打到他的脸上，而且是毫不含糊的那种。

“你能明白这一点，我很高兴。”伊万仍旧靠在椅子上，他开始想念杜松子酒美妙的口感了。

“所以我才想让你告诉我，犹太人出了什么样的价钱？”阿尔弗雷德身体稍稍向前倾，姿态看起来根据攻击性，也更加危险，就好像谋划着应当如何把猎物肢解地四分五裂的雄狮。他不愿意继续在这样的问题上继续和俄国人兜圈子了，如今，阿尔弗雷德只需要一个干净利落的回答，哪怕他知道得到的答案会让自己怒火中烧。

“不多，他们给我一条线索，关于我们的凯撒。他们的消息一项准确，我也确信他们不敢欺骗我。”说起这件事，伊万显得自信满满，他也抬起头来，对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，忽然意识道这正是他在国家图书馆时与这个美国人作出的姿势，如今两个人所在的位置对调，好像角色也进行了一定程度上的置换，主动权落在了美国人的手上。

“凯撒？”

“一命换一命，用西蒙·加洛斯去换奥伯龙，我们不吃亏。”伊万摊开手来，就像一个精明地道的商人，“安东尼，你想一想，加洛斯死了，奥伯龙还活着，那不是很好吗？也解决了一个棘手的麻烦。”

“你还真是坦率啊，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德依然保持着高高在上的视线，轻蔑地笑了一声，“为什么不假设是犹太人抓走了我们的凯撒？我觉得这个可能性更高。”他随手拿起伊万放在桌子上的纸片，而伊万也好像任由他去的，不太在意那上面是否写着重要的情报。

阿尔弗雷德借着阳光看着伊万潦草字迹的俄文，几乎连成一条波浪式的曲线，完全分辨不出纸片上的内容。他抚平上面被揉成一团以后的留下的、呈现处凹凸不平手感的褶皱，好像陷入了沉思，随后又问：“凯斯卡，克格勃答应和我们合作的目的相当不单纯啊，而且……也太过明显了吧。”

话还没有说完，他就重新把纸片揉成一团，丢在了伊万的手上。

“我们只做有把握的事情。目前为止，我们还是希望能够让奥伯龙重见天日。”伊万接过那张纸片，不紧不慢地用俄语回答了阿尔弗雷德不像是问题的问题，有一瞬间他已几乎以为阿尔弗雷德是失望了，就像是被人骗了一样。但很快他便告诫自己，这不过是美国人蒙骗盟友的手段之一，而且他们来就应该清醒地明白，无论是中情局还是克格勃，最终的目的还是奥伯龙。

“真是可惜。”

“哦？”

“你除了很碍眼这一点以外，还是一个不错的合作对象。”阿尔弗雷德站了起来，不再坐在那张桌子上，他又看了看房间，说：“西蒙·加洛斯当作是中情局送给克格勃的礼物吧，他不会对大局的发展造成大多的影响的，我们也不会因为一个小角色而产生变动。”

“你能这么想是最好的，安东尼。我可真害怕你想不开就回美国去了。”伊万神情似笑非笑，他低下头去，漫不经心地再度展开被阿尔弗雷德弄得皱巴巴的纸片，语气悠哉悠哉。

“我想，你应该分享一下你用西蒙·加洛斯的生命换来的情报。要记得，凯斯卡，他的性命可不属于你。”阿尔弗雷德强调了一番西蒙·加洛斯这一猎物的归属权，不加掩饰地表达着自己的不满。他当然无法忘记西蒙·加洛斯身上的六芒星和万字符，那是一场彻头彻尾的骗局，也是对他们在西柏林部署下的所有力量的挑战。

“没错，西蒙·加洛斯的性命不属于我，但恰恰是你和我，让他死去的。”

“别说废话了，告诉我，加洛斯的性命能换来什么？”阿尔弗雷德愈加不耐烦，勉强按捺住内心想要把这人已领抓起来打上一顿的冲动。他转过头去看已经站起来、走到自己身边的俄国人，对方好整以暇地站在自己旁边，一同望向朦胧窗外的街道，脸上还是那样的笑容。

“有一件事情我想不通，如果你能告诉我原因，我自然会很乐意地把我通过特殊渠道获得的消息告诉你。这不会损害我们双方的利益。怎么样，安东尼？”伊万换成了英文，口音依旧很奇怪，却能让阿尔弗雷德感受到那是故意带有暗示的。

“说吧，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，他想不到还有什么是这个俄国人一知半解，却又迫切想要获得清晰认知的。

“别紧张，安东尼同志。我只是想问问，你凭什么认定就是我勾结了犹太人？有什么证据能够让你有这么确切的把握？”伊万伸出手去，阿尔弗雷德这才注意到对方不知何时已经戴上了保暖用的手套，和战场上士兵们分发的手套一模一样。却又因为常年的使用而有些脏了，但总体还是白色的。俄国人慢慢地擦去他们面前那一块玻璃上的水汽，那能让他们更清楚地看到下面的街道以及在旅店旁边走过的人。那时，恰好有一位他们都不认识的人匆匆经过。

“在看到你之前，我并没有这个想法。”

“那看到我之后呢？”

“那本书。”阿尔弗雷德用眼神示意伊万去看他放在桌子上的书，封面和以往有所不同。“是六芒星，犹太人的六芒星，和西蒙·加洛斯身上的如出一辙。”

听到这句话以后，伊万微微一怔，约莫过了两三秒，他才释然笑道：“我还真的没有注意到这一点，也没有想到你会把这两件事情联系在一起……说真的，安东尼同志，你的联想能力让我很吃惊。虽然我很想说这是你的妄想，可你说的的的确确就是事实，你的猜测也是对的。”

看到伊万一刹那流露出来的愕然，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己在这一场博弈中小小的胜利了一次，他满足地欣赏着俄国人难以掩饰的恼怒，纵然十分轻微，也叫阿尔弗雷德感到满足。他微微挑眉，心情好了不少，转而问道：“凯斯卡，我已经说了我的推测了。现在应该轮到你把犹太人交换的情报告诉我了……我可是相当公平的交易啊，我可没有强迫你。”

“你是个骗子呢，安东尼。”伊万眯起眼睛，“如果我说，我所有的关于奥伯龙的资料都是从他们那里交换得来的，你会相信吗？另外，西蒙·加洛斯确认死亡以后，他们只是给了我一个警告：小心奥伯龙的妻子，她是一位相当了不起的人物。……可真是难得啊，让犹太人都害怕的日耳曼人已经不多了，更何况希特勒青年团已经销声匿迹，我想不到还会有威廉明娜这样能够威慑犹太人的人的存在。”

“你见过威廉明娜？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“仅仅观察过两三天。”伊万不动声色地省略了自己对威廉明娜的调查。

“我不喜欢威廉明娜。”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头，不太在意自己的神色是否会让伊万猜透自己的情绪。

但俄国人只是无所谓地笑笑，他说：“也许她是我们必须警惕的对手。”

“可能吧。”阿尔弗雷德短促地回答道。

他回想起自己见到的由威廉明娜构造出来虚假的一面，一位神经质、偏执、胆小怕事的妇女，仿佛战争给她留下太过深重的伤痛而令她成为了如今可怜兮兮的模样，虽然不得不人称，威廉明娜是一位相当美丽的女士，却又让阿尔弗雷德从心底里讨厌这样的人。但最为有趣的一面是，威廉明娜只是在扮演这样的人，她的真面目仍然在层层烟幕背后无人知晓，如今展露出来的也不过是惊慌失措之下无法抑制的碎片面貌。

西柏林活动的特工们都在一个巨大的舞台上，扮演着不同戏剧里不同的人物，有些人注定是配角，而有些人却担当着主角的人物，他们都雄心勃勃地瞄准哪一位不曾露面的凯撒，担忧他的安危。凯撒时牵动着舞台上所有演员高度紧张的神经的存在，他一天不被确定是否安全，这些四处奔波劳碌的演员们就不能松一口气，当然，他们的职责也不会解除。但戏剧濒临风起云涌之处，奥伯龙仍旧隐身幕后，被他们未知的势力所要挟。

阿尔弗雷德与伊万并肩站在窗前，说着无关痛痒的话，互相交换自己所有知道的有关威廉明娜的部分。不可避免的，他说到了正在实施的对威廉明娜的逮捕，而伊万并不惊讶，好像早就猜到了有这么一天。

“这样是抓不到她的。你太心急了，安东尼。要我说……威廉明娜是不会逃走的。”出于对方是自己盟友的好心，伊万最后还是如此提醒阿尔弗雷德。但他显然是想要炫耀自己在这个问题上的结论。

“为什么这么说，凯斯卡？”这下倒是阿尔弗雷德不解了，他不清楚为什么伊万会得出如此结论。

“威廉明娜的组成部分都是虚构的，但有一个部分，我猜，那就是她表现在你面前的部分……那是真实的。她的的确确是一位深爱丈夫的妻子，同时也是一位丈夫被人绑架以后而感到深重悲哀的可怜女士，你所见的威廉明娜是他真正的感情表现。”伊万回忆着阿尔弗雷德刚刚说出来的话，并且进行分析，他对有关奥伯龙的部分感到兴奋，甚至认为自己可以通过对威廉明娜与奥伯龙千丝万缕的关系而遭到捷径。

“你认为威廉明娜真的爱她的丈夫？”阿尔弗雷德轻声问道。

“对。”伊万回答得不假思索。

“那奥伯龙在哪里？”

“这可真是个难题，但我也只能说，我不知道。”


	22. Chapter 22

“凯斯卡……来见你之前，我做了一个假设。”

阿尔弗雷德站在那一扇压根挡不住呼啸寒风的窗户前面，看着日暮将至的柏林景象，仿佛自己还能看到因为空袭而半边坍塌焦黑的旧国会大厦，好像那代表着第三帝国心脏的建筑物仍然威风凛凛，假想自己也是欧洲的中心。

听见窗户外的风声时，伊万正慢条斯理地把被阿尔弗雷德弄乱的书籍与文件整理好。他弄不清这个美国人的想法到底是什么，或者说不愿意多费精力去思考。

他抬起头来，看着阿尔弗雷德模糊不清的背影，脸上笑意寡淡，“你的意思是，假如我是你的敌人——还是说，你要给予我充分的信任？”伊万似有若无的轻蔑语气在阿尔弗雷德听来不多不少带有几分戏谑，甚至是不加掩饰的讥讽——那些根植于这片被角逐争夺的土地上，如同东西方与西方两支大军在音乐声中跳起贴面舞而显露出来的不真实性。

“差不多。嗯，就是那样。”阿尔弗雷德回答得心不在焉。他偏过头看看房间里提示时间的钟表，忽然想起了自己在早上给那一位精明能干的苏联部专家下达的命令。他想，自己很快就能见到威廉明娜了，那一位目前是西柏林已知的、最接近于他们游戏之中谜底的女士。

“所以你的假设就这么无聊，安东尼？”

伊万和他站得不远，特地用英语把“无聊”这个单词重复了一次，俄语口音里必然带上的卷舌音叫人不爽，而且他的语法也并未达到令人满意的程度。当然，阿尔弗雷德并不拘泥于俄国人是怎么使用英语的，他想要尽快结束这一场拉锯战，他们在其中越陷越深。“凯斯卡”纵然悠然自得，也很快会发现自己不能掌控局面。总有一天他们会认清楚这一点的。

“不，凯斯卡，我想的是……你乐在其中。”

阿尔弗雷德想象面前的玻璃覆盖有米黄色的百叶窗帘，可以让他用手指微微挑开看到外面，但非常遗憾的是，这里只有落满了灰尘的窗帘。说完这句话，他回过头去，目光落在收拾东西的俄国人身上，伊万似乎不介意让阿尔弗雷德看见自己工作的场景，他也没有写什么，只是有条不紊地把文件归类然后放置在一起。

进入冬半年，日落就变得特别早，不出一个小时，这座城市将会完全被遮蔽在入夜之后暗淡的云层之下，连同所有的喧嚣都归于平静。偶尔会下一场小雪，但没有疾风暴雪，也没有什么惊动人心的大事件。这座城市里绝大多数的人都生活在阳光普照的世界里，他们看不到真正的黑暗，听不见绝对深水之下的尖叫与呼喊，更加不可能感受到两支秘密军队在那个世界里任何的行动。所有的斗争都发生在无声无息之间，觉察与否全在于他们选择的阵营，而非所谓敏锐的直觉。

“我的确有些乐在其中了。”伊万算是默认了这个观点。

他瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，不动声色地用脚尖把抽屉往前推，同时确信那个动作在阿尔弗雷德可观察的范围以外。此刻抽屉里的无线电接收器已经被关闭了，伊万庆幸自己没有明目张胆地摆在桌子上，而他也明白自己见到阿尔弗雷德以后的一举一动都会被收入眼中，被这个美国人记录在大脑里，然后成为他分析自己的数据。

“你和我见过的俄国人有些不同，凯斯卡，但你就是一个俄国人，无可否认。”

“苏联人。”伊万纠正。

“好吧，苏联人，其实都一样。”阿尔弗雷德笑笑，显然是满不在乎的，他说：“难道你们，都沉迷在找到凯撒这件事情上面吗？所以你们毫不犹豫地把西蒙·加洛斯送给了犹太人，换取那些和凯撒有关的……我指的是，可能有关的只言片语。”

伊万明白阿尔弗雷德说的话意味着什么，那是他们不同价值观之下做出来的指责，显然，在伊万眼里那没有什么可以痛心疾首和深感愧疚的。因为那本来就是克格勃在欧洲大陆上的活动方式，如此传统由来已久，也不会为以为前希特勒青年团成员而稍加宽容。他们都会如此安慰自己，死去的人并不善良，那些人手上都沾满了鲜血，被害者曾经也是加害者。

“你怎么说都可以，但我希望你不要忘记一点，安东尼。我一直都在和你强调这一点——我从来都不认为西蒙·加洛斯是无辜的，同理，你和我也不是无辜的。从某个方面上看，我们之所以来到这里，就是为了做一些常人不能做到的残酷工作，就像是……身先士卒的刽子手。”伊万一字一句地把这句话说出来，音调抑扬顿挫。

他盯着阿尔弗雷德的蓝色眼睛，不得不承认，他自己非常喜欢那样清澈的颜色，让人觉得阿尔弗雷德根本不是中央情报局非常看重而且寄予厚望的优秀成员，而是一个初出茅庐不谙世事的年轻大学生，和很多美国年轻人一样。他想，如果这个美国人是普通人，那么他有机会享受到新一代成长中美妙的音乐、绚烂斑斓的霓虹灯，还有战后的高速发展。

“你就这么说服了自己，凯斯卡？”阿尔弗雷德感到诧异，他对伊万这一番理所当然的说辞无法接受。这样的理论简单粗暴，如同粗制劣造的武器上面被写满了神圣使命的祝福，也许会让拿着这些武器的人稍稍心安理得，但在阿尔福雷德看来，那仍然荒谬可笑，甚至毛骨悚然。

“我不需要说服自己。需要说服自己的人是你，安东尼。”

“……我并不怀疑自己现在在做的任何事情，也不会后悔。你想太多了。”阿尔弗雷德仿佛被人逗乐了，神情展现出一种奇妙的讥讽之意，那很明显是为了让伊万看到才露出来的。

“别开玩笑了，安东尼，我知道，如果可以……你会把我打一顿，就像我们在战场上一样。你会用尽全力把我打倒，用力扣住我的手，让我不能还击，然后把我压倒在地，鞋底踩着我的脸，恶狠狠地质问我为什么这么做。所以我需要提前给你一个解释。”伊万又一次露出没有温度的笑容，正如窗户外面席卷而过的风雪，他的侧脸对着阿尔弗雷德，残阳余光之下没有清晰的轮廓，只能听见轻微的笑声，“无论何时，我都不会为西蒙·加洛斯的死亡而惋惜，自然也不会产生犯下罪孽以后的罪恶感，我们——整个克格勃，都不会那么想。我以为中情局也是，但事实好像并非如此。”

“道德之所以存在，是因为它们有被需要的价值……我们和你们不一样，我和你也不一样，凯斯卡。别把我们混为一谈。”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头，一个急切的声音在他的耳边响起。他留意到天空越来越暗了，边界被散发出来的红色光芒覆盖，但那是远处，近处的地区全然陷入昏暗，只能依靠路灯提供光亮，而行人也越来越少了。

“您要走了吗，安东尼同志？祝您愉快。”伊万选择性无视了阿尔弗雷德说的那句话，他打开房门，行为举止彬彬有礼，好像上流社会经受过专业礼仪训练的绅士，面容平静，叫人无法看出那隐藏在斯拉夫人血统中的好战情结。

“我在你这儿消耗太多的时间了，谈论这些没有价值的话题。”

“相反，我想，你一定收获很多。”伊万还在笑着，眼神却是不可见底的冰冷。他似乎也同意结束这没有多少结果的会面了。

“是吗？还真是自信啊，凯斯卡。不知道你们的人是不是和你一样自信。”阿尔弗雷德走到门外，等待着伊万关上房门，他想自己还有可能被对方忽如其来的关门而摔倒外面去。

但伊万关门的动作非常轻，也不算很快。看着门缝渐渐变小，伊万像是想到了一些东西，又说了一句：“安东尼同志，道德并不在我们考虑的范畴之中，那是英雄的必需品，而不是我们的必需品。”

听到这句话，阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，他没有想到伊万会这么说。那句话倒是激起了他的一些想法，他想自己可能对着那道门傻笑了一两秒，幸好旅店里的微弱灯光不能让别人看清楚他的表情。

“在我看来，道德是不可或缺的，特别是成为英雄。我们一直憧憬着成为万人瞩目的英雄，这也是今天我站在这里的理由……”他的话音很轻，几乎被刻意压低到了他自己也听不太清楚的地步。阿尔弗雷德不清楚俄国人是否还站在门背后等待着他的离开，但毋庸置疑的是，他再一次与克格勃划清了界限，也明白自己被人慷慨地出卖了。

虽然造成的后果令阿尔弗雷德愤怒不已，但除此之外，他们也没有其他选择了。

选择真是一个灾难性的难题，人们不得不舍弃一些东西，哪怕提供的选项都不尽人意，但总比必须割舍要好得多。

西尔维娅抬回来了一具血肉模糊的尸体，面部被大口径的子弹打成了一团稀烂的肉泥，活像粗心屠夫一时疏忽之下的惊世杰作。那些凝固了的血块在眼眶里、颧骨边沿着伤口分布，颜色正在越来越黑，阿尔弗雷德觉得那很快就会变成一大块黑乎乎的、被冻结了的颜料。但那比颜料要恶劣得多，也比颜料更让人反胃。

“西尔维娅，这到底是怎么一回事？威廉明娜自杀了？”阿尔弗雷德盯着太平间里覆盖上白布的尸体，那儿什么都看不到，所有的狰狞都被那张纤尘不染的白布遮盖了，就像所有的罪恶也看不见一般。

刚刚脱下手套的西尔维娅还没有松一口气，她把一份几分钟前临时写好的尸体检查报告递到阿尔弗尔雷面前，“目前认为是入室抢劫——类似于入室抢劫的行动。有人抢在我们之前，杀了威廉明娜。我们反应过来的时候，威廉明娜已经……死透了。”

说这句话时西尔维娅想着有什么更加优雅的词汇，她比划了一下，然后使用了自己本来就准备说的话。她的话让阿尔弗雷德的面色更加苍白，并非是虚弱的苍白，而是那种被人欺骗以后的怒不可遏，西尔维娅能轻松分辨出他人的各种情绪，阿尔弗雷德也不在例外。

“西尔维娅，你说，我们被人抢先一步？”

阿尔弗雷德使用了疑问句，语气却是责备式的诘问，而他显然也不想让西尔维娅轻松为自己找到借口。他需要的是一个活生生的、理智清醒的奥伯龙夫人，而不是一句冷冰冰的尸体。那除了能为“谁是幕后黑手”这个问题提供无足轻重的信息以外，并不具有其他什么更加让人眼前一亮的可能，毫无疑问，威廉明娜一死，所有的秘密也随之埋葬了。

“我们没有看到任何人从房子里出来，而中午西尔维娅出现过，她把一袋垃圾放在了门口，这符合她每天的规律活动，没有不对劲的地方。”西尔维娅勉强令自己冷静下来，理清思路，以便从中找到什么突破之处，“没有人走进那个房子，也没有人出去过，甚至没有来拜访的邻居。一切正常，每一天都如此。抱歉，长官，我们找不到出问题的地方。”

翻动着只有那么几张纸的尸体检查报告，阿尔弗雷德的目光落在被开膛破肚的毁容女尸上面，那是一种相当惨烈的死亡方式，所有的亲人都不在身边，死前处在他人的监视之下，死后不得安宁，仍然被作为证据保存在阴森的太平间里。

花了两三分钟阅读完毕以后，阿尔弗雷德确认自己已经有了一个大概了解。他合上尸体检查报告，丢到西尔维娅手中，他不喜欢听这些解释，那没有用处，也不能改变他们的某个小疏忽造成了今日的局面。

“为什么不闯进去？”他问。

“我们注意到有国家情报安全局的人在周围巡逻，人数不少，所以我们担心会在街头和国家情报安全局发生冲突，因此一直没有采取行动。我们在等待合适的时刻。”西尔维娅低下头去，她不敢去看阿尔弗雷德眼睛，只是时不时看看躺在金属解剖床上的女人，那一具血液不再流动的尸体，无声地诉说着那不为人知的几个小时到底发生了什么。但他们一无头绪。

“我可以这么认为吗，西尔维娅女士。你这是在告诉我，你们……在犹豫？”

“不，长官，我们只是想要一个更加适合采取行动的时间点。”

“你们只是在玩忽职守。”阿尔弗雷德的音量突然提高了，他瞪了一眼西尔维娅，又重新看向那沉默的尸首，“西蒙·加洛斯死了，现在，威廉明娜也死了，我们还能从谁的口里得到答案？西尔维娅，你一向以敏锐的直觉为傲，那请你好好思考一下，为什么会有今天这样不可原谅的错误？”

“非常抱歉，长官。”

“你不需要对我道歉，西尔维娅，事实上，按照你的说法，你们的确已经尽忠职守了。只不过对方比我们更加高明……他们处心积虑已久，绝不是我们今天的突袭就能给予打击的。相反，我认为，我们被对方警告了。你瞧，他们多么嚣张……”阿尔弗雷德喃喃自语地这说，以自嘲的笑容结束了这段话。他的指尖碰到玻璃，周围浮起一层雾气。

四面都是金属光泽的停尸房呆着让人很不好受，哪怕是站在玻璃外面，凝视着那些再也不会回来的人们。这里的环境比战场上要好得多，阿尔弗雷德无法描述轰炸机狂轰滥炸以后血流成河的惨景，除了尸体，还是尸体，很多他见过的面孔都那样出现在他的眼前，残破的面貌叫人怀疑上帝是否存在于这个世界，他们的神是否为这样的自相残杀而感到悲哀。

身处这一压抑的空间之内，阿尔弗雷德不免会丧失耐心。他不愿意走进去看威廉明娜面目全非的尸体，那没有任何意义，也不能带来改变，验尸官也不能给他带来奇迹。死亡时间吻合，骨龄吻合，身材吻合，发色吻合，惊人的一致，一个阴谋浮出屏山一角，人们却无法想象藏在水面之下的体积到底多么庞大。

“还要进行第二轮验尸吗，长官？”西尔维娅又问。

“对，一有结果立刻告诉我。”阿尔弗雷德想了想，又说：“我们是不是一直有人负责监视威廉明娜？”

“是的，长官。报告我们都送到了您的办公室里。”

“没有不对劲的地方吗？”

“没有。”

“一点也不？”

“根据我们的调查，威廉明娜生活规律……而她昨天的所有行动都按照常规进行，没有值得注意的地方。”西尔维娅稍稍回忆了一下自己阅读过的监视报告，还有那些匆匆一瞥之下的照片，她不太记得威廉明娜的样子了，那个女人并不是让人难以忘记的类型。

“好吧……报告都在我的办公室里？”

“是的，长官。我们都放在了您的桌面上，您可以随时查阅。”

听着西尔维娅这么说，阿尔弗雷德倒是想笑，他不认为能从那些仅有几行字的检查报告里的出什么让人大吃一惊的结论。他当然相信自己的属下已经竭尽全力去盯着这个女人了，但让人感到非常遗憾的是，这个女人早就做好准备应对这一天了，或者说他们的敌人从来没有松懈过。而今天他们也终于尝到了恶果，并且这样的日子短期还不会结束。

“我现在回去看。另外，西尔维娅，国家情报安全局那边，你敷衍一下就好了……如果他们死缠不放，你再来通知我。不必理会他们。”

“是的，长官。”

阿尔弗雷德沿着走廊往自己的办公室走去，他还需要再下两层楼，经过军需官的办公室，然后才能回到他自己的办公室。他现在所在的楼层是特别设立用来保存特殊物品的，基于这一原因，温度远低于其他楼层，或许比室外还要低。只是明亮的灯光稍稍令他感觉好一些，他喜欢亮堂的地方。

挂在墙上的紧急出口提示牌一如既往地引人注目，阿尔弗雷德盯着上面的德文与英文看了一会儿，同时思考威廉明娜留下的难题。那和他以前听到过的、仅仅存在于小说之中的密室杀人一样，叫人无处下手，他们也没有突破口，被人捆住手脚，一身本领无处施展。那是阿尔弗雷德最讨厌的情况之一，全然处于被动一方，等待敌人的发号施令。

他推开门，沿着楼梯漫不尽心地往下走。

回到办公室路上，阿尔弗雷德看到正要离开办公室的马格努斯教授，他们互相打招呼，又互道晚安，祝愿对方明天会有美好的一天。阿尔弗雷德不认为这会让自己明天就能找到那个杀了威廉明娜的枪手，但他还是乐于接受这样的祝福的，那对自己没有什么坏处。

“先生，你们出外勤了吗？”马格努斯教授与他分别之前，没有忽略他脸上的疲惫不堪。他本来打算继续自己那一套说辞，让阿尔弗雷德放松一些，不要身心紧绷。但阿尔弗雷德接下来说的话令他一阵惊愕，以至于无法继续说下去，

“尊敬的教授，我必须很遗憾地告诉您一个消息，威廉明娜死了，我们找不到任何嫌疑人。真可惜。”阿尔弗雷德说的可惜当然不是威廉明娜无缘无故的死亡，而是自己流失的情报。他想，自己有责任与马格努斯教授分享这一重要信息，何况对方是中情局局长亲自指派下来的。

“奥伯龙的妻子？”马格努斯教授听到这句话时显然颤抖起来了，他摘下眼镜用口袋里的手帕擦干净，又重新戴上，克制住自己嗓音，“威廉明娜……去世了？”

“没错，教授。您的理解是正确的。”阿尔弗雷德点点头。他不确定自己的表情会不会让马格努斯教授反感，但他以为自己的想法已经被马格努斯教授看透了。

“谢谢您……谢谢您，先生。非常感谢您……”马格努斯教授重复了几次这一句礼节性的道歉，阿尔弗雷德看着这位教授，决定让对方自己平复一下心情。

马格努斯教授在原地站了一会儿，双手微不可察地抖动着，叫人怀疑他是否患有相关方面的疾病。他的身影在白色的灯光下单薄无力，而他的脚步则是一步一步地挪动着，阿尔弗雷德看着马格努斯教授有些脚步不稳地离开了这个楼层，为教授的激动感到迷惑不解，但他很快就得到了答案。

在阿尔弗雷德能够接触到的档案之中，就有马格努斯教授的档案，阿尔弗雷德重新看了一次，发现那与自己的想法完全吻合。奥伯龙的档案对阿尔弗雷德来说是相当熟悉的，他当然记得那一所大学的名字，但阿尔弗雷德同样也在马格努森教授的档案里看到了相同的名字，而且日期相近。

“这里……还真是培养了不少人才呢。”

他对比着两份档案，内心如此想到。档案上的两个人的照片都在对着镜头微笑，他们的面容并不相似，不同的国籍也令他们看起来人生没有交集，然而他们拥有相似的过去，或许还有相似的愿望。只是有人成就了现实，而有人进入了另一个层面，从此消失不见了。

奥伯龙是最大的谜团，马格努斯教授也正式成了拼图的一部分。

毫无疑问，威廉明娜代表的拼图块消失了，但马格努森教授或许可以填补上来。


	23. Chapter 23

摆在满是灰尘的桌面上的老式收发器发出单调而又嘈杂的电流声，声响是如此平缓地穿越夜幕抵达城市边缘的深蓝夜空，仿佛预示着今晚也会是宁静无事的一夜，明天太阳照常升起。除了这些响声以外，阿尔弗雷德还听到了自己咀嚼面包时轻微的声音，他用最快的速度把手里干硬的面包塞到嘴里，又重新拿起放在桌面另一端的小型望远镜。

随着夜晚的来临，已经没有人出现在住宅区的街头了，几乎所有居民都安然无恙地进入了睡梦之中，只有他们这群生活在秘密世界里的人还在跃跃欲试。

路灯散发着昏黄的光线，一点一点地落在飘摇而下的雪花与冰晶上。被照亮的房子灯火通明，依然维持着以前的模样——让人错以为它的主人们还在里面，日复一日地循规蹈矩，没有任何异常。但那恰恰是被关注的对象，它不仅仅出现在了阿尔弗雷德的视野之内，也暴露在了众多蛰伏于黑暗之中、无声无息等待机会的人的眼中。

阁楼里弥漫着不知道多少年前堆积下来的尘埃，每一次呼吸都叫阿尔弗雷德感到十分不舒服，他甚至觉得自己刚刚吃下去的面包都是一股灰尘的味道。为了不让自己继续臆想下去，阿尔弗雷德又去看了看在威廉明娜房子一楼处的人影。透过那一扇窗户下故意露出的人影，隐隐约约也能估计出人数。至少比他想象的要多得多。

无论是白天还是夜晚，这一栋普通的房子都处于戒备森严的状态之下，国家情报安全局对外假装一切正常，却又派遣了秘密安保人员进入了这一间房子里。他们对威廉明娜尸体的失踪慌乱不已，而现场也被破坏殆尽，残存的痕迹并不能拼凑出事实的冰山一角。

看着那每隔二十分钟打开窗户一次的安保人员，阿尔弗雷德发现他们是轮班制的，四个人的容貌并不相同，而且面色疲倦不堪，好像已经工作许久。

破晓至正午，黄昏至深夜，阿尔弗雷德从那四张不同的面孔里找不到任何有关的信息。他无法推测国家情报安全局除此以外还有什么其他的行动，唯一可以得出的结论便是，他们的竞争对手正在努力拦住向现实接近的人。

他抬起头来时瞥了一眼高悬在天空之中的北极星，惨淡云雾里并不耀眼，星光也不能给他提供掩护。当阿尔弗雷德把望远镜放回桌面上时，出去了一会儿的俄国人回来了。

对方推开门时，阁楼的门毫无意外的碰撞到了阿尔弗雷德放在门后面的玻璃酒瓶。那些瓶子叮叮当当地倒了一地，却没有碎，只是因为阁楼地面的不平整而滚动到阿尔弗雷德的脚边。

推门力气不大的伊万无辜地扬起眉毛，表情因为光线太暗而看不清楚，却像是在说幸好没把这些瓶子打碎。阿尔弗雷德回过头去看伊万，依然靠着窗户旁边的椅子坐着，一点也没有变换姿势。

收发器“嘀嘀嘀”地响着，如同手表秒针一般规律。伊万走到他旁边，轻声问有没有发生什么事情，或者注意到特殊人物。阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，又把望远镜拿起来放到他的手上，一声不吭地看着窗户外面距离他们不远的房子，似乎不太乐意搭理身边的人。

接过望远镜以后，伊万也看了看那房子，没有异样，和他离开之前没有区别。唯一不同的就是天空被更加浓重的黑色遮蔽了，星辰愈发黯淡，连浩浩荡荡的大雪也不能增添丝毫明亮。他放下望远镜，在阿尔弗雷德对面的椅子上坐下，半张脸在月光下清晰了些许，他的嘴角正浮起没有温度的笑意。同时，阿尔弗雷德还在留意着收发器响声频率的变化。

“安东尼同志，这是我们在这里的第四天了。”伊万用他那最接近于“温柔”这个词语定义的声音说道。

“是啊，第四天了。准确地说，是第五天。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地表达了自己的赞同，他扭过头来，眼神落在伊万的身上，对方和他一样穿着便于行动的服装，厚度叫人不敢相信能够抵抗外面世界大学飘摇的低温。

“看起来我们还要在这里度过第六天、第七天……也许还要第九天、第十天。”伊万眨眨眼睛，用调侃的语气说出这句话，他仍旧克制着自己说话的音量，语句之中还带着他那伏尔加河沿岸所特有的颤声。

“不会很久的，凯斯卡。只需要等到国家情报安全局的人失去耐心。”阿尔弗雷德语调相当冷淡，似乎沉浸在自己的思绪之中，他稍微停顿了一下，此后又说：“奥伯龙越来越危险了，国家情报安全局应该意识到，是他们自己在拖延时间，也是他们的错误决定让奥伯龙面临今日的困境的。他们应当明白，一切错误都不在于克格勃或者是中情局，而是他们自己。”说到最后一个单词时，阿尔弗雷德用手指摸了摸窗台上的灰尘，然后轻轻擦去。

“我觉得奥伯龙活不了多久了，事实上，说不定现在他就和威廉明娜一样，都在我们不知道也注意不到的地方被人杀了。然而，我们还在这里垂死挣扎。”伊万顺着阿尔弗雷德的话题继续说着。

“他的生死其实不关我们的事，不是吗？但国家情报安全局很在乎奥伯龙，所以我们也不得不参加了这个没有头绪的调查活动。一直到这一分钟，我都认为这是在浪费我的时间。”

“话说得不假。难以想象我们居然浪费了这么宝贵的时间在监视空无一人的房子上面，现在里面只有奉命过来提防我们的警卫。没有意思。”伊万又笑了笑。

“很快这些人就会给我们机会了……过不了几天，别心急，凯斯卡，他们的时间所剩无几了，焦急不会让你轻松地提交一份令人满意的任务报告的。我们需要把报告漂漂亮亮的交上去。”阿尔弗雷德皱眉听着伊万说了看看那一番话，那让他忍不住叫这个苏联人耐心些。

“我倒是乐意你告诉我这些人都命不久矣了。”伊万诡异地抬起手，指着两秒以前打开房子大门探出头去看外面的警卫，他们又换了一班，这一次是阿尔弗雷德没有见过的人。伊万说：“他们好像很害怕。”

“那些人……并不是害怕你和我。我们也不过是执行者，”阿尔弗雷德朝着伊万指向的方向看去，音调四平八稳，没有过多的起伏：“你出去有什么收获吗？克格勃的信息网，或者是犹太人的信息网，不可能什么让你空手而归的。”

“非常遗憾，我们都是一头雾水。威廉明娜给我们带来了变故，而不是机遇。她的死亡让我们找到奥伯龙的可能性进一步降低了。”

“进一步？什么意思，凯斯卡。”

“什么意思也没有，我不过是实话实说罢了。”伊万像没有感受到阿尔弗雷德质疑的语气，只是耸耸肩。

他们两个人的目光都在对方身上做了短暂的停留，却又都在交错之后移到了灯光笼罩之中的那一栋房子里。交杂的呼吸声和接收器恒定发出的“嘀嘀”声构成了夜里并不美妙的乐曲，像他们之前三天一样无聊单调，充满了叫人精神崩溃的一致。但阿尔弗雷德和伊万显然都不会对现状表达任何不满，他们都能看得出对方曾经在军队中服役，为自己的国家贡献出所有的力量。士兵们学会了全神贯注地盯着猎物，他们在战壕里时是一动不动地等待着，而在这更加广阔干净的阁楼里，仿佛时光倒流到数年之前的战争之中，重新开始扮演自己的军人角色。

拥有极佳耐心的两个人面对着对方，他们依然用德语或者英语交流着，还有无关痛痒的问候与挖苦。

阿尔弗雷德早就接受了自己将来可能还要和这个苏联人维持搭档关系的事实，他对此不以为意，认为对方也是如此。因为在这一场景之下，虽然看到这个人也会莫名产生愤怒或者是烦躁感，但所有的影响似乎也成为了任务的一部分，阿尔弗雷德也学会了去适应。

收发器在凌晨两点短暂地停顿了两三秒钟，然后立即恢复了平常的旋律。那手心大小的仪器上，信号指示灯从宣告无事的绿色灯光忽然变为了紧急的红色灯光。信号指示灯的亮度随着闪烁增强，阿尔弗雷德拿起那外表冰凉的仪器，察看起是否出了问题。

“情况不妙。”阿尔弗雷德不能算是温柔地把接收器的外壳从那小小的缝隙里拆开，他借着苍白的月光面前能分辨出不同的零件，“凯斯卡，看来我们要撤退了。”

“是警报吗？”伊万低声问。

“一组的报告，应该是撤离报告。”阿尔弗雷德看着自己掌心里的东西，下意识地去碰了碰自己别在腰间的手枪，那后座力极大的玩意儿还在原来的地方，让他安心了不少。

同时，他们由朝窗外又看了看，凌晨低迷的天空一如既往，没有任何惊人的变化，被监视着的房子也只剩下一扇窗户透出灯光，好像随着柏林陷入了暂时的寂静之中。这里选择的角度不好，却是他们唯一可以获得的观测点，除此以外，其他的房屋都被严格保护起来了，而这阁楼也不过是一个无关紧要的突破口。

没有人出现在阁楼窗户狭小的视角内，阿尔弗雷德和伊万都不能确定收发器提醒的内容是什么，那是这三天来第一次亮起的警报，指向他们努力探寻的隐秘方向。接收器的电池被阿尔弗雷德强行拆下来以后，聒噪的警报声就消失了。伊万能分辨出外面渐渐强劲的风声，满地白雪被吹得混乱飞舞，他明白这可不是撤退的好时机，今天晚上没有停过的雪叫他们苦不堪言，视线也是模糊一片。

“那我们也要走了。”伊万没有拖拖拉拉的习惯，他关上放在地面上的迷你型接收仪器，把那个轻巧的公文包拿在手里，又去问阿尔弗雷德：“安东尼，还有什么不对吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，审视阁楼内他们到处设置的装置，有很多都造价高昂，但这几天来却没能从那房子里获得一点有价值的信息。很多机器还在无声地运转着，说不定会被后来者检查发现，追溯到克格勃和中情局的身上。但那没有意义，因为那不是在光明正大的战场上，他们每一个人，早就被允许匿名化地战斗，也被允许获得了超越规则的权力。只要不是被同样的敌人当场抓住，他们还可以永远逍遥法外，游走在灰色地带最近接光明的边缘。

“一组没有报告原因，这太奇怪了。”

“按照常理，这的确很奇怪。”

“仅仅是撤离报告……说不通。”阿尔弗雷德把接收器草草地塞到了口袋里，走到那些堆积着杂物角落，一边从中把小巧精致的装备拿出来，一边对自己的同伴说：“凯斯卡，你刚刚出去时，有没有看到不对劲的迹象？”

“算了吧，安东尼。我们在这好几天了，几乎没有离开过这该死的房间，”伊万微笑着，语气莫名其妙地流露，“盯着威廉明娜的房子是消耗战，我想你比我更清楚。显然，我觉得我们是另外一组人盯上了，但我不确定是谁……在西柏林，你们的敌人远远比我们的敌人要多，不是吗？”

他不慌不忙地拿着那个公文包，左手从上衣口袋里拿出特别制作的切割刀，把那分外的洁净窗户一角切割成不规则的边缘，做出像被人打碎了一样的模样。没有规律的划痕不深不浅地出现在玻璃上，伊万戴上手套，不费多大力气就留下了了一个窟窿。

随着一声清脆的爆裂声，外面的呼呼作响风声经过破碎的玻璃闯进阁楼，阿尔弗雷德背对着他的苏联朋友，依稀之间还能听到他略带挖苦语调的话，他知道对方现在根本看不到自己露出的表情，因此也毫不掩饰地皱起眉头，甚至不想让自己此刻的厌恶神态被浪费了。他快要把所有分布在各个角落的仪器都找出来，每一个他都仔细地记得存放在何处，只是完全拿出来有些困难。

“你是说你什么都没看到？还是说不愿意承认自己被眼前的这一幕给骗了？”阿尔弗雷德也发出轻轻的笑声。

“没有。我的朋友。在其他房间里，这里的主人和以往一样，没有新鲜的事情，我也看不出他有什么不对劲，他就是个普通人——普罗大众，默默无名，也许也会这样默默无名地度过自己的一生，永远不会知道我们此时此刻在他家阁楼上干的事情。大多数人一生都如此无知。”

“凯斯卡，如果你对我们获得监控点的手段有意见，我不介意下一次由你来进行，真的，我真心诚意地期待你能给我什么样的惊喜。”阿尔弗雷德把最后一个迷你收发器拿出来，那上面也同样闪烁着绿色光芒，但估计不久以后就会变成红色的了。

“不需要下一次了。”伊万动动嘴唇，没有提高音量。

阿尔弗雷德转过身来，目光落在伊万身上，看见对方还拿着望远镜，正通过他自己制造出来的破烂窗户往威廉明娜的房子看去。纷纷扬扬的雪花在户外给他们营造了绝佳的观察掩护，同时也带来了不少困难，但他们依然可以通过这种监控的方式获取最及时的情报。

“你们在西柏林有多少监控器，安东尼同志？”伊万问。

“不比你们少。”

“的确，大家数量差不多……我们的眼睛无时无刻地盯着每一个地方正在发生的每一件事情，事无巨细地进行分析推断，寻找潜在的危险分子。要躲开机器眼睛的注视是很困难的，不是吗？”伊万忽然提出了一个没必要回答的问题。

站在阁楼门口前两三米的地方，阿尔弗雷德颇为谨慎地重新确认了一遍自己到底有没有在阁楼里漏下任何东西，他摸摸满满当当的衣服口袋，并没有觉得十分沉重。把苏联人的话一字不落地听完后，阿尔弗雷德想到了与他的合作伙伴在图书馆禁书收藏室内会面的场景。

那个房间要开阔美观得多，旧时富丽堂皇的装饰风格在国家图书馆留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，他抬起头来甚至可以看到穹顶壁画上的神话人物，一瞬间叫他以为自己身处西斯廷大教堂深深光辉之下。在那一天里，他们谈了很多东西，死敌见面，却又互相心怀鬼胎地交换情报、套取信息。但最后这个代号为“凯斯卡”的俄国人给他留下了一个纸袋，他打开察看，发现是自己和那一位翻译官的照片，清晰度令人咋舌。

回想起那一瞬间的感觉，阿尔弗雷德显得稍微不快，他别过头去，从枪套里拿出自己的克洛克手枪，“一组撤退了，凯斯卡，我们也该走了。再迟一步我可不保证我们会遇到什么人。”

“安东尼同志，你可从来没有告诉过我一组的方位。”看着他拿出手枪，伊万把手伸进了口袋，他庆幸自己的视力一向不错。

“你没必要去问这些。”阿尔弗雷德有些不耐烦了，和这个俄国人共处一室时，他讨厌自己不能控制外露的情绪，哪怕他现在正在努力克制。

“哦哦，的确没必要。”伊万跟着用英语阴阳怪气地重复了一遍，嘴角还是笑，“我们所有的注意力都被威廉明娜吸引了，她死了，谁杀了她？那是个谜团，我们不知道。所以我们在这个鬼地方神经紧张地等着他们自己露出马脚？还是坐以待毙？”

“我不想和你争论这些，既然你是凯斯卡，我是安东尼，那就没什么可以改变的。”阿尔弗雷德打开门，一边沿着门后的扶梯爬下去，一边分神去留意伊万。

身材比他更为高大的斯拉夫人背对着窗户，因此阿尔弗雷德看不清他的脸。但随后几秒钟，他也跟着爬下了扶梯。

“走厨房里的安全门。”阿尔弗雷德用只有他和伊万能听到的音量说。

他们穿过三楼的走廊，木制地板很容易令他们的脚步发出声音，因此每一步都是小心翼翼的，何况他们还穿着便于行动的军用靴子。但那对他们两个人来说都不算太过困难，掩人耳目是间谍与特工的必修课程，阿尔弗雷德与伊万都是他们组织里足够出色的一员，并不需要过多的担心会不会让被他们悄无声息闯入了三天的房子真正的主人发现自己。

据阿尔弗雷德所了解的，这一栋民宅的主人是在政府战后复兴部门工作的工程师，因为工作成绩不错，又吃苦耐劳，因此待遇优沃。那不过是一个非常普通而且没有特点的男人，阿尔弗雷德记得他的一切资料与他的压制点，但他和伊万都没有正面撞上这位兢兢业业奉公守法的男公民，更不会特意去为难他的家人。

伊万和他一同经过了半拉开窗帘的窗户前，他突然让阿尔弗雷德停下来，说：“安东尼，我们全部的重心都在奥伯龙和威廉明娜的房子里，国家情报安全局努力不让我们从里面窥探到任何的信息……他们的人日夜轮流看守房子。不过我可以和你说，里面什么东西都没有。”

他说这一段话时面无表情，仅仅只是做出了推断和结论，并且试图让阿尔弗雷德和他一起改变整个调查的方向。

“你为什么这么说？”

“我出去时的确没有看到什么异常，”伊万平静地说，“只是我看到了威廉明娜的邻居。”

“她的邻居们都被吓坏了吧。一位著名的原子能科学家失踪了，他的妻子无声无息地被杀害了，还有身份不明的人出现在他们的周围。”听着伊万的话，阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地回话，想要继续走过楼梯到一楼的厨房，那里有一扇作为紧急逃生使用的后门，看来这位公务员先生非常警惕。他时常想，或许这就是那场野蛮战争遗留下来的毛病，人们一辈子都在神经紧张地等待着师生降临。

“你还记得她的邻居们吗？”

“当然。我们一起看的资料，不是吗？”

“有些人被换掉了。”

“没错，他们全都是国家情报安全局的探员，我认得里面的一些人，没什么好奇怪的。”阿尔弗雷德对自己的记忆力相当有信心，和他的同伴停在窗前，看到那个房子最后一盏灯等也终于熄灭下去，内心隐隐有个声音在告诉他危险一步步逼近。

“不。不全是。”伊万非常笃定。

“理由呢，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德觉得有些好笑，他搞不懂这疑神疑鬼的俄国佬到底在什么地方出了问题，居然在紧急时刻千方百计地拖延宝贵的撤退时间。

“红色乐团有一位成员，我们叫他西那，你听过吧……一个多月前，他遇袭身亡，我们怀疑过很多人，很多可疑分子。威廉明娜的其中一位‘邻居’，就在我们的名单上。他住在那里。”

隔着窗户上凝结的冰晶，伊万抬起手来指着那模模糊糊的房子，在风和雪中只能隐隐约约地看到一个轮廓。顺着他指的方向看去，阿尔弗雷德并没有在那房子里找到灯光。

“我知道你们的那位西那，红色乐团里活跃在西柏林的王牌成员，因为疏忽被人从背后袭击，抢救无效就死了。真是可惜。”说完这句话，阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿，微微偏过头去看伊万，他并不想牵涉到克格勃特工被杀的事情里，那和他毫无关系，“我以为你们已经秘密处决了凶手——和你们一贯的作风一样，静悄悄地了结了他的性命。”

“我也许会这么做，但追杀者不是我，很遗憾。”伊万笑了笑，对阿尔弗雷德话语里的猜想没有过多的评论：“有人在保护这个男人，我们尝试了很多办法，无一例外都失败了，他消失在西柏林有一个多星期了，谁也没找到他。勃鲁托斯还以为这个人死了。”

“然后威廉明娜死了。”阿尔弗雷德补充。

“可以这么说，没错，威廉明娜无端端就死了，我们还没找到原因。但我们已经很接近了。”伊万发出一阵笑声，阿尔弗雷德注意到他和自己说话时从头到尾都没有放松下来，仍旧紧紧地握着手枪，似乎随时准备进行攻击。

“他的底细你清楚吗，凯斯卡？”

阿尔弗雷德从自己的脑海里开始寻找这几天来记录的面孔，很快就锁定了伊万所说的那个男人的模样，可他并没有这个男人确切的情报，只是把那个人归类为近乎无害的障碍。很显然，他认为自己可以轻而易举地越过这些普通的探员。

然而他正面临的现状是，与这个计划有关的情况正在以肉眼可见的速度恶化，他不得不改变自己的想法了。

伊万点点头，又迈开步子，朝着厨房走去。他说：“初步判断是希特勒青年团的高级成员，或许西蒙·加洛斯会想起来自己见过这个人。”

“加洛斯 **死了** ，别忘了……你用他的命换了犹太人的几句话。”阿尔弗雷德走在伊万的身后，又不忘提醒他，语调在伊万听来略显刺耳。


	24. Chapter 24

狂怒呼啸的风很快就会把这条街上不甚牢固房子的屋顶掀起来，对于这一点，阿尔弗雷德毫不怀疑。他所担心的是那经不起多少精密反窃听检查的阁楼留下的漏洞，但作为一个已经被正式遗弃的巢穴，那也是无可选择之后唯一需要承担的代价了。   
他们冒着风雪从那一扇安全门里走出来，乱舞的雪花几乎遮蔽了他们的眼睛，与数十分钟前宁静无声的画面有很大区别。美好的夜晚被突如其来的风暴毁灭了，现在只剩下露天被遮蔽的月光下的前进。   
伊万问阿尔弗雷德是否还能联系上负责监视的一组，阿尔弗雷德的注意力正在那已经灯火熄灭的房屋里，他们站在阴影之下，猛烈的风声令他们都听不清对方在说些什么。但阿尔弗雷德还是辨认出了伊万那略带口音的话语的意思，他漫不经心地耸耸肩，以他经典的方式终结了话题。他向前迈出一步，尽力避免留下过深的脚印，然后他才说：“我们有一个行动原则，你应当知道的，凯斯卡。一旦确认撤退，所有小组都会中断通讯，也就是说，留下的人的死活再也没有意义了，无论如何，我们都作出了选择。”   
他的回答多多少少令伊万有些哭笑不得，他甚至不确定自己是否要对这一条早已熟知的规则做出嘲讽，但接下来迎面而来的风雪令他必须分神去保护自己。刺骨的风有如雪亮又锋利的刀刃在他们暴露在空气中的肌肤上肆意留下伤疤，而因为那该死的工作，他们必须在那个不可预测的危险到来之前离开。   
可按照目前来看，这条被迫选择的路线显然不是撤退的道路，而是令他们在这一事件中牵涉更深的的泥泞沼泽，或许他们本可以光鲜亮丽地全身而退，留下一个未解的秘密，但某种身为情报人间而应当具有的责任感驱使他们和敌对一方的伙伴共同步入黑暗之中。   
阿尔弗雷德打着哆嗦向前走，他很清楚自己背后的苏联人也好不到哪里去，他们的体力在前几天接连不断的监视之中已经消耗太多了，疲倦正在折磨着他们，而这天然障碍的暴风雪更是阻拦了他们的去路。   
他回过头去，艰难地将目光停留在半低着头往前走的伊万，对方正印证了他对他身份的猜测——像所有曾经在德国人大包围之下突围的陆军士兵一样不畏艰险，又或者说习惯性地用最省力的姿势从雪地里拔出自己的脚，又踩下去。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万，想到自己曾经在空军服役的经历，他只有一次在这样恶劣的天气里执行任务，那回他差不多就要和那一辆战斗机葬身蓝天了。但他的运气还是不错的，最后他还是活着走出了驾驶舱，虽然头破血流，至少还留着一条命。   
那些光怪陆离的画面轮番出现在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里，和这个俄国人的面孔融合在一起，那是多么的不可思议。他联想到此时此刻他正在做以及正在面对的潜藏在未知角落的敌人，阿尔弗雷德只觉得人生的的确确有一股他无法抗拒的力量，正是因为那一股神奇的力量，他才被推向柏林，才不得不去解开这沉在水底的阴谋。   
“凯斯卡，你们的西那，我说，你们的那个西那……到底是什么层次的工作人员？照我看来，他可能远远比你我都要了解的更多。”   
因为与耳畔刮过的风声相抵消，阿尔弗雷德的声音模糊，他问起了那名暴毙在柏林街头的熟练特工，他总能想起那张脸，准确的说是他自己所想象的西那的模样，而他觉得终有一天那张脸会变化成凯斯卡的脸。效忠于克格勃的人民的命运总是大同小异的，无一例外的都通向不可避免的意外死亡。   
这可真是个敏感问题。低着头的俄国人似乎不准备给出自己的推测或是所能接触到的内幕，也许他什么都不知道。这种可能也是存在的。可伊万踌躇数秒，用一种与风暴相似的语气予以回应：“西那非常优秀，你可以认为那是‘红色乐团’最引以为傲的成员。他是勃鲁托斯以后‘红色乐团’最看重的成员，很大程度上……他前途无量，非常有机会被被调回莫斯科参与中央方面的事务处理。”   
“他没有去莫斯科，不是吗。”阿尔弗雷德略带讥讽之意地笑了一声，他明白这样的小动作是逃不过苏联人锐利的双眼的，可他仍然如此。   
“西那欠缺足够辉煌的成就，换句话说，他履历不足，缺少可以证明自己出色能力的有力证据。另一方面，勃鲁托斯不会轻易放走一个在西柏林风生水起的王牌情报员，那样得不偿失。我们会失去珍贵且牢固的情报来源，而谁也不能弥补西那去莫斯科以后带来的短暂真空——那一点也不短暂。”伊万闷闷地说着话，为了让阿尔弗雷德更加清楚地听清楚自己的字句，迈开步伐走到了阿尔弗雷德身边，与他保持着不快不慢的速度。   
他们绕了远路，谨慎地挑选了一条无论白天还是黑夜都可以称得上是人迹罕至的小巷。穿过窄小的巷道令阿尔弗雷德无比不自在，他不得不与伊万贴着肩膀走在一起，那样的亲密程度快要让他感受到对方急促的呼吸了。他不经意地瞥了一眼在说话的同行者，留意到他的发梢已经沾染上了凝结了的雪花，而他自己也是一样的狼狈，他们谁和谁都没有多大区别。   
那些断断续续的话语落入阿尔弗雷德耳中。他抬起头来看着逐渐接近的建筑物，所有的灯火都彻底失去了光亮，只有隐隐约约的轮廓。他观察着能够令他和伊万都确保隐蔽的角度，意料之中地发现威廉明娜的房屋也被同样的颜色笼罩着。只剩下无垠的寂静。   
阿尔弗雷德与伊万一同靠着白日里看起来粉红色砖墙，他把伊万说的话都听了进去，在对方停止说话时也明白那是他唯一可以透露的东西了，他已经被拒绝更加深入“红色乐团”在西柏林布下的情报网络了。   
“凯斯卡，你能同时应付多少个人？我是说，如果都是训练有素的军人的情况下。”阿尔弗雷德从枪套里拿出自己的配枪，接着模糊的月光检查子弹。   
伊万似乎露出了少有的、而且夹杂着自豪与自负多种不同情绪的笑容，他动动嘴唇，用一个英语单词作为阿尔弗雷德期待的答案。阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰自己的满意，他因为寒风而僵硬的脸上牵扯出一丝浅淡的微笑，他们互相交换眼神，用口型来交流即将发生的情况。   
阿尔弗雷德预想会听到隐匿在风声之中的枪响，或许还有因为措手不及而响起的德语，但他有把握在短短十秒以内让一切归于寂静的夜。那本来就是他被训练出来的能力，也是他们成为欧洲事务特派专员第一人选的最大资本。   
伊万探出头去看看那扇安全门，紧紧上锁，反射着冰冷的光芒，凝结着一层薄薄的冰，很难打开。他不知道从哪里找出消音器给自己的手枪拧上，花费了一些时间后，他偏过头来用右手给阿尔弗雷德打信号。   
那对他们两个人来说都不算很困难，综合考虑两者踏入西柏林之前在陆军部队或是空军部队里的残酷锤炼，他们所有的训练有素都变得理所当然了。阿尔弗雷德很快就理解了伊万演示的那几个手势的意思，他是毫不介意让这个身材高大的斯拉夫人充当格斗之中的肉盾，似乎早就确定了这一分工，而且他们两个都毫无异议。   
但在正式行动之前，阿尔弗雷德还是认真地考虑一下重新联系上其他待命人员的可能性。他很快就否决掉了这一不切实际的求援的想法，而决定与苏联人携手获得速战速决的胜利。   
“我会和你保持一定距离。”阿尔弗雷德放低声音说道。   
现在是伊万背对着阿尔弗雷德，让他感觉就像是在掩护这个美国人。他好像没有什么反应，却又轻轻点头以示同意。   
“别忘了给他们的头留一口气。”阿尔弗雷德又提醒了一句。   
这一次他听见伊万近乎为不可察的笑声了，那显示要在瞬间融化在白雪里一样难以捕捉，又和他平日里的嗓音有所区别，但同样温和，富有不真实感。伊万在最后一刻背过身来，故意用俄语对阿尔弗雷德说：“安东尼同志，希望你能保护好我的后背，也希望我们合作愉快。”这调侃的话语在阿尔弗雷德听来竟然有些莫名其妙，可他没有驳回这样的话强调他们的竞争对手身份，而是宽容地笑了笑。   
此后他屏住呼吸，驱除那些时常出现在自己大脑之中扰乱他甚至的交错画面。他在心里冷冷地告诉自己，这是在战场上，在秘密世界的战场上，除了成王败寇你死我活，没有第三种选择了。 

伊万瞄准门把手，干净利落又轻而易举地用一发子弹打开了那一扇不堪一击的安全门。刺眼白光亮起的时刻阿尔弗雷德还听到了一瞬间拍向房屋的巨响，他想，这样的烈风还会持续到日出时分，他知道不到那时候，风雪是不会停的。   
“进去吧。”伊万用不出声的动作告诉阿尔弗雷德。他拧开门把手，还不算是粗暴，只是小心谨慎地观察着黑漆漆的室内。他的视力和阿尔弗雷德一样好，适应了深灰色的阴影以后便再也没有障碍了。   
在门口站了两三秒后，伊万进去了，神态有如曾经在猎杀游戏之中弓起背部的猛兽，眯起眼睛打量着眼前可能出现的危险。   
他们的敌人仿佛还被蒙在鼓里，不知道自己脆弱的安全被已经被人突破，而两位不速之客畅通无阻地进入大厅，没有遇到任何障碍。看起来他们都集中在楼上了，阿尔弗雷德很奇怪没有留在一楼的人，直到伊万在楼梯口前停下，指着厨房里隐隐约约可以分辨出来的尸体和一滩黑色的、散发着光泽的浓稠液体。   
阿尔弗雷德习以为常似的扬起眉毛，并不表现出过分地惊讶，在战场上的他总是如此平静，可以接受那些让人大吃一惊或者大惊失色的突发情况。但他只不过是看到了某个惨死的无名小卒冷冰冰的尸体躺在地上，心中没有悲悯或是同情。他预感，自己也会迎来这样的结局，而且同样不堪入目，引人发笑。   
他走近尸体看了看，没有发出什么响声。厨房里唯一的光线来自那个全是雪花和雾气的玻璃窗户，污浊的光直直地落在那双手指残缺不全的手上，而上面也沾满了灰尘和血。阿尔弗雷德蹲下来，他没在厨房里看到其他人，而厨房里空空如也，一点也不像普通人家应该有的样子。   
此后，阿尔弗雷德稍稍把身子向前弯曲，去看那个人放大多时的瞳孔，有些遗憾地用手势告诉伊万，这个人死透了。   
伊万不以为然地接受了阿尔弗雷德得出的结论。楼梯上留着不太清晰的血迹，他猜测楼梯口就是一个临时的行刑场，而这个姓名不得而知的牺牲者就是行刑场上手足无措的囚犯吗。   
“快跟上。”   
伊万悄无声息地踩上楼梯，他感觉那不是木质的，而像是某种坚硬的岩石，但他也分不清楚。察觉了他的意思，阿尔弗雷德暂停了研究这具尸体死前所有经历的想法，握着手枪依然跟在伊万的身后。   
越往上走，阿尔弗雷德和伊万便越是警觉，他当然能听到粗重的喘息声，还有尽力压低的抽泣声，那显示惊魂未定后发出来的。多种声音交杂在一起，阿尔弗雷德和伊万都贴着墙，并没有愚蠢地跳出来，在他们还没有被人确认方位的敌人面前成为移动的靶子。   
“在十一点钟方向。”阿尔弗雷德指着十一点钟方向，他还能看到微弱光芒下伊万侧脸的轮廓。   
“我负责右边。”   
同意了阿尔弗雷德的建议，伊万指着偏右方那个巨大且可笑的钟表，钟表的外壳相当引人注目。那大概不算是他第一次以如此模样面对阿尔弗雷德，他们都在想法对方展示自己训练有素而又身经百战的一面，脱去情报人员的身份，冷血无情的军人性格暴露无遗。   
“我数五秒。”阿尔弗雷德伸出左手，对方立即明白了他的意思，于是轻微地点头。   
但伊万那之后便没有留意阿尔弗雷德对那短短五秒钟的倒数了，他步伐凌厉地踩着楼梯面，伴随着愈加强烈心跳声从这房子的主人面前跳出，此后是一沙哑难听的微弱响声。性能绝佳的消音器抹去了绝大多数可能爆炸的声音。   
阿尔弗雷德注视着那些闪光，觉得那个照相时候呼的一下在他眼前变成一片白的光是一样的。他安心地把右方交给了与伊万，不去看那边正在发生着什么，而跑到另一个方向，迅速瞄准其他准备反抗的人，他认得那些面孔，有那么几张在惨白的月光下尤为狰狞。而穿透眉心或是心脏的子弹让他们的面孔更是因为一瞬间的惊慌而扭曲不已。   
默默听着那些在背后响起来的沉闷的撞击声，阿尔弗雷德已确保这一层楼被清扫干净了，他们甚至没有让这些人拥有挣扎呼救的机会，就这么终结了他们不明所以的生命。   
伊万退到阿尔弗雷德身后，背靠着他，好像是想从口袋里找出新的子弹，因此忙碌了那么一阵。阿尔弗雷德充当了他的眼睛，片刻之后，他听见伊万用低的不能更低的话音说道：“头目不在这里，可能在最上面一层。”   
“我们刚刚动静不大。”阿尔弗雷德若无其事地说着，他确定子弹飞出后短暂的亮光并不足以穿透楼梯让楼上的人有所警觉。他们还可以继续向前走。   
因为猎物已经准备好了。   
“那么……我们走吧，安东尼同志。”伊万悄声附在阿尔弗雷德的耳畔说道，好像还有令人皮肤发痒的摩擦。阿尔弗雷德伸手摸了摸自己的右耳，还是耸耸肩。他想，自己的眼睛在这样的夜里是没有颜色的，没有人能看到他略有闪烁的眼神，但他讨厌自己这过分敏感的举动。


	25. Chapter 25

同一街区内不同的房屋的装饰风格各有千秋，就像每一个人对现代主义于新古典主义的爱好有所偏差，这些久经考验的情报工作人员也能理解不同人的品位差异。然而总会有人会与其他人有惊人的相似。   
脱离了第三帝国时代被要求的千篇一律的模式后，西柏林亦步亦趋地进入曾经被隔绝的世界里，而越来越多的人正在重拾过去那些看起来难以启齿的爱好。有人开始在自己的房子里挂上了列宾的画作，而有人选择了米勒或是毕加索的原寸画作，而阿尔弗雷德也不会认为在房子里出现克里姆林宫的主人是多么叫人吃惊的一件事情。他甚至相信，或许在千里之外的莫斯科，会有些人冒着天大的风险挂上某个被驱逐到外国的理论家的画像。就是这样出乎意料。   
他想起自己在威廉明娜家中所见的一成不变的摆设，精心显露出来的干净整洁却叫人凭空产生怀疑，但那并没有让阿尔弗雷德过多的疑惑下去。至少在这一刻，阿尔弗雷德彻底解开了这个小小谜团的一部分了。   
他克制着自己呼吸的节奏，不让同伴发觉自己这些略显反常的举动。阿尔弗雷德慢慢地走在伊万的身后，仍旧看着他的背影，却也同时在估计这对方还剩下的子弹数目。他总是要做最坏的打算，特别是在敌人数目未明的情况下。可伊万表现得一如既往的平静，他的脚步平稳，双手有力地握着武器，坚定不移地向前走着，正如他在冰天雪地里听从命令向前行进一样无可置疑。   
他们无声地穿过那条似乎无尽的走廊，没有人开灯，阿尔弗雷德凭借着四面从窗户里透出来的光得以看清。在这个方面他可以骄傲地宣布一个全新的发现，他兴奋了一会儿，想着怎么样告诉苏联人。于是阿尔弗雷德停下脚步来，不出所料地看见了苏联人略带疑惑地回过头来，投以不解的目光并且等待着阿尔弗雷德做出他所期待的惊人解释。   
阿尔弗雷德的手划过那仿佛要凝结成一块坚硬的白色巨冰的、已然失去了温度的空气，指向那悬挂在墙壁上并不能被称得上是光彩夺目的画像。他认得每一个场景，也清晰地记得这样的画作上一次出现在他的记忆之中是什么时候。   
“千年帝国。希特勒的千年帝国。”阿尔弗雷德说到一半，不忘又补充解释道：“威廉明娜家里有相似的画，如果要说有不同，只是选择了不一样的角度。但可以看出来，是同一个人的手笔。”他毫不介意地展示自己对艺术品方面的敏锐观察力，也满意地从伊万的脸上看到了一闪而过的惊讶于嫉妒，那太过明显了，而对方的的确确是在责备自己没有注意到这些关键之处。   
阿尔弗雷德的话提供了一把通向谜团的钥匙，伊万环望四周，表情因为转过头去而变得模糊不清。他是故意不让阿尔弗雷德看到自己的脸的。   
半响，阿尔弗雷德在深海般悬浮不定的死寂之中听见了同伴的话语，“威廉明娜和他们有勾连，我没想明白那是什么原因……总归是和奥伯龙有关的，她是个过分执着有过分自以为是的女人。”   
“你应该高兴她死了，尸体还留在我们的总部。你真该去看看。”阿尔弗雷德牵动面部肌肉做出似笑非笑的反应，事实上他的眼底和这夜色一样的浓稠而不见变化。   
他一边说着话，一边又去抚摸一尘不染的金色边框，涂料覆盖之下隐隐留着某种特殊的摩擦触感，想继续从那些画像上发现什么，无奈过于昏暗的室内只能让他勉强分辨出那是千年帝国的幻想画作，是曾经被许许多多德国人收藏在家中当作未来憧憬的圣地宫殿。然而不可改变的事实是，第三帝国在炮灰与无情的碾压推进中以摧枯拉朽之势成了一片倾颓坍塌的废墟，很多人对希特勒描述中美好灿烂的前途希望破灭，这些画作也就随着第三帝国的分崩离析而成为了过去的一部分，被送往垃圾场，然后化为灰烬，再也没有回来人间的可能。   
千年帝国的痕迹在民间是被刻意要求抹掉的，曾经飞扬在天空之中的旗帜折断在炮火轰鸣之下，恢弘壮丽的政府大楼也成为了一片废墟，当他们重建的柏林时，所见的只有战争摧残之下的末日景象。这也是为什么阿尔弗雷德此时有一股难以解释的兴奋，他找到了威廉明娜和他们现在在追捕的猎物的第二条共同之处了。而阿尔弗雷德相信在不久之后，他便可以找到第三个不同之处。   
“威廉明娜始终没有脱离第三帝国，她一直都是希特勒青年团的成员，”阿尔弗雷德以一种相当可惜的语调说这话，却又面无表情，“看着她的尸体，我总是在想，我是不是被骗了。”   
“或许吧。”伊万的视线掠过墙面，斑驳的花纹隐约浮现在光线之中，“你听见了吗？人的声音。”   
“当然。”阿尔弗雷德动了动嘴唇，他又下意识地摸了摸自己的配枪。他仍然用手势让伊万先往前走，前陆军军官并不在意这一动作的意味，还在想着这房子里暗示的众多信息。   
不祥。远比他们想象的要不祥。 

他们往前走，最深处那一扇微微合上的房门留有一条细细的间隙，分别靠在墙两边的人深呼吸一口气。伊万留意着阿尔弗雷德的手势，他需要两个人的配合。有力的心跳声在他的耳膜处作响，像是风声里裹挟雪片刮过他的脸，又留下了细长的、往外渗血的伤口。而几分钟以前打斗给他留下来的肿痛正在转变为成一种新的痛楚。   
没有开灯，房间的主人像是沉睡在这夜间绵长无尽的虚空里。等待已然结束，伊万以嘶哑的枪响作为开门的标志，转瞬即逝的火光足以令他看清楚房间里的所有敌人。   
三个人。两个绑匪，一个受害者。   
伊万所能想到的就是那么多，紧急情况下不允许他有过多或是过度复杂的判断，他反手将一人击倒在地，撞击声令他不由得感慨一句地板的僵硬。伊万不带迟疑地将枪口对准对方的腹部，在他身下蠕动色的身体突然之间被一片深红覆盖，温热的液体不可避免地令他的手套变得满是污浊覆盖。   
“留下活口。”伊万牢记着这一点，他知道自己需要一名背叛者，他也需要构造一个残酷无情的审问剧场，而身边的美国人会成为克格勃风格的帮凶。   
他夺过了那把火力凶猛的手枪，他的敌人已经无力把握这样的武器了。尔后伊万注意到了来自他背后的响声，交错在一起的撞击声与消音器依然会发出来的火药燃烧声，感觉就像魔术开场时的亮光包围了他们，他们甚至不清楚为什么自己要做出如此行动。   
伊万回头便看见阿尔弗雷德将枪口放下，第二个绑匪被逼到墙角，寻找可以躲避的地方，但他深知找不到一个可以提供掩护的物体。阿尔弗雷德背对着他，喘着气，血顺着手腕留下来，滴落在地面上。   
绑匪显现出少有的冷静，伊万看清了对方的脸，不是那个被怀疑杀死了西那的凶手。真正的猎物逃去无踪，而这些注定牺牲的人却还在忠诚地扮演着自己的角色。   
“没有价值。”面对这一场景，伊万不由自主地用俄语轻轻说出了这句话，像是重复了在他脑海里魔咒一样。   
然后他看到了阿尔弗雷德换了一只手，用右手持枪，熟练地瞄准绑匪的肩膀，没有丝毫偏差地让那里开了个小洞。那是中情局的情报特工热衷于的疯狂技巧，他们依赖自己过于准确的直觉，让自己的双手都能平稳而没有障碍地瞄准任何目标，最后一击命中。让人赞叹的技巧。   
他们留下了两个还有呼吸的活人，而那被忽视了的受害者还昏迷在床上，黑色的头套罩住了她的脸，只能看出是个女人，似乎非常年轻。   
“没问题吗，安东尼？”   
伊万站起来，抬起手来活动活动自己的关节，一阵刺痛令他心脏猛然收缩。他才想起来，在他把绑匪的右手拧断之前，对方差点把他的手拧断了。真是不光彩的厮杀，他想。   
阿尔弗雷德麻木地眨眨眼睛，他走到那因为疼痛而昏迷过去的绑匪面前，用尚未受伤的右手把对方的衣领抓起来，粗暴地拖到床边。他听见了伊万的话，却没有心情回答，而他胸腔的闷痛令他怀念起了在天空中高速冲击的日子，他几乎以为自己要从云端坠落，落在敌人身上，落在他的同伴身上。   
那都是错觉。阿尔弗雷德告诉自己，他费力地把那个人放在倒在地上腹部中弹的人的身边，看着这两名男子歪歪扭扭地叠在一起，觉得那场景有些荒谬。   
“安东尼。”伊万再叫了一声。   
阿尔弗雷德甩了甩手上沾着的血，神经反射一般地想要纠正对方叫自己名字的方式，或者是使用英语把自己的名字念一遍。可他只是顿了顿，又往后退了一步，与伊万拉开距离。   
“我很好，你呢？”   
“没什么不好的。”伊万手上还拿着从敌人手上缴获的手枪，他满意地看到同伴和自己一样都受伤了，一部分是因为大意疏忽，一部分是因为不能将对方直接杀死的约束。但他们至少也让敌人丧失了反抗的可能。   
“关键人物逃了，他给我们留下了——这些废物。”阿尔弗雷德的嗓音表示他正在压抑自己这几天以来积压的怒气，然而他也不愿意继续控制下去，他踢了踢昏迷者的腿，“我们或许已经追不上了。你看，凯斯卡，这里只有一个女人，还有一群拖延时间的弃卒。”   
“我倒是想知道这个女人是谁。”伊万了解为什么阿尔弗雷德会有如此情绪波动，可他恢复得比阿尔弗雷德快一些。   
“我以为你会猜到。”   
“哦，据我所知，有可能的也就只有……”   
“威廉明娜。是威廉明娜。”阿尔弗雷德打破谜底，掀开了那罩在女人头上的黑色头罩。   
“死而复生的女人，真是奇迹。”伊万啧啧摇头，脸上分不清讥讽还是惊叹。   
他们凝视着女人面无血色的脸庞，而威廉明娜的房子就在这附近，或许用不了五分钟就会能去。而数日之前这个女人平白无故地变成了一具冷冰冰的“尸体”，现在又出现在这里，被两个不知道姓名的男人看守着。阿尔弗雷德想到了自己在停尸房里见到的尸体，他猜测那应该是只是一个恰巧与威廉明娜相似的倒霉女人，她什么都不清楚，就死在了一个素昧平生的女人的房子里，还成了她的替身。   
真正的威廉明娜就在这里，带着那些不可靠人的秘密昏迷着。而阿尔弗雷德想要像刑讯中一样，用那些不太温和的手段叫醒她。   
“我们等一下再处理威廉明娜，安东尼，先把他们拖出去。”伊万及时叫住了阿尔弗雷德，看得出来，他仍然在有关西那的方面上显得耿耿于怀。   
“拖到哪里？”   
“走廊，或者是其他的房间。把他们捆起来的。”   
“没有时间问太多话，就这里吧。”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地拒绝了伊万的建议，在房间里来回踱步，思考着下一步那些与希特勒青年团有关的人会如何行动。他明白，自己已经打乱了大局，他必须在对方做出反应之前及时限制他们的行为。   
“只是一两个问题罢了。”遭到拒绝后的伊万并没有什么可以生气的，他敷衍似的笑了笑，决定把那个在地面上蜷缩在一起的人选为被审问的人。而那时对方还在捂着肚子，像虫子一样的贴着地板，汗流如雨。   
“凯斯卡，他是醒着的，要问什么快点问吧。”阿尔弗雷德看了看房间里的装饰，朴素得惊人，而这里就像是杂物间，只有尘埃和一张满是褶皱的床，威廉明娜昏睡在上面，就像尸体。也许很快就是了，可阿尔弗雷德还没在威廉明娜身上找到足以致命的伤口。   
“好，安东尼。”伊万应了一声。   
他的脚踩在绑匪身上，随着施加在他身上的力度的加大，对方拧在一起的脸呈现出滑稽的皱纹。伊万蹲下身来，抓起对方的衣领，和阿尔弗雷德那时候的动作一样。他盯着那不敢直视自己的眼睛，露出半是亲和半是冷酷的微笑，“您好，尊敬的先生，因为某些原因，我想你能配合一下我的工作，回答几个小问题。你一定非常乐意的。”   
阿尔弗雷德看到被揪起来的人打了个冷战，皱了皱眉头。他不打算干扰这属于伊万的审讯过程，他走到窗边，试图从那里获取一些可能有用的信息。   
他看到了汽车驶过留下的轮胎痕迹，正在被大雪覆盖，估计在过不久就会消失了。


	26. Chapter 26

无论是多么漫长的梦境都会有结束的一刻，就像浓雾散尽，流水东去，身处迷局的人们很快就会发现自己只是在一个简单的循环里无路可逃。那些刺眼又锋利的真相直直插入他们的血肉之中，令他们在醒来时依然蒙昧不清，却又恍然大悟。   
当威廉明娜从眼前这片朦胧迷雾之中辨认清楚那两个躺在自己脚下东倒西歪的男人的脸庞时，她忽然意识到她所有的努力都白费了。而她所做的动作仅仅只是眨眨眼睛，让自己从酸痛中清醒过来。她正试图让自己立刻从那巨大的失望之中挣脱出来，而她仅剩的判断力令她明白，她重新落入了不可信任的人的手中。   
感受到威廉明娜带有敌意的目光，阿尔弗雷德并无多么惊讶，他的表情像是在为自己破坏了这一切而感到抱歉，但威廉明娜能够看得出来，他不过是认为自己做的太过分了，而这并没有什么不可原谅的地方。   
“凯斯卡，她醒了。”阿尔弗雷德用俄语低声提醒伊万。   
正在检查那两个男人身上带着的物品的伊万转过头来，他的注意力立刻转移到了威廉明娜身上，在那之前威廉明娜并未见过这个俄国人，而她也听不懂俄语。但阿尔弗雷德的声音让威廉明娜紧张起来，她下意识地往后退了退——绑匪在她身上留下的伤痛令她动作迟缓，甚至看起来有些可笑与笨拙。   
“打个招呼吧，安东尼同志。她可能会很喜欢在这样危急的情况下遇到你。”伊万微微笑着，依然用俄语说道。   
他没有从两个绑匪身上获得太多的信息，然而一直被他们忽视的威廉明娜却是一个巨大的信息源。他隐隐有一种预感，或许美国人也是这么想的：奥伯龙的妻子可能是奥伯龙失踪的始作俑者。而更糟糕的推测就是，威廉明娜牵涉其中，她比西柏林里的任何一个人都了解得要多，但她无能为力，因为她将要挑战那些隐藏在西柏林秘密世界里的庞然大物。   
威廉明娜看了看那两个晕厥过去的男人，眼神里是不加掩饰的、剧烈的愤怒，但她面容平静，甚至是僵硬。当阿尔弗雷德用德语与她寒暄时，她一句话也没有说。威廉明娜在等待着对方提出自己的条件，她早就习惯了这样不平等的交易方式她只能任人宰割。   
“你看，夫人，这是我们从这两个……希特勒青年团成员身上找到的东西。两份假护照、纳粹勋章、胡乱涂鸦的笔记本，除此之外也没有什么了。我们看不出来为什么您死而复生，突然之间就变成绑匪手上的肉票，这真是离奇古怪的一件事，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德把那两份护照在威廉明娜面前晃了晃，用冷淡又没有耐心的语气说着话，已经不屑于去试探威廉明娜的态度了。   
“对不起，先生，我不明白。你想说明什么？我们还有什么好谈的？”   
威廉明娜费力地挤出几个字。她抬起头来，去看对她来说过分明亮的光，还有那站在光线之中看起来十分不真实的美国人。那时威廉明娜才留意到伊万，同样也和阿尔弗雷德有着耀眼颜色的金发，她觉得那似乎有些不同，而她没有办法在短时间内找出两个人关系的答案。   
“我在向您提问，夫人，您一定很想念您的丈夫，也一定很担心他的安危吧。”阿尔弗雷德故意拖长语调说道，他仔细留意着威廉明娜渐渐失去血色的脸，“在好几天以前，您似乎做出了决定。我估计是因为您害怕您那受人尊敬的丈夫死于非命，所以才出此下策。”   
“我听不懂，先生。”威廉明娜用非常严肃的表情说道，但阿尔弗雷德完全不介意她假装出来的态度。女人惨白的面色早就出卖了她。   
“没关系，耐心些，夫人。”阿尔弗雷德与伊万交换了一个眼神，伊万不打算干扰阿尔弗雷德与威廉明娜的交易活动，那之前的审问活动已经令他精疲力竭了。而他也没有忘记那在大厅里躺着的、死不闭目的可怜尸体。   
“您安静地听我说就好了，我们有足够多的时间可以和您进行交流，直到您愿意毫无芥蒂地成为我们真正的朋友。事情发生在四天以前，想必您是不会忘记的——您用了不知道什么手段，或许是买，或许是拜托你的朋友们，那些有权势的朋友无私地为您提供了一具身材年龄都与您相似的尸体，而您用一种残忍的方式让我们在判断尸体身份上产生了失误……说句老实话，站在我个人的角度，我不得不表达一下我对于您的计划的佩服，虽然我此时此刻还没有弄清楚您的意图，但那不重要。”   
“不重要？”威廉明娜喃喃念着，重复了一遍阿尔弗雷德说的最后一句话。   
“不重要。”阿尔弗雷德也确定似的再说了一次。他转过头去看看一派好整以暇姿态的伊万，俄国人满脸轻松，看不出一小时以前他所经历的过分激烈以至于接近于战场肉搏的打斗，虽然那只有短短几十秒，却耗尽了他们这几天以来积蓄精力，也让他们失去了最终那一位最关键人物的机会。可他们也侥幸找到了还活着的威廉明娜。   
“那什么是重要的，先生？……还是，阁下？”   
“有关您丈夫失踪的一切，你所知道的一切。”阿尔弗雷德想要找一张凳子坐下来，那能让他更加方便的与其威廉明娜交流，但实际上他只是想通过这个方法更加直观的留意威廉明娜每一个反常的动作。   
不过阿尔弗雷德想要的那一张椅子并不在原来的书桌旁边，而是被伊万拿走了。那俄国人已经大大方方地坐了下来，正不紧不慢地检查着其它可疑的物品与文件，仿佛阿尔弗雷德正在做的事情他已经见怪不怪了。   
“我一无所知。”威廉明娜扯出笑容，满脸的无所谓。   
“说得真好，夫人。如果你一无所知，就不会出现在这里，也不会给我们留下这么棘手的问题呢。看看这两位男士，他们也一无所知，什么也不肯说，可他们都说你知道。”   
“……在你们这一群人的世界里，我的丈夫到底算是什么？”威廉明娜深呼吸，然后慢条斯理地说出这句话，似乎还经历着锥心刺骨的疼痛。她低下头时，阿尔弗雷德无法看清楚她的双眼里暗藏着的情绪，只能依据威廉明娜故作平静的语调来做出判断。   
“在我们这一群人的世界里？”阿尔弗雷德仔细揣摩着威廉明娜的意思，他瞥了一眼无动于衷的伊万，俄国人并不打算做出回答。“我们很重视您的丈夫，如您所知，他是一位极其优秀的原子能方面的专家。或许在这个国家里，他是唯一一位有可能改变你们命运的人了。不得不承认，您的丈夫对很多人来说都很重要，而他的牵动着我们每一个人的神经。”   
他那装作感同身受的话语令威廉明娜微微失神，随后茫然地抬起头来。她声音嘶哑地说道：“如果我的丈夫已经死了呢？”   
“那还真是……可惜啊。”阿尔弗雷德想不出威廉明娜说这些话的理由，他无意用过度严厉的神态来面对威廉明娜。“他是一位相当成功的原子核专家，如果他还活着，还能为我们的世界创造更多有价值的东西。”   
“我也希望他还活着。”   
“我很明白您的感受，夫人。您现在所做的事情，不就是为了拯救您危在旦夕的丈夫吗？”   
“已经没有时间了。”   
“为什么要这么自暴自弃呢，夫人。您还有很多朋友，而我相信，无论是谁都是愿意向您提供帮助的。只要抓住时机，一切都还有挽回的余地。”   
这话听起来多多少少有些荒谬，伊万听到阿尔弗雷德的说辞以后，不由得露出那时常在他唇角出现的、带有讥讽意味的笑容。阿尔弗雷德注意到了伊万的面色变化，他略微有些不快地用指尖敲敲桌面，像是无足轻重的警告。伊万看着那敲击桌面的手指，想要耸耸肩，却没有把这个动作付诸实践。   
室内短暂的沉默了几秒钟，他们能再次听见呼啸在外的风声，随后是那并不存在的车辆引擎的轰鸣声。   
局面在此刻尴尬且僵持不下，生硬的谈话都无法进行下去，而阿尔弗雷德始终没有找到她需要的答案。从某个方面看，威廉明娜的确是做到了守口如瓶，自始至终他们的都没有看穿威廉明娜的意图所在，而且也没有真正击中威廉明娜的软肋。   
“安东尼同志，”伊万用俄语叫了阿尔弗雷德在这个烦人的任务里有些过分正式的代号，他的语速说不上快，神情也十分自然，“问问这位夫人，她想不想再见到她的丈夫。我想她是非常乐意的。”   
阿尔弗雷德默默听着伊万的话，他当然也想做出如此提问，可另一个原因让他犹豫不决。他最终还是没有过分关注这光怪陆离事件的诸多现象，而那逃走的最关键人物终于还是没有办法被抓住的，他们在威廉明娜与可疑线索之间选择了威廉明娜。然而遗憾的一面是，威廉明娜存有戒心，而且拒绝提供信息，好像早就认定他们不可能朝着同一个方向而去。   
“好吧，我知道了。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，他看向威廉明娜，转而用德语说：“夫人，您还想不想再次见到您的丈夫？我们完全可以让您的丈夫脱离危险，只要您说出那些您了解的事情，还有那些您隐瞒起来的事实。”   
勉力支撑自己坐起来的威廉明娜挺直脊背，竭力表现得有尊严些，那让她看起来尖锐而倨傲，全然不像被审问中的弱者。她睁大眼睛，盯着阿尔弗雷德，目光如同雪亮锋快的刀刃穿过阿尔弗雷德的身体，尔后很快落到了伊万的身上。她还弄不清楚这个人的身份，而她也没有办法分辨出伊万的语言是什么。局势对她只有不利。   
阿尔弗雷德给威廉明娜留下了思考的时间。他静静地等待着这位独自面对危机的女士作出回答，事实上，阿尔弗雷德并没有对威廉明娜怀有多大的期待。   
“她什么也不会说。”伊万悄声以俄语说道，显然是在提醒阿尔弗雷德。   
“说不定会呢，安东尼。“阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地说。   
“她所做的一切，其实非常清晰。和我们一样，这位夫人为了营救她那倒霉的、命不久矣的丈夫已经竭尽全力了，她用尽了所有可能奏效的办法和手段，但我们让她布置的游戏出现了差错——我的意思是，我们让她的努力都毁于一旦而且没有挽回的机会了。”

“凯斯卡，你是在告诉我，威廉明娜是最接近奥伯龙藏身之处的那个人？”   
“差不多吧。”伊万靠着那张椅子，他掌握着一些阿尔弗雷德没有听说过的消息，尤其是在奥伯龙的个人背景调查方面。他说：“我想了想，在这之前我们都认为这位夫人是她丈夫失踪的帮凶，可能事情恰好相反，她比我们中的任何一个人都更加想要让奥伯龙毫发无损地归来，所以她才不得不出此下策，欺瞒我们来换取获得信任的机会。”   
“威廉明娜快要成功了。”阿尔弗雷德抢先得到结论，自己却又感到不可置信，以至于令他无端端产生了一股罪恶感，还有无法言说的遗憾。   
“我们得向她道歉，安东尼同志，可能正是因为我们，她才会和自己的丈夫永久分离，而且失去了最后逆转结局的机会。”伊万的话语淡漠轻捷，他表现出来那种属于性格之中的冷酷往往让人不寒而栗，仿佛天生缺失同情与怜悯这样可贵的感情。他看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，弯弯嘴角作出一个浅淡的笑容，却似乎不在乎自己的推测是否正确，而他了解到的一些情报似乎的确可以支撑自己的结论。   
伊万的建议并没有获得阿尔弗雷德的认同，他无动于衷地站在那儿，冷眼相看威廉明娜露出的脆弱模样，脑子里全是那一具惨不忍睹血迹斑斑的尸体。威廉明娜制造了一个不那么高明的骗局，被他们在短短几天之内就打破了，而这也意味着她所有计划的落空，也代表着奥伯龙接下来长时间内的生死未卜。那恰恰是所有人都不想看到的，也正中敌人的下怀。现在说那些道歉或者安慰的话语已经无济于事，阿尔弗雷德与伊万心知肚明，同样的，威廉明娜的价值仅仅局限于与奥伯龙有关的部分，一旦奥伯龙的行踪被发现，威廉明娜就失去了被利用的价值。她会再度像以前一样一文不名，而且被所有人遗忘。   
但至少在现在，威廉明娜对他们来说举足轻重，而她透露出来的每一个字都至关重要，阿尔弗雷德仍不放弃威廉明娜这一条线索。   
“有些人，曾经和我们一样的人……他们带走了奥尼。那天以后，我就再也没有任何与奥尼有关的消息了。无论去哪个机关，或者是寻求哪一位大人物的帮助，他们都表示无能为力。”威廉明娜冷笑一声，血色全无的脸上浮现出少见的绝望的色彩，阿尔弗雷德几乎以为她就要哭出来了，但她只是吸了一口气，又继续说：“经历过战争的我们当然保留了某些特殊渠道，在过去，奥尼不屑于与这些站在一起，然而我们却是其中的一员。”   
“夫人，您说的是希特勒青年团吗？”   
“差不多吧。但现在已经不是了。”威廉明娜自嘲似的一笑，扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼，而对方若有所思。见阿尔弗雷德没有继续说话，威廉明娜继续说：“他们是真正的朋友，知道我所有的不幸的源头在哪里……其实我也知道，只是不愿意承认罢了。有什么关系呢？奥尼就在我身边，为什么我要去嫉妒一个已经在奥斯维辛死去了的犹太女人？她已经死了啊，她再也不会出现了。只有我留在奥尼的身边——而我会一直陪伴着他。我们结婚时就是如此向对方承诺的。”   
她忽然停下来，询问似的看着阿尔弗雷德，期待着对方对她的评价。然而这次是伊万开口了，他仍旧固执地使用俄文，像是故意说给阿尔弗雷德听的：“奥伯龙的夫人比我们想象的要明智得多，她真的很聪明。”随后伊万也报以笑容望向威廉明娜，好像对方能听懂自己说的话一样。   
“她的确有希特勒青年团的秘密联络渠道。那些官方耳目无法触及的阴影。”阿尔弗雷德用俄语说。他并不想就威廉明娜的个人经历做出太多的嘲讽之词，因为很多人都有着如此相似的人生，大家都在战争中死亡、重生，最后回到原本的生活轨道。但这条轨道已经在战火中变形扭曲，或是被完全摧毁，每个人都不可能回到过去，他们只能固守尺土，假装昨日重复，沉迷在自己的幻想之中。   
“恕我直言，夫人，您看起来快要成功了。”阿尔弗雷德不轻不重地说。   
他的话换来了威廉明娜的怒目而视，那样的表情反倒让伊万有些幸灾乐祸地看着阿尔弗雷德。   
威廉明娜恨恨地瞪着阿尔弗雷德，像是要把他钉在墙上然后把他的身体打烂，只不过这都是不可能发生的事情，因为威廉明娜的双手仍然被束缚着，而且那些伤痕令她甚是没有抬手的力气。她的脑袋依然昏昏沉沉，分辨美国人说的话已经耗费了她所有的注意力了。   
“我就要见到奥尼了。”许久，威廉明娜才从牙缝里挤出这么几个字。   
她的回答着实让人一惊。阿尔弗雷德立刻看向伊万，推测的正确性再次被证明，而威廉明娜的反应也是绝佳的说明。但那也同时造成了遗憾，他们本可以一举抓住关键人物，然后直奔敌人心脏，将奥伯龙带回。但阿尔弗雷德也非常清楚，这不过是非常不切实际的妄想，光是处理几个无名小卒就让他们的脚步被拖住了，更不用说在西柏林漩涡中心的敌人。   
终于，伊万发问：“去哪里？”   
“……他们的巢穴。我是听这些人这么称呼的，实际上我也不知道。”威廉明娜无力地说着，饥饿令她更加虚弱，而在她内心燃起的怒意与畏惧侵蚀着她的理智，她感觉自己快要被这两个人折磨疯了，他们比之前绑匪要可怕得多。这些人追根问底，不择手段，只需要完美的结果，全然不在意中途要牺牲多少人、要流多少血。   
秘密世界中的面孔都是相似的，他们或许阵营不同、身份不同、爱恨不同，然而身处其中，你便会发现他们惊人的相似，仿佛是同一乐章中不同的部分，终究会回到那片阴翳之下，不知疲倦地毁灭牵涉其中的无辜者的人生。威廉明娜恰恰就是那被毁掉一生的人，她是受害者，却执意要踏入这不属于她的国度。   
她所能说出来的只有那么多，其他的意义不大。阿尔弗雷德为她解绑，将一包味道糟糕的军用饼干放到她的手里，让她补充一下体力。而威廉明娜眼皮沉重，之前的兴奋与紧张化为乌有，她真正的表现得就像一具行尸走肉，哪怕是踏入房屋以外的冰天雪地之中也毫无知觉。   
阿尔弗雷德不打算再问些什么了，从某个方面来看威廉明娜确实是一无所知的。   
威廉明娜说完这些话以后，便合上了眼睛，像是过度疲惫导致的昏睡，而她的眼球还在无意识地活动着，她很焦虑，根本无法让自己轻松下来。这一场景多多少少会叫人产生一些奇怪的、好似无端而来的理解。阿尔弗雷德决定让威廉明娜好好休息一下。他转过头去，用手势和眼神与伊万交流着，他们两个人用这些不借助语言的方法交流似乎非常纯熟了，已经可以大致了解对方的意思。那比听对方蹩脚的俄语或是听带着口音的德语要舒服得多。   
地板上晕过去的男人已经没有逃走的机会了，俄国人决定留下来看守他们，而阿尔弗雷德提出要将威廉明娜送到中情局在西柏林的安全屋之中。伊万对此毫无异议，也不想去美国人建立的安全屋看上一眼。他只是微微笑着，像是开玩笑一般地向阿尔弗雷德提议把这两个男人带回中情局的审讯室里，而阿尔弗雷德不愿再浪费资源审问两个无名小卒，终于还是漫不经心地同意了伊万提出的要求。   
他们像是在分割战利品，伊万得到了两名希特勒青年团的成员，而阿尔弗雷德获得了接近神志不清威廉明娜，看上去彼此彼此，二者并无差别。   
“你觉得我们还有下次机会吗，凯斯卡？我是说，我们还能不能找到奥伯龙。”在等待同伴来接走自己时，阿尔弗雷德如此问伊万。   
伊万看着窗帘外愈发明亮的天空——那其实没有天空，只有一片灰蒙蒙的大气和无数弥漫在空气中的尘埃，城市陷入沉寂，而伊万没有很快地说话。他在等天亮后的光线照亮这一所房子的每一个角落，在黑夜里进行彻底的搜查太过困难了，而白天是绝佳的时机，至少一时半会他是不会离开这一栋房子的。   
他正借助微微掀开窗帘后露出的缝隙观察这已经被封锁了的威廉明娜的居所。听到阿尔弗雷德的话以后，好像思考了一下，然后说：“我们和威廉明娜一样，已经很接近答案了，只要没有旁人的阻拦，很快就会找到奥伯龙的。不过，我们一定会遇到比现在还要多的多的障碍。我们的敌人数不胜数。”   
“你这么说话还真是让人惶恐呢，凯斯卡。我一直以为我的敌人只有你。”   
“我们是死对头。这一点倒是正确的。”   
“……把威廉明娜送回去以后，我会安排别人好好照顾她的。”阿尔弗雷德的话表面之下的意思不言而明，伊万默契地没有道破。不久以后他又转变了话题，他预感日出时刻很快就到了，而一辆汽车已经悄悄停在了房子下面，避开了另一栋房屋的视线。伊万提醒阿尔弗雷德该离开了，而阿尔弗雷德对他说：“你觉得我们还能找出多少个和希特勒青年团有关的人？”   
“我想你说错了，‘多少个’这个概念是错误的，安东尼同志。”伊万先是用德语说，后来又换成了俄语，好像那样说话的障碍会少一些，或者说他觉得那样表大会更加通顺：“一个人曾经，那也将会是，也永远是那样的人。在西柏林，你很难找到不是希特勒青年团的成员，他们之中的每一个人都和希特勒青年团有关系，但是时代变了，再也没有自己的容身之地，所以才舍弃了过去的身份。但实际上，他们一直都是希特勒青年团的成员，如果有一天希特勒卷土重来，就像百日王朝一样，会出现数目庞大的支持者，而且那个数字让人震惊。但那就事实。”   
“你的理论错漏百出，凯斯卡。这里的人们都不一样……比东边要好得多。”   
“随你怎么想，我并不需要你的认同。这只是我们的观点。”伊万刻意地加重了“我们”这个词语，还是用俄文，那并不是带有敌意的做法，却又凭空拉开了他和阿尔弗雷德距离。   
他们之间的鸿沟本来就是清晰的存在而且无需证明的，阿尔弗雷德比任何人都要了解这一点，他也从来不认为俄国人能够多么认同自己的想法，可他仍然热衷于表达自己所接受的观念，就像俄国人对自己信仰的无上崇拜一样。   
认同并非他们继续合作下去的必需品，真正把他们牵扯在一起的是错综复杂的利益链和那个名为奥伯龙的男人的生死。等到一切结束以后，他们又会退回秘密世界之中，继续各自为战，扮演着敌人这样恶俗的角色。


	27. Chapter 27

坐以待毙是一个很糟糕的词语，阿尔弗雷德从来没有想过这个词语有一天会用到自己的身上，而且还是那么的契合，简直令人发笑。他在咖啡和酒精里选择了咖啡，西尔维娅小姐送来的咖啡几乎让他的舌头烫得失去了知觉，但那至少令他彻底醒了过来，也提供了让他回忆过去几天发生的事情的时间。   
但更多时候，阿尔弗雷德只是呆呆地看着办公室外来来往往的工作人员，不多久他就见到了从特别审讯室回来的马格努斯教授。如他所料的一脸失望。阿尔弗雷德当然了解其中的原因，但他也没有必要道破。   
特别审讯室里的女人不像被人发现那一刻那样坦然，她拒绝再说任何东西，固执得可怕，对所听到的一切诱惑都假装不知，只是摇头、沉默，好像那样就能让自己的丈夫平安归来会。阿尔弗雷德并不建议马格努斯教授去碰壁，但那位刻板的教授仍然怀抱希望，似乎觉得自己的口才可以打动一个意志坚定又铁石心肠的女人。见马格努斯教授如此坚持，阿尔弗雷德也就任由着一位拥有特别权限的原子能专家去了一趟审讯室。   
两个小时之后，马格努斯教授垂头丧气地坐在阿尔弗雷德的办工作面前，和他谈起了自己所见的威廉明娜。阿尔弗雷德默默地听着马格努斯教授那接近长篇大论的描述，心里想，威廉明娜一点变化都没有，她只是完全陷入了绝望之中，所有的理智都已经窒息。但阿尔弗雷德不能那么说，就像他不能干涉马格努斯教授与奥伯龙之间那层远超利益关系之上的恩怨纠葛。   
那一杯滚烫的咖啡喝完后，阿尔弗雷德送走了马格努斯教授，并且委托他向局长报告一些最近的进展。马格努斯教授惊讶于阿尔弗雷德为何不亲自报告，但他的疑问换来的不过是阿尔弗雷德意味不明的微笑。他说，自己仍需要去解决许多棘手的问题。   
他没有说首当其冲的问题是什么，和其他栖身于中情局的间谍人员一样，阿尔弗雷德恪守陈规，绝不会打破那些在桌面下的勾连关系。马格努斯教授对阿尔弗雷德的话心领神会，也是笑了一下，不再继续发问。   
在阿尔弗雷德考虑要不要再来一杯咖啡时，西尔维娅送来了一份刚刚写成的报告。   
“第一行动组的组长送上来的，长官。”西尔维娅面无表情地说。   
“关于什么方面的？”阿尔弗雷德一边煞有介事地打开那个文件夹，一边故作冷淡地问道。显然，他对于一组擅自撤离观察区非常不满意，而阿尔弗雷德从观察区离开时，并非发现任何异常。在回到基地以后，阿尔弗雷德便语气不佳地质问那一位负责一组的组长，换来的只是对方支支吾吾的慌张神色。   
知道阿尔弗雷德是明知故问，西尔维娅微微皱着眉头，然后说：“一组想要向您解释他们那里的原因，但具体的我并不了解——我无权过问一组的事务。他们由您直接调动。”   
“不不不，西尔维娅，一组从来没把我当成他们的直接负责人。”阿尔弗雷德高声打断了西尔维娅的话，脸上挂着的笑容，但他的双眼却满是怒火，“海军陆战队组成的十人特别小组居然毫无缘由就离开了目标所在地，而他们甚至不知道，同一时刻，就在他们的任务范围内，有着正在准备逃跑的希特勒青年团成员！他们不说是什么原因，而现场没有任何充分的理由让他们来告诉我危机来临——这些人，只是察觉到不对劲，就这么抛下人物走了？真是可笑。”   
他以冷笑结束了自己的话，好像站在他面前的不是西尔维娅而是那一位一组组长。西尔维娅一言不发地听着阿尔弗雷德讲话，她的情绪并没有被阿尔弗雷德忽然爆发的怒火的影响，她仍然静静地站着，叫人怀疑她离开办公室以后就会把这一段话原封不动地送回给一组组长。   
阿尔弗雷德翻动着那只有两三页的报告，陈腔滥调折磨着他的耐心。西尔维娅没有离开办公室，等待着阿尔弗雷德接下来的吩咐，她觉得如果继续按照这种情况进行下去，阿尔弗雷德很可能在阅读完这一份报告以后，怒吼着让一组的负责人滚进来。那场景不多不少让人畏惧，而她也做好了承受阿尔弗雷德不可遏制的怒火的准备。   
而出乎意料的是，阿尔弗雷德对着那份报告做出了沉思的模样。他盯着纸张上面的文字，详细的分析以及解释并不牵强，而一组组长的确说到了瞬间发生的突发状况——暴风雪来临后的夜晚，他们在藏身之处窥见远超自己人数的青年人，而且正呈现出包围的趋势，就像一支隐藏在黑暗里的军队无声无息地出现，而后达到包围的目的。   
那绝非偶然。阿尔弗雷德也非常清楚。假若这一份报告里的话语都是真实的，那么目前他们面临的情况就更加令人担忧，阿尔弗雷德不能估计他们面对的势力多么强大，但他也能猜到，这将会是非常艰苦的战斗，而她目前能够信任的伙伴，也说不准会在什么时候抛下自己。无论如何，都让阿尔弗雷德头疼欲裂。报告的最后一页说他们派出了成员去跟踪那一支在夜里凭空出现的军队，而现在还没有得到消息回报，那留在探员身上的信号追踪器也没有回应。如此描述叫人忧心忡忡，一组组长还申请了对这一方面加强监控，而他们也有必要考虑因为那一位可能落入敌人手中的侦查员。   
合上报告的文件夹后，阿尔弗雷德想要整理一下自己混乱的思绪。   
半响，他抬起头来问西尔维娅：“我们有跟踪所有的探员吗？特别是那些执行特别任务的探员。”   
他无端端冒出来的问题让西尔维娅稍稍楞了一下，随后答道：“有的，长官。技术部门都留有记录，如果您需要，我现在就让别人拿上来。”   
“一组有一个探员，名字叫……”阿尔弗雷德想了想，从脑子里找到了那个倒霉探员的名字：“理查德·维恩。好好查查他身上的信号发射器。”   
“需要过往记录的路线吗？”西尔维娅问。   
“最好不过。”阿尔弗雷德说，“一组有没有派人去找理查德·维恩？”   
“目前来说，没有。因为没有人员调动的申请，他们也没有通知您，不是吗？”   
“西柏林有多少监控探头是可以使用的？”   
西尔维娅耸耸肩，语气古怪地说：“在国家情报安全局和我们合作关系没有破裂之前，我们享用同等的使用权限，但在不久以前，合作终止，我们也就不再获得西柏林地区的监控报告了。如果您需要，我可以为您找一份来——某些特殊手段。”   
“越快越好，西尔维娅小姐。你的效率一向很高。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，脸上的肌肉夸张地动起来，一下子就让人明白那并非发自真心的夸赞。   
“我明白了，长官。您需要的是理查德·维恩失踪之前的一切情况。”西尔维娅已经有了大致的了解，她不知道从哪里翻出来的小型笔记本，在上面写写画画，过了几秒，又问道：“长官，马格努斯教授与威廉明娜的交谈记录已经送来了，您需要看看吗？可能有些收获。”   
“等一下送过来吧。”阿尔弗雷德似乎对这个不太上心，好像已经失去了对威廉明娜情报价值的认同。又说：“盯紧从那房子里出来的苏联人，他带走了两个希特勒青年团的成员，给我报告他们的行踪，不能有丝毫差错。”   
这命令西尔维娅也一丝不苟地记了下来，她非常了解阿尔弗雷德这么做的目的，没有发问。   
在阿尔弗雷德示意没有其他事情以后，西尔维娅便离开了。 

这辆车子的空间太过狭小了。   
坐在车辆驾驶座上的伊万如此评价勃鲁托斯给他送来的车辆，那多多少少令他不太满意。他只要回头就能看见倒在后座上的两个成年男人，他们身上的伤口已经得到了简单的包扎，但是被专用的绳索捆绑着，因此动弹不得。伊万毫不怀疑只要自己发动汽车，他们就会不可抑制地摔倒地上，然后撞得鼻青脸肿，那场面可真不怎么好看，让人觉得全身骨节发疼。   
透过后视镜，他可以毫无障碍的观察这两个男人的一举一动。   
伊万当然看到了他们吓得苍白的脸上浮现出来的惊恐神色，看这些人的表情对他来说已经是稀松平常的事情了，因此也就见怪不怪，毫无触动。   
蠕动在后座上的男人试图反抗，却又悲观地意识到自己与伊万存在的绝对实力差距，他们没有任何获得胜利的可能，因此只能任人宰割。这个想法令他们看起来更加滑稽。伊万凭借后视镜猜测着着两个男人的情绪变化，那种直线向下的坠落刚多多少少让伊万产生一种掌握他人命运的愉悦感，但他并未表示出这样的得意的模样。   
他的大部分注意力还在自己刚刚从秘密电台上获得的消息，来自克莉奥佩特拉——他们目前不可割舍的情报员。克莉奥佩特拉在沉寂数日以后，又送来了一条简短的情报，虽然简短，价值却让人不可忽视。   
伊万把翻译过后的信息写在一个小纸片上，他确信那样的角度是后座上两个男人看不到的地方。所有的字母连在一起，伊万有些奇怪这一次居然不是用俄文传递消息，但很快他就明白为什么克莉奥佩特拉要这么做了。他们的情报员送来的是一条路线，在西柏林境内，伊万在地图上见过两个这样的地名，但这一条路线里有一些是伊万未曾听闻的。但那不足以构成障碍，伊万把那张小纸条撕碎塞进口袋里，拧开收音机，车子里随机飘荡着一位不知名歌手的歌声。   
“先生们，你们情况还好吗？”他还没有发动车子，而是回过头去询问两位特殊的客人，当然，也可以说是特殊的囚犯。   
坐在左边的那一位看起来要精明得多，他直直地看着伊万的脸，搞不懂为什么他没有把自己的脸遮起来。他比隔壁的人要镇静，没有瑟瑟发抖到说不清话来，但他只是点点头，无法掩饰自己内心的惊慌失措。那种畏惧一般是出自昨夜打斗之后所经历的过于残酷的审讯，克格勃的审讯方法哪怕温和许多也是让人无法接受的，而伊万仍然面带笑容，语气温和地问着问题，就和昨晚一样。   
坐在右边那一位不敢抬头去看伊万的眼睛。虽然伊万的声音里时常带着柔软的笑意，几乎让人错以为那是一位性格乐观开朗的大学生，但当他直视那一双不带感情的眼睛，他只看到一片冒着寒气、深不见底的死水。   
没有获得回答多多少少让伊万有些失落。他时常会在某些不恰当的场合显得多愁善感。但他显得并不介意自己所遭受的待遇，也没有思考自己为什么会会被人如此害怕，好像早就习惯了这样被人对待。他瞥了一眼自己放在副驾驶座上的西柏林地图，他觉得自己需要从上面把那条克莉奥佩特拉送来的路线找出来，那多多少少还需要一点时间。   
伊万打开那一张折叠的地图，从口袋里摸出一只红色马克笔，低头去看地图，努力从密密麻麻的德文单词里找到自己需要的地方。他一边仔细检查地图，一边又漫不经心地说：“先生们，你们还记得昨晚我问的问题吗？我问你们，你们伟大的组织是否有什么地下基地之类的。但你们统一口径的回答都是不知道……不过嘛，你们当然有一个秘密基地的，否则奥伯龙夫人为什么要花那样的精力获得进去的机会呢？”   
说到这里时，伊万找到了第一个地点，他惊喜似的叫了一声，圈了起来。见后座的两位先生没有反应，伊万显然是不太在意的，他满不在乎地笑着，仍旧分神自言自语地和两位囚徒聊着天：“我一直很好奇你们会怎么看待自己接下来的命运，也许你们也猜到了……等待你们的日子好不到哪里去。因为你们身上一点有价值的东西也没有，像柠檬一样被人榨干以后就会被随意丢弃。不过别担心，那一天还没有带来，现在你们还有最后一点点价值。”   
伊万的笑声在两位囚徒的耳畔忽然变得如此刺耳，他还是低着头，手上已经找到了第四个地点，但他还需要再找到三个，但他相信自己很快就能找到一条完整的路线。   
过了好一会儿，红笔在地图上最后一个点停顿了一下，圈了又圈，好像产生了什么不得了的疑惑。他的动作本来就令人起疑，两位先生竭力想要看清楚那张地图上是什么，但他们只看到一片模糊的色彩——留在他们太阳穴上的伤痛令他们视线所及之处全是混沌，连苏联人的面目都看不清楚。在他们耳边的歌声和苏联人的声音令他们神智迷离，就好像之前自己的双眼被人蒙上一般。   
伊万把红笔放回口袋里，细致地将地图叠起来，放回副驾驶座位上。   
“先生们，不和我说说话吗？还有很长一段路呢。”伊万似乎感叹地说了一句，给自己戴上一顶浅灰色的帽子。   
他打开车门。建筑物的阴影恰好遮蔽了这一辆车子，而这个地方相当冷清，没有多少人经过，自然也就不会有人留意到在车子后座位置上两个被捆起来的成年男子，他们如今落入未知人物之手，对前途充满茫然与恐慌。伊万打开后面的车门，颇为防备地抓住坐在右边那一位的肩膀，精准地抓住了自己打伤并且留下疤痕的地方，令对方在一阵刺痛中无法反抗，甚至无法作出正常人应有的反应。囚徒只是痉挛似的坐着，无力地等候着伊万的处决。   
伊万将早就准备好的眼罩套在他的头上。对另外一位也是如此。整个过程都没有看到，他们在安静的街区里，在西柏林所有监控设施的盲点。伊万确信直至此刻，自己都是非常安全的。   
失去了视线的两位囚徒更加害怕，他们想要靠着对方寻求一些安慰，伊万有些好笑地看着他们抱团取暖的行为，默默发出了一声笑，但车子里收音机的歌声掩盖了他的笑声。而这些旋律悠扬的歌声也稍稍安抚了一下两位囚犯。   
正午时分的西柏林是最暖和的，至少比莫斯科要好得多。雪白的屋顶反射着太阳的光芒，道路两旁残留着昨夜暴风雪以后的痕迹，却也并非一片狼藉。伊万像大多数心情不错的司机一样，哼着歌发动了车子。莫名其妙的，这样的动作唤起了他在战场上的回忆，他想起自己第一次充当军用物资运输车的司机时的兴奋，好像前路会是一片平坦的康庄大道，但那么想显然是不对的。   
随着引擎一声轰鸣，伊万确认了自己接下来准确的路线，他在脑子里回想着西柏林有多少个监控摄像头，并且寻找监控薄弱的地区到达目的地。克莉奥佩特拉在情报离提醒他，那只是部分路线，她并没有拿到准确的路线，只不过当务之急就是抢在美国人之前到达目的地。   
克格勃在西柏林往往都是动作更快的那一方，伊万很明白这一点。多亏了克莉奥佩特拉，他至今还掌握着游戏的主动权，至少对美国人这么说是对的。   
车子慢悠悠地迎着阳光向前而去，伊万把车内的音乐调高，注视着前方。


	28. Chapter 28

近来才被提拔为中情局欧洲特派专员副官的莱欧中尉站在长官的门口等候传唤，苏联事务专家西尔维娅小姐给他送来的新的指令，要求他立即将西柏林重要监察点的及时讯息送到特派专员的办公室。那可不是什么简单轻松的工作，他已经失去了进入国家情报安全局的权限了，因此不得不用一些不太光彩的手段来达成任务。整个过程略显曲折离奇，莱欧中尉相信这不会是那位特派专员感兴趣的方面，于是省略了这些不值一提的小细节，只是在长官的门外耐心的等待着。   
他略略有些紧张。办公室的门打开了，似乎是被羞辱了一顿的第一行动小组组长垂头丧气地走了出来，仍旧尽职尽责地告诉他可以进去了。莱欧中尉点点头，拿着保密文件袋走了进去，顺手还把门关上了。   
阿尔弗雷德怒意未消，他最近总是用这样的态度来对待那些在自己眼里无能的下属，而事实也令人沮丧不已，他的下属们的确没能达到他所要求的程度。   
“中午好，莱欧先生。”   
阿尔弗雷德没有用军衔来称呼莱欧中尉，他抬起眼睛匆匆瞥了他一眼，示意他汇报一下人物的成果如何。莱欧中尉保留着服役时期的习惯，严肃地敬礼以后将密封好的文件袋递给阿尔弗雷德。他自己并没有阅读过其中的内容，因此也不敢妄加猜测长官心中所想。   
“二十分钟以前我们从国家情报安全局内线人员手中拿来的，是您要求的西柏林相关地区的监控记录，时间从昨天夜间至二十分钟以前，报告准确无误。请您查阅，长官。”莱欧中尉一板一眼地说着话，他不敢去看阿尔弗雷德面部表情的变化，但办公室内的压抑气氛让人很不好受倒是确切的事实。   
阿尔弗雷德对翻阅报告这一件事情倒没有多大的厌恶情绪，他看着那些印在纸张上面略显模糊的图片，还能够辨认出路人的脸部轮廓。这是国家情报安全局的技术能达到的极限了，但在夜里，那只是一片徒劳的漆黑，而相关部分的记录一片空白，叫人恼火。   
他粗略地跳过了昨晚风雪中的记录，也明白那里面不会有任何有价值的资料。纸张翻过发出清脆的响声，阿尔弗雷德愈加不耐烦，脸色的正在以肉眼可见的速度阴沉下去。   
在十分钟以前，一组组长用满怀遗憾与内疚的语气对阿尔弗雷德说他们与理查德·维恩失去了应有的联系，而一整晚，他们的调查也一无所获，除了那条可以追踪到的线路，在其他方面一组都陷入了突如其来的盲区。不，与其说是盲区，不如说是疏忽大意之下造成的危急，而且一组组长的态度令阿尔弗雷德怒火中烧，他只差没有让那个人从他面前滚出去永远消失在西柏林了。   
但阿尔弗雷德必须扮演一位体谅下属的长官的角色，他需要一组组长的忠诚，因此他克制住了自己濒临爆发边缘的愤怒——非常勉强、生硬地微笑着，让他离开了办公室。   
现在，阿尔弗雷德脸上又挂着那种笑容，他把监察文件翻到了一半，忽然抬起头来。莱欧中尉局促地站着，因为阿尔弗雷德并没有下达让他坐下的命令，因此他只能静静地等着。长官的目光在他身上稍稍停留了一会，莱欧中尉听见阿尔弗雷德用较为温和的语气说：“坐下吧，莱欧先生。你是为数效率不错的副官，给我带来了些好东西。比亨德森先生要好得多。”   
听到夸奖后的莱欧中尉很好地表现出了军人应该具备的风度，他点头并向长官道谢，完美的隐藏了自己因此而产生的骄傲。事实上，他仍然对那份报告保留一定的好奇心，而阿尔弗雷德还没有把属于今天的部分看完。他还剩下一半的页数没有阅读。莱欧中尉隐隐有一种预感，长官之所以需要这一份资料，是因为接下来会有一些能让他们获得突破性进展的信息。   
他的猜测的确是对的。   
阿尔弗雷德翻页的动作稍稍迟滞，他拈着页脚，早晨八点那一页看了又看，确认无误才继续往下看。理查德·维恩失踪的地点相当偏僻，那里能离开西柏林的市区，也是进入西柏林的一条已经被遗忘了的通道。往常情况来看，那是不会有太多车辆的。甚至在平时，那只是废弃的道路，就像那些在西柏林里被埋葬在尘土之下的废墟。   
办公室内的时间一分一秒的过去，阿尔弗雷德谨慎又仔细地看着图片旁边手写的德文记述，读起来感觉有些费力。他只是想要找到和平常的不同之处，他正需要这样可疑的地方来获得线索。   
又翻过了令人百无聊赖的好几页，一辆车子出现在了监控镜头前，留下了短暂掠过的影子，看着黑白画面，阿尔弗雷德却无由来地认为那一辆车子是灰黄交杂的颜色，在他的想象里那就像加了水的泥土。他盯着那其实完全看不清楚的车窗玻璃看着，足足过了五六秒，才强迫自己回过神来。莱欧中尉正在以眼角余光偷偷地观察着他的长官，那捉摸不定的脸上平添一丝阴云，而很显然的是，问题出在了这一份从国家情报安全局弄回来的道路监测报告上。一切都显得不妙。   
阿尔弗雷德的目光停留在雪白的纸张上。他木然地眨眨眼睛，神态却像是忽然醒了，他的大脑重新从生锈、老化的各种故障中苏醒过来，好似机器再度运转，却没有任何障碍。一股强烈的刺激令他不由得挺直腰来——他的散漫疲惫被某种古怪的力量一扫而空。   
“莱欧先生，”阿尔弗雷德语调依然平静，听不出那暗藏话语之中的冷嘲热讽，也没有任何怒气流露出来，他的话音相对以往算是轻了不少，“如果您不介意的话，我还是想要确认一次这一份文件的可靠性。你知道的，我们和国家情报安全局的信息共享时代已经结束了。”   
听到这句话时，莱欧中尉不可避免地愣了愣，他明白阿尔弗雷德为何发问。那不仅仅是怀疑，而是对于这份文件所传达的信息所感到的震惊与不可置信，只不过阿尔弗雷德并没有直截了当地说明自己的意图罢了。随后，他木讷地点点头，借此回答了阿尔弗雷德的疑问。   
阿尔弗雷德趁着这个空隙又浏览了一遍后面的内容，他下意识地就想冲出办公室叫上特别行动组的成员跟着自己出去，可这种不正常的鲁莽往往会叫人送命，所以他需要再三确认信息的真实程度。   
他把文件丢在桌面上，文件夹发出了刺耳的响声，而阿尔弗雷德还在思索着自己是否还需要对副官下达命令，他本想用内线电话叫西尔维娅进他的办公室。可迫在眉睫的局势和另一股不知名的预感令阿尔弗雷德止住了这个念头。他告诉自己，他们失去了继续推辞行动这个选择了，他们因为太多次软弱无能的退让，已经被暗处张牙舞爪的敌人逼到无路可退的绝路上了。而此时此刻，他们的身后，正是一片悬崖峭壁，其下是万丈深渊，稍有不慎便会粉身碎骨。   
稍稍考虑后，阿尔弗雷德把剩下的最后半杯咖啡一口喝完，他认为自己还需要打一针肾上腺素，可他的神经正在处于极度兴奋状态。莱欧中尉已经做好接受新的命令的准备了，他又站了起来，像一个等待长官下达指令的尽职尽责的士兵一样，目光追随着他的长官。   
“莱欧先生，请您迅速集结特别行动组的成员。我说的是特别行动组，不是第一小组，让他们各自作出伪装，目的地由你发布。需要注意的是，不要引起当局的怀疑，他们还要非常注意和那个人有关的事情。”阿尔弗雷德抓起自己的大衣往外走去，同时还不忘任命莱欧中尉作为这一次紧急行动的副手，那可是相当大的责任。   
“遵命，长官。”莱欧中尉又向阿尔弗雷德敬礼，随即也跟着走了出去。   
“十分钟后我要看到全体成员准备就绪。然后我们就要出发了。”   
“我会提醒特别行动组的，请放心，长官。”   
“要小心些，莱欧先生，这是在这次行动里我能给你的最好的、最有效的忠告了。你要记住，我们的敌人不仅仅是希特勒青年团里那些天真懵懂的年轻人——还有阴魂不散的俄国人。他们总是能抢先一步，而我们只能跟着他们的脚步走。”阿尔弗雷德不禁为自己丧气的说法笑了起来，那种没有在他年轻的脸上呈现出来的温度的轻浅笑容却叫人看了不寒而栗。他轻松地迈开步子，仍旧保持着不回头看的习惯，把莱欧中尉一个人丢在了人声喧哗的公共办公室里。   
如果莱欧中尉有阅读那一份报告的权限，他应该会理解阿尔弗雷德这一番前言不搭后语的说辞的意思。引起这一场类似于突然袭击的行动的原因其实非常简单，甚至不需要阿尔弗雷德做出过多的提醒就能看出来，可莱欧中尉仍旧云里雾里。   
那一份根据理查德·维恩最后路线做出来的行踪报告里出现了另外一个阿尔弗雷德极为熟悉的人的影子，凭借那个色彩浑浊的影子，阿尔弗雷德一眼就判断出了在那灰黄色车辆中的人是谁了，他从不怀疑自己的判断力。就像他不怀疑自己能在战斗机上准确地瞄准敌机并且进行轰击的能力一样。   
他从那反射着太阳光芒的平滑玻璃上看到了苏联人的轮廓，那就像是一个错觉，却一击而中，令阿尔弗雷德猝不及防，甚至于惊慌失措。而报告的最后一页，凯斯卡打开车门，完整地出现在镜头前，好像是张狂地嘲笑整个国家情报安全局的低效率安全网。那若隐若现的笑容刺伤了阿尔弗雷德。他无法容忍这种挑衅，而毅然选择回应。 

西尔维娅在更衣柜的第二个格子里拿出了茶色的假发，高跟鞋走过发出这宁静中除了呼吸以外唯一的声音。现在这里没有人，唯有她在柜子前寻找需要的伪装工具，而她很享受这片刻的休憩。   
戴假发对她来说驾轻就熟，而改变外貌特征也正是一位优秀的情报人员应当具备的品质。她对着柜门后的镜子摆弄了一下和她金色发色截然不同的假发，随后又从另一个摆在柜子里的小储物箱里找出那专门用于伪装的化妆品，开始在自己的脸上涂涂画画，每一个动作都熟练得叫人惊叹。   
整个换装过程持续了三五分钟，西尔维娅故意让时间慢了一些，她想，自己完全没必要那么着急，也不需要对长官刻意表现自己对这一门艺术的掌握程度。   
她的柜子堆满了各式各样的物品，有些连她本人也说不上来是什么。拆下电池的收发装置被浅灰色的胶带固定在了第二个隔间的上方，非常不容易找到，以西尔维娅的身高来说，是根本够不着的，而她也的确没有拿出来过。只要那个小盒子摆在那里，一切也就不成问题了。西尔维娅在柜子里搜寻着自己可能用到的东西，她在考虑要不要把那支女士手枪也拿上。   
不久以后西尔维娅就放弃了这个不会成功的想法，她明白所有进入国家情报安全局大楼的人都要经过严密的审查制度，她没办法带着一把手枪糊弄过去。毕竟，不是所有人都是饭桶。   
柜子被她轻轻关上了，西尔维娅没有放过那三层不同的锁，她一道一道地确认，那样才能让她稍稍感觉安心一些。   
门外传来催促似的敲门声，西尔维娅故作匆忙慌张地应了一声。她踩踩地板，过高的高跟鞋不免令她行动困难，而她的长官还在门口等着她，因此西尔维娅加快步速，走到门前为长官开门。   
阿尔弗雷德的脸露了出来，他面无表情，到没有显露出恼火的模样，只是西尔维娅确实比一般的情报工作人员的换装速度要慢。西尔维娅礼节性地向阿尔弗雷德问好，她显然很不适应这一身文职人员的装扮，却又难免显得过分矫揉造作。   
“没问题了吗，西尔维娅小姐？”阿尔弗雷德低声问。   
西尔维娅点点头，很快进入了胆小怕事的秘书的角色，干练凌厉在她的脸上统统消失不见了，连那双眼睛都透露出了迷茫。她是个天生的演员，游走在不同世界的边缘，扮演的人物丰富多彩，而她此刻也不是西尔维娅了。   
“没有什么特别需要留意的，长官。”   
“还需要适应一下吗？高跟鞋不太舒服吧。”阿尔弗雷德故意看了看她的脚部，好像那高跟鞋会要了她的命。   
西尔维娅不动声色地向后退了一步，勉强笑了起来，“很快就好了，都不是大问题，长官。我觉得都很好。”   
“戴一副眼镜吧。”阿尔弗雷德盯着她看了一会儿，带着挑剔的标准评价西尔维娅的装束，眼神令人心里发毛。西尔维娅站直了，任由长官发表建议。说完这句话以后，阿尔弗雷德对站在他身后的莱欧中尉说，“给西尔维娅小姐找一副眼镜，黑色边框，像大学助教用的那种，普通些。最好能遮住脸。”   
那可有些重了。西尔维娅在心里默默评价，但没有把这句话说出来。   
“教授就在车上等你，从这一刻起，记住，你不是西尔维娅，你不为中情局工作，更不是什么苏联事务专家，你只是他的秘书，负责他的生活起居和一些普通文件上的处理。好好记下来，苏利文小姐。”阿尔弗雷德不厌其烦地叮嘱着西尔维娅要牢记这个角色的特点，但事实上平凡便是苏珊·苏利文的特点。   
叫人无法记住的演员才是秘密世界里活的最久、最成功的赢家。   
“先生，我想……我得带个笔记本什么的，教授可能会临时让我记一些东西。还得要一本备忘录和一支圆珠笔。口红也是要的，我得注意形象。”西尔维娅想着自己可能需要的东西，慢吞吞地用那得克萨斯州特有的口音说出来，她的口音无可挑剔，还故意犯下了语法的小错误。   
“苏利文小姐，别那么紧张……会有人送到车上的，不要担心。”阿尔弗雷德用眼神示意身边的人如令执行，旁边的人们很快就忙碌起来了。   
“那我，算是准备妥当了。教授在车上，我得跟着他，他可不能丢了秘书。”   
“嗯，去吧。祝您好运，苏利文小姐。”阿尔弗雷德微微鞠躬，连上司的角色也放弃了，他就像是初次与一位女性见面的陌生人，对她保持着应有的礼节和恭敬，却又认为对方不值一提。 

西尔维娅走出大楼，马格努斯教授正坐在车上，不安地把文件袋放在膝盖上，时不时朝雾蒙蒙的窗外世界张望。   
“中午好，教授。午饭合口味吗？”西尔维娅在教授旁边坐了下来，她也提着一个包，里面全是秘书可能用到的物品，而她也像一个秘书一样询问着教授。   
马格努斯教授眨眨眼睛，似乎一怔，却又很快恢复正常。他对西尔维娅不熟悉，也没能认出这一位仅仅与他见过一次的苏利文小姐的身份。那不阻碍任务，马格努斯教授只是一张通行证，他不会对任务有多大的影响。   
“中午好，苏利文小姐。我等了你好几分钟。”过了半天，马格努斯教授才像是想起了什么，忽然说起来。   
“非常抱歉，教授。我可能因为一些小事情耽误了。我们现在就可以出发了。”西尔维娅低下头，露出愧疚的表情，抓着衣袖不放，因为这不轻不重的责备而耿耿于怀。   
“没关系。”教授连忙摆摆手，他不太擅长和女性进行沟通。“我们可以走了，先生，请把我们送到国家情报安全局去……地址您知道的吧？麻烦您了。”马格努斯教授絮絮叨叨地说着话，而窗外又开始刮风了。   
西尔维娅看着雨刮清理下前玻璃的水雾而透出来的光线，早上还是阳光明媚的一天，而这荒郊野外却丝毫没有那样的美好天气。除了他们以外，还有其他车辆从大楼后面开了出来，那些破旧古老的车子完全不可能让人联想起中情局这一身份，而那也是目的所在。   
她听着引擎发动的声音，莫名想到，地鼠的生命应当被结束了。这句话在她耳边回响着，令她隐藏在眼镜后的双眼难以抑制地闪烁着兴奋的光芒。


	29. Chapter 29

后驾驶座上的匪徒战战兢兢地等待着自己的结局，他们做了很多很准确的估计，却又诚惶诚恐地期待着那个说话带着俄语口音的男人能给予他们慷慨的赦免。伊万察觉到了这两位匪徒小心思，他默然而笑，并不承认会有什么流血的场面将要在西柏林宁静的午后发生。一切都像往日那般温和又迷惑人心，几乎叫人忘记了他们驱车驶向的目的地。   
时间流逝被无限放大成煎熬，两位匪徒如坐针毡，他们依旧看着苏联人的背景，理智在肉体疼痛的打击下残存无几。他们甚至不明白，是什么导致了此时此刻的发生？这简直就是一场无法控制的灾难，而由此引发的涟漪却没有停止的征兆。   
伊万在一片轻柔的噪声中将车辆停在太阳照不到的阴影里，他保留着这样的习惯，似乎隐藏在黑暗里能给他带来更多的安全感。他的每一个动作都在加剧被制服了的匪徒们的不安，对方正睁大双眼，畏惧地看着他，眼神里全是难以掩饰的绝望。伊万的配枪并未离开原来的位置，似乎他并没有打算一枪送两个人去见上帝，而是想要让他们回家。那是一种多么温暖的想法，倘若让伊万听见，他一定会毫不留情地加以嗤笑。但他只是克制地笑着，打开车门，让两位先生安静地走出来。   
他事先看了看，这里除了他们以外，就再也没有其他人了。而这个地方已经逃脱了西柏林罗织交错的监控网，处于盲点之中，只有大片大片正在融化的白雪铺成在灰色的废墟与落满灰尘的街道上。不用怀疑，哪怕是太阳落下，这里也不会出现照耀前方灯光。   
微笑着的伊万一只手按着车门，一只手作出毫无防备的姿态，他瞥了四周一眼，仿佛是为了确定有没有目击者的存在，可他的表情坦然又无害，全然不像半小时以前的阴郁恐怖。匪徒们交换了一个眼神，他们咽了口唾沫，感觉全身的血液都是凝固的，或许是因为外面的空气太冷，又或许是因为自己那该死的、不详的预感。   
两位先生乖乖地走了出来，他们的脚印很快就会在雪地里消失，变成一滩水，太阳正猛烈地散发出刺眼的光芒，天空是难得的澄澈。   
诸多摇摇欲坠又斑驳沧桑的建筑物维持着战争刚刚结束不久之后的狼狈模样，它们生锈地凝固在这片千疮百孔的土地之上，有的或许还有居住者，或许还盘踞着许多无家可归的人，但更有可能已经成为了昆虫与鼠类的聚居之地，到处结着粘稠烦人的蜘蛛网。伊万的目光落在这些他不熟悉的建筑物之上，他很难确定到底哪里才窝藏着希特勒青年团的成员，而他也无法确信两位匪徒给出的情报的准确性，他总是对严刑逼供之下的证据产生无由来的怀疑，那可以被说成是过于敏锐地直觉，伊万从来都不介意这一点。   
伊万没有拿出手枪，他只是关上了车门，力度正好，车子并没有发出多大的声音。他解开那些束缚着匪徒的枷锁——那只是非常小巧的玩意儿，甚至不会带来多么大的痛觉。   
轻微的响声已发出，手腕的皮肤重新接触到空气，一阵阵的酥麻感让那两位匪徒还愣在原地，他们不明而又显得无比慌张地回过头去看脸上挂着纯真笑容的俄罗斯人，难以置信地把伊万与他们刚刚面对的人的形象结合在一起。伊万小心地把手铐放回自己的口袋里，他依旧没有拿出手枪，也没有做出什么让人感到害怕的动作。   
“谢谢你们的配合，朋友们。”伊万郑重其事地说道。他颇有几分顽皮地眨眨眼，伸出手来，做出一个有些滑稽的动作——那意味着让他们自由离开，让他们回到家人身边。显然，伊万并没有用死亡来威胁他们以获得他们的吐露消息。   
匪徒们如蒙大赦，他们对望，无视疼痛，近乎欢呼地抓起对方的手共享这死里逃生一刻的喜悦。而伊万则静静地看着他们两个人脸上不同程度的欢喜是如何表现的，他保持着可贵的沉默，不再用德语与这两位冥顽不灵的进行交流——他认为自己的目的即将达到，再也没有必要做更多浪费时间的事情了。   
一声哭喊之后，匪徒便恢复了落荒而逃的模样，他们抓着对方的手，生怕落单又害怕这个苏联人会临时作出什么样的令人惊讶的变动，因此他们加快了逃离的脚步。在伊万看来，这两位明显体力不支的年轻人有着超乎常人的意志力以及对信仰的狂热崇拜，他能理解这种喜爱会带来多么大的力量。   
他看着两位匪徒就这样消失在他的视野里，他们朝着同一个方向而去，没有分开，而且是下意识地就离开了，直奔到街道尽头的某一座老房子里。那房子毫无特色可言，哪怕是多看上那么好几眼，也看不出有什么迷人之处，而尤其是在断壁残垣之中，这样的房子就更加没有被关注的价值了。   
伊万目送两位希特勒青年团的成员离开，或许是过于寒冷的缘故，令他无由来地叹息一声。他没想明白为什么自己会站在这里，无缘无故就释放了两名歹徒，但他很快给自己找到了冠冕堂皇的借口，而他也相当满意。   
早就装好了消音器的手枪不会对周边的风声带来多大的改变，那只轻微的摩擦声，伊万非常熟悉那样的声音。他维持着射击时应当有的标准姿势，却又显得漫不经心与随意。扣下扳机后不到一秒钟里，他便听到了有人猝不及防地惨叫出来，汩汩流出的鲜血很快染红了灰白的地面，一切都在转瞬之间。   
伊万点点头，枪口稍作偏转，又瞄准另一人，流畅地扣下扳机。他的指尖轻轻颤抖着，夹杂着些微寒意，快要失去知觉。   
接连摔倒在雪地上的男人不可置信地回过头来，他们那种被背叛的愤怒神情因为过于遥远而显得模糊不清，伊万克制住自己内心悄然萌生的愧疚，他想，这的确没有什么值得难过的。他活动活动手腕，仿佛双手僵硬，但他很快就又发了两枪，听到子弹嵌入肉体之后沉闷的响声。雪地上躺着的两个男人手脚抽搐着，冒着粉红色泡泡的血液濡湿了他们沾满冰晶的衣服。伊万可以很轻易地想象到那种对普通人来说惨不忍睹的场面，那毕竟是他亲手造成的，他换了一个弹夹，把手枪重新塞回枪套里。   
有一个男人的眼神停留在数百米外的一栋房子里，像是死不瞑目的不甘心，伊万顺着目光的方向看去，只看到了破败肮脏的房子。他蹲下来，为他们两个人合上双目，又重新站起来，他的手已经没有温度了，但这里并没有莫斯科那般冰天雪地。   
向前而去的道路并不算很漫长，伊万听着自己的心跳，并没有多么兴奋。他并不确定自己接下来要面对多少敌人，而他在西柏林近乎孤身一人的活动似乎也终于要在此刻终止。   
两个男人的尸体像障碍物一般瘫软在地上，很快便会变成石头一样坚硬，所有的表情都会被保留下来，他们或许会被送到停尸房里，经过程序严密的解剖程序，然后成为一个冷冰冰的结论，一切都是设想好的，而伊万甚至从未考虑过这个人以后的人生轨迹会有什么截然不同的改变，因为他们都已被送入了终点，无论情愿与否。   
他们的表情很是难忘，就像西蒙·加洛斯一样。加洛斯忽然间就这么出现在了他的脑海里，他的人生戛然而止，因为那错误的信仰，还有因为自己不幸的运气，他本可以继续活在希特勒青年团的庇护之下，活在西柏林阴霾不散的阴影之中，像每一个年轻人那样继续战争之后苦乐并存的生活。可他就是这么突兀地闯入了现实世界之下的、仅仅属于间谍的世界里，那里光影交错，只要稍不留神，便会失去呼吸的权力。   
伊万花了一秒钟为这几个人悲惨的命运哀叹，他坦然承认自己就是罪魁祸首，那沉重的负罪感压在心头，而另一个声音却在告诫他不能受道德的迷惑。他略有错愕地回想起与自己一同步入这个寻找凯撒的任务的美国人，至今他也不知道“安东尼”这个称号之下的人的真正姓名是谁，但对方明显比他负有更多道德上神圣的职责。那多多少少听起来有些可笑，而伊万却产生了一股艳羡之情。 

世界在他们的脚下沉默无言。   
阿尔弗雷德怀念着加州的灿烂阳光，肃杀寒风在楼与楼之间穿梭，他从未来过这片区域，而在他心中，这里与西柏林的贫民区并没有什么区别。或者说，这里就是西柏林不为人知的贫民区。他们追逐着苏联人留下的痕迹闯入着死寂的世界，一切都像战后那般死气沉沉，唯一不同的或许是饿殍遍地的场景终于消失了，这里连某些人曾经存在过的痕迹都被抹杀干净。   
手下有人报告给阿尔弗雷德，他们捕捉到了微弱的无线电信号，就在这附近。这令阿尔弗雷德精神一振，他分派另一个小队去追踪这缥缈难寻的信号，另一方面，又率领一个小队让他们继续跟着自己。   
排查这些楼房对阿尔弗雷德来说并不算是什么过于困难的事情，他手下有足够多的人可以调用，那是一个相当令人心情愉悦的好消息，意味着他能抢在苏联人之前找到希特勒青年团的藏身之处，或许还能找到消失已久的奥伯龙。他想，这是多么好的一天，接连不断的追逐终于要落幕了。   
阿尔弗雷德环视四周，发现自己正处于一个隐蔽的路口，通向不同地方的大门朝他打开，而他从来没有觉得这里就像一个为他搭建的迷宫。在无用的道路上浪费时间无异于愚蠢，这是阿尔弗雷德和他的同事们所公认的一条原则，同样的，阿尔弗雷德并不想浪费过多的时间在这里和希特勒青年团的成员们捉迷藏。他甚至想要一种方便快捷的方法来一击击中。   
这种幻想没多久就被一阵不显眼的、流淌在松软落雪之中的粉红色打破了，阿尔弗雷德一眼就看到了那突兀的颜色，某种不好的预感在他的大脑里尖叫着。他循着这颜料一样的液体往前走，不用多少步，他便看到了两个面朝天空的男人——他们背部中枪，身体被翻过来了。冰雪很好的冻结了他们的身体，他们口唇发白，却没有睁开眼睛定定地望着遥不可及的天空。他们的眼睛是合上的。   
他的助手吃惊地看着这两个死于非命的男人，阿尔弗雷德却很熟悉他们的面孔，他从来不会忘记自己见过的任何人，更何况是昨天才见过的人。他说不出这两个德国人的名字，但他们都属于希特勒青年团，并且身上还留有他们打斗之中留下的伤痕。   
在昨天他们在这个世界上还是一条鲜活的生命，而在今天，他们就只是一具丑陋的、蜷缩在雪地里的尸体了。阿尔弗雷德眼神复杂地看着这两个人，他转过头去对助手说：“搬走这两具尸体。希特勒青年团那边的，好好处理。不要通告国家情报安全局，什么都不要让他们知道。”他的语气平淡而无所起伏，助手点点头，便吩咐其他人来。   
阿尔弗雷德不需要多少思考便知道这是谁的杰作，是那个事事都抢先一步的凯斯卡，似乎所有事情都有他一个人完成，他是台疯狂的机器，独当一面，清空前进道路上所有棘手的障碍。阿尔弗雷德明白，自己也成为了这个苏联人眼中应当被剔除的障碍，一旦他们找到奥伯龙，一场新的战争又会爆发。   
他强迫自己从这两个人的死亡中冷静下来，阿尔弗雷德深呼吸着还夹杂着血腥味的空气，他和伊万一样找到了方向。浅浅的脚印因为刚刚停下来的雪而得以保存，阿尔弗雷德为自己的运气感到庆幸。   
尸体被拖行两三米后送上了担架，缠在他们皮夹克上面的雪纷纷落了下来，而凝固了的血液还保留着光滑的色泽。阿尔弗雷德匆匆又看了一眼，心里被一种可悲的情绪纠缠着。这是西蒙·加洛斯之后又两个牺牲者，无端端就跌入了死亡的结局，而谁都不会为他们的下场感到罪恶。他们本来就没有正邪之分，只有利益划分的立场，而这些人只是恰好站在了不同的立场上，因此也被迫面对被屠戮殆尽这一日的到来。   
他看得出来苏联人握枪的手没有发抖，凯斯卡是个神枪手，他瞄准了其中一人的后脑勺，还有胸腔，另一个人则是后背与小腿，他们似乎试图站起来继续逃走，但子弹终结了他们的生命，他们最大的努力不过是令自己翻过身来，看到澄澈的天空。   
想象着这个场景令阿尔弗雷德不寒而栗，他不清楚苏联人做出这样决定的时候心情如何，未必是不好受，可他却觉得自己能够理解对方。一种同样的、被迫站在刽子手这一位置的无奈心情，或许还有获得杀人执照之后的快感，这两种感情是他们在杀人时最多想到的、或是感受到的，但没有人会选择和其他人交流这样的心情。他们更愿意假装自己被剥夺了生而为人的情感。   
阿尔弗雷德板着面孔，让身后的人跟上，并且命令他们留意前方显得可疑的建筑物。   
或许有一场恶战发生在这附近，但是寂静的冬日里，阿尔弗雷德并没有听见除了自己脚步声以外的其它的声音，也没有看到交火之中战斗双方的火光。他所见的只有天空之下平和到可怕的西柏林，谁都不会相信这里曾经有一场生死屠杀，更不会相信那是黑暗世界里两支秘密军队厮杀最凌厉的一天。   
他们悄然前进约有几分钟了，空荡荡的街道上回响着呼啸着的凄厉风声。   
声响轰然而出时阿尔弗雷德几乎以为那是乌鸦飞过天际时沙哑的叫声，他猛然抬起头来，见到一个还留着血的男人靠着并不牢固的阳台栏杆，他背对着阿尔弗雷德，因此面庞也是十分不清晰的。很快阿尔弗雷德便明白这里发生了什么，他对身边的人使了一个眼色，随行人员立即领会，他们作出战斗的姿态，冲进了那栋房子里。   
大口喘气的男人无心留意地面上发生着什么，他警惕地看着面前的敌人，以视死如归的神态向前冲去，试图一拳将对方击倒在地。他的敌人轻蔑地笑了起来，连续扣动扳机，打穿了他的肺部，令他再也不能像个正常人那样呼吸新鲜的空气。他快要摔倒在地，而敌人却显得高高在上，对他这样的屈服感到乐在其中。   
但是时候结束了。伊万提醒着自己，他干脆地一脚踹开这个男人，对方果然从栏杆的缺口之中摔落到地面上，那大概是五六米的高度，或许不足以致死。但他非常满意地看到一个将死的、吐着血的男人重重跌落在没有多少雪残留的地面上。   
随后伊万便看到了抬起头来的阿尔弗雷德，他并没有像一个行凶者那般惊慌失措，也没有产生狭路相逢你死我活的想法。他以一种奇妙的姿态对上了阿尔弗雷德的目光，张开口想说些什么，但风声凛冽，阿尔弗雷德并没有听清楚，也不确定他说的是俄语还是英语，或者是德语。   
他琢磨着意思是什么，而伊万则重新站起来，拍拍自己衣服上的灰尘，转过身去面对他身后如临大敌的中情局的外请特工。他意识到，自己被包围了。   
阿尔弗雷德走上楼梯并出现在伊万面前时，他只听到这么一句话：“凯斯卡同志，你来晚了。他们都走光了。这里只剩下凯撒……和几个守卫了。不过守卫都死了。”伊万笑着说给阿尔弗雷德听，有两个人想要上前抓住伊万，却没有获得阿尔弗雷德的许可。   
阿尔弗雷德不忍回想那个从高处掉下来的男人的惨状，他把对方归类为罪有应得的类型，可他还是用俄语问道：“告诉我，安东尼，那两个男人是不是你杀的？”   
“当然。我让他们走，判断方向，然后解决了他们。”伊万干脆地承认了，他不像普通人那样畏畏缩缩地为自己寻找借口，反而呈现出一种前所未有的、接近于冷酷的坦诚。那样子就像是在告诉阿尔弗雷德，他知道自己永远不可能被光明善美的天堂接纳。


	30. Chapter 30

忽然打断阿尔弗雷德思绪的并非伊万那夹杂着挑衅且显得意味深长的凝视，而是那一个在一分钟之前被救出来的男人。他似乎奄奄一息，神志不清，已经无法睁开眼睛去辨认眼前呈现出来的灰白世界，若不是还留有微弱的心跳，说不定会被人当成尸体随意抛弃在人迹罕至的破败街区，成为一具无人认领的尸体。阿尔弗雷德转身走到那个半跪在地上的男人面前，大脑飞速运转，而直觉在他看向男人的那一秒就清晰地告诉他，这个人非同寻常。   
他引以为傲的直觉准确地预测了接下来即将发生的事情，在他作出判断以前，站在不远处的俄国人开口说：“凯撒终于回到游戏里了。”那种轻描淡写的语气令阿尔弗雷德涌起一阵反感的情绪，他不动声色地端详着这个闭着眼睛的男人，试图将对方的面容与那一位牵动各方神经的原子核专家奥伯龙的面容加一对比。   
事实的确如伊万所说的那样，虽然男人半边脸已经发红肿胀，而且布满拳打脚踢留下的伤口，然而他的面部特征与奥伯龙吻合，除了因为数日以来的囚禁而发白的头发令他显得苍老外，从每一个方面来说，这个人就是奥伯龙。目标人物找到了，但俄国人捷足先登。   
奥伯龙的头发上满是灰黄色的沙土，浑身肮脏不堪，一身昂贵的西装如今都成了破布，即使把他拉到西柏林的街头去乞讨，也没有人会怀疑这个男人的穷愁潦倒。显然，奥伯龙经受了非人的虐待，而正是因为他没有作出妥协，所以那样的悲惨遭遇持续到这个俄国人闯进来才结束。阿尔弗雷德看着奥伯龙的头顶，大脑里飘过一句不轻不重的感叹，他并没有表现出自己在那一瞬间的怜悯与同情。   
他回过头，望向微笑着的俄国人，干巴巴地说道：“瞧瞧我们找到了谁，奥伯龙。凯撒归来，多么值得庆贺。”   
伊万牵动嘴角，低下头去看自己丢到地上的手枪。在这狭小却又毫无遮蔽的房间内，一群美国特工严阵以待，他们举枪瞄准他的太阳穴或者心脏，这些人都兴奋极了，用对待猎物的野蛮方式对待着他，令人感觉下一秒血液就会伴随着响亮地枪声喷溅出来。多么美妙的场景，伊万默默感叹一句，依旧凝望着阿尔弗雷德蓝色的眼睛。   
站立在房间中央的阿尔弗雷德此时此刻成了最关键的人，他控制了一个活动在西柏林地区的苏联特工，刚刚才完成了一项无比重要的紧急任务，手下有数十人供他调遣，而他的人正准备将这个苏联人一枪毙命。他的注意力显然不在昏迷状态的奥伯龙身上，他其实一点也不关心这个一息尚存的男人的生死。空气凝结在一起，阿尔弗雷德放松了自己的面部肌肉，随后抬起手让所有人后退。   
没有人敢质疑阿尔弗雷德的命令，在一片骇人的寂静之中，端着枪的特工们带着奥伯龙退出了房间，并在走廊待命。伊万没有趁机捡起自己被迫丢弃在地面上的手枪，那时他只是眨眨眼睛，用一种讨好的方式抬起眼睛，柔和得不可思议的目光看着阿尔弗雷德。   
“你找到了他。”阿尔弗雷德说，句子里丝毫没有欣赏与赞叹的意味。在伊万看来，那倒是充满了强压下去的愤怒与嫉妒，这两种感情使阿尔弗雷德的声音不可抑制的颤抖着，像动人的旋律一样萦绕在他的心头。   
“过奖了，安东尼同志，我不过是找到了他的藏身之处。但是我并不知道奥伯龙在这……”伊万抬起头来，故意作出环视房间的样子，拖长语调说：“你们要聪明得多。我白费心思了，真可惜啊。”   
“凯斯卡同志，你孤身一人闯进这里，让一个身强力壮的男人从数米高的地方摔到地上去。而在此之前，你还杀了两个希特勒青年团的成员，他们的样子表示，一切都猝不及防。让我猜猜，你把他们放走了，然后因为某些不可告人的原因，最后让他们永远都不能在世界上发出声音。我猜对了吗？”阿尔弗雷德进一步缩小了自己与伊万的距离，他本来以为这样的举措会让自己内心产生本能的厌恶，然而诡异的是，他察觉到自己一瞬间对这一时刻的享受。事实上，他讨厌这个人的行事风格，憎恨对方过于残酷的解决方法，而他们两个人之间格格不入的理念则起到了推波助澜的作用。   
伊万放下双手，不再维持投降的姿势。他偏过头，以便能把阿尔弗雷德看得更清楚一些。伊万把自己有些僵硬的双手活动了一下，慢条斯理地否定了阿尔弗雷德的推测：“你的推论很精彩，安东尼同志，但请允许我指出一点瑕疵——我从未打算释放那两个男人。任何有罪之人都不应该得到宽恕，何况，我对他们的宽恕并不会带来任何好处。”   
“这就是你把他们送上天堂的原因？”阿尔弗雷德发出一声感叹。   
“并非理由，而是准则。安东尼同志，我相信，如果你面临这种情况，你也会和我一样的。”伊万扯了扯嘴角，浅淡的笑容因为与阿尔弗雷德过于接近而显得模糊不清，他张开双手又合上，如此反复几次，然后又说：“我们是合作伙伴，而且……我们是同一种人，从某个意义上来说，我们都是一样的。”他的话音刻意放轻至无声，而他呼出的温热鼻息拍打在阿尔弗雷德暴露在外的颈项之上，令他下意识地颤抖着。   
“我真不明白你为什么会有如此可笑的自信。”几乎是不经思考地，阿尔弗雷德否定了这种荒谬的结论。他想，上帝啊，那太荒唐了。   
观察着阿尔弗雷德并无过多变化的脸，伊万将双手放回大衣的口袋里，以轻松而自然的神态回答道：“凭借在我们短暂而富有意义的同伴生涯中，我对你作出的判断。”   
“多谢你对我的分析，虽然大错特错、一文不值。我真想知道你什么时候改头换面，成了一位情报分析人员了……而且你的准确率低得可怕。”阿尔弗雷德以一声轻蔑的笑回应了对方的振振有词。   
“我不分析情报，过多的揣测与猜想只会把简单的线索变成我们无法控制的爆炸点。事实会证明我是对的，你瞧，奥伯龙被找到了，但接着他的命运会是如何？回到原子能研究所？还是被迫接受终身的精神创伤治疗？奥伯龙夫人又会如何？这些问题的答案都掌握在你的手上，中情局的欧洲特派专员。”因为稍稍高于阿尔弗雷德，伊万经常以一种俯视的姿态与他谈话，而这一次他故意弯了弯膝盖，直到自己用俄语把这一长串头衔念完才站直去看阿尔弗雷德的脸。   
故意而为之的挑衅与蔑视。被念出正式职务的人眯起眼睛，不动声色地往后退了一步，继续与对方周旋。游戏总要往前走的，阿尔弗雷德其实并不介意与这个俄国人进行猫抓老鼠的比赛，毕竟他已经找到了奥伯龙，而这个俄国人一无所获，还面临着被美国人丢进军事法庭的窘迫困境。   
“凯斯卡同志，这是你们，而非我们。我会给予奥伯龙最公正的待遇——一位原子能专家本该拥有的待遇。”   
“喔？那么你代表的是谁？中情局？还是与我们合作的国家情报安全局？”伊万当然知道国家情报安全局与中情局在奥伯龙事件上的分道扬镳，他并未参与其中，然而光是有关于此的消息就令人振奋了，他乐于见到如此决裂，那给他们太多可乘之机了。   
“利益相关方，但与你无关。”阿尔弗雷德面无表情地说。   
“怎么会呢，安东尼。我也是利益相关方啊。”伊万弯弯眼睛。   
“我真该把你送到军事法庭去接受审判。”咬牙切齿的语气，以及即将行动的双手，一切都显示阿尔弗雷德想要把自己脑海中的想法付诸实践，他认定伊万不敢轻举妄动。他从口袋里掏出早已准备好的手铐，铐在伊万衣袖与手套之间稍稍露出的间隙上，而手铐的另一头铐在他自己的手上。   
“然后被终生劳改吗？美国人也有这种做法啊……”伊万仍旧是那样无所谓，好像阿尔弗雷德的威胁对于他没有任何意义，也不会带来任何影响，他只是配合着阿尔弗雷德的行动。   
“属于你的最公正的待遇，是枪毙。你一定爱死这个归宿了。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷回答道。   
“是啊，我爱死了。”伊万生动地挤挤眼睛，模仿着戏剧表演者所特有的夸赞神态说出这句话，他抑扬顿挫的语调与故意制造出来的口音无一不在刺激着阿尔弗雷德，似乎这还不够，他又说道：“想一想，一发子弹，就这么射入我的眉心。天啊，我爱死了，简直是梦寐以求。”   
“不用死撑了，凯斯卡同志，我们之间的游戏结束了。感谢你拱手送出奥伯龙，非常慷慨的见面礼。”阿尔弗雷德完成了最后一步，并且确认苏联人无法从手铐中挣脱。   
闪烁着冰冷光芒的手铐束缚着这个苏联人，从这一刻开始，他不再自由，狼狈地落入了美国人的手中。他与阿尔弗雷德保持着同样的步速，左手仍然插在口袋里，右手下垂，感受着手铐边缘的温度。伊万有很多的机会逃走，而以他的能力来说，成功的几率并不低，如果没有过多碍手碍脚的存在，说不定他还能带走奥伯龙，抢在所有人之前从这位原子核专家口里获得他所需要的信息，而这无疑将会给西柏林带来前所有未有的猛烈冲击，说不定还会改写整个地下情报界的战争状况。   
但他束手就擒了，在绝对的人数优势之下把自己所有的防身武器丢在地上，没有抵抗地作出投降的选择，最后由阿尔弗雷德把他送进一所看管极为严密的监狱。可想而知的处理方式，一成不变，没有新意，伊万笑眯眯地跟着阿尔弗雷德走进大厦的地下监牢。

“恢弘”、“气派”这样的词语用来形容监牢并不合适，许多人更倾向于用“阴森”、“可怕”来表达自己的感受，但阿尔弗雷德听到以往唯一一句关于这个监狱的评价是：“如果能有更加充足的光线，我会怀疑你把我带到了某座坚不可摧的堡垒之中。我总是那么喜欢你们美国人的创意，对所有东西都要娱乐一番，否则不会善罢甘休。这种精神正是值得嘉奖的。”   
阿尔弗雷德一边关上那一扇厚重的防弹铁门，一边漫不经心地听着苏联人絮絮叨叨地自言自语，他早就可以分辨出伊万话语里的嘲讽之词，但是不痛不痒，也就不加理会。他曾经怀疑伊万会利用自己后背防御放空那短短几秒来反抗，因为只是别扭地往前走并把门关上。但伊万安定地坐在床边，眼神甚至不在他的身上，而是在看着监牢里的摆设与悬挂在上方的白炽灯，似乎非常满意自己现在的待遇。   
透过门口那小小的窗户，阿尔弗雷德可以看到伊万在牢房里面的一切活动。真是不可置信，他的敌人如此如此轻而易举地缴械投降，明目张胆地带着某种不可告人的目的，却又赤裸裸地展露出来，任凭阿尔弗雷德去疑虑忧心。   
“再见吧，凯斯卡同志。好好享受你在监狱的第一晚，这会是一个非常难忘的夜晚。希望你能终生铭记。”   
“和你度过的每一个夜晚都非常难忘，安东尼同志。”他指的是监视奥伯龙家的那几天，他们不眠不休地盯着那所房子，最后却在附近找到了还活着的威廉明娜。人生总是充满荒诞的不可思议，在秘密世界里，这已经成为一种不值得惊讶的常态了。   
铁窗里面的笑容清晰可见，阿尔弗雷德甚至怀疑为什么这个俄国人总能做出这样自然的表情，好像他一直以来就戴着一副面具，嘴角留有刀刻般无可挑剔的弧度，永远一副亲切无害的模样，叫人不得不相信他待人真诚且热心。那是伊万给别人造成的错觉，他隐藏在人群里，用这样的笑容蒙骗他人，行走在黑暗之中的秘密世界，从来都是稚气未脱的天真，以及对危险的迟钝反应。   
不，他一点也不迟钝。他的神经敏锐且反应极快。阿尔弗雷德告诫自己。他没有立刻关上那扇窗户，还往里面看了几眼，但伊万还是老样子，一身囚服，毫无拘束地坐在床沿上，一点也不担忧那骇人听闻的军事法庭，似乎笃定自己可以从中脱身。   
几秒以后，窗户还是啪一声地关上了，但铁门安如磐石，没有震动半分，依旧坚不可摧地抵挡着来自外界的所有试探与攻击。阿尔弗雷德轻轻地把最后一道锁锁上，慢慢回忆着监牢里的设备。毫无疑问，这里的防备密不透风，没有谁可以闯进来，苏联人的圈套会在层层严密把守之下变成作茧自缚的悲剧。想到这里，阿尔弗雷德开始产生期待了，他太期待在苏联人的脸上看到悔不当初的神情了，那一定非常有趣，而且大快人心。   
告别了伊万后，他开始往外走，在转弯处看到了一位女士的影子。西尔维娅仍然像以前一样，捧着一份文件，耐心地等候着阿尔弗雷德的出现，她安静地站在最外面的那道门之外，专注于那些绝密的文件，又像是神思漫游于广袤宇宙。   
“晚上好，长官。”西尔维娅这次拿着的是蓝色的文件夹。   
看到那个文件夹，阿尔弗雷德微微挑眉，他可很久没有见到等级如此之高的文件了——显然发自于胡佛局长，他们的心脏地带。他从西尔维娅手上接过了文件夹，并没有直接翻阅，而是问起了今天早上的任务，“苏珊·苏利文的身份有被人怀疑吗？”   
“就我认为，没有，长官。”   
“马格努斯教授和国家情报安全局那边的交涉呢？”   
“如您所料，没有商谈的余地，我们被拒绝了，彻底的拒绝。他们觉得我们是不怀好意。”   
“在这一点上，国家情报安全局总算还有些警惕。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，他并不吝惜自己对曾经盟友的赞美，然而西尔维娅能听得出来，这里面满是讥笑与挖苦，没有一丁点儿的尊重。阿尔弗雷德沿着走廊走向自己的办公室，又说：“国家情报安全局用什么理由拒绝我们的？”   
西尔维娅想了想，尽力用原来的语句向阿尔弗雷德复述，她有惊人的记忆力，“非常抱歉，马格努斯教授。我们都知道您是一位享誉国际的原子能方面的专家，但这一次贸然提出的合作……意义重大，我们无法负责，哪怕是总理也不能在如此之短的时间内给您确切的答复。虽然奥伯龙博士的失踪令我们非常沮丧和担忧，但这并不意味着……我们需要美国的技术援助。也希望您能向这一项目的支持者们表达我们的态度……我们从未想过以开发原子核能源的借口来发展核武器，我们已经饱受战争的摧残，不会、不能、也不愿意去推动新一次大战的爆发……”   
她断断续续地把整段话说完了，阿尔弗雷德沉默地听着，看着地上自己的影子不断移动，那可真是有趣的画面。官方的回复总是需要经过一番剔除才能获取准确无误的信息，他并没有对这些话作出评论，反而陷入了一阵思考之中。   
“谁接见了马格努斯教授？”他问。   
“奥伯龙博士的直属上司、国家情报安全局的凯尔弗妮娅。”   
阿尔弗雷德点点头，他觉得自己需要了解的也差不多了，除了一些更为隐秘的方面，“有发现与希特勒青年团有关系的人吗？”   
这一次西尔维娅摇头了，她无法证实阿尔弗雷德过于大胆的猜测，因此显得略有畏惧，“我在他们的办公室里看了一下，没有可疑人物，没有可疑的物品，太正常了，我找不到任何痕迹。他们都在翻查过去的和奥伯龙有关的记录，似乎无所进展……另外，其他几位国家情报安全局的负责人拒绝与马格努斯教授见面，他们非常抗拒中情局的过度干涉。”   
“无用的表态就不用告诉我了。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了西尔维娅一眼，他皱起眉头，没有摸清国家情报安全局的原地转圈到底是怎么一回事，“奥伯龙那边如何？”   
“目前已经恢复正常生命活动，脱水状态已经过去，但无法正常讲话，似乎受化学药剂影响，但不致命。”   
“化学药剂？”   
“是的，长官。一种成分不明的药剂，我们在奥伯龙的血液中检测出来，会影响神经，但不会造成永久损害，怀疑是劫匪为方便控制对他注射的。”   
他们走上楼梯，脚步声交叠在一起。阿尔弗雷德经过一楼时望见外面的天空，觉得从未有过如此宁静的西柏林，好想他所有的敌人与忧患都被铲除一空，如今是让人欢喜的太平盛世。他很快回过神来，又向西尔维娅问道：“地下层的安保检查过了吗？”   
“已经检查过了，由特别行动组负责，轮班制，惯例。”西尔维娅简短地答道。   
“没有人可以进去？”   
“是的，长官。而且也没有人可以出来。”西尔维娅表示肯定，又加以补充。


	31. Chapter 31

假意的关怀，明知故问的试探，以及尚未从惊吓中清醒过来的原子能专家。阿尔弗雷德留意到奥伯龙的床头柜上摆着的一张照片，是奥伯龙与那个犹太女人的合影，照片上的人风华正茂——或许是西尔维娅带来的——因而难以与眼前这位惊恐不定的奥伯龙博士联系起来。

在他们谈话的沉默间，奥伯龙不自觉地看向那张照片，欲言又止，可他并未提到他的妻子威廉明娜。这叫阿尔弗雷德想起了威廉明娜流着泪说的那段话，那听起来就像是威廉明娜给这个世界的遗言，而奥伯龙的动作也进一步证明了这一点。病房内的气氛是尴尬的，奥伯龙不信任任何出现在他面前的人，只是一味地想要见一位同事，可他并没有透露那位同事的姓名，口风严密得紧。

“您很安全，博士。我们正在保护您。”

阿尔弗雷德一再强调，但是奥伯龙从未因为这句话而放下戒备，他凝视着那张照片，眼神流露出悲伤，他在怀念自己的年轻时代。又或者因为自己的所作所为而感到愧疚不已。无论是哪一种情绪，阿尔弗雷德都认为那和希特勒青年团有关，也和奥伯龙的过去有关，可是他对这位科学家的过去没有一点兴趣。

全身多处受伤的奥伯龙艰难地转动脖子，看向阿尔弗雷德，双眼充满迷茫与怀疑，他偶尔会像个聪明人那样回答阿尔弗雷德的问题，用巧妙的词句来回避关键点，其实最后什么也没有说。他依然守口如瓶，并且接受着阿尔弗雷德的保护。

同一楼层内的病人还有威廉明娜，她在西柏林无依无靠，甚至被宣布死亡，如今无处可去，像个疯子一样地在楼层内游荡，最后被锁在病房里。或许这也是威廉明娜自己所渴求的结局。阿尔弗雷德当然没有把这件事情告诉奥伯龙，他想，威廉明娜在奥伯龙心里一点也不重要，她的情深意重也永远不能让奥伯龙回过头来看看自己身边的人。

事实既然如此，阿尔弗雷德也不愿继续深入他们之间的恩怨纠葛，决定回到他的话题上面。他双手捧着杯子，动作稍显僵硬，慢慢地说：“就您个人来说，奥伯龙博士，您认为是什么原因导致您被希特勒青年团的成员绑架了？”他顿了顿，往后挪了挪位置，又说：“在您失踪的日子里，我们一度怀疑您已经被杀害，考虑到您的身份，我们不得不出动大批人马来寻找您的下落——西柏林都快被翻过来了，国家情报安全局至今为您的事件焦躁不安。”

“如您所说，尊敬的先生，是因为我的身份。”奥伯龙干巴巴地说着话，目光却没有从那张照片上挪开，他拿着相框，两只手微妙地颤抖着。

阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟般地点头，发出赞同的感叹声，“国家情报安全局的分析也是如此，他们与我们合作，只是希望能够尽快解救您。博士，我们大家都知道，您可是顶尖的原子能专家，没有人会否认。您是最优秀的，就西柏林的现状，没有人可以取代您在原子能研究方面的地位。”他一边恭维着奥伯龙，一边放下自己手上的杯子，拿起放在手边的蓝色文件夹，并不在意上面贴着的“绝密”提示贴纸。

他草草翻了几页，内容已经很熟悉了，这一部分是专门给阿尔弗雷德的，从最紧急的渠道送过来的。昨天找到奥伯龙以后，阿尔弗雷德就将这件事情报告给了胡佛局长，他深知奥伯龙的行踪不能透露给国家情报安全局，这其中涉及太多方面以及太多利益，没有必要再让其他人来加入。经过密码翻译以后的文件只剩下短短的几页，其中一部分被送到了马格努斯教授的手里。

“在西柏林，每个人都对您的身份感兴趣。”合上文件夹，阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，“我想，我也没必要掩饰我的来意了。”

被注视着的人动了一下，抬起头来，“我不明白您在说什么，先生。”

“没关系，我现在就给您解释：博士，我们认为您在国家情报安全局的协助下进行着非和平使用的原子能研究，这已经违反了战后签订的所有和平条例了，因此，我们一致决定对西德当局作出制裁，其中也包括这么一条，‘对于进行非法研究的奥伯龙博士，他将会面临长达三十年的监禁。’相当宽松的制裁，不是吗？”他笑着看向奥伯龙，既没有对此表示遗憾，也没有任何炫耀权力的成分，仅仅是告知。

“三十”奥伯龙重复着这个数字，在心里进行换算，那好像是一个没有尽头的数字，仿佛将他余生的所有时间加起来，都没有三十年这么漫长

他明白，自己已经在美国人的牢笼里了，而在前方的则是不见天日的囚禁。

“没错，博士，您不应该从事那样危险的工作。你们的国家没有这样的权利，签订协议的时候我们就已经说好了的，只能用作和平用途。而您把屠刀送给了他们。”

“尊敬的先生，你有什么证据认为是我做的？你们又怎么能明白？”奥伯龙反问阿尔弗雷德，他的背部在几天以前遭受了严重的钝物打击，此刻只能弓着腰坐在床上，远远看去就像一个干瘦的小老头，谁都能踢上一脚欺负欺负他。他仍旧握着相框的边缘，手指关节泛出白色，声音平稳又温和，像是已经平静地接受了自己灰暗的将来。

“不必为您的所作所为反驳，博士，我们有充分的证据证明，研究所内的文件、您手下的工程师非同寻常的学历，以及我们长期以来对您的观察，通通都指向了核武器。真令人震惊，不是吗？一个战败国的雄心壮志，还有你那可悲的爱国情怀。”阿尔弗雷德终于坐直了，他把文件夹放到床头柜上，重新看着奥伯龙，饶有趣味地等待着奥伯龙的回答。

原子能专家默默低下头去看自己的手，那些短时间内因刺激而显露出灰色的头发正迎着窗外的阳光，他的面容陷入了一片阴影之中，这对他而言是一次打击，阿尔弗雷德的话意味着他再也不能回到原子能研究所进行自己的项目了，他一生的目标都泡汤了。

“你一定漏掉了什么没有告诉我，尊敬的先生。我知道的，你说吧。”奥伯龙虚弱地说着话，指尖抚摸着照片上女人的灿烂笑容，仿佛染上了一层薄薄的温暖。

阿尔弗雷德惊讶于奥伯龙的坦率，他有些弄不懂为什么这样的人会在希特勒青年团的要挟之下遭受暴打，他是个聪明人，不仅仅是在学术方面聪明，他能察觉到其他人的目的，并且非常迅速地做出反应。阿尔弗雷德决定不再打开蓝色的文件夹，他自己也记得所有的语句，他说：“在您的身体恢复以后，我们会将您接到另一个地方——忘了和您说，您已经被驱逐出境了，但考虑到您的身体状况，决定让您先在西柏林接受治疗，缓解化学药剂对您的神经带来的刺激。”

“你们要把我带到哪？”奥伯龙问，“新墨西哥，还是洛斯阿拉莫斯吗？”

“二者没有任何差别，博士。您比我更清楚。”阿尔弗雷德心领神会地点点头，“在洛斯阿拉莫斯，您会遇到很多崇拜您的人，还有很多和您在同一领域的人，我相信您会和他们拥有美好的记忆的。那将会是您新的工作地点。”

“所以你要把我从西柏林秘密带走，带到美国去，协助你们的研究？”

“不，博士，我只是给您提供了一个避免三十年监禁的办法。毕竟大家都很尊敬您，以及您那惊人的研究成果，他们是你现在所有的筹码。”阿尔弗雷德唇角的笑意退散，稍稍严肃了一些，“我们非常乐意给您一个合法的公民身份，而您也能进行合法的原子核研究。那里没有危险，也不会有什么希特勒青年团的人对您造成威胁。”

“非常完美的建议，尊敬的先生。”奥伯龙笑了起来，他苍白的脸色因为这样的笑容而变得稍稍红润了一些，他靠在背后的白色枕头上，露出值得考虑的表情。但他没有作出回答。

“好好想想吧，博士，洛斯阿拉莫斯敞开大门欢迎您，监狱也同样期待着您的到来。看您如何选择吧。”阿尔弗雷德看到站在病房窗外的马格努斯教授，他站起来，拿着文件夹走了出去，最后只留下这句话给奥伯龙。

马格努斯教授在窗外向阿尔弗雷德点头致意，他们在走廊上短暂地问候了对方。

监狱的煎熬之处在于无法感知时间的流逝，每一分每一秒都漫长得像一个世纪，黑暗向空气一样四处弥漫，他被关在寒冷之中，高墙之外的世界似乎与他无关。这里不见天日，任何时候都没有阳光射入，铁窗也没有再打开过一次。

闲暇无聊时伊万试图判断墙壁的厚度，三面墙都超过了八十厘米，但有一堵墙只有一半的厚度。这是个无用的数据，他想，什么用也没有，因为四十厘米也足够厚了，哪怕是用那些所谓的越狱工具。

美国人没有再来过，好像有一大堆的事务等着他去解决，又好像他不屑于与这位曾经的同伴交流如今的进展。这里只有伊万，孤零零的一个人，他意识到这个事实，并且坦然接受。

大概是第三天的中午，他注意到给他送饭的守卫换了一个，是个呆头呆脑的年轻人，战战兢兢地承担了递送食物的任务。打开铁门时，或许是因为温度太低，年轻人的一只手哆哆嗦嗦地握着腰间的钥匙，他努力维持着面无表情的神态，却不敢直视这位已经沦为阶下囚的苏联特工。伊万懒洋洋地看了他一眼，是他不认识的面孔，穿着统一的服装，没有值得在意的地方。

但这不同寻常的畏惧之情应当关注。伊万微笑着用德语向对方表示感谢，又问了一句今天的日期和时间，和他估计的没有多大差别。

“外面在下雪吗？”他又随口问了一句。

“……是的，先生。”警卫收起餐具，不愿意再多说一句，连忙往后退，就这么离开了牢房。伊万也不去看对方，在大门关上的那一声巨响以后，他走向前，捡起了年轻人“不小心”遗留在地上的一个小纸团。

他在那张硬邦邦的床上面坐了下来，背对着门口，似乎陷入了某种意义非凡的深思之中，室内只有他一个人的呼吸声，外面的风声一点也听不到。伊万展开纸团，缓慢地抚平上面的褶皱，然后无声地阅读那一行使用俄文书写而成的句子：「安东尼行动，凯撒即将动身。计划提前——克莉奥佩特拉。」

短短的句子不用几秒就读完了，伊万把纸团塞到自己囚衣的口袋里，若无其事地凝视着墙壁上的纹理。现在才中午呢，他还可以好好睡一觉，什么都还来得及。他如此告诉自己，于是掀起被子，努力把自己的体温保持在一个较高的水平，可他的双手依然冰冷。这儿就像西伯利亚，永远的冰天雪地，没有春天，也没有积雪融化的一天。

中情局的柏林代办处已经很久没有这样热闹过了，国家情报安全局的负责人罕见地出现在这里，而他的身后还跟着一群精明无比的搜查员，为首的人拿着官方文件，要求与他们的欧洲事务特派专员会面。传达这一消息的是西尔维娅，她敲门以后便报告给了阿尔弗雷德，而阿尔弗雷德对这个消息无动于衷。他作出思索片刻的模样，实际上早就有所决定了，随后阿尔弗雷德对西尔维娅说：“把他们带到会客厅，会议室也可以，让安保人员拖住那群搜查员，别让他们发现任何不该发现的东西。”

“医疗部的……”

“带到地下去，走内部通道。特别行动组会协助你的。”

“是的，长官。”

医疗部没有什么人需要转移的，除了互相不见面的奥伯龙夫妇，他们夫妻两都不知道对方就在同一层里，而这一次见面将会有多么戏剧化，阿尔弗雷德不敢想象那个场面，但他相信特别行动组会很好的控制局面，不会让这两个人出现在国家情报安全局的搜查员面前的。

墙上的时钟的指针将将指向六，可是天空却完全黑了。阿尔弗雷德揉揉眉心，他还有一份给胡佛局长的报告没有完成，与奥伯龙的交谈也没有记录在案，他仍然等待这奥伯龙的改变，纵然那不太可能。此时此刻，国家情报安全局的人就在大厦的第一层，阿尔弗雷德无心理会这一群得到消息就迫不及待的人，可他必须应对这群代表着西柏林官方的秘密士兵。他们可真是让人讨厌。

在叹息之后，阿尔弗雷德拿起椅背上的外套，开始往一楼去。

还没有完全抵达一楼阿尔弗雷德就听见大厅传来的吵闹声，不少人在那里骚动、肆意挑衅、制造混乱，很快便没有人能遏制局势恶化。凯尔弗妮娅掌控全局，她在大厅中央，气势汹汹地想要就某些问题质问刚刚走下来的阿尔弗雷德，她手上拿着一份由当局签发的搜查令，可以随意闯进西柏林任何地方的人的房屋，谁都不例外。

出示那份文件时，凯尔弗妮娅看到阿尔弗雷德鄙夷又惊奇地扬起眉毛，似乎对此感到不可思议。还没等阿尔弗雷德说出一个字，那些躁动不安的搜查员就好像得到了行动的讯号，开始四处乱闯，走向不同的办公室，走上二楼、三楼，凶神恶煞地吓唬着每一个工作人员。

受到轻视的阿尔弗雷德并未表露出气愤，更多的是疑惑与不解，其中还夹杂着几分说不清道不明的得意，他对凯尔弗妮娅说：“女士，无论是谁的授权，你都没有资格进入这栋大楼，更不应该指挥你手下的人们来搜查我的办公地点。”

凯尔弗妮娅扬扬手上的文件，那是由西柏林的某个大人物亲自签发的命令，好像那样就能让阿尔弗雷德闭嘴。阿尔弗雷德笑着从凯尔弗妮娅手上夺过那份文件，对方毫无反击之力，似乎震惊于这样粗暴的回应，一时间说不出话来。

“女士，如果你让这些小伙子们收敛一点，或许我还能邀请你们去会议室。我不是已经让人转达了我的意思了吗？莫非你不愿意？”阿尔弗雷德用温和的语气说着话，尽力让自己的话听起来不那么像命令与苛责。

凯尔弗妮娅瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，她没有做出表示，只是说：“把凯撒交出来，安东尼。”

“抱歉，凯撒不在我这里。”

“你骗不了我们——凯撒回来已经好几天了，是你们把他藏起来了。现在，国家情报安全局有充足的理由怀疑你们在西柏林从事间谍行动，并且与哈加纳*勾结谋害一名德国公民西蒙·加洛斯。因此我们正在进行搜查。”凯尔弗妮娅早就料到了阿尔弗雷德会有如此说辞，但阿尔弗雷德根本没有在听她在说什么，他只是把那份文件撕成了碎片。

“好了，女士，我想我们不应该在大厅干耗着，而且在这里，你们找不到任何证据。我什么都没做过，这是我唯一能告诉你的，这也是我无比肯定的。”阿尔弗雷德不动声色地看着凯尔弗妮娅的面色逐渐转白，同时，他环视一周，语气更加严厉：“既然你代表着国家情报安全局，那么我也代表着中情局向你致歉。但我希望你们能停下目前的冒犯行为，否则后果自负。”

“应该后果自负的是你，安东尼。我们本可以好好谈谈，只要你让凯撒回来，我们便会撤销一切针对你和你的同事的指控，然后恢复原样，国家情报安全局与中情局互不干涉，继续下去。”

这话在阿尔弗雷德听起来多多少少有些可笑，他打量着面前的人，明白自己说再多的话也不能让这些停止心动了。他以可惜的语气说：“好吧，你们是对的，我得承认。只是凯撒不在我这里……一天以前，他被一群希特勒青年团的成员带走了，他们贼心不死，依然想要让这位杰出的原子核专家为他们的纳粹事业作出贡献。不过照我看来，国家情报安全局的情报系统似乎很落后啊，一直都被蒙在鼓里。”

说罢，他发出一阵幸灾乐祸的笑声，表情又像是为奥伯龙的再度失踪而感到懊恼。

_*洛斯阿拉莫斯实验室就在新墨西哥州_

_*哈加纳即为摩萨德前身_


	32. Chapter 32

威廉明娜要疯了，西尔维娅的直觉告诉她。

那个漂亮女人如今瘦骨嶙峋，无措地站在走廊的灯光下，不再对任何人的目光感到不适，像一只被驯服的瞪羚，体态优美，又生气全无。特别行动组的一位成员在威廉明娜身后向西尔维娅致意，她点点头，让他们先把威廉明娜带走。警卫带着威廉明娜就走了，她仿佛不在乎抵抗的意义，也没有多加思考，只是盯着自己手腕上的手铐，慢慢地挪动着脚步。

“奥伯龙呢？”西尔维娅转过头问身边的人。

“博士行动不便，我们给他准备了轮椅，现在正在过来。”有人回答她。

西尔维娅看看腕表上的时间，并没有显得过分焦急。他们已经离开了医疗部，正在四通八达却又不为人知的内部通道里等待着一位至关重要的人物，一切安排妥当，不会出现什么差错。更何况，特别行动组已经派出人员来确保行动顺利了。

她又等了一会儿，耐心地看着腕表，好像是在计算着时间。终于，坐在轮椅上的奥伯龙出现了，他身上盖着保暖的毯子，头上还戴着一顶帽子，多多少少叫他看起来像个老人家。西尔维娅抬起头来，看了看奥伯龙，对方并没有过多理会这位不曾见面中情局苏联部专家，当然也没有对她投以任何视线。

“带着博士走吧。”她对那位负责推轮椅的特别行动组的成员说道，“走五号通道。”威廉明娜走的是四号通道，二者互不相通，相遇的可能性也不大。局势尽在掌握之中。

所有特别行动组的乘员到了应该到的位置上了，只剩下走廊里的西尔维娅，她还有一件必须完成的事情。计算着从此处转移到地下层需要花费的时间，路程不远，但轮椅的行动速度可不快，何况特别行动组还要小心避开那些猎犬一样的搜查员。十分钟，西尔维娅得出结论，她想，那可真是宽松啊。

晚饭刚刚结束，警卫还是之前见到的那个年轻人，一脸畏缩，不敢去看那位安静地坐在床上的苏联人。他没有再送来纸条，一个字也没有说，尽职尽责地监视着伊万把东西吃完，就逃一样地走出了牢房，赶紧锁上铁门。伊万凝视着那一道富有金属光泽的铁门，心里有无数种设想，其中当然包括天方夜谭般的穿墙而出，也有魔幻色彩的神仙咒语，种种想法都在舒缓他内心滋长的无聊情绪，帮助他度过这一日的无所事事。

除了克莉奥佩特拉，没有人知道他在这地表之下的监牢里了，但克莉奥佩特拉并没有在这里出现过，她总是如此爱惜自己的身份。

白炽灯悬挂在空气之中，发出“滋滋”的声响，本以为自己还会听到老鼠到处逃窜的声音，可他反应过来，现在是冬天，老鼠几乎都被冻死了，没有什么小动物会在这种过分致命的时节出来觅食的。伊万听着那单调的、千篇一律的电流声，在似乎永远也没有终点的牢狱生涯里，无声地合上眼睛。

偶尔他也会猜测外面世界的进程如何了，他琢磨着克莉奥佩特拉派人送来的纸条，那些简短的话语是如何高度概括瞬息万变的局势，而安东尼的反应又会是如何？这是个相当有趣的问题，伊万消磨着自己的时间，做出了很多假设，然后再一个一个地推翻，重新得出结论。

凯撒归位，勃鲁托斯应当行动起来了，而安东尼会如何应对？

牢门轻轻打开，冰冷的光芒让门口两个人的影子显得修长而扭曲，其中有一个人首先往前走，而伊万在那时听到的不仅仅是脚步声，还有金属落在坚硬地面上的尖锐碰撞声。他还没有回头，便听见了子弹射入肉体的沉闷响声，但子弹没有出来。三，二，一……伊万闭着眼睛倒数，然后中弹者无力支撑，轰然倒地，几乎叫人以为大地震动。

余下的人没有继续射击，而是轻轻蹲下来，冷静地避开血液涌出的地方，从警卫的身上摸出还未来得及拔出的手枪，她的高跟鞋在地面上留下不轻不重的响声。克莉奥佩特拉走到伊万身边，把武器递到他面前，“晚上好，凯斯卡，感觉如何？”她用俄语问他，发音美妙得让人心情舒畅。

伊万转过头来，微笑着接过了那不属于自己的手枪，他等这一刻已经等了很久了。他摆弄着那杀伤力巨大的武器，然后站起来，“我很想念你，娜塔莎。”克莉奥佩特拉听着伊万念出自己的名字，默默一笑，与他交换了一个拥抱，像是在说“我也是”。

“勃鲁托斯的主意？”伊万问。

克莉奥佩特拉一边把头发弄乱，一边强迫自己作出惊恐不安的神色，“不，他的命令，我的主意——任务由我执行。你要挟持我，然后走出去。特别行动组的人都在地下二层，他们要去保护奥伯龙，地下三层只剩下五个人来看守你，亨德尔杀了两个，所以现在只剩下两个了—— 不过最后两个人都睡着了，估计得三个小时以后才能醒过来。他们什么也不会知道的。”

“错误的防守观念。”伊万轻描淡写地作出评论，“我们走吧，娜塔莎。”

克莉奥佩特拉微微转过来，低声纠正伊万的叫法，“你得叫我西尔维娅，记住了。换上亨德尔的衣服，这里的制服都是一样的，你跟在我的身后，我们去找奥伯龙。”

“……好吧，娜塔莎。”伊万看着已经没有呼吸的亨德尔，皱皱眉头，“我把他的衣服换上。”

克莉奥佩特拉背过身去，她听见了衣物的摩擦声。

“好了。”伊万摸了摸那留有血迹的衣服，有些讨厌这样的感觉，却又庆幸至少还有一件球衣可以减少这样的不适感。但衣服依旧是黏糊糊的，血液的温度还没有散去，只是黑色的衣服看不出鲜血的红色罢了。

“那我们走吧。”

伊万跟着克莉奥佩特拉，他留意着灰白色的墙面，走的不算很快，像是忽然想起了什么，又问：“刚刚那个人叫亨德尔？”

“没错，亨德尔。他喜欢西尔维娅……接近崇拜。”克莉奥佩特拉走在前面，因而让人看不见她脸上的表情如何，但伊万猜她大概是笑了，为自己创造出来的人物而洋洋自得。他听见克莉奥佩特拉继续说：“亨德尔以为西尔维娅被苏联人威胁了，他有一种英雄情怀，认为自己可以为西尔维娅解决一切问题，所以他自告奋勇地的告诉西尔维娅他愿意帮忙……只是没想到会是这样的结局。他被威胁了，不得不服从……可怜的家伙。”克莉奥佩特拉最后用英文表达了自己的看法。

伊万耸耸肩，不择手段是给他们在秘密世界里能够继续存活下去的唯一方法，他只是很讨厌鲜血黏在身上的感觉，这让他不能忘掉那个年轻的警卫惊恐的表情。死人的表情是固定的，而且会愈加丑恶，令人作呕。

“你用什么借口让我去见奥伯龙？”

“安东尼赋予我一定的权限，假如我被可恶的俄国佬挟持了，自私的西尔维娅选择向俄国佬出卖自己的国家——然后你就跟着我进去了。特别行动组的人都会以为你是新调下来的一个警卫而已。”克莉奥佩特拉轻松地说着话，在路口前停了停，又说：“凯尔弗妮娅缠着安东尼，让安东尼交出凯撒，安东尼当然不会这么傻……他在拖延时间。顶多打算把理查德·维恩交出去。”

“理查德·维恩？”这是伊万第一次听到这个名字，因此感到迷惑。

“行动组的，被希特勒青年团的人绑了，后来我们救了出来。他似乎无意之间知道了一些事情……或许安东尼回把他作为筹码和凯尔弗妮娅谈判。那就精彩了。”克莉奥佩特拉冷冰冰地笑了起来，“感谢凯尔弗妮娅，她给我们创造了这么好的机会。”

“你比安东尼还要早一步。你知道凯尔弗妮娅要来？”

“我们有那么多眼线，提前通知我也不为过啊。哥哥。”克莉奥佩特拉亲昵地喊了一声。

他们已经站在门口了，伊万抬头看到指示牌上的数字：1D。他不太理解上面的意思，而克莉奥佩特拉如此解释，“这里有五个门口，我们得找个人少的地方进去……”

她的话还没有说完，一层内部就传出了阵阵撞击的声音，同时还有一个女人声嘶力竭的呼喊声，但是听不清在说些什么，如此持续了十几秒钟，喊叫着的女人像是被强行制服了，只是在哭。他们看不见里面发生什么，而伊万却猜到了一些，他问：“是威廉明娜？”

“没错，威廉明娜。我想她大概是见到自己的丈夫了。”

“那可真够呛的。”伊万想象着里面的场面，大概可以用惨不忍睹来形容。

“等一下吧，威廉明娜安静下来以后我们再进去。我估计他们会给威廉明娜打一针镇静剂——镇静剂已经是威廉明娜的必需品了，否则她会变得极有攻击性。希特勒青年团的人都那么……”克莉奥佩特拉斟酌着，然后说，“……体格强健。”

声响渐渐平息，有人在门的另一边用英语发号施令，差不多是“拖她进去”、“带博士去那边”。克莉奥佩特拉听见这些话，微微转过头与伊万交换了一个眼神，在两个人一致后，她才装出十万火急的神色往里面走。

所有人都认得西尔维娅小姐，他们知道这是一位举足轻重的人物，与特派专员有着密切的联系，而她往往是发布特派专员命令的那个人。在场剩下的两三名特别行动组成员向西尔维娅问好，同时又密切留意着刚刚关上门的那个房间。显然，他们对突然失去理性的威廉明娜心有余悸。

西尔维娅故作镇定地点点头，开始用一种煞有介事的语调说话：“专员有新的任务，我需要见博士。另外，国家情报安全局的人快到地下一层了，你们去拖住他们……最好是转移注意力。千万不能让他们发现博士的藏身之处，知道吗？”

“明白了，长官。”一层大厅里的人迅速散开走到外面去了，只剩下西尔维娅与伊万。

西尔维娅看了看站在奥伯龙被送进去的那个房间门口的警卫，然后继续往那边走。守在门口的警卫一声不吭地为西尔维娅开门，并没有仔细留意跟在西尔维娅身后的、穿着制服的人，大多数人都认不得自己身边的人有什么不同，而一件相同的衣服足以消除怀疑，这就留下了可乘之机。

奥伯龙就在里面，靠着轮椅上，像是睡着了，又像是死了，脸上没有一点血色。

护工出去以后，房间里只剩下他们三个人，奥伯龙依旧没有去看这两位不速之客，好像是把他们当成了阿尔弗雷德派来的人。西尔维娅站在门边，她明白接下来的事情都与她无关，交涉的事务应当交给伊万，同样的，即使是动手，也应该交给伊万。

“您好，奥伯龙博士，这是我第二次见到您了。不过我猜你可能对我没有任何印象——这没什么关系，我只是想和您谈谈。现在我们有充足的时间去交流，我相信这会是……非常愉快的一次谈话。”伊万露出称得上是温和无害的笑容，他时常会有这样让人错觉的表情，能够让任何人都放松下来，不再设防。他走近奥伯龙，把旁边的一张椅子拉过来坐下。

呆滞之中的奥伯龙显然没有心情与伊万说话，他沉浸在自己的世界里，好像刚刚威廉明娜的疯狂给他带来了巨大的阴影，而他显然在思考这个问题的原因。伊万看出了这一点，他耐心地等待着奥伯龙的回答。

许久，他才听见奥伯龙说：“……你不是美国人。”

“当然，我不是美国人。我来自苏联。”伊万的笑容堪称灿烂，“不过我想你也猜到八九成了吧，我要说的话应该是和美国人一样的。”

“都差不多，你们没有区别。”奥伯龙失落的神态显然不适合今日的谈判，他神思恍惚，漫不经心地与伊万交谈着，但他的注意力不在伊万身上，他没有掩饰自己对在另一个房间里的威廉明娜的在意。西尔维娅发现了这一点，她想，事情的结局可能有些不一样。

或者说，安东尼对奥伯龙夫妇的认识有所偏差。

伊万对奥伯龙的话语呈现出一种包容的态度，他笑了笑，说：“美国人破坏了您的生活，不是吗？他们用长篇大论来告诉您，您的所作所为都是错的，您的家人会受到牵连，而您会失去可贵的自由……都是这样的论调，谁不熟悉呢？”

“那个美国人的确这么说。”

“恰恰相反，我们不在意您曾经是谁。”伊万看着憔悴不堪的奥伯龙，他和被救出来那天一样——像是快要死了，“如果您愿意为我们服务，您提出的一切要求我们都会予以满足。包括不合理的要求。只要是您提出来的，那都是合理而且可以谅解的。”

威逼。利诱。奥伯龙淡淡地扫了伊万一眼，对他这一番话感到莫名其妙的荒唐，可也不得不承认个，这样的条件很诱人。

他沉默了一会儿，声音嘶哑地说：“任何要求？”

“任何。”伊万跟着重复一遍。

一时之间室内没有人说话，奥伯龙的目光不再落在伊万身上，而是看着自己手上拿一张不存在的照片，以及近在咫尺却不能见面的威廉明娜。他每一个细微的动作都被西尔维娅观察在内，那种犹豫不决，以及鼓起勇气之前的举棋不定。

“你知道吗，美国人和我说，他们要把我关进监狱，刑期三十年……天文数字，对不对？三十年，一万零九十五天，二十六万两千八百小时，简直可以把我的人生分成两个部分……”奥伯龙毫不留情地挖苦着，不过对伊万倒是保持着友善而坦诚的态度，“同志，你比他好多了。”

对于这样的赞美，伊万毫无保留地接受了，他点点头，“博士，您现在就可以告诉我您要想我们为您做些什么。只要您成为我们的一员，这样的待遇将永远不会改变。”

“你见过威廉明娜吗？她是我的妻子。”

“见过。我和那个美国人都见过。”

“那个美国人对威廉明娜闭口不谈……我想知道，是什么让威廉明娜精神失常了。”

伊万本来想开口，却忽然停下来，望向西尔维娅。他意识到这次的谈话似乎改变了方向，可他还是继续说下去了，“您的夫人去请求希特勒青年团的人——就是绑架您的人，她当然不清楚那些人就是罪魁祸首，或者说她有这种猜想，却需要去验证。她做过很多努力，然后失败了，我们找到了她，把她送去治疗。不过现在看来，似乎没有什么效果。”

奥伯龙盯着伊万，他察觉到了这些话里面有很多省略了的成分，那至关重要，却没有人愿意告诉他，他始终不是一个知情者，而是受害者。

“如果我没有答应了你们，参加你们那些研究，美国人会怎么办？”

“他们不能怎么办，只能眼睁睁地看着您离开西柏林。在这件事情上我们很有信心。”伊万骄傲地笑了起来。

“他们会什么都不做？”

“准确的说，美国人做的所有事情都不会成功。即便我们不出手，国家情报安全局也会盯着他们，美国人完全没有能力把您带出西柏林，最后您只会落到国家情报安全局的手里——想必您也是清楚的，国家情报安全局里的人都信不过，他们并不是想要您平安归来，而是想要您以一位希特勒青年团团员的身份为他们的核武器做贡献。到时候，您会成为第三帝国最重要的一员。但这一天不可能到来，第三帝国永远都不会再度出现。”伊万慢悠悠地把这些话都说出来，仿佛不知道自己说的话到底涉及多少内情。有关国家情报安全局，有关美国人的行动，还有隐藏在黑暗之中、五年来阴魂不散的第三帝国。

久在囚禁之中的科学家没有说话。

他们这样相处已经过去一阵子了，守卫仍然守在外面，不清楚里面发生了什么。而在地面之上，阿尔弗雷德忙于应对国家情报安全局的突击检查，每个人都心怀鬼胎，费尽心思地推动着自己的阴谋，许多棋子倒下、被牺牲，而更多的人依然在不顾生死地行动着。

希特勒青年团并未被铲除，西柏林依旧处于危险之中，没有人能够解救，也没有人可以全身而退。

考虑了很久，奥伯龙以缅怀过去的语调说：“你们都调查过我了，我年轻时候是希特勒青年团成员的事情想必每个人都知道，威廉明娜也是。但在那之前，我的确对这个组织抱有无比的热情……伟大的元首，‘希特勒万岁’，这就是我的生活，我本来以为，那之后一百年都不会改变。”

“没有什么不会改变的，世事无常，博士。像您这种科学家应该比我们更加清楚才对。”伊万如此打断，而奥伯龙并未生气。

他只是静静地说下去：“你会遇到一些改变你的世界的人，那些人悄无声息地进入你的生活，影响你的观念……甚至，最后让你爱上她。一切都发生的那么突然。我像个傻傻的年轻人那样恋爱了，我喜欢上一个女孩，希望她一生美满幸福，希望她能成为我的妻子。”

“——然而她是个犹太人？”

“没错，犹太人。她被送到了奥斯维辛，那之后我就再也没有见过她了。或许死了，或许逃到不知道哪个地方去了。”奥伯龙苦涩地笑着，眼角的皱纹清晰可见，“像您这种人，大概是不了解我的感受的了。就像世界在你的脚下崩塌，而你还得继续按照原来的轨道进行下去。我的信念崩溃了，我相信的帝国、我相信的元首、我相信的朋友们，他们亲手毁了我的生活，我的一切。”

 ** _一个悲剧_** ，伊万想。这一次他选择静静地听下去。

“你也有那种信念，对不对？”

“什……么？”

“理想。为理想牺牲所有人的信念，包括牺牲自己的信念。你和那个美国人一样，虽然从来没有说出来过，但我知道，你们所做的一切都是为了维护那个信念，所以无论自己的行为多么十恶不赦，你们都会原谅自己。或者说，你们都知道这是必不可少的程序。你和那个美国人一样。”

如果说这是说明，未免太过轻微了。伊万明白这是奥伯龙对他的指责，对他和安东尼这一类人的指责。可当他们选择进入秘密世界的时候，慈悲就已经成为了“愚蠢”的意思了。

伊万眨眨眼睛，接受了奥伯龙无端而来的愤怒。有那么一瞬间，他想结束这一次对话，可他还在等着奥伯龙的回复，他是否愿意到苏联这个阵营，为他们服务？可奥伯龙的话却只是一个问句：“如果我真的选择了美国人，你们会杀了我吗？”

“显而易见……”伊万不带任何感情地点头，“虽然失去了您很可惜，但其实我们也有实力进行原子能研究，这一点您不必担心。您只是很重要，但不到必不可少的程度。”

“那就请您杀了我吧。”奥伯龙淡淡地转过头去，“即使我选择了您这一边，美国人也会杀了我。无论如何我都是要死的了。这就是个悖论，我们找不到解决的办法。”

“如您所言，我会的。但我希望您能相信我们的能力，美国人什么也干不成。”

伊万站起身，谈判破裂并未令他感到沮丧。西尔维娅准备为他开门，而他却又转过头来，看向坐在轮椅上的人，“再会吧，博士。希望下一次您能够同意我的建议，那可是非常诱人的……您没有必要因为过去的经历而拒绝未来的一切可能。那太愚蠢了。”


	33. Chapter 33

亨德尔·韦斯特的尸体也送到停尸房里了。

阿尔弗雷德已经说不清楚这是他这个月见到的第几具尸体了，那感觉就像他忽然回到了狂轰滥炸的战争年代，震耳欲聋的炮火点燃了眼前所能看到的一切，然而在这场战争里，幸存者少之又少。他掀开白色的盖尸布便看到了韦斯特睁大眼睛惊慌失措的表情，他僵硬的脸白的就像被人涂了颜料。见到如此惨烈的死状难免会让人感到不适，阿尔弗雷德想，或许是因为自己的进食时间不够规律，才会一阵阵的胃痛。

“亨德尔·韦斯特的尸体是在哪里发现的？”

“关押苏联人的牢房里。我们在地上找到了牢房的钥匙。”副官如此说。

阿尔弗雷德重新给亨德尔·韦斯特盖上白布，他有些受不了停尸房里的低温，那儿比外面还要冷。他走了出去，然后才问，“西尔维娅怎么样了？”

“西尔维娅小姐正在接受心理治疗……她受到了一定的刺激。”副官无可奈何地耸耸肩，也感到头疼不已，“苏联人挟持了她，她很害怕——这是正常的反应，而且她还受伤了，万幸的是，那只是轻伤，没有大碍。可她现在什么也说不出来……她为亨德尔的死感到内疚。”

停尸房外的空气温暖干燥，阿尔弗雷德深深吸了一口气，他需要些提神的东西来帮他理清思路。凯尔弗妮娅的突然造访已经足够烦人的了，而让他措手不及的是挟持了西尔维娅的凯斯卡，他如此大摇大摆地离开了严密把守之下的地下二层监狱，还杀了一位特别行动组的成员，差点让西尔维娅也见不到明天的太阳。想起这些东西就让阿尔弗雷德胃疼，他的手插进空军夹克的衣兜里，自己却长久地不知道可以说些什么。

“长官……”副官见他没有说话，又问了一句。

阿尔弗雷德稍稍看了一眼副官站着的位置，他了解大概情况，其他也没必要继续问了，事实如此清晰地摆在眼前，苏联人闯了出来，去见了奥伯龙——没有伤害他。那应该是一场胶着状态的谈判，双方互不妥协，按理来说，凯斯卡应该杀了奥伯龙的，但他该死的没有，只是留下一片乱局。

该死。阿尔弗雷德暗暗骂了一句。

他的手依然低于室温，冷冰冰的，快要失去感知能力。阿尔弗雷德往楼梯上面走，他知道自己看起来处于不可理喻的愤怒之中，但其实没有那么夸张，他只是不想理会任何人，所有人在他眼前都像麻烦，只会给他带来无边无际的、永远也解决不掉的麻烦。副官犹豫着还要不要继续说话，收到的却是阿尔弗雷德让他闭嘴的眼神。

“给韦斯特的父母写封信，找个借口说他的儿子因为交通事故意外丧生了，我们很遗憾……对，我们很遗憾。不要说得过于具体，差不多就行了。把韦斯特就地下葬吧，那是保守秘密最好的办法。”阿尔弗雷德想了一下，决定用一个虚假的理由来解释亨德尔·韦斯特的死亡。

大多数在秘密世界里死亡的人都是如此，他们的亲人只能流着眼泪接受他们的家人不幸的命运，认为那只是一时的运气不好。其实真正的战斗还在持续着，那些不为人知的牺牲永远都不为人知，胜利者也会明智地继续保持沉默。

“明白了，长官。”副官把这件事情记下来，“奥伯龙博士那边……我们已经加强防卫了。还要把他送回医疗部吗？”

“没必要了。苏联人早就摸清楚他的藏身之处了，既然现在没有采取行动，那么以后也不会有所行动。送他去医疗部吧……我会和胡佛局长报告今天的事情，看看他的指令如何。”阿尔弗雷德长叹一口气，他塞在口袋里的手指冻僵了，伸展也有一定的难度，“继续追踪那个苏联人，一旦有他的下落立刻报告给我。无论是什么时候，都要报告给我。”

“是，长官。”

国家图书馆开馆以前阿尔弗雷德便等在外面了，这是他第一次发觉自己活在异乡，在一群陌生人之中行走，走过大街小巷，与无数人擦肩而过，最后停在那栋气势恢宏的建筑物之前。他仍然记得被锁起来的藏书室在哪里，路线在他的大脑里一次又一次地重复，告诉他接下来该往哪边走。

早上的阳光并没有到刺眼的地步，也不会让人觉得过分难受，阿尔弗雷德坐在国家图书馆周围道路边的长椅上，他把积雪从凳子上扫空，凝视着这无人拜访的街道。他把自己藏在灰绿色的大衣里，还带着一顶可笑的帽子，只露出一双眼睛，远远看去就像是因为天气太冷才不得已采取的穿着，或许那就像是一个老头儿坐在这儿消磨余下的人生。

图书馆开门后，阿尔弗雷德却没有走进去。要不是有人在他旁边坐下，他几乎以为自己睡着了。

“安东尼，你来得太早了……吃早餐了吗？”伊万往自己的手掌呵了一口热气，从他嘴里喷出了白色的烟雾，他搓搓手，和阿尔弗雷德一样把手藏在口袋里，靠着椅背缩在一起。无论怎么看，都很难让人联想到他们两个人曾经服役于军队，他们也不像严肃而威风凛凛的军人，倒更像是闲暇无事聚在一起谈天说地的老朋友。

“吃了。汉堡。”阿尔弗雷德稍稍转动眼睛，他的帽子遮蔽了大半视线，只能让他依稀看清伊万笑着的脸，“瞧瞧你做的好事，凯斯卡，你又杀了一个人。”

“我表示遗憾，”伊万鞠躬似的低下头来，他不打算为克莉奥佩特拉辩解，“或许我本来可以有更好的办法……很抱歉。他现在怎么样了？”

阿尔弗雷德动动嘴唇，他现在倒是有些理解伊万过去和他说过的话是什么意思了。但他更早的想到的是昨天半夜里他去见奥伯龙时，那位顶尖的原子能专家所提的问题。他安静了一会儿，把帽檐往下压，“西柏林郊区的墓园会是一个好归宿，我相信亨德尔·韦斯特会喜欢的。”

“那是个不错的地方。”伊万笑了笑，他别过头去看周边深绿色的、仅有的没有凋谢的行道树，那是冬天里除了白色以外唯一的色彩了，仿佛是想起了什么，伊万又说，“西那也葬在那儿。我们给他写的是，‘安格尔先生长眠此处’，挺好笑的……写的是德文。其实他是个俄国人，我是说，地理意义上的。”

“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德垂下眼睛，他有些累了，几日来的不得安眠折磨着他的身体，令他感觉他在一场空前绝后的埋伏之中等候着敌人入阵，然而过长的拉锯并非所有人都可以坚持下去。

“真叫人惊讶啊，安东尼，这一次你居然没有气冲冲地闯到我家里，然后揪起我来打一顿。”伊万干笑两声，看了看阿尔弗雷德，但是过于宽大的帽子把他整张脸都盖住了，只能看到他闭上了眼睛，像是睡着了一样。“你困了？”

“你太吵了，”阿尔弗雷德故作恶声恶气抱怨着，“如果可以，我一定冲进你家里把你打一顿，我说真的，我一直想着为那些人复仇……”

“哦——得了吧，安东尼，你的正义感可不应该在这时候。”

“这算是个警告。”阿尔弗雷德的语气有些严肃，可一股无法驱散的倦意纠缠着他，“不过有一点你说对了，我现在很困。托你的福，昨天晚上我必须紧急汇报给胡佛局长你那英雄式的越狱以及你的杰作……太神奇了，不是吗？仅仅是你一个人，就从我们认为滴水不漏的防控中逃出去。而且你居然知道我会来这里等你。”说完这些话，阿尔弗雷德自嘲似的笑了笑，他没有发出笑声，事实上也并不开心，他只是觉得现在应当笑一下缓解气氛。

“让你们坐立不安是我们的职责所在，别抱怨那么多了，安东尼。至少现在我们还可以和平相处……”伊万长长呼出一口气，他说，“任务早就结束了。奥伯龙拒绝了我们的邀约，似乎他更喜欢你们的条件。我反思了一晚上我是不是说错了什么，还是措辞不够温和有礼——我的德语不太好，我觉得是奥伯龙博士没有听懂我在说些什么。其实他是明白的，他只是，拒绝了我们的邀请。”

“恰恰相反，博士答应了我们。”这句话倒是让阿尔弗雷德有些惊奇，也与他的不解之处相吻合，“你见到博士以后，我也去找他了，我很好奇你费了那么大力气，到底是要传达些什么信息。和我想的差不多，和我说的差不多。”

“我的目的是一样的，无可否认。”伊万摆弄这自己的手套，漫不经心地加以补充。

接近光秃秃的行道树在他们背后迎风落下了积聚在枝头的白色雪花，他们迎着阳光坐着，距离不算很近，却唤醒了懒洋洋的精神。风声难得柔和地在他们耳畔略过，拂过他们的发丝。或许所有居住在西柏林的人都会说，这是美好的一天。

阿尔弗雷德盯着自己在地上的影子，他仍旧想着那一场毫无意义的谈话，可他怎么也忘不掉。随后他自我排解一般地勾起唇角，说：“我们开出的条件都是一样的，不是吗？奥伯龙看得很清楚，在他眼里，我们两个没有任何区别。或许只有国籍有所不同。”

“他对你提了什么条件？”伊万问。

“他给我说了两个名字，怀疑那是希特勒青年团潜伏在国家情报安全局的地鼠，正是那些地鼠策划了这场行动。很显然，计划被我们破坏了……”

“所以奥伯龙要求你为他复仇。”

“注意你的用词，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德改用俄语说话，“或许我不该用正义感来形容奥伯龙博士，但我也不能说他傻，可在某些方面，他也的确傻里傻气的。”

“世界上到处都是这样的人，正是他们驱动了世界往前发展，不是吗？奥伯龙的脑子装着的是一种纯粹的、哪怕是一百万年以后也不会得到实现的纯粹正义，希特勒青年团无法实现，西柏林的任何官方机构也不可以，我们也不可以。如果世界上存在神明……或许吧。”伊万拍拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，他弄懂了阿尔弗雷德感到疑惑的原因，现在阿尔弗雷德之所以情绪如此低落，想必是因为奥伯龙那不计代价的、没有任何意义的复仇。

“他还问了我一个问题。”阿尔弗雷德靠在椅背上，帽檐依然遮住了他大半张脸，但是金发在阳光下尤为显眼，“你猜猜？”

“‘安东尼先生，你这么做，到底是为什么？’像这种？”伊万以调侃式的语调说。

“差不多。显然，他也问了你。不过奥伯龙的问题有所不同：‘你们和那群俄国人有什么区别？不过都是为了自己的利益罢了。正义与否根本不重要，不是吗？’多么刺耳的话。我都有点受不了了。”阿尔弗雷德冷哼一声，他当然不喜欢这样的质问，“我想，我和你还是存在区别的。”

“国籍不同。”伊万引用了阿尔弗雷德刚刚说过的话，笑得眼睛都弯了起来。

“而且我们是敌人。敌人之间是没有相同之处的，正因为我们不同，所以我们才要相互对抗，不是吗？”

“说的很对。”伊万甚至有些夸张地拍拍手掌，然后又把双手放回自己的口袋里。

“奥伯龙让我想起一个人——一个烦人的哲学系学生，战争来了，我们一起参战。但他一直在和我讨论一些我永远都不明白的东西。想太多脑子会坏的，我和他这么说，然后有一天，他驾驶着一辆轰炸机，被德国人炸成了肉泥。尸体都没找到。”阿尔弗雷德的语速比往常要慢上一些，他这次用的是俄语，“为战争去死太不值得了，我们每个人都很珍惜自己的性命，但总有些傻蛋得往前冲。”

“安东尼，你忘了吗，西柏林就是战争前线。这一点并没有改变。”伊万听着阿尔弗雷德给他说的故事，有些无动于衷地说出这句话，他们都是从尸山血海中回来的，自然都能理解那血流成河的场面如何惨不忍睹，但总得有人跨过战友和敌人的尸体，继续往前推进。唯有如此，战争才能继续下去。

“我没有忘记。我只是觉得奥伯龙这个人很奇怪……他迟早会和威廉明娜一样变成一个疯子。”

“他不带上威廉明娜去美国吗？真奇怪。”伊万感叹一句。

“没有提出。而且我们也不会允许。威廉明娜太可疑了。”

无比充分、合理的理由，连伊万也无法反驳。如果让他选择，他也不会答应奥伯龙说的这个要求，威廉明娜也是一个潜在的危险，而他们的工作就是尽可能的减少危机事件发生的几率。他想了想，说：“在我看来，奥伯龙很在乎威廉明娜，当然了，他也很在乎那个犹太女人。每个人心里都藏着爱情。”

听到他说的这句话，阿尔弗雷德倒是转过头来了，他看到克格勃少校朝他眨眨眼睛，似乎是在询问这句话是否有什么不正确的地方，但阿尔弗雷德确认为这句话荒谬可笑。他望着伊万大概那么过了一两秒，然后继续说：“我只听到了一个要求，那就是把那些地鼠找出来。我决定把这件事情交给凯尔弗妮娅，她会获得一个升职的机会。或许她不会继续这样针对我了。”

“挺不错的。”伊万模糊不清地答道。

“我问过奥伯龙如何处置威廉明娜，我们尊重他的意见。他居然告诉我，送威廉明娜回家。”阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，仿佛这句话是天真儿童才会说出来的，“凯斯卡，连你也觉得不可能吧？”

“贴心的丈夫。”伊万装模作样地笑笑，不继续作出评价。

“是啊，贴心的丈夫。他一旦离开，就不再是威廉明娜的丈夫了……”

伊万看向街道另一边的行道树，树木身躯枯槁衰败，叫人以为可能再过几天便会枯萎。他熟悉这一片地方，所以才能轻松地找到这个美国人，他们第一次像朋友而非敌人一样，无需互相试探交谈。但战争远未结束，奥伯龙的选择并非他们的选择。

这不过是短暂的停战。

“你是说，他要离开了？”伊万问。

阿尔弗雷德倒是笑了起来，露出得意之色，说：“我不会告诉你的日期的。我得把他带回美国。”

“噢，是吗？”伊万抬高声调，那种轻蔑之情多多少少又回来了一些，“安东尼，我没必要询问你日期，反正结果都是一样的，既然奥伯龙选择了你们，那么他也选择了死亡。我相信，你的上司也是那么说的……奥伯龙根本没有办法离开西柏林。”说完这句话，伊万就站起来，他和美国人聊得足够久了。

阿尔弗雷德看着他起身，说出这样大胆的话，他却还在笑着：“没关系的，凯斯卡。让我们拭目以待吧。”


	34. Chapter 34

从严格意义上来说，国家情报安全局是一个在官方文件里无法寻找到蛛丝马迹的部门，它的任何员工都不曾留下姓名，各方也不曾留下只言片语。无论从哪个方面看，国家情报安全局的本质都是一个应对秘密世界里阴谋诡计的部门，但同样的，国家情报安全局也是一个充满阴谋诡计的部门，地鼠在其中出没行走，稍有不慎便会坠入万丈深渊。

就像国家情报安全局的第二负责人埃德加·布兰维尔爵士，那位曾经效命于第三帝国的迂腐官僚。

如今他的府邸里弥漫着《女武神骑行》的盛大旋律，高贵优雅的装潢好像丝毫没有受到那漫长的战争的影响，依然恪守着古老而又刻板的风格。阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致地欣赏着花纹生动的棕色墙纸，他不确定自己的着装是否会让布兰维尔爵士感到不舒服，不过那没有什么关系，他并非登门拜访的客人。如果非要说，他认为自己会被逐客令送出来。

管家从楼梯上走下来，低声道歉说爵士需要过一阵子才能过来，他还需要处理一些紧急事务。阿尔弗雷德表示了解地点点头，继续坐在那舒适的沙发上，听着那没完没了的交响乐。他看着周围的一切，这房子里并没有留下多少第三帝国时代的遗迹，反而更像是弥漫着威廉二世时代的奢靡风气，阿尔弗雷德的目光扫过会客厅内的其他区域，更加确认了自己的想法。他穿着空军大衣，踩着一双脏兮兮的靴子，的确不像应该出现在这里的达官贵人，但他的确有资格出现在这里。

烦人的乐曲停止，又重新播放。阿尔弗雷德怀疑这样的乐声哪怕是在对柏林的大轰炸中也未曾中断，因为有埃德加·布兰维尔这样的人，第三帝国才得以苟延残喘，延续到今日。而在阿尔弗雷德看到那位尊贵的爵士从楼梯上装模作样地走下来后，他更加确定了自己的想法。

阿尔弗雷德露出尊敬得当的笑容，仍旧坐在沙发上，等待着布兰维尔爵士走到他身边的另一只沙发上坐下来。从头到尾，爵士的举止都无可挑剔得完美，几乎叫人以为回到了威廉二世古怪又苛刻的宫廷。

“非常荣幸能得到您的接见，爵士。”阿尔弗雷德感觉到自己的面部肌肉在活动，他知道自己的笑容滴水不漏，不会显露出内心任何的想法，他笑着说，“非常抱歉因为一些琐事来打扰您，同时也感谢您的体谅。”

“职责所在，琼斯先生不必过多客气。”埃德加·布兰维尔挺直背，反应了很久，才倨傲地缓缓点头。可他仍然俯视着阿尔弗雷德。

他这副模样让阿尔弗雷德在心里暗暗摇头，这样的习气他许久未见，许多早该入土的习惯，却又保留到现在。这些想法迅速闪过阿尔弗雷德眼里，可他也只是笑，“您是西柏林里为数不多称呼我为‘琼斯先生’的人，真是叫人惊讶呢，爵士。您觉得是个巧合吗？”

对于阿尔弗雷德的话，布兰维尔显得莫名其妙，他看着阿尔弗雷德，下意识地皱起了眉头，表情像并不想理会他的疯言疯语，其中有一部分缘由是阿尔弗雷德前来拜访所使用的、令人无法拒绝的身份——中情局欧洲事务特派专员。哪怕是国家情报安全局的高级官员，也没有人有如此勇气作出拒绝。布兰维尔盯着阿尔弗雷德看了几秒，他端着茶杯，从容地喝了一口茶，才不急不慢地放下茶杯作出回答：“这世界上存在千千万万的巧合，我并不怀疑您也会遇上一些巧合，琼斯先生。正是因为有这些巧合，世界才会是现在的模样。”

“您的话听着像是唯心论者的论调。”阿尔弗雷德的笑容加深，他感受到了布兰维尔的注视了，“我真应该告诉您第一个在西柏林称呼我为‘琼斯先生’的人是谁。您知道的，在西柏林，大家都叫我‘安东尼’，那是我唯一使用的代号，只要我在西柏林，我就只能是‘安东尼’。”

“安东尼？”布兰维尔轻笑一声，他的白胡子好像都因此而颤动着，眼角的皱纹的确更加明显了。他以一种算不上是温和有礼的语气说道：“依我拙见，您此行的目的并不在于此？”

“没必要用一种如此直接的方式，爵士，我们可以更加温和地交谈。您的身体并不允许您站起来，朝着我的脸来上一拳，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德注意到会客室里的音乐还没有停下来，他讨厌这样的乐曲，毫无疑问，只要是参加过盟军的军人，都不会喜欢第三帝国重大场合会使用的乐曲。

“那么……第一个称呼您为‘琼斯先生’的人是谁呢？”

“我想您可能没听说过他的名字，或许听说过又忘掉了，像您这样日理万机的大人物。”阿尔弗雷德故意顿了顿，他也拿起茶杯喝了一口茶，然后才慢条斯理地说，“西蒙·加洛斯，经查实为希特勒青年团的成员。一位相当漂亮的日耳曼青年，金发碧眼，高大英俊，想必是非常受欢迎的类型——我是说，在第三帝国时代。”

“不错的名字，听起来是个十恶不赦的恶人。”布兰维尔的双手非常平稳，他听到阿尔弗雷德的话没有任何反应，表情平和得接近冷漠，叫人猜不透他内心的想法。

“他只是很无辜，被苏联人卖给了犹太人，死状……怎么说呢……您不会愿意听我说下去的，那太容易挫败您这一颗赤子之心了。”阿尔弗雷德的眼前浮现出加洛斯尸体上的大卫之星与万字符，两个符号相当刺眼，而其背后的意义却能一眼看破。

“恕我直言，我不认为这位加洛斯先生的不幸与我有任何联系。直到今天我才听说过这个名字，还是您告诉我的。”

老政客的面具没有那么简单可以拆穿，至今为止都保持着一种惊人的刀枪不入的坚硬，阿尔弗雷德看着面色没有丝毫变化的布兰维尔，暗暗为他傻气的执着而赞叹。愚蠢可以作为很多种美德的代名词，忠诚则是其中最富代表性的一个。

“您的确和西蒙·加洛斯没有任何关系，即使有，您也会竭尽全力撇清。身为国家情报安全局，你有足够的权力去驱使下属为您去解决一切的碍事之人，即使有人可以证明加洛斯与您的牵扯，估计现在也被抹成了零。您甚至可以挺起胸膛告诉我，西蒙·加洛斯是一个虚假的构造，世界上从来就没有这个人。”阿尔弗雷语调平稳，他清楚自己在做什么，孤身一人进入布兰维尔的府邸，向他提出警告，或者将他作为罪魁祸首一举消灭，无论怎么说都富有英雄主义色彩。然而无论怎么说都困难重重。

“牺牲小人物的高明之处在于世界上没有几个人会记得他们……”布兰维尔用似笑非笑的目光看着阿尔弗雷德，他仍然厌恶这个不懂礼节的美国人，而对方显然比他想象中的更加接近真相。纵然那只是模糊不清、隔着烟雾与高墙的真相。

“您自认为是一位大人物，布兰维尔爵士？”阿尔弗雷德对此感到好笑，他也没有故意藏住自己的笑声。

“这一点也不重要，琼斯先生。我只是在为一项伟大事业添砖加瓦罢了，终其一生。”

“未必。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你可能只是终其一生都在犯傻，而且不顾他人阻拦地犯傻。”

“何以见之？”布兰维尔挑眉。

“莫斯科有很多高级官员都被我们收买了，他们将苏联的机要情报评出价格，换取利益。有些需要金钱，有些需要将来生活的保障，而有些人则是因为心灰意冷而选择背叛，理由各种各样，但他们都被收买了。”阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地讲述着他接触过的“红顶”官员的故事，他知道布兰维尔肯定也听说过这些叛徒，“‘红顶’之中，对理想愈加失望的人，对我们就愈加忠诚。他们过去有多狂热于红场的欢呼，现在就有多害怕于红场的欢呼……人生的变化多端就在于此。”阿尔弗雷德那种介于狐狸与狮子之间的笑容又出现了，他如此盯着布兰维尔的眼睛，试图从中捕捉到情绪变化，“根据您说得上是一帆风顺地人生来说，您没有必要对理想失望，而您一生中最大的挫折便是第三帝国的灰飞烟灭……真令人痛苦，不是吗？所有的荣光都顷刻离去。您却还在苦苦支撑。”

“我没有在苦苦支撑。”布兰维尔义正言辞地纠正。

“爵士，从您把国家情报安全局的消息透露给希特勒青年团时，您就已经把您此刻的荣华富贵与将来死后的荣誉摆上赌桌了。奥伯龙博士是您必须争取到的筹码，有了他，您才可以改写一切……非常遗憾，博士明日启程前往美国，您已经失去了最后的机会了。”阿尔弗雷德最后的一句话声音放得非常低，快要淹没在永无休止的音乐声中，可他看到布兰维尔的面色一寸一寸地转为死灰。

“奥伯龙？”布兰维尔几乎是从牙缝里把这个名字挤出来的。

“没错，奥伯龙博士，原子能研究所的所长，你们私下计划里的主角。他选择了我们这一边。”

布兰维尔深灰色的眼睛渐渐失去了光芒，他身上衰老的痕迹像是忽然之间如此明显，他嘴角下垂，双眼无力地闭上，他甚至不得不紧握手杖才得以支撑自己的身体。那是豪赌之人瞥见结局之后的突然崩溃。谁都没有办法改变。

“他曾经在元首面前宣誓！宣誓他会为日耳曼献出自己的血肉！献出自己的一切！”

一声怒吼破坏了音乐的美感，布兰维尔失控地站起来，在会客室内四处寻找着什么，他的吼声夹杂着尖锐而无处宣泄的愤怒，那是燃烧着的烈火，可以焚毁室内的一切物品。可无辜的音乐还在播放着，那丝毫不能安抚失控状态下的布兰维尔。唯有那一刻布兰维尔不像是个贵族，而像是个听到战败消息泪流满面的、绝望的军人。

元首已经自杀了，第三帝国被我们攻破，柏林如今分为东西柏林，您还在费尽力气地保护什么？”阿尔弗雷德也跟着站起来，他的目的已经达到了，理理衣服，仿佛他穿在身上的是一套昂贵的定制西装，而非普通的空军外套。他望着吼叫着的布兰维尔，不带感情地说：“认清现实吧，爵士。你为之忠诚的国家已经摧毁了你珍爱的一切，而你，也成了一个遭人唾弃的疯子。”

“琼斯先生，光凭你一个美国人，你真的能把奥伯龙带走？这可是在西柏林！”布兰维尔似乎从怒火之中稍稍清醒过来了，他眯起眼睛，目光好像要把阿尔弗雷德钉在墙壁上一样锐利。

阿尔弗雷德坦然接受了布兰维尔的注视，他打开会客室那一扇华丽的大门，又故意转过身来，“尽管试试，爵士……可惜您已经没有这个机会了。一个小时后，凯尔弗妮娅便会逮捕您，用那些国家情报安全局严刑逼供的手段来招待您。尽情享受吧，爵士，为第三帝国死而后已机会的不多了。毕竟，人只能死一次。”

那句话仿佛忠告的耳语，却又重重落在地上，发出破裂的轰然巨响。

“好久不见，勃鲁托斯。我以为您都退休了。”克格勃少校对重回东柏林还有些兴奋，坐在灯光明亮的小酒馆里举起酒杯向推门进来的同志问好。

“好几不见，凯斯卡同志。去了西柏林一趟，有什么见识吗？”勃鲁托斯把公文包放在了两个人桌子的中间，他也要了一瓶啤酒。

“没什么大不了的，只是让人有些沮丧。”伊万喝着不对自己胃口的啤酒，说出来的话听起来有些不太清楚，“您也听说过的，那边捷足先登，他们人数太多了，我没办法把凯撒带回来。那之后我见到了凯撒，我是说在克莉奥佩特拉的协助下。冒着克莉奥佩特拉身份暴露的危险，我向凯撒提出了所有我们可以给予的、或者可以考虑的条件。”

“他拒绝了？”勃鲁托斯问。

“没有回答。”伊万把一杯酒喝到底，又问酒保要了一杯。随后他转过头来，在摇摇晃晃的暖黄色的灯光下，颇为严肃地对勃鲁托斯说，“凯撒请我杀了他。”

“疯子。”勃鲁托斯从酒保那儿接过酒杯，听到这句话时眨眨眼，他见过太多这样的疯子，最后也没有留露出什么吃惊的情绪。他大大地喝了一口酒，然后说：“你给我报告说找到了西那的死因，那是什么？”

“希特勒青年团。绑架凯撒的也是希特勒青年团。他们是罪魁祸首。”

“显而易见……美国人那边打算怎么处理凯撒？”勃鲁托斯从大衣内袋里掏出香烟，看样子像是在思考着什么，“不要分神，凯斯卡，专注于你的任务。希特勒青年团这边我会派人去解决的。正好和我知道的一切情况吻合……说不定可以一举摆平，这样最好不过了。”

“大概是送回美国本土吧，安东尼的说法。”伊万看着酒杯里的啤酒，他可真怀念伏特加啊，在这样漫天飘雪的日子里，没有伏特加可真是太不完美了。

“不能让凯撒踏上美国，绝对不能。莫斯科的最新指示是，不惜一切代价拦截美国人的行动，不惜一切代价，你明白吗？”

“明白，长官。”

“克莉奥佩特拉有送来新的消息吗？”

“有个大致时间，”伊万想了想，说，“应该是凯撒启程的日子，美国人行动仓促，可能是为了避免惊动国家情报安全局。我从眼线那里获得了他们可能起飞的地点，估计想要用援助物资来做掩护……就在明天。我今晚还得回去西柏林。”

“尽快结束这一切，凯斯卡，要干净利落。”勃鲁托斯没多久就把那一大杯啤酒喝完了，他和伊万一样不喜欢啤酒的口感，怀念伏特加的剧烈与火辣，但他们无可选择，“我们已经让美国人占了一次便宜，没有第二次了。”

“您说的没错，再也没有第二次了。”

勃鲁托斯不会在小酒馆里停留太久的，他的大衣就没有脱下来过。他推开门便走出去了，还不忘记带走公文包。门打开那一瞬伊万瞥见外面的雪花飘进了里面，通常都不会发生这种事情，然而门还开着，酒馆里的其他人也跟着走出去了。

门关上以后，酒馆里就只剩下酒保与伊万。

“凯斯卡同志，在西柏林，您遇到什么有趣的人吗？”酒保转过身来，为他把啤酒杯加满，又顺口问了一句。

伊万用一个相当模糊的微笑作为回答，“一个让人印象深刻的美国人。”

_*最后勃鲁托斯出门那一段梗来自电影《秘密特工》_


	35. Chapter 35

西柏林还未日出，奥伯龙就被人叫醒了。他有些不明所以地看着护理员，然后才想起来今天是美国人告诉他要离开的日子，他们会乘坐汽车，穿越半个西柏林，然后抵达物资运送管理所，最后通过某些特殊手段登上飞离西柏林的飞机。在飞越大西洋后，在华盛顿降落，完成一些必要的手续之后改道去新墨西哥州的洛斯阿拉莫斯实验室。

一切都是安排好的，然而奥伯龙却不那么在意行程如何。他甚至怀疑自己根本没有机会顺利到达物资运送管理所，总有人会从中作梗，那个与他有过一场谈话的苏联人就是很好的例子。他必定会留下棘手的障碍，或许还可能成功阻拦这一次的计划。

但美国人没有表现的那么忧心忡忡。在停车库里，早已准备好了的阿尔弗雷德语调轻快地向奥伯龙问好，并揽下原本属于副官的职责，亲自帮助身体行动不便的奥伯龙离开轮椅坐入车辆。

“博士，这是您的早餐，时间紧迫，希望您不要见怪。”阿尔弗雷德把一袋子军用饼干递给奥伯龙，他的脸色有些遗憾，似乎并不喜欢军用饼干的味道。

“谢谢您，安东尼先生。”

“不用客气，博士，我们一直希望您能够加入我们。”阿尔弗雷德看看窗外，让司机开车，随后他收回目光，继续说：“那群俄国佬盯得很紧……但没什么关系，反正他们也不能改变事实。别担心，博士。”说到这里时，阿尔弗雷德毫无缘由地笑了起来。

车辆启动了，奥伯龙能听见引擎发动的轰鸣。景物开始从窗户里迅速后退，然而他们所看见的也不过是落满白雪的街区，仍然安静平和，仿佛所有人都还沉浸在温暖的睡梦之中。

“很快就要日出了吧……”凝望着地平线上刚刚泛出的光亮，奥伯龙忽然说道。

“没错，博士。我们得早些离开，国家情报安全局的人也在盯着我们，现在是最好的时刻。”

“会不会太早了？”

“有什么关系呢。无论早晚俄国佬都会找上我们，何况，他们未必会找到我们。”阿尔弗雷德意味不明地笑了笑，转过头去看车窗外的街道，他其实不太喜欢西柏林过分压抑、沉重的建筑风格，然而似乎德国人都偏爱这样的构造，那多多少少令阿尔弗雷德怀念起他在华盛顿的日子。

奥伯龙沉默了一会儿，他能感受到车辆行驶过程中轻微的颠簸，他说，“您这么说的原因是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，一副不便多言的样子，然而他还在笑着，“某些特殊原因……我们放了一个烟雾弹。毫无疑问，俄国佬会心甘情愿地上钩。好好享受这一天吧，博士，这会是一场伟大的冒险，您一定会喜欢的。”

勃鲁托斯对这次刺杀行动慷慨地派出了五位协助者，伊万注意到那些人都和自己有着相似的履历，他们都是刚刚离开军队，然后投身于这一秘密世界的战争之中，而同样的，他们都有着一双冷酷无情的眼睛。所有潜伏在西柏林内的眼线都被调动起来了，那些人隐藏在千百扇闭合的窗户后面，注视着所有街道上所有人的一举一动，以前所未有的频率汇报着自己的监视结果。

截至目前为止，伊万已经浏览了数十份监视报告，他似乎有着无限的耐心，一点也不介意继续这煎熬的等待。他们都守候在克莉奥佩特拉电文之中提到的一条街道上，只要美国人驾驶着的车辆一出现，便会立即行动起来。

凝望着车窗外面的街道，伊万开始想象奥伯龙变成尸体时的模样，还有那个美国人会是如何的气急败坏。这样的场景令他发笑，看起来心情不错。

五位协助者都借周围的房屋作为掩护，他们屏息凝神，全神贯注地留意着街道上的任何变化。

伊万开着“红色乐团”的内部电台，等候着克莉奥佩特拉发来的新消息。直到天空稍微亮了一些，她才重新送来消息： **「凯撒离开基地，安东尼陪同。」** 仍然是有条不紊的语气，却又显得那么紧迫。伊万摇下车窗，对着对面楼房的顶楼招招手，然后又把车窗关上。

这里一如既往的安静，伊万甚至能听见自己的呼吸声和窗外的风声。

作为掩护，电台偶尔会播放一些时下十分流行的歌曲，但更多时候选择的是气势宏大的交响乐。伊万不明白电台是怎么选择歌曲的，就像今日，音乐一反平常，音箱里流淌出来的旋律优雅而温柔，正适合作催眠曲。平心而论，他还挺喜欢这首歌的。

在乐声还没有结束的时候，伊万稍稍闭上眼睛休息了一会儿，可神经的紧张令他专注于街道上即将发生的事情。他无比期待着那一刻的到来。悠长的旋律回荡在他的耳畔，又仿佛徘徊在整个西柏林的上空，似乎所有人都能听见这美妙的歌曲。

伊万把后视镜摆正，恰好从里面看到一辆车子缓慢地从街道的另一边出现，伊万留意了一下车型与颜色，与克莉奥佩特拉描述的完全一致，但他看不清车子里面有多少个人。不过那没有什么关系，他想，目标总算是进入圈套了。

音乐正式结束了，只剩下风声呼啸。

那辆银灰色的车子没有察觉有什么不对劲，依然平稳地往前行驶，它没有打开车灯，行走在黎明前的黑暗之中，全然没有察觉自己接下来的悲惨命运。伊万盯着后视镜时无意识地笑了笑，他什么也没打算做，双手按在方向盘上，像是一个准备发动汽车的普通司机。他留意到电台里又播放了一首与刚刚歌曲风格相似的小提琴曲，然而节奏复杂多变。

距离伊万还有五六米的时候那辆车子忽然慢了下来，司机似乎不明所以，继续往前开。剧烈的风声让一切声音都变得模糊起来，连子弹射击的声音也能掩盖下去。伊万猜自己大概是听到了那样的声音，然而终究无法分辨清楚。

躲藏在暗处的协助者们都迅速行动了，他们纷纷扣下扳机，即使是在光线不足的情况下，协助者们也很好的瞄准了。哪怕是防弹车辆也经不起如此高密度的射击，伊万看到司机抱着脑袋瑟缩在一起不敢往外面看，子弹射出的响声吓得他反应不过来，显然，他已经吓傻了。伊万满意地看着这个场景，却又有些奇怪车子里面的人为什么没有任何反应。

他选择打开车灯去看看那辆车子里的两个人，亮光一时间射入银灰色的车辆内部，司机因为无法忍受强光而无助了眼睛。直到那一刻，伊万总算是看清楚银灰色车辆的后座上的两个人了——准确来说，那并不是两个“人”，而是两具假人，它们甚至没有被很好的伪装起来。

“该死的美国佬。”伊万暗暗骂了一句，忽然之间就明白了，他们的注意力被转移到了这里，然而美国人却另有打算，他们算准了情报泄露，算准了“红色乐团”对情报来源的信任，并且很好的利用了这一点。

电台的音乐短暂的停了一下，发出像是信号不清晰而产生的雪花声。伊万的身子一下僵住了，仔细听着隐藏在杂音里面的秘密信号，花了十几秒翻译内容以后，他便匆匆下令停止攻击眼前的这辆车子。

安东尼不在这里，他们走了另外一条路，同时为了分散注意力而送出了这个无辜的司机。但无论如何，他们还是被那些活跃着的眼线注意到了，最新的消息被紧急发送过来，伊万计算着赶在他们抵达目的地之前拦截需要的时间，意识到他们必须加快速度，抢在前面，否则一切都会泡汤。

那个司机仍然在车子里瑟瑟发抖，不敢抬头往光亮的来源看。他已经没有任何利用价值了，作为吸引敌人注意力的设置，他很好的完成了任务，自然也应该做好被抛弃的准备。可以预知的命运终究令人丧失勇气，伊万并不想多费精力在处决无名小卒上面，那太费事了。他想了想，作出了一个慷慨大方的决定，让这枚注定死亡的棋子得以从危险的游戏里全身而退。

电台里轻柔的音乐重新取代了传播信号的响声，他开始觉得自己有些烦躁，正是那个美国人挑动了他的神经。他知道对方的脸上会浮现出洋洋自得的笑容，嘲笑他的愚蠢无知以及盲目轻信，从而把局势推向难以挽回的方向。伊万关掉车灯，从后视镜里依稀可以看着阴影下那辆已经无法启动的银灰色车辆，明白所有协助者都收到了自己的指令，他们同样恍然大悟、追悔莫及，等候着下一个指令的补救。

现状紧迫，情况不明，敌人占尽优势，从哪个方面看都将会是无比的挑战。

他发动引擎，莫名其妙地想到了自己曾经参加的一场充满绝望的战役，他们在冰天雪地里被德国人的军团三面包围，饥饿、伤寒、感染无处不在，到处都是对死亡的恐惧，每个人最大的期待只是一个卑微又简陋的墓碑。但现在总比那一天要好一点，他安慰自己，至少安东尼还没有成功带着奥伯龙进入物资运送管理所。这听起来也让人稍稍感觉到了希望。

“好好欣赏一下西柏林吧，博士，以后怕是没有机会了。”他们沿途经过许多房子，到处都还在昏暗笼罩之中，唯有天边的光芒正一点一点地变得明亮起来。阿尔弗雷德对奥伯龙说这话时显得轻松自信，他不再提及那位令他咬牙切齿的俄国人，只是专注于最后的夜色之中的西柏林，流露出一股诡异的怀念之情。

玻璃上已经凝结着一层薄薄的雾气，使他们与真实世界隔绝开来，这里安全、宁静、没有人可以打扰。阿尔弗雷德留意到了奥伯龙眼中流露出来的比往日更浓重的忧伤之情，他善于揣测他人的情绪变化，而他只把这样的表现归咎于愧疚。人都是自私的，但他们作出自私的决定以后，总会产生后悔这一类的情感，他们希望获得原谅，最后却发现没有人继续留在自己的身边。

多么痛苦，阿尔弗雷德想。

按照计划先行一步的特别行动组成员已经闯入了苏联人严密设防的街区了，他知道苏联人必定傻乎乎地严阵以待，用各种夸张、野蛮的手段来拦截那根本没有任何价值的烟雾弹。想着这件事情总让阿尔弗雷德感到无比愉快，他又胜了一局，无可置疑的胜利。

一路上他们都没有遇到什么难题，准确的说，比他们想象之中还要容易，苏联人没有准备第二个行动组，他们甚至没有预料到阿尔弗雷德利用了情报源。

“我们要去哪里，安东尼先生？”奥伯龙忽然问。

阿尔弗雷德看着双目呆滞的奥伯龙，很难相信这个男人居然是享誉国际的原子能专家，他冲对方礼节性地笑了笑，然后说：“物资运送管理所，昨天我就提前告诉您了。您大概是忘记了吧。”

“那还有多久，安东尼先生？”奥伯龙怔怔地往前看，隐约能看见街道前方的拐弯路口，但他看不见其他更多的部分。漫天的雾气和飘雪都遮蔽了他的视线，他甚至分不清楚这是在西柏林的哪个地方，唯一给他的感觉就像在一个熟悉的地方迷路了。

“最快二十分钟，希望如此吧。”阿尔弗雷德看看手表，话音里带着些漫不经心。

二十分钟。那不算很长，只要闭上眼睛小憩一会儿，然后再睁开眼睛，他就会发现自己身处物资运送管理所了，而且那里早就有飞机等带着他的到来。奥伯龙问完这个问题以后就不再说话了，他陷入一场枯燥而烦闷的沉思之中，好像在为自己的一生寻求解脱。

阿尔弗雷德对时间有着一股天生的敏锐感，他能够准确的说出时间过去了多少秒，当然，这也得益于他进入空军之后所受的严格训练，那要求他必须对一分一秒都拥有精准的把握。路旁的杂音有规律的响动着，就像他的心脏一样，他默默算着还有多久，某种难以名状的兴奋感充斥在他的大脑中。不可否认，阿尔弗雷德知道自己正期待着什么。

十五分钟，阿尔弗雷德在心中默念，他们距离物资运送管理所又近了四分之一，真叫人高兴。但苏联人还没出现，可真叫人对他们的能力失望啊。

车窗外单调逝去的屋宇叫人感到阵阵无聊，这座城市还在绵长的沉睡之中，几乎所有居住在这里的人都没有意识到此时此刻正在发生着什么，他们也不在乎奥伯龙到底是谁，只有高层与间谍们才在意奥伯龙，他们无时无刻都在意着棋局中的变数，却又苦恼于无法将其收入囊中。这是秘密世界，总会存在着不合逻辑的地方，然而这也正是这个世界的肮脏之处。

还剩下十分钟时，阿尔弗雷德久违的听到了来自暗处的响声，极其轻微，却又不可忽视，与凯斯卡躲在暗巷里射伤西蒙·加洛斯时一样。

“开快些，我们被人追上了。”

“是，长官。”司机一踩油门，同时显然露出了局促不安的表情——副驾驶座上的莱欧中尉也同样担忧，他们不太明白现在是怎么一回事，而内心出现了多种猜测，随后听见了更加响亮的枪声，四面八方瞬间亮起的光说明了他们即将与敌人狭路相逢。苏联人终究还是赶上了，他们依然躲在暗处，藏身于日光无法照耀的角落，伺机而动。

阿尔弗雷德有些庆幸车身经过严苛的防弹测试，他可以安然听着子弹撞击在车身上的声响却不为自己担心，他所需要的仅仅只是更快的速度，逃那些射击者的射击范围，这太轻松了。虽然这么说，可阿尔弗雷德还是摸摸自己别在枪套里的枪，子弹随时可以上膛，他也可以根据声音辨别出敌人的方位从而一击致命，而奥伯龙会安全地呆在车厢里，什么也不用想。

没有人走进他们的视线，但声响愈发剧烈，并且集中在一起。司机把速度开到最高，他们迎着风往前疾驰，狂风压得人无法呼吸，飘雪与子弹一起拍打着车身，前者轻若无物，后者则张狂地留下明显的痕迹。阿尔弗雷德可以想象到车身会有多么惨不忍睹，这让他产生些许可惜之情。

云层渐渐呈现出日出时的白色，边缘都被涂抹成黄金般灿烂，可街道上照亮他们前路的却是无处不在的炮火，阿尔弗雷德完全无法估计到底有多少人想要将奥伯龙送上天堂。

直到有人从街角出来阿尔弗雷德才开始细数敌人的数量，他数到第三个时就明白大事不妙了，还有更多的人，而他们并不具有人数上的优势。司机正因为一个轮胎被子弹打穿而苦恼非常，他拼了命地踩着油门，满头冷汗，想要从层层包围之中找出一条安全的路线，阿尔弗雷德因此对司机为了保命而产生的伟大精神发出一声感叹。

三个他看不清脸的男人往他们这边接近，有条不紊地端着手中的步枪，他们是士兵，或者曾经是，每个动作都透露出军人的风格。他看着那些人，微微眯起眼睛，又无端端叹了口气。

“我得把车窗打开一下，教授，您最好趴下来，我们这里就您的性命最值钱。”阿尔弗雷德一边摇下车窗一边又对副驾驶座位上的副官说，“莱欧中尉，我们应该还击了。”

说罢，阿尔弗雷德便和副官一道拔出了手枪。他不太习惯左手握枪，可操作依旧流畅。两名走得比较近的刺杀者因为阿尔弗雷德与莱欧中尉的瞄准而猝不及防地应声倒下，另外一个往前走的人看着倒下的同伙，犹豫了一秒钟，继续勇敢无畏地向前，并且对准了阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德不想在这里多费子弹，毕竟他还不确定有多少个人没有出现，而刺杀者已经做好了死亡的准备，表现出一种为了任务不惜一切的狂热的忠诚。

爆裂声不绝于耳，仿佛是狂风里裹挟闪耀着的雷电。一枚突如其来的子弹擦过阿尔弗雷德的侧脸时他也恰好给那位刺杀者的心脏送出了一枚子弹，下意识的躲避令他稍稍偏移了一些，但幸运的是，刺杀者还是因为重伤而向后倒地，在那之前还不甘心地又送出了一发子弹。

这场对峙已经有两分钟了，而生死边缘的交战令这两分钟看起来比一个世纪还要漫长。

“还有更多的敌人。”副官提醒他，他的声音在风中听起来很不清晰。

阿尔弗雷德匆匆瞥了副官一眼，他当然明白这句话背后意味着什么，可他只是说：“专注于你的敌人，别让恐慌占据了你的大脑。那比子弹更致命，莱欧中尉。”

锐利的风源源不断地吹来，刮过阿尔弗雷德脸上还在往外涌着血液的伤口，他来不及多加留意自己的伤势，就发现有人从他的背后走来。三个人，有一个有点不一样。阿尔弗雷德分辨出那些人是从哪里走出来的了，可他的子弹不够，于是他对副官说，“莱欧中尉，拖住那些人，最好把他们都解决了。”副官点点头，提枪转过头来看着那些刺杀者们。

伊万倒不惊讶阿尔弗雷德会发现自己，他心里有个声音，传达出他内心深处种种疯狂的妄想，让那个美国人尝尝被反胜为败的滋味，让那个该死的美国人尝尝失败的滋味，让那个他妈的该死的美国人被狠狠地打击，然后叫他明白谁才是真正的胜利者。多么好的想法啊，简直令人兴奋。伊万发觉自己甚至为这个想法微笑了起来，他握枪的手很稳，没有丝毫颤抖，对准了在雾气之中尤其明显的敌人。

另一扇打开的车门破坏了伊万的打算，他为此楞了一下，看着车门打开后，一个人的身体仿佛失去支撑一般决绝地倒在脏兮兮的雪地里，落地时刻的沉闷声响也伴随着莱欧中尉不明所以的失声尖叫。伊万听见了“博士”这个词语，他确定是这个词，不假思索地把枪口偏移至那半个身子都埋在雪地里的人。

“瞄准那个车子里倒下来的人。”伊万对另外两名协助者说。

协助者们颔首会意，他们在武器上占有的优势将在此刻发挥到最大。莱欧中尉试图把忽然打开车门的奥伯龙扶起来送回车内，但他的动作太慢了，伊万的子弹令他不得不想办法闪躲，他压根不可能跨越那短短的距离。

眼前的变化令阿尔弗雷德措手不及，他脑子里剩下的唯一一句话就是：杀光那些刺杀者。

是奥伯龙自己打开了车门，他甚至用自己微弱的声音告诉莱欧中尉，不必去救他，而他还发出了轻松到显得可恶的笑声，在旁人耳中听起来尤其刺耳。阿尔弗雷德用手背抹了一把脸上的血，持续的疼痛令他保持冷静，他看着那些越来越近的刺杀者，把最后两发子弹打光了。其中有一个人的小腿中枪，而另一个人腹部中枪，都还是不错的结果。

“莱欧中尉？”阿尔弗雷德回头去大声喊他的副官。

他看见副官脸上的肌肉抽搐着，眼睛里充满不解，而他的声音不由自主地颤抖着，“博士中弹了……背部两发。”副官还没来得及说完，便又尖叫起来，阿尔弗雷德明白是那个唯一还站着的苏联人搞的鬼，他认得他，凯斯卡，天生的刺杀者。

阿尔弗雷德看不清来者的面容，但从轮廓就判断出来最后的幸存者的身份了，对方站在原地，没有继续往前走，在一片空旷的寂静之中又朝着奥伯龙的头部打了一枪。鲜血立即喷溅在车身周围，连莱欧中尉也不能幸免，他沾了一身的血，睁着眼睛看着奥伯龙的死状，诡异的微笑还停留在他因为痛苦而扭曲的脸上。

凯撒已死，胜负输赢高下立见。


	36. Chapter 36

阿尔弗雷德按了按门铃，往后退了一步，像那些登门拜访的人一样好奇地四处看看，又耐心地等待着主人为他开门。他明白自己看起来过于拘束了，却又掩藏不住自己脸上愧疚的阴影，然而他还是强迫自己露出了微笑。可他确定房屋主人并不会因此而改变对自己的态度。

阳光落在他的背上，却没有带来多少热度，他仍旧局促地站着，没有继续按第二次门铃，他知道主人早就醒了，在这个时间点，所有人都应该睡醒了。

门那边传来开锁的声音时，阿尔弗雷德还在为自己将要说的话打草稿，思索着如何委婉地传达奥伯龙的死讯，然而那对威廉明娜来说还是太过残酷了，以至于门打开后阿尔弗雷德首先说的不是“我很抱歉”而是“我受人所托给您送信来了”。

他的话叫威廉明娜错愕了一两秒，奥伯龙的遗孀面色苍白，或许是因为阳光太过猛烈地照射在她的脸上。她握着门把手，犹豫过了半天才请阿尔弗雷德进去，纵然这期间她并没有过分表露出对阿尔弗雷德的敌意。

“谢谢您的邀请，夫人。”阿尔弗雷德环视室内的摆设，惊觉很多地方都被威廉明娜在短短几天之内恢复了原样，从前被各路人马偷偷潜入的房屋如今多了些许生气，连饭桌上都摆着一盆绿意盎然的假花，一点都不符合寒冬万物萧瑟的景象。

“您给我送信，先生？受人所托？”威廉明娜干巴巴地说着话，她走进了厨房，似乎并不想看见阿尔弗雷德的脸。阿尔弗雷德在客厅的沙发上坐下，转过头去看隔着一层白色磨砂玻璃的厨房，模模糊糊之间能见到威廉明娜穿着白色衣服的身影，房屋的女主人在那儿忙碌着什么，兴许是在准备一顿丰盛的、美味的早餐。

“没错，夫人。有一位先生拜托我把这封信送到您的手里，”阿尔弗雷德抿了抿嘴角，竭力不用一些会刺激到威廉明娜神经的词语，他并没有立刻伸手从大衣内袋里掏出那一封染着黑色血污而且皱巴巴的信，“虽然没有答应他，但我好像是唯一知情人的人了，也就只有我能完成这个任务了……一个额外任务。”他半开玩笑地试图活跃气氛，但威廉明娜听到这些话并没有立刻从厨房里出来，她依然在厨房里待着，那里正不间断地发出乒乒乓乓的响声。

过了一会儿，威廉明娜端着两杯咖啡出来了，杯子是一样的款式，阿尔弗雷德猜那是一套的。他从威廉明娜手里接过冒着热气的咖啡，道了声谢谢。

威廉明娜在旁边的沙发上坐了下来，她悄悄抬头看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，收敛起了曾经尖锐的敌意，开口问：“哪一位先生？”她的话音很轻，充斥着无由来的希冀，双眼闪烁着憧憬的光芒，而她久未有笑容的脸上居然浮现出了浅淡的、可悲的笑意。

“您的丈夫，奥伯龙博士。”阿尔弗雷德也跟着勉强笑了笑，并没有拿起那个装着咖啡的杯子，反而把手伸进了大衣的内袋里。因为染上血迹而发皱变硬的纸张此刻仿佛带着滚烫的温度，阿尔弗雷德害怕自己用力过度把那封信弄坏了，他很小心地拿出了那个信封——基本看不出原来的样子了，幸好那是背面，正面还能看到字，他想。

信封边缘的污黑颜色令威廉明娜觉得十分刺目，她不确定自己是否应当伸手接过并道谢，而她的笑容很快消失了，像日光下的积雪，再也找不到痕迹。阿尔弗雷德把信封反过来，露出留有字迹而且更为干净的一面，往前递给了威廉明娜。

伸手去接过信封时，威廉明娜的目光触及那几行字，呼吸一滞，以至于忘记接下来应该说些什么——“致我的遗孀，威廉明娜”，奥伯龙的字迹，也正是他的笔触，而毫无疑问，那些深黑色的、凝固了的液体也真是奥伯龙身上流出来的血，一切的一切都在指向一个她长久以来都不愿意看到的境况。

“我的……丈夫？”威廉明娜小心翼翼地捧着那封信，望着收信人上自己的名字，没回过神来。

“没错，夫人。我们在他的尸体上找到的……也许是在前几天就写好了，他把这封信藏在身上，知道自己一旦死亡，就会有人发现并且送过来的……很遗憾，看来是我承担了送信的责任。”阿尔弗雷德扯扯嘴角，并不去看威廉明娜，他故作随意地打量着室内悬挂着的相片，这里被人刻意营造出一种幸福美满的气氛，论谁都不会相信只有威廉明娜一个人居住在这里。

穿过窗户落入室内的光线透明而轻盈，尘埃在其中飞舞，阿尔弗雷德盯着那些飘扬打转的尘土，不确定自己是不是要安慰一下威廉明娜，可他还是闭嘴了，他明白在威廉明娜心中自己才是罪魁祸首，这个事实似乎永远不会改变。

“他死了？”

“博士身中数弹，当场死亡。”阿尔弗雷德决定尽力言简意赅地描述，并且略过了之前令人胆战心惊的交火细节，没有人会喜欢了解自己所爱之人是如何一点一点被杀害的，听着这样的话就如同把那人身上的肉一片一片地剜下来，而疼痛永远都不会减轻。

奥伯龙的遗孀动作轻柔地把信封放到桌面上，阿尔弗雷德以为她会像以前那样失去控制地大哭出来，然而威廉明娜仅仅只是眼角泛出轻微的水光，她费力地眨眨眼睛，鼻头泛红，不再作指责或是痛骂的姿态。她低低的声音说道，“非常感谢您最后的好心，先生。”

“请接受我的歉意，夫人。我并没有保护您的丈夫不受侵害。”我甚至没有察觉他想要结束自己生命的想法，明明如此明显，我却忽略了。阿尔弗雷德并未将这句话说出口，他又看了一眼威廉明娜，对方低着头，看着地板，或许不是看着地板，她只是需要一个可以凝视的地方。

“……”

“这大概是我们最后一次见面了，夫人。我很抱歉打扰了您的正常生活，但以后再也不会了，我保证。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，向威廉明娜微微鞠躬，然后就往外推门离开了。他在心里甚至感谢威廉明娜没有因为这件事情而质问他。

她只是沉默着，咀嚼着这一份本不该承受的苦难。

对她而言，这个世界是空荡荡的，他想。

伊万用帽子遮住眼睛在国家图书馆外的长椅上快睡着了，他仍然维持着坐着的姿势，耳边回荡着掠过街道的稀疏风声。他本来以为今天自己会等不到那个美国人，然而在他昏昏欲睡的时刻，有人在他身边坐了下来，还在凳子上放了什么东西，叫他一下子就睁开眼睛并且拿开了帽子。

阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地坐在他旁边，灰绿色的大衣把自己裹得紧紧的，并没有看身边的人一眼。

“你们那边应该在庆祝吧，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“如果你说的是在小酒馆里喝上一杯，那应该算是吧。不管怎样，奥伯龙没能落到任何人手里，结局令人满意。你们那边呢？为即将得手的猎物感到可惜？”伊万转过头就看到了阿尔弗雷德放在长椅上的两瓶伏特加，惊讶地扬起眉毛，又因此笑了出声，“伏特加。这可是管制物资啊，你还真的弄到手了。”

“不算太难，两瓶酒而已。我从军需处拿的，他们以为有老鼠。”阿尔弗雷德对此有些得意，“奥伯龙没能顺利抵达的确很可惜，叫人出乎意料的是你们的速度……比我想象中要慢一些。要不是奥伯龙打开了车门，你们本来不可能成功。”

“谁不说点运气呢，安东尼？说不定本该如此。”伊万打开瓶子喝起酒来，慢悠悠地说，“我是否和你说过，奥伯龙博士对我说的一句话？”

“什么？”

“他请求我杀了他。当时我以为他和我开玩笑的呢，你明白的，科学家的幽默我无法理解。”

“噢，看来他一早就想要自杀了。说实话，他打开车门那一刻我都没弄明白是不是车子出了故障，还是他犯了癫痫，或其他的精神疾病……”阿尔弗雷德回想起前一天奥伯龙忽然之间打开车门时的场面，他得承认自己有那么一瞬间反应不过来应该做些什么，他甚至没来得及下命令。

“我只不过完成了他的遗愿——这也是我的任务。两者不冲突。”

细小的雪花从空中飘落，落在他们同样都是金色的头发上，他们一起靠着长椅的椅背，看着前方寥寥无人的道路与古老建筑，感觉自己像是从几乎窒息的水下脱出身来一般如释重负。伊万把另一瓶伏特加也打开了，递到阿尔弗雷德那边。

“有个‘红顶’告诉我，我们那里有只地鼠。”阿尔弗雷德接过酒瓶，顺势悄悄往伊万的耳边说道，“凯斯卡，你介意告诉我是谁吗？”他的语气听起来不像是不知道，反而像是寻求确认。

“你把红顶的名字告诉我，我把地鼠的名字告诉你。”伊万讥讽似的笑了出声，面色因为喝酒而显得红润，但他并没有喝醉，神智还十分清醒，“我不至于为你出卖战友。可出卖一个‘红顶’对你来说十分轻松，不是吗？他们反正也没有什么利用价值了。”

“以后说不定会用上呢？留着总比被你们的人除掉好。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地接了一句，顺便把自己肩上飘落的雪花拂去，他说，“地鼠给你们送去的假情报还好吗？那可浪费了你们不少时间吧？”他喝了一口伏特加，轻声笑了起来。

伊万的脸色变了变，随后又是释然，“一个可以被挽回的错误，有什么值得追究的？”

“你可真是宽容，凯斯卡。我从未见过如此宽容的俄国人，叫人吃惊，上帝啊，我居然认识了一个宽容大度的俄国人。”阿尔弗雷德模仿着喜剧演员用可笑的语调说出这句话，他感觉自己在酒精的影响下说话有些不经大脑，可他还是礼貌地称呼着坐在自己身边的人。

“你喜欢怎么说都可以，安东尼同志。我应该为你送上一句赞美吗？”

“请不要那样，凯斯卡，这让我很想拒绝你的赞美。”阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛看着伊万，发现对方也在笑着，他们两个人同样因为任务的过去而感到松了一口气。双方都付出了惨烈的代价，他们都意识到了一定有什么地方不对劲，却没有多余的精力去追究问题根源了。

这大概是他们相处最为愉快的一天了。

伊万摇摇玻璃酒瓶里面的酒，晃动着的液体在明媚天空下闪闪发光，他说，“我是真心诚意的，不过好像你总是在误会我。安东尼，别介意，这是我的感受……”

“你能有什么感受呢？你总是在破坏我的事情，无时无刻都在想着怎么阻拦我接下来要做的事。我敢打赌，杀了奥伯龙以后你一定想看到我因为愤怒而扭曲的脸，就像这样。”阿尔弗雷德摆出一个狰狞恐怖的表情，他瞪大眼睛看着伊万，而伊万因为那过于滑稽的脸笑了好几声，随后阿尔弗雷德的表情变回原样，只是带着淡淡的微笑。

“我们立场不同。在我们见面的第一天，你就应该知道会有这么一天的。我也应该知道。”伊万对阿尔弗雷德的话不置可否，他不喜欢过多的回忆某件事情，然而在国家图书馆前的长椅上，似乎也没有什么话题可以供他们两个人继续聊下去了。

“……要知道有这么一天，我就应该早早把你送上军事法庭，让他们把你绞死。”阿尔弗雷德一边这么说着，一边从大衣里掏出一本书。书的封面对他们倒是都很熟悉，作者名字也是印象清晰。

“奥伯龙的书？”伊万非常自然地从阿尔弗雷德的手上接过那本书，语调却有些古怪。

“嗯哼。”阿尔弗雷德用简短的语气词回答。

“你从藏书室里带出来的？”伊万把那本书封面看了看，然后翻过去看看封底，最后还不忘浏览内容，“安东尼，你就把这本书藏在自己的大衣里？不错嘛，技巧娴熟。”

“不然你还以为我能凭空变出一本书送给你吗？留作纪念吧，凯斯卡。”阿尔弗雷德对身边喝醉酒了的人翻了一个白眼。

“留作纪念？”伊万仿佛听见了什么可笑的事情而把这句话重复了一次，“真没想到你们这群人都把偷来的东西当做纪念品送给同伴呢，凯斯卡。”

“铁幕的东方永远不会出现这些东西，他们都被限制了，都被审查了，许多人一生都不得发声。只有西方才有这样的自由。”

“我们只是拔除毒草，安东尼同志。”事到如今，伊万已经懒得反驳阿尔弗雷德了，他们合作时期就处于这样的状态，抓住一切机会否定对方的信念，抨击他的阵营，而今合作结束了，这样的交流状态却没有改变半分。他们两个人都习惯如此交谈了，好像这也是生活的一部分。

“任务结束了，我也不再是安东尼了。”阿尔弗雷德忽然叹了一口气，“我其实不太喜欢你喊我安东尼，事实上，我经常反应不过来。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯我的名字，你可以直接叫我阿尔，没什么区别。在西柏林没几个人知道我的名字的。”

“我们都差不多嘛，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万露出少有的、真正算得上是温和的笑容，他伸出一只手来与阿尔弗雷德握手，像普通人介绍自己那样说出自己的名字，“伊万·布拉金斯基。顺便一说，任务结束以后，我也不会留在西柏林。”

“你要回莫斯科，伊万？”

“当然，那里有伏特加。东柏林也只有啤酒，太令人难过了。”伊万用一种理所当然的语气说，他想了想，又说，“我应该也给你准备一个纪念品的。”

“不不不，我可不敢要。假如那是一个精心伪装的窃听器呢？”阿尔弗雷德又开了一个恶劣的玩笑，“那我说的话你们岂不是都知道了？”

“放心，阿尔弗雷德，要真是一个窃听器，我保证你一辈子都发现不了。”伊万看看酒瓶里还剩下三分之一的酒，而阿尔弗雷德手上那瓶还剩下一半，“按照惯例，我们是不是应该互相干杯致意呢？”

“好吧……”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，他抬起手来，凛冽寒风从他们两个人的身边穿过，风声几乎遮住了他们的祝酒词。

“为伟大领袖干杯！”

“为自由干杯！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 开始写这篇文的时候我恰好在读莎士比亚全集，因此文中人物的代号取自莎翁剧本《裘力斯·凯撒》与《安东尼与克莉奥佩特拉》，拥有相应代号的人物命运是对应的。  
> 2\. 有关间谍方面与冷战时期的参考来自纪录片《柏林墙秘史》，以及一位军情五处官员的回忆录《抓间谍者》，后来断断续续又查了《骗中骗：克格勃与中情局的无声战争》、《西方情报机构与苏联解体》等书籍。  
> 3\. 本文是在一位朋友的提议下创作的，当时她特别热爱秘密特工AU，希望我能写一篇相应 AU 的 APH 冷战同人，然而写了一大半我才去看了《秘密特工》这部电影。结局的二人敬酒是向这部电影的致敬。  
> 4\. 关于本文阿尔与伊万所代表的两种价值观的不同，大概可能会显得人物 ooc。然而在结束这个故事的时候，我依然希望他们在残忍的身份区别中拥有仁慈，正如完成奥伯龙的请求（“那么就请您杀掉我吧”）与将他的遗书送给威廉明娜。  
> 5.“秘密读者”这样的题目、伊万阿尔初次会面的书展，灵感都来自书本《民主德国的秘密读者》。  
> 6\. 一些关于战后德国人、战后虚构的“国家情报安全局”的态度构想都来自于《罪孽的报应》一书，此书详细分析了战争后德国人与日本人的心理状态以及他们对罪孽的思考。  
> 7\. 我知道我错别字很多，故事也不是特别吸引人，感谢大家的容忍，鞠躬。


End file.
